Drarry's Adventures
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Humoristique et Romantique, notre couple préféré, mais pas que, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, nous emmène dans les péripéties de leur vie quotidienne ! A chaque jour son aventure ! Attention, Lemon, Crack et Yaoi en vue ! [Rated K à M !] CHAPITRE DU JOUR - Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Sibylle Trelawney Part 1 ! EN PAUSE - REPRENDRA BIENTÔT JE L'ESPÈRE !
1. De source

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit "c'est con quand même, je me fais plein de délires sur les Drarry, mais à chaque fois je l'oublie après" Alors j'ai décidé de les écrire, d'où les drabbles ! Le tout aura une portée humoristique, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête, avec un style très simpliste ! **

**Je me suis vraiment éclatée à en écrire, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, peut-être 10, 100 ou 1000 qui sait :P **

**J'ai aussi pensé que pour pallier au manque d'inspiration, vous pourriez me donner des petites idées, des choses que vous aimeriez lire, dans les reviews, en mp, ou sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog .com (supprimez les espaces) **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... Rien de rien ne m'appartiens !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Oh mon Dieu Harry … Oui ! »<p>

Des grognements virils font frémir la salle de classe. Un souffle erratique, mélange de deux entités se complétant accompagne les mouvements de bassins joignant deux corps en un seul.

« Merde... Draco... »

Le son des peaux qui claquent entre elles s'accélère, faisant grimacer la table sur laquelle ils sont installé, et bientôt le coït approche. Un gémissement, puis deux, puis trois, et leurs essences s'échappent, tapissant leurs corps de gouttes nacrées.

Leur respiration se calme petit à petit, et quelques caresses plus tard, ils se relèvent difficilement, courbaturés par leurs actions.

Ils se rhabillèrent lentement, Harry pouffant à propos de la chemise déchirée de son amant et bientôt, ils furent à la porte de salle. Le blond retînt alors son amant par la manche.

« Harry …

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Ça coule …

-Erk. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les review si l'envie vous en prend ou sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog .com (supprimez les espaces) <strong>

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Gros bisous baveux, Vaurienne :)**


	2. Page 394

**Hey ? Comment ça va ?**

**Un nouveau drabble, et oui, je vais en mettre trois de suite histoire de bien commencer, celui-ci m'a bien fait rire, je vous conseille de regarder cette vidéo pour bien vous imaginer la scène : XayQ6siTsbg (supprimez les espaces)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... Rien de rien ne m'appartiens !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut ! **

* * *

><p>« Dit Harry, pourquoi t'as pas corriger tes yeux pour la guerre ?<p>

-Euh … Parce que j'oublie parfois que je suis un sorcier ?

-Ouah, t'as vraiment un cerveau de veracrasse.

-Tais-toi. Pourquoi tu demandes ça d'ailleurs ? Tu veux que je les enlève ?

-Hm, non, ça te donne un petit air sexy … Comme un professeur …

-Genre comme Rogue ?!

-Eurk non ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse Harry !

-Ouvrez vos livres page trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze... fit le brun en détachant bien ses mots, à la manière d'un fameux professeur de potions, s'approchant de son amant sensuellement.

-Argh ! ARRÊTE

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimez ? Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez reviewer et me visiter sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog. com (supprimez les espaces) avec notamment une fanfiction Darry : Asexué ... Ou presque !<strong>

**Gros bisous,**

**Vaurienne :)**

!


	3. Le vieux proverbe

**Et le troisième drabble de la soirée, qui est certainement l'un de mes préférés !**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... Rien de rien ne m'appartiens !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

* * *

><p>« Harry …<p>

-...

-Harry...

-...

-Harry.

-...

-HARRY !

-Oh excuse-moi Ginny, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Désolé Weasley, c'est la branlette d'il y a dix minutes qu'il l'a rendu sourd.

-DRACO !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? ^^' De nouveau, lâchez-vous sur les reviews et sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) (Yep, je rush sur la pub baby :'D)<strong>

**Cordialement, Vaurienne 8D**


	4. Gros dégueulasse

**Hey !**

**Z'avez bien dormi ? :'D**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>« Harryyyy ? »<p>

Le dénommé releva la tête vers la provenance du son, qui se situait dans la salle de bain où son bien-aimé s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche.

« Oui Draco ? Fit-il à son tour du ton le plus mielleux, persuadé que mille délices l'attendaient au-delà la porte close.

-Tu veux bien me rejoindre s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite ! »

Le regard pervers et les lèvres frémissantes d'envie, il entra tranquillement et resta muet d'envie face au spectacle auquel il faisait face.

Draco, s'offrait à lui dans une position des plus aguicheuses. Penché sur la baignoire, il donnait à sa vue son fessier nu délicieusement peu couvert du kimono de soie verte qu'il portait, reposant lâchement sur ses deux globes blanchâtres. Son regard tourné vers lui, il lui renvoyait ce même éclat de désir qu'Harry ressentait, ses joues tintées de rose l'aguichaient en une fausse gêne que Draco savait excitante pour son amant, tandis que ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement ébouriffés, le rendant encore plus sexy et échevelé.

« Harry … miaula l'incarnation du désir

-Ou-Oui ?

-Viens … »

Draco pencha encore un peu plus son bassin, montrant la fine intimité rosé du blond.

La gorge sèche, Harry n'osait même plus s'avancer vers son amant, de peur d'être totalement consumé par un plaisir si brut qu'il en laisserai des traces éternelles, mais l'invitation si équivoque eut raison de lui et il s'approcha de la Tentation.

« Harry tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, tout de suite ? Chuchota la divinité.

-Non … déglutit le brun

-Je veux que tu …

-Oui ?

-Je veux que tu …

-Oui ? Répondit-il, fébrile.

-JE VEUX QUE TU ENLÈVES TES PUTAINS DE POILS DE CUL QUAND TU PRENDS TA DOUCHE DANS MA BAIGNOIRE, GROS DÉGUEULASSE !

* * *

><p>Ça vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas ;)<p>

Vaurienne :)


	5. L'hygiène mes amis, l'hygiène

**Hey ! Deuxième drabble de la journée !**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>« Putain de bordel de merde Harry ! Là y'en a vraiment, mais VRAIMENT marre ! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention pour une fois ?!<p>

-Mais Draco, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que, étant donné que je suis dans MA chambre, j'exige que tu fasses attention à l'HYGIENE de celle-ci !

-Et où est-ce que je n'ai pas été respectueux, mon amour ?

-Dans la salle de bain ! Et arrête de faire ton ton mielleux, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Tu es vraiment énervant !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu ne baisses JAMAIS la lunette des toilettes ! Je dois toujours la baisser derrière toi !

-Mais euh... Tu fais pas pipi debout toi ?

-...

-...

-Tais-toi.


	6. 31 Octobre

**Hey ! Alors cette rentrée ? C'était dur pour vous aussi ? Aujourd'hui un drabble un peu plus émouvant, c'est le mauvais temps, c'est pour ça x)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>Seul, alors qu'un vent mordant ébouriffait ses cheveux déjà grandement emmêlés, Harry Potter faisait face à la tombe de ses parents.<p>

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait. La première s'était tintée de l'angoisse de la guerre, la peur d'être découvert et de ne pas pouvoir voir à nouveau le levé du jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout se différenciait. Harry se sentait en paix avec lui-même, il avait fait son deuil de ses parents depuis longtemps, et celui de ses amis commençait petit à petit à s'effacer dans son esprit autrefois tourmenté. Il venait tout juste de débuter sa vie. Et il n'était plus seul, à présent.

« Harry. »

La voix le fit sursauter et, détachant son regard de la couronne de fleurs qui ornait la tombe de ses parents, il regarda Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, ses paroles emportées par le vent.

-Je suis venu te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas seul. »

Et doucement, Draco s'approcha de lui, collant leur flan et entrelaçant leurs mains. Harry, en un soupir de contentement, s'appuya contre son aimé, se laissant envahir par l'odeur réconfortante, et perdit à nouveau son regard dans le passé.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Bien ou bien ? :P<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	7. De la bonne tarte

**Bonjour tout le monde ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? :'D**

**Je tiens à remercier les reviews, brigitte26, lilou8, ma chère malia-chan ^_^ et Matsuyama, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive à poster régulièrement :'D**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin, dans la Grande Salle, alors que la plupart des élèves arboraient une mine fatiguée de leur nuit passée, à la table des Gryffondor, un groupe d'intrépides freluquets s'interrogeaient sur une question vitale, existentielle, de la plus haute importance …<p>

« Non mais franchement, à quel moment tu t'es dit « Ouais ok formons un couple avec Malfoy ! » ? T'étais pas dans ton état normal, avoue ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Ouais, surtout que plus chiant que lui, tu meurs ! Ajouta Dean. »

Harry souffla. La conversation se faisait difficile avec ses amis si peu ouvert sur les Serpentards.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on a fait copain-copain pendant la guerre et on est tombé amoureux, voilà.

-Mais comment t'as pu tomber amoureux de ce type ? Il est si bon que ça au lit ? S'étonna l'Irlandais.

-Ouais c'est clair doit y'avoir que ça ! Aprouva Ron.

-Non... C'est autre chose.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est son odeur …. le regard d'Harry se fit soudainement plus rêveur.

-Son odeur ? Demandèrent les Gryffondors, de plus en plus perplexe.

-Oui, il sent terriblement bon …

-Et il sent quoi ? S'enquit Ron.

-La tarte à la mélasse ... »

* * *

><p>Alors, ça a été ? ^_^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, je me coucherai heureuse :'D !


	8. Pour le travail

**Hey, aujourd'hui un drabble simplinounet, il casse pas trois pattes à un canard (ahah, jeu de mot par rapport au drabble.) mais je l'aime bien ;) Et puis surtout demain, je vous gâterais avec un petit lemon que je vous réserve citronné ;)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>Alors que les deux amants font leurs leçons, Harry lève soudainement la tête, entraînant un grand sourire niais.<p>

« Harry? Demanda Draco

-Eh, j'ai une blague que Ron m'a raconté. Tu veux l'entendre ?

-Non.

-Ok, alors que fait un canard aveugle quand il se marie ? Il cherche une canne blanche ! Aaha ! T'as saisis ?

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Arrête de faire des blagues.

-Hmpf.

-Et arrête d'écouter cet idiot de Weasley.

-Hmpf.

-Et maintenant travaille. »

* * *

><p><strong>Eheh, alors ? Et surtout, à demain ;3:P<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	9. La Bête I LEMON!

**[En raison d'un bug dans les reviews et sur mon compte (je ne pouvais plus publier sur cette fanfiction) Ce drabble est publié pour la troisième fois, désolée à tous ceux qui m'ont en alerte !] **

**Hey ! Ça va ? Chose promise, je dû, le lemon ! 2 pages s'il vous plaît ! Bon du coup ce n'est plus vraiment un drabble mais bon, qui s'en fout ?**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez simplement sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Il n'en pouvait plus. Quatre heures que cette chose remuait. Et jamais ses dernières heures de botanique et de potions ne parurent aussi longues.<p>

Courant jusqu'à ce que son souffle fut si haché que ses poumons crièrent de douleur, il arriva enfin à une aile du château peu utilisée qui regorgeait de salles de classes inutilisables. Il ouvrit violemment le battant de la porte et attendit, de nouveau. Il savait que si jamais il prenait l'aisance de retirer cette chose, son supplice ne serait que plus long encore. Haletant, tremblant, suant, il fixa l'ouverture entre-ouverte, une lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux verts sombres.

Lentement, alors qu'Harry songeait à stopper de lui-même son clavaire, un grincement sinistre retentit et il vit enfin la haute silhouette surplombée d'une impeccable petite touffe de cheveux blonds purs. Gémissant d'envie jusqu'à lors réprimée, le brun dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier. Avec une langueur horripilante, Draco marcha jusqu'à son aimé qui gisait là, presque avachi sur le sol poussiéreux. Il se posta finalement à un mètre de lui, le dominant de toute sa stature.

« Alors, as-tu aimé mon cadeau ? »

Harry ne pu lui répondre qu'en poussant un faible bruit pathétique.

« A en voir ta mine, je suppose que oui. » Le blond lui fit alors un de ses sourires en coin qui faisait fondre Harry.

« Tu veux que je te libère, je suppose ? »

Mais le Sauveur se sentait si excité qu'il en devenait incapable de répondre, ondulant à la recherche de contact sur le sol poussiéreux, son sexe pulsant difficilement contre son boxer, réclamant une grande attention, qui n'échappa pas au blond.

« Répond-moi, Harry ... »

Voyant qu'il devait faire avancer la situation, il rassembla le maximum de neurones possible.

« Ou-oui ...

-Bien, très bien, alors, approche-toi, s'il te plaît, sourit-il. »

Obéissant, bien qu'intérieurement révolté, Harry s'avança et tenta de se relever, en vain.

« Tu veux me faire plaisir à moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui … »

Draco se délesta alors de sa lourde robe de sorcier pour ne rester qu'en chemise et pantalon. Il amena sa main à ses cheveux et se décoiffa négligemment, et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises bancales de la pièce.

« Viens, murmura-t-il. »

Il désigna de son doigt son aine, où un renflement significatif semblait tendre le tissu.

Harry, ses genoux cognant durement sur les pierres, le rejoignit et s'écroula presque entre ses cuisses. Tout frémissant, il détacha l'ouverture du pantalon et libéra sans plus d'intention la verge turgescente de son amour.

Alors que Draco plongeait tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, il embrassa fiévreusement la colonne de chair, son possesseur se crispant. S'imprégnant de l'odeur masculine, il fourra son nez dans les douces boucles blondes et commença la lente danse endiablée par des petits coups de langues sur la base. Appréciant son goût et sa chaleur, il remonta lentement jusqu'au gland qu'il entoura de sa bouche, sa langue le cajolant alors qu'un goutte nacrée perlait à sa tête. Son muscle humide allant la quérir, il creusa ses joues et aspira autant qu'il le put la tête, tétant comme à enfant à la recherche de son lait.

« Putain, merde, Harry ! », grogna le blond.

Souriant face au non contrôle de son aimé, Harry décida de se venger en engloutissant d'un coup son chibre, détendant sa gorge au maximum possible, pour le sucer en effectuant un va et vient qu'il voulait rapide. Le poids sur sa langue et sa saveur l'excitait au plus au point, et son effréné traitement amenait Draco au bord du précipice. Délaissant une cuisse, sa main alla rejoindre ses bourses qu'il massa tendrement, sous les gémissements indécents de l'homme sur lui. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il eut le plaisir de voir Draco, en sueur, tremblant et haletant, ses yeux métalliques perdus dans les siens. Ainsi les rôles étaient inversés. Harry sourit et ria un peu. Draco rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière et siffla comme un serpent. Il agrippa les cheveux d'Harry et leva les hanches pour enfoncer plus profondément son sexe dans sa gorge, créant des bruits de succions indécents. Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines, brûlant son corps, enflammant ses sens. Sa bite était en feu, douloureuse de ne pas venir et ses hanches ne reposaient même plus sur le cul de la chaise tant l'orgasme était proche. Excité au possible, Harry empoigna ses fesses et le rapprocha encore plus de lui-même. Il voulait, il voulait qui jouisse dans ses bouche, qu'il lui donne tout, il voulait sentir ce pénis trembler avant de cracher, il voulait sentir son goût, son odeur, son plaisir, son âme …

Le sexe tapa une dernière fois au fond de sa gorge, et se vida de son énergie sur sa langue quémandeuse. Ce goût, si propre à Draco, lui donna des frissons de satisfaction. Et il savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chose en lui pour l'en empêcher, Harry serait venu sur ses cuisses.

Se remettant doucement de ses émotions, Draco laissa son souffle s'apaiser, avachit sur la chaise. Il baissa son regard sur Harry et le vit avec son sourire insolent, l'air de dire « Alors, qui a prit son pied ? ». Se penchant jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du brun, il lui répondit, le coin de la bouche relevé en un air mutin :

« T'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de t'oublier... »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dîtes-moi s'il vous plaît, le lemon n'est pas une chose que j'ai vraiment l'habitude de faire x) <strong>

**Bises,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	10. La touffe

**Alors ? Qui a quatre jours de Week-End ? :'D**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Harry ?<p>

-Quoi ?

-Ne bouge surtout pas …

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as un truc sur la tête ... »

Draco s'approcha doucement de son petit-ami qui reposait sagement sur le lit de préfet en chef, et l'œil apeuré du blond inquiéta le brun. Harry s'énerva et bougea la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à faire tomber la raison de son tourment.

« Mais merde, quoi à la fin ?! C'est une bête c'est ça ?!

-Ah non, c'est bon.

-Quoi ?

-C'était juste tes cheveux, en fait. »

* * *

><p><strong>(Oui, drabble très con aujourd'hui xD)<strong>

**Walà :3 N'hésitez pas ;)**

**Vaurienne :)**


	11. Le porno, c'est rigolo !

**Hey ! Alors, qui compte rester glander sur ce soir ? :'D **

**Aujourd'hui, je vous sert un petit drabble dont je n'étais pas très fière au début. Je l'ai laissé comme ça toute l'après-midi puis j'ai eu l'idée d'un coup, et je me suis tapée un petit fou-rire, ne comprenez pas xD J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi ! **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Le vendredi soir pointait enfin le bout de son nez et le jeune brun se réjouissait de la nuit qui arrivait. Draco et Harry avaient peu de temps à passer ensemble, par ce fait, dès qu'une occasion se présente, ils n'hésitaient pas à se retrouver.<p>

Avançant tranquillement vers la chambre de préfet, Harry s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'il crut ouïr un bruit...

_« Haaaan ! Oh yes ! Fuuuuck ! Yeah ! »_

« Hey Dra- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU REGARDES ? »

Devant la porte de la chambre de blond, Harry n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi Merlin Draco regardait-il... ça ?

« C'est un porno moldu.

-Merci bien j'avais cru remarquer ! Mais pourquoi tu le regardes ?

-Je m'instruis, bien sûr.

-Avec un porno ?

-Bien sûr. »

Lentement, Draco se leva de son lit et se posta devant Harry, le dominant de sa hauteur, caressant sensuellement la joue, glissant sur son cou, avant de chuchoter près de son oreille :

« Mais c'est pour mieux te donner du plaisir, mon enfant ... »

D'un glapissement très viril, Harry se retrouva étendu sur le lit, la bête blonde se jetant sur son corps, lui promettant mille délices.

Et au loin, enfin pas très loin, un ordinateur portable moldu s'écriait ;

« Merci qui ? Merci Jacquie et Michel ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? C'était comment ? :P <strong>

**Vaurienne ;) *retourne dans les tréfonds de ses futures fanfictions***


	12. Le casque

**Alors ? Comment fut votre dimanche ? Et qui ne travaille pas demain ? :'P **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Harry, t'as fouillé dans ma salle de bain dernièrement ?<p>

-Non, pourquoi ? Répondit le brun, l'innocence incarnée.

-Parce que je ne retrouve pas mon … Bon, laisse tomber.

-D'accord. »

Replongeant dans sa lecture du Quidditch à travers les âges, nouvelle édition, Harry écouta distraitement Draco fouiller dans tous les placards en jurant quand un grand « CRACK » éclata dans la chambre. L'Élu sursauta et fixa la petite chose qui venait d'apparaître, les yeux agrandis de surprise, quand le blond déboula, les cheveux aussi hirsutes que l'air de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bon sang ! » hurla-t-il.

Il reconnut l'elfe de maison, Dobby, dans ses vêtements sales et sa passoire sur la tête, et voulut s'élancer pour le chasser quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Dobby voulait juste remercier Harry Potter ! » croassa l'être magique.

En un instant, Harry blêmit.

« Le remercier ? S'agaça Draco, et bien vas-y, elfe, remercie-le et fiche le camps !

-Oui, maître Draco » s'empressa Dobby.

Il s'avança vers le brun, brun qui pensait que son cœur allait jaillir de sa cage thoracique, et sortit de son vêtement un petit pot qu'il tendit.

« Vraiment, merci beaucoup Harry Potter, mais il ne fallait pas, ce pot de gel à l'air de valoir très cher, et Dobby n'a pas de cheveux … Mais il sent très bon et j'aime beaucoup m'en mettre _partout_ sur le corps ! »

Dobby s'inclina et transplana à nouveau, n'entendant pas le gémissement piteux d'Harry. Levant lentement son regard vers Draco. Debout, les poings serrés si fort que les jointures en blanchissait et que tout son corps tremblait, le brun sentit presquer son aura menaçante tenter de l'étrangler.

« Potter … Nous allons avoir une discussion toi et moi ... » gronde-t-il sourdement.

_« Gloups. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Comment c'était ? N'hésitez pas ;)<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	13. C'est précieux

**Hey ! Je viens de passer deux heures à me rouler dans la boue :'D #ons'enbatlesteaks**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin, dans la Grande Salle, alors que les tables se remplissaient lentement de mines fatiguées, la table des Serpentards, elle, était en pleine ébullition.<p>

« Non mais franchement, Potter ? T'as craqué Dray ! Siffla Pansy.

-Soit pas jalouse, il faut croire que les cicatrices, ça l'excite, se moqua Zabini. »

Malfoy, légèrement courbaturé de sa nuit passée, se lassait des diatribes sans arrêt lancées à l'encontre de son petit-ami.

« Je comprends que le type héros qui sauve le monde puisse te plaire, mais merde, Potter quoi ! S'insurgea encore la brune.

-Ouais, surtout qui se trimbale encore avec ses vieilles fringues. C'était pas hyper important pour toi le style ?

-Ça l'est toujours. Sauf que ce qu'il y en dessous de ses guenilles miteuses, ça vaut de l'or. »

Alors que ses deux amis restaient coi, Draco termina tranquillement son toast, se leva, rejoignit la table des Gryffondors et, emportant Harry dans son sillage, sortit de la Salle, émoustillé par les images mentales du brun dans son plus moindre appareil.

« Attendez, Draco et Potter sortent ensemble ? » s'exclama Goyle, la bouche barbouillée de marmelade, ses petits yeux porcins écarquillés de stupeur.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon bah voilà ^_^ Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-ci, je vais essayer de me rattraper demain ;)<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	14. La bête II LEMON !

**Ce soir, j'ai eu le temps, alors rien que pour vous, la suite de La bête ! Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier, je vous invite fortement à le faire, c'est directement lié x) **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p><em>« Alors, qui a prit son pied ? ». Se penchant jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du brun, il lui répondit, le coin de la bouche relevé en un air mutin :<em>

_« T'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de t'oublier... »_

Harry déglutit nerveusement à cette phrase, ne perdant pas pour autant son sourire moqueur.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, parce que pour l'instant... ! » ricana-t-il

Grondant devant l'insolence du brun, Draco saisit ses épaules et le poussa impétueusement sur le sol, le rejoignant dans sa chute pour le chevaucher et le bloquer au sol.

Soufflant de douleur, l'Élu esquissa un geste pour se débattre, en vain, puisque Draco se faufila habilement entre ses membres, glissant une jambe entre les siennes et s'alignant parfaitement avec son bassin. Satisfait de le voir ainsi soumit, il lui accorda un long et langoureux baiser, taquin, lent et à la fois tendre, caressant mutuellement leurs langues en un ballet improvisé. L'allégresse prit possession de lui et Harry ne se soucia même plus de Draco qui prenait grand soin de le délester de ses vêtements bien trop encombrants pour la suite des événements. Toujours en le dominant, le blond se releva pour admirer son chef d'oeuvre d'un Harry totalement à sa merci. Il n'était plus qu'une chose dans ses bras, et cette situation était trop exceptionnelle pour être gâchée.

« Retourne-toi, Harry … » ronronna-t-il

Il obéit et roula paresseusement sur lui-même, appuyant son ventre contre le par-terre crasseux, rendu complètement perdu.

Draco sourit malicieusement à la vue des petites fesses rebondies de son amant. Il s'était donné la lourde tâche de le remplumer particulièrement à cet endroit au début de leur relation, le Quidditch et la tarte à la mélasse aidant copieusement. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir ses mains lorsqu'elle partirent à l'assaut des deux monticules de chairs rosés, les massant allègrement, et tremblant quand Harry commença à onduler sur le sol, avant de siffler de douleur face à la dure réalité de la pierre. Pas trop sadique non plus, Draco invoqua une épaisse couverture qui se glissa sous Harry, qui expira un soupir de contentement. Le blond s'abaissa et alla promener ses lèvres sur le dos hâlé de son compagnon, insistant sur les cicatrices et les grains de beauté parsemés ci et là, embrasant son corps d'un feu plus ardent encore. Il geignit en réponse et s'arqua, relevant son fessier au regard de Draco, glapissant lorsqu'il sentit se faire écarter, son intimité exposée au froid de la salle. Il sentit alors Draco haleter dans son dos, visiblement émoustillé par la vue.

« Oh Merlin, acheter cette chose moldue est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eue.

-Rien que- Rien que çaah ? Soupira Harry »

Draco délaissa son dos pour s'empresser de jeter un coup d'oeil avisé au mystérieux objet.

« J'en étais sûr, il est parfait... »

Il fit alors pour la première fois attention aux vibrations qu'émettait la chose, et approcha sa main jusqu'à en toucher le bout, effleurant les parois d'Harry, avant d'attraper presque religieusement le bout dépassant et de le tirer vers lui, récoltant un long gémissement lorsqu'il le fit gentiment revenir de quelques millimètres. Malin, réitéra l'action, un peu plus profondément cette fois.

Face au plaisir qu'il rêvait depuis le début de l'après-midi, son partenaire ondula plus furieusement contre le tapis, en quête de toujours plus, et tendit sa croupe au blond en une supplication silencieuse. Il sentit Draco exalté et insista un peu plus. Lui accordant cette faveur, Draco empoigna fermement son bassin, présenté à quatre patte maintenant, et saisit le jouet pour le faire aller et venir avec une langueur exagérée, rendant fou le brun qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, venir.

Il pleura de frustration, émit des suppliques, et enfin Draco s'autorisa à parcourir pleinement l'anus d'Harry. L'objet, d'un vert étincelant, légèrement humide, semblait être une extension de sa main.

Harry fit un lourd effort et parvînt à se hisser sur ses genoux, entraînant le blond, appuyant leur torse l'un contre l'autre et passant ses bras autour du cou de son tortionnaire pour le sentir toujours plus proche, allant en rythme avec la main qui guidait le jouet en lui. Même essoufflé, il pencha la tête pour entremêler sa langue à sa jumelle, râlant sourdement sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Darco laissa son autre main parcourir le torse d'Harry pour aller pincer ses tétons et griffer ses abdos récemment acquis. Sifflant de nouveau, le brun augmenta la rapidité de ses mouvements et sentit sa fin plus proche que jamais, ses bourses se faisant douloureusement pleines.

Draco ne se retînt alors plus et empoigna le sexe de son amant pour copier son mouvement, passant l'ongle de son pousse contre la fente recouverte de liquide séminal. De sa main droite, il entama un va et vient circulaire, frottant toutes la largeur des parois et frappant enfin ce point si sensible qu'il avait délibérément évité. Tout le corps de son amant se tendit, le plaisir semblant tourbilloné dans son ventre avant d'exploser, enflamment sa verge, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour pousser un cri libérateur pourtant silencieux alors qu'il commençait à convulser, crachant des jets de spermes sur la couverture rouge carmin, puis tombant soudainement en avant, retenu de justesse par Draco. Il le déposa lentement au sol, s'allongeant à ses côtés, lui prodiguant de tendres caresses sur les cheveux complètement fous.

« Woaw, Draco... C'était … Woaw ! souffla Harry après un long moment.

-Quelle éloquence, pouffa Draco, mais crois-moi, c'est loin d'être finit ... »

Et alors que le brun pensait enfin pouvoir se reposer après cette longue journée, il sentit le sexe de Draco appuyer contre sa cuisse, entièrement remit de son précédent orgasme.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? :P Des avis ? Hot or not ? Il y aura peut-être encore une suite, mais aucune idée de quand x) <strong>

**Bisous, **

**Vaurienne :P**


	15. Serpentardesque

**Hey, ça va ? C'était vraiment short ce soir en temps, je m'excuse pour le léger retard et la pauvre qualité de ce drabble, mais c'est mieux que rien ;)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Harry …<p>

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de toi là …

-Moi aussi … Mais j'ai le devoir de potion à faire pour demain … Ça va me prendre _des heures …_

_-_Je te le ferais promis ! »

Harry eu juste le temps de penser que décidément, le Serpentard était trop influençable, avant que le blond ne lui torture le cou de la plus délicieuse des façons.

* * *

><p>Alors ? :P<p>

Vaurienne :)


	16. Le pouvoir de la marmelade

**Coucou tout le monde ? Ça va ? J'veux vous remercier pour hier, vous avez fait péter le compteur de visites sur le blog, et vous y êtes pour beaucoup ;)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>21h17<p>

_« Harry, je t'attends dans la Salle sur Demande dans une heure, Draco »_

21h23

_« ? »_

21h36

_« T'as pas reçu mon message ? »_

21h42

_« Tu fais la gueule ? »_

21h44

_« Harry, je t'aime. »_

21h47

« ... »

21h59

_« Si tu savais tout ce que j'imagine de te faire là ... »_

22h

_« Genre utiliser ces menottes qu'on a acheté l'autre jour ... »_

22h13

_« Chaton ? »_

22h16

_« Putain mais répond-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? »_

22h20

_« T'as pas aimé que je te lubrifie à la marmelade ? »_

22h21

_« Putain mais ton « Chaton » est sous la douche ! Tu as violé nos yeux ! R.W »_

22h21

_« ... » _

22h30

_« J'arrive Draco, chauffe le lit. »_

* * *

><p>Eheh. Alors ? :P<p>

Vaurienne ;)


	17. Rogue

**Alors ? Contente d'être en Week-end ? :'D**

**Ce soir c'est un drabble que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire, panne d'inspiration, et c'est loin d'être mon préféré x) En plus je suis malade T^T**

**Demain j'essaye d'écrire la fin du lemon *ne promet rien***

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>La sonnerie retentissait enfin, signant la fin des cours. D'un seul homme, tous les élèves se levèrent pour s'échapper de l'humidité désagréable que leur imposait les cachots. Un regard vert et un autre gris se croisèrent, une lueur de malice brillant d'un éclat lumineux à la pensée de se retrouver dans quelques heures.<p>

« Potter ... »

La voix autoritaire et lourde de Rogue fit couler une sueur froide dans le dos d'Harry.

« Oui, professeur ? Demanda-t-il innocemment

« Je voulais vous … féliciter, pour votre dernier devoir, bien que je vous soupçonne d'utiliser des moyens un peu moins... conventionnels, dirais-je …

-Professeur, avez-vous quelque chose de particulier à me demander ? Sourit insolemment Harry, pas dupe de sa maladroite flatterie.

-Ne profitez pas de votre chance, Potter, elle pourrait bien tourner. »

Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la salle d'où un éclat doré dépassait légèrement.

« En fait, Potter, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement.

-Et quel honneur ?

-Celui du souvenir que j'ai de la dernière fois que je vous ai aperçu vous et Draco à dix mètres de la salle commune de Serpentards. »

Le brun déglutit longuement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Il en eut des chaleurs.

« Et donc, professeur ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir … ce que veux Draco pour … pour Noël. »

Harry cligna des yeux un instant, avant de rire gravement.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souciez du Noël de Draco.

-En revanche je me souviens très bien de vos gémissements, Potter.

-Il m'a parlé des chaussures en python seulement trouvable en France hier, il s'est plaint de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer librement à cause de Poudlard pour les acheter, déballa-t-il rapidement.

-Très bien. Vous êtes libre. Mais ne répétez cela à personne, surtout à Draco.

-De rien. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dévoilerais pas le meilleur en vous. » termina Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous avez quand même aimé ? :'P<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	18. La bête III

**Hey ! Ça va bien ?**

**Ouah, j'ai jamais autant galéré à écrire la fin d'un lemon. Il m'a fallut trois heures entières (entrecoupées de longues vidéos YT certes maiiiis ... xD) pour deux pauvres pages word ! Et en plus je n'en suis pas hyper fière ...**

**Je pense réunir les trois parties un OS, à part de ce recueil, que je retravaillerais un peu néanmoins, histoire de x) Donc ne vous étonnez pas de le retrouver prochainement dans ma liste de stories ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Et crois-moi, tu vas crier ...<p>

-Draco, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter …

-Je m'en fiche. »

Sur ces mots le blond passa par dessus son corps et alla quérir ces lèvres gercées de leurs baisers, les taquinant encore et toujours, baladant ses mains le long des côtes, éraflant la peau de ses ongles parfaitement coupés. Harry et son derme sensibilisé ne pouvaient que frémir en réponse, un gloussement inopportun s'échappant du moment terriblement sensuel.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? S'enquiert alors Draco

-Tu me chatouilles. »

Un autre rire lui échappa et Draco le griffa avec bien plus de rudesse le ventre, laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur la chair. Sa bouche se dirigea vers son cou, apposant sa marque et le mordillant doucement, puis elle glissa vers sa pomme d'Adam qu'elle suçota un moment, se gorgeant des couinements poussés par son amant, suivit la fine toison brune pour taquiner les deux tétons roses et durcis pour les triturer entre ses dents. Ses deux mains loin d'être inactives passèrent sur ses cuisses pour les caresser, remontant doucement vers son intimité élargie et sa verge.

« Alors, je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas le supporter ? » ricana Draco, un air mutin accroché sur ses lèvres.

Il n'eut qu'un faible grognement en guise de réponse, mais lorsqu'il empoigna sa virilité presque tendue pour la coller à la sienne, son corps s'arqua vers lui, ses jambes allant immédiatement s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher toujours plus près de lui. Une moue goguenarde peinte sur son visage, Draco entama un lent mouvement de va et viens pour la troisième fois de la soirée et acheva d'exciter le brun. Le sexe d'Harry mouillé de sperme et celui de Draco de salive se serpentaient en des bruits humides, la main de Draco faisant office de fourreau, celles d'Harry malmenant le tapis trempé de sueur.

« Draco, je suis prêt putain, siffla-t-il »

La tension prenait tout son corps, douloureusement plaisante et sa verge lui piquait d'avoir éprouver trop de plaisir.

Draco pouffa et n'eut qu'à saisir le hanches d'Harry pour s'aligner parfaitement avec cette intimité déjà préparée. Il se baissa pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres, collant leurs torses ensembles, permettant à Harry de l'enlacer en passant ses bras dans son dos et s'aida de main pur guider son gland dans l'antre chaude. Sans rudesse, il se gaîna, entrant millimètre par millimètre, se galvanisant de la chaleur moite et étroite, de son amant qui s'arquait en poussant un soupir douloureux, de leur étreinte, leurs baisers, leur souffle mélangé, leur sueur, leur amour, tout simplement.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et ils commencèrent leur danse en même temps, rencontrant leurs bassins, ondulant voluptueusement, pendant ce qu'il leur paraissait un temps infini.

Malgré toute la tendresse du moment, ils furent rapidement frustrés, leurs mouvements devinrent forts et puissants, presque violents, et leurs cris augmentèrent en intensité, raisonnant entre les murs. Draco attrapa férocement les lèvres d'Harry, les mordant, suçant, léchant. Harry, par la puissance des coups de reins, reculait sensiblement en arrière, la douceur du tapis n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir. Se relevant sur ses bras, Draco colla leurs fronts et fixa de ses yeux mercures les deux émeraudes luisantes de plaisirs. Son sexe tapa au fond de l'antre pour en sortir presque complètement, le froid n'ayant même pas le temps de toucher le sexe turgescent qu'il était déjà de nouveau enfouit. Leurs grognements se firent animal, ne perdant jamais l'attention de l'autre, même lorsque Draco frappa le point de plaisir d'Harry.

Lâchant le dos devenu à vif de par ses ongles, le brun alla branler son sexe, n'en pouvant plus et ferma ses yeux en sentant l'orgasme arriver avec une rapidité foudroyante. Il fut comme frappé par un éclair et son être trembla si fort que Draco aurait pu s'en inquiéter s'il n'était pas lui non plus prit par la jouissance en sentant les muscles d'Harry se resserrer en de spasmes divins. Son sperme se rependit dans l'étroit chemin et ne soucia même pas de l'essence de l'autre maculant son torse. A bout de force, il s'écroula sur son amant, l'écrasant de son poids, et cala son nez sur le haut de son crâne, reniflant les cheveux trempés de sueur.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant que leur souffle ne se calme, et encore plus longtemps pour Draco décide de se retirer et d'entraîner Harry dans ses bras en sentant son inconfort. Ils s'échangèrent quelques tendresses et taquineries avant de rapidement se nettoyer, ranger vaguement la salle, puis finalement s'habiller, partant main dans la main vers la chambre des préfets, gloussant d'avance sur les prochains desseins de galipettes qu'Harry et Draco prévoyaient.

Un peu plus loin, les portraits du château réintégraient leur place, se gaussant de la scène, racontant l'action aux absents pendant qu'un certain chevalier du Catogan se ventait que jamais aucun guerriers n'avait réunit autant de soldat pour une bataille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Le nombre de followers face au nombre de reviews me chagrine un peu, (d'ailleurs merci à Lilou et Brigitte d'être toujours là ! Z'êtes superbes ;)) Je ne vous oblige pas mais bon, avec le rythme effréné que demande ces drabbles, 'fin voilà quoi xD<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demain ;)**

**Vaurienne :)**


	19. Poufsouffle

**Hey ! Tout le monde passe un bon WE ? Moi je suis guériiiiie ! **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout putain ?! On avait dit 20h30 ! Il a une demi-heure de retard ! »<p>

Harry, dans son bel uniforme rouge et or, faisait furieusement les cent pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, agaçant prodigieusement ses comparses.

« Tu es sûr qu'il t'a dit 20h30 ?

-Certain, Hermione ! »

Il décida de s'asseoir sur le plus moelleux des fauteuils près de la cheminée, délogeant un Pattenron qui cracha en réponse.

« Oh, la ferme maudit chat ! »

Ignorant l'air révolté de son ami, Harry fixa méchamment les flammes, comme si elle étaient les responsables de tous les malheurs du monde.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Seamus et Dean observaient la scène avec attention, riant sous cape.

« Non mais franchement, pire qu'une fille ! C'est pourtant pas la première fois que Draco est retardé et Harry n'est pas un bon exemple non plus, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je crois que ce soir ça va faire six mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Alors tu penses venant d'eux c'est un miracle, ils veulent le fêter !

-Aaah, c'est donc ça ! »

Au même moment, Draco Malfoy arriva tranquillement dans la salle, pas un seul plis de travers, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Malfoy ! On avait dit- »cria Harry, avant de se stopper brusquement.

Draco fit apparaître de son dos un magnifique bouquet composé uniquement de Pensées toutes plus colorés les unes que les autres. Prenant un air désolé, il s'avança et sans un mot déposa les fleurs dans ses bras, le regardant dans les yeux.

Et Harry fondit.

Un sourire orna ses lèvres tandis que ces émeraudes brillaient de joie. Il effleura leurs lèvres en un chaste de baiser et, saisissant sa main, franchit le seuil de la porte vers un petit pique-nique cosy et romantique les attendaient à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Dean et Seamus, éberlué comme leurs congénères, rirent soudainement sous les soupirs vaincus et ajoutèrent :

« J'crois qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'aller à Poufsouffle ! »

Et au loin, un certain blond frissonna d'horreur.

* * *

><p><strong> J'aime me moquer de ma maison :33<strong>

**Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ? Dîtes-le moi ;) Arriverons-nous à 50 reviews ? Ça serait top *^***

**Bisous bisous, **

**Vaurienne :)**


	20. Avada Kedevraaa

**Hey ! Pas trop dur ce lundi ? **

**Pour ce Drabble, j****e vous conseille de regarder cette vidéo: www . youtube watch? v=5mv- YFHH3Jk #t= 129, c'est TRES fortement conseillé, et puis même, c'est super drôle, une parodie d'Harry Potter si vous préférez x) Je la met sur mon blog en vidéo de la semaine, à droite, ça sera plus rapide et facile pour vous que de recopier le lien en entier ...**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien ! **

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Harry se déshabillait pour se mettre au lit, attendant que Draco le rejoigne, il entendit celui-ci fredonner un air pendant qu'il prenait ça douche<p>

_« Avada Kedevra ! Quel magnifique sort ! »_

Curieux, le brun, peu chaudement vêtu, s'approcha et tendit l'oreille, scrutant les sons au travers de la porte.

_« Avada Kedevra ! Il n'existe pas pire !_

_Ça veut dire pas d'Harry, il ira droit à la tombe ! _

Le susnommé hoqueta de surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce que Draco foutait ?

_C'est notre recette, pour l'anarchie !_

_Avada Kedevraaa ! »_

Harry ouvrit d'un geste la porte pour se trouver face à un blond semblant de fort bonne humeur, le rasoir à la main, les joues barbouillées de crème, fredonnant un air bien connu des dessins animés moldus incluant un lion, un phacochère et un suricate.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu chantais, à l'instant ?!

-Une berceuse, pourquoi ?

-Une berceuse ?!

-Ouais, mon père me la chantait tout le temps avant de me coucher. »

Face au sourcil relevé du blond en un regard perplexe, Harry abandonna et quitta la salle de bain, marmonnant dans sa barbe …

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne pouvait pas me supporter … Un putain de berceuse … Famille de blonds barges ...

-J'ai entendu ! Cria le barge

-Mmh»

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? ^^' J'ai pas trop de mérite sur celui-ci, mais j'ai vraiment bien ris avec cette vidéo, du coup j'ai eu envie d'en faire un Drabble x)<strong>

**Reviews ? *se fait petite* *puppy eyes no jutsu!***

**Bisous Bisous ;) **

**Vaurienne :)**


	21. Comme un serpent

**hello tout le monde ! Como esta ?**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Action ou vérité ?<p>

-Vérité. »

Dans la l'intimité de la Salle sur Demande, décorée simplement de coussins moelleux et de murs aux couleurs chaudes, le groupe composé de Serpentards et de Gryffondors grogne légèrement Harry répondait toujours vérité. Ennuyeux du point de vue de ses collègues, mesure de sécurité du point de vue du brun. Car à cet âge là, les défis ne consistent pas à faire trois fois le tour de la salle à cloche pied, loin de là … Ron reprit la parole.

« Bon, Ok. Alors Harry … Hm, je sais pas … Si ! Que t'as dit le choixpeau à ta répartition ? »

Harry rougit, à leur grand étonnement. Draco, à côté de lui, haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Harry ? Demanda-t-il

-Eh bien … Vous allez pas me croire, mais il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard ... » avoua-t-il timidement.

L'assemblée ne dit mot. Pas un mot avant que Ron, évidemment, ne s'emporte.

« Attends, quoi ?! Serpentard ? La maison des pires connards ?

-Weasley, c'est aussi celle des plus rusés, malins, ambitieux, et manipulateurs … » sourit en coin Blaise.

Draco, déjà très tendu depuis l'annonce, tourna son regard avec Harry, croisant dans ses yeux une certaine appréhension.

« Draco ? » L'appela le brun

Il déglutit longuement. Ce regard timide, presque soumis et candide, renfermait tellement de vices cachés... tellement de sournoiserie …

Il se leva d'un coup, saisit la main d'Harry et l'emmena en courant hors de la salle, direction les cachots, s'ils les atteignaient. Harry glapit de surprise et voulu le questionner, mais au contraire de lui, ses amis n'avaient pas loupé la protubérance qui s'était formée dans son caleçon aux paroles de Blaise … En voilà encore un autre qui allait passer une bonne soirée, soupirèrent-ils ensemble ...

* * *

><p><strong>#sors très loin<strong>

**Z'avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Dîtes le moi ;)**

**Bisous,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	22. On est dans la merde I

**Hey ! J'ai faillis rendre page blanche aujourd'hui, j'avais pas d'inspiration T^T D'ailleurs si vous avez des idée n'hésitez pas à me les dire !**

**Je commence une petite série de OS, un peu comme la bête, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Dans la Grande Salle, assit à une certaine table, appartenant à de certains Serpentards, un certain blond se demandait ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps au brun pour se lever. Surtout qu'il savait bien que le jeudi, il y avait de la tarte à la mélasse pour le petit-déjeuner.<p>

Haussant les épaules mais gardant quand même un œil scrutateur sur la porte, Draco continua de manger, écoutant distraitement ses amis. Il réagit seulement lorsqu'il se fit pousser par Pansy, ignorant sa plaidoirie alors qu'elle clamait son innocence.

Draco avait déjà fini de déjeuner, sans son brun pour l'occuper, mais restai à table, puisqu'il restait encore environ une demi heure avant le premier cours de la matinée.

Il grogna en voyant Granger et Weasley arriver, seuls, et s'apprêtait à se rendre au dortoir de son compagnon pour le forcer à se réveiller, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser à plat sur ses cuisses. Il hoqueta de surprise et regarda immédiatement sous le bois, ne voyant rien à part ses deux jambes et celles des autres. Il tenta de toucher ses choses qui reposaient sur ses cuisses mais elles l'évitait chaque fois. Et soudain, il comprit en déglutissant nerveusement.

Les mains caressèrent ses cuisses, les massant doucement, remontant inévitablement vers le haut. Elles atterrirent finalement sur les boutons de son pantalon qu'elle défirent un à un, lentement, observée par un Draco très motivé. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi son amant se faisait aussi pervers à cet instant. Un main caressait son sexe à travers le tissu, de manière un peu brutale, qui fit froncer les doux sourcils du blond. Il rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit à l'entrée de salle, Harry Potter, qui le regardait de manière peu amène.

« Harry ?!» Souffla-t-il, complètement perdu.

Le brun s'élança vers lui, le regard colérique et Draco sauta du banc, incrédule, et jeta un _Finite Incantatem_ sur la chose en dessous de la table, qui révéla un Ginny Weasley dont la couleur des cheveux s'accordait magnifiquement à son teint. Il allait lui crier dessus, mais un violent coup de poing lui coupa la chique. Il tomba à genou, regardant Harry qui lui même tournait son regard sur Ginny, sa colère se transforma alors en une surprise abasourdie.

« On est dans la merde … » pensa Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuuurs ? C'était bien ? (Je ne suis pas responsable de la fille en moi qui aime faire passer Ginny pour une méchante, en vrai, je l'aime bien xP)<strong>

**Bisous, **

**Vaurienne ;)**


	23. On est dans la merde II

**hey ! J'ai vu que le petit Drabble d'hier à semblé vous plaire, du coup je sors la suite aujourd'hui :) Mais pas sûr pour demain x) (Et bon anniversaire pour la Guest d'hier xP Merci pour ta review :p)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" s'exclama Harry.<p>

Le rousse ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir de sa cachette, ayant la candeur d'avoir au moins l'air penaude.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna ensuite vers Draco et celui-ci le vit froncer les sourcils dangereusement. Voyant l'orage arriver, Draco lui saisit le bras et lui murmura que la Grande Salle n'était pas le meilleur choix pour faire éclater une dispute. Se dégageant violemment, Harry tourna les talons et s'élança vers la sortie, se retournant pour s'assurer que Draco le suivait bien et apostropha la jeune fille.

« Ginny, tu viens aussi. »

Le trio se rendit jusque dans un couloir peu emprunté, ignorant les yeux avides qui les accompagnaient, et s'arrêtèrent non loin du tableau menant aux cuisines.

Harry prit une grande respiration et se retourna enfin, faisant face à une rousse qui semblait trouver l'irrégularité des pierres intéressantes et un blond qui devait se retenir de l'enlacer, tant il paraissait nerveux et totalement perdu, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Pourquoi la belette femelle avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi Harry ne comprenait pas la situation et avait l'air aussi en colère ? Il voulait régler ça.

« Bon, ok, expliquez-moi. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny s'avança un pas devant lui, voulant prendre la parole avant lui. Draco la regarda avec un air de dégoût, celle-ci relevant la tête pour regarder Harry.

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, Harry... »annonça-t-elle calmement.

Les yeux de Draco étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites, surtout lorsque Ginny lui saisit la main et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air totalement amoureuse du blond. Bon sang mais il ne comprenait rien ! Ils se détestaient merde ! Qu'est-ce quelle croyait faire là ?!La surprise l'empêcha de la repousser, et son incompréhension se refléta sur son visage. Harry le vit, mais préféra leur foncer dessus d'un pas rageur, séparant leurs mains entrelacées pour se diriger ailleurs, n'importe où, laissant les deux derrière lui, soulagé cependant d'entendre les pas accourir derrière lui.

Draco sentait vraiment qu'il était dans la grosse merde avec Harry, s'il pouvait ainsi s'exprimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? C'était bien ? Ça mérite une review ? :P<strong>

**Bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	24. Elle est dans la merde III

**Yay ! Comment va le monde ? Enfin en WE ! Je suis crevée perso ! Mes yeux tombent ;_; Mais avant, Koh-Lanta ! Meurs, Moundir ! MEUUUUURS xD**

**J'suis gentille, je vous ai fait la suite de la merde ;) (Un gros poutou à Brigitte et Lilou encore une fois pour leur fidélité, vos reviews me font bien rire ;) )**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Harry marcha jusqu'à un couloir qui faisait le croisement entre les deux directions vers lesquelles ils devront aller pour leur prochain cours, respirant par de grandes bouffées pour se calmer et analyser, et attendit que Draco le rejoigne, ce qui ne tarda pas.<p>

Harry observa sa mine grave et sérieuse avant de souffler lourdement.

« Bon, écoute Draco, je-

-Je n'aime vraiment pas avoir à m'expliquer mais je t'assure que ce n'est qu'un idiot malentendu. Je t'attendais et je croyais que c'était toi avec ta cape d'Invisibilité sous la table. Mais ce n'était pas pareil alors à ce moment j'ai relevé les yeux et je t'ai vu-

-Et je t'ai vu avec cet air sexy que tu as seulement lorsque nous sommes tous les deux », le coupa Harry en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Draco le regarda d'un air perdu. Il avait toujours l'air en colère, mais ironisait avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas ?

«Écoute, je suis peut-être un Gryffondor mais je ne suis pas débile. J'ai bien vu que tu étais aussi pommé que moi. Je ne vais pas faire comme dans ces romans à l'eau de rose et te quitter sur une bête histoire. Ce qui me met en colère, c'est que-argh, pourquoi elle à fait ça ? »

Le Serpentard fut envahi par le soulagement, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire face à un brun en furie, et s'autorisa à prendre délicatement le brun dans ses bras.

« Je veux dire, continua Harry, Ginny ne ferait pas ce genre de blague, pas jusqu'à ce point, et elle avait l'air tellement bizarre … C'est comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire, tout à l'heure. »

Draco, remplaçant son sourire lorsqu'il renifla les cheveux par une mine sérieuse, réfléchissant à ces paroles, puis lui murmura dans le cou :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une blague ? Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas digéré votre séparation. »

Il serra les dents à ces mots.

« On en a déjà parlé, Ginny n'est pas comme ça.

-Tu sembles être persuadé de bien la connaître, mais n'as-tu pas eu la preuve qu'elle était imprévisible ?

-Si, mais …

-Je suis presque sûr qu'elle te veut. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui, mais …

-Et peut-être même que ce qu'elle vient de faire était un plan pour nous séparer...

-Oui mais …

-Et que ça aurait marché si je n'avais pas une si bonne influence sur toi...

-Oui, mais … Eh !

-Et qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin.

-Sûrement, mais je vais lui parler.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Harry, laisse-moi faire.

-Merlin, non Draco !

-Je ne lui ferais pas de mal ! Écoute, je suis plus doué que toi pour ça, aucun mal ne lui sera fait, je découvrirais la vérité par mes propres moyens, je te le promets. Et si ça ne marche pas, je te laisse faire.

-Non, Draco, je te connais, ça va mal finir, je le sens !

-Je te jure de te laisser me dominer ! » S'exclama Draco.

Harry marqua une pause et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pour de vrai ? Dit-il

-Promis.

-C'est ok, alors. »

La sonnerie retentit et Draco était prêt à partir quand Harry le retînt

« Mais ne lui fait pas de mal ! »

Draco hocha la tête et s'en alla à son cours de runes, une seule pensée à la tête

« Elle est dans la merde ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous trouvez que la personnalité de Draco est bafouée ? Qu'il ne fait pas Serpentard ? Eh bien disons que lui aussi a été influencé par Harry ;)<strong>

**Reviews pour THE suite ? (en fait je ne sais pas du tout la suite de l'histoire xD je l'invente en l'écrivant ;P)**

**Bisous bisous et bonne nuit, **

**Vaurienne ;)**


	25. Elle, elle est vraiment dans la merde IV

**Salut tout le monde ? Ça farte ? *pan***

**Encore la suite de la petite histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^-^ Vos suggestions m'ont inspirée, même si j'avais déjà l'idée en tête, et ça s'est fait naturellement ! **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Draco ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, et s'agaçait de voir Harry lui dire des choses comme « tu vois, j'avais raison ! » ou encore des très spirituels « je te l'avais dit ! »<p>

Et finalement, lasse, Draco passa à l'offensive.

Son plan était simple. Provoquer la Gryffondor, qui ne manquera pas de réagir, lui en soutirer des informations puis, grâce à un sort de son crû, montrer à Harry les résultats de ses recherches, puis se préparer mentalement à se soumettre pour la première fois de sa vie. Non, en fait, ce n'était vraiment pas simple.

Tout se passa un mardi soir, Harry était au Quidditch, Ron et Hermione également, et Ginny Weasley, bien sûr. Il avait étudié ses habitudes jusqu'à savoir à quelle heure environ elle sortait du vestiaire, soit environ dix minutes après Harry.

Accoudé nonchalamment contre un des murs de pierre, Draco apostropha la rousse au moment où elle sortit.

« Hey, la Belette ! Tu viens de te faire sauter par un énième gars ? C'est qui cette fois ? Neville Longdubat ? Je ne te savais pas aussi désespérée. »

Insulter sa famille, son honneur et ses amis. Combo parfait selon Draco.

Ginny se retourna lentement, comme en proie à une immense colère er darda Draco de son regard le plus mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Malfoy ? Tu crois que parce que tu es le petit joujou d'Harry tu es surpuissant ? Peut-être que lui est aveugle, mais toi je te vois comme tu es une ignoble petite fouine répugnante ! » Cingla-t-elle, le visage transformé par le dégoût.

Draco pensa qu'elle ne faisait de toute évidence pas dans la dentelle, pour une fille. Mais c'était une Weasley, donc difficilement associable avec le terme « fille. ».

« Quoi ? Tu crois mieux convenir pour Harry, que moi ?

-N'importe qui serais mieux que toi, Malfoy ! cracha-t-elle

-Quelle douleur, humiliation ça a dû être lorsqu'il t'a préféré à moi … Tu dois tellement regretter de ne pas avoir eu le temps de baisser son caleçon, une expérience en moins ! Quel précieux trophée cela aurait fait, hein, la Belette ?

-Je regrette surtout de ne pas pouvoir de sortir de tes griffes, grogna-t-elle, les poings si serrés que ses jointure en blanchissaient, à la différence de son visage qui lui rougeoyait.

-Voilà donc la raison de ta stupide blague de jeudi dernier … tu es tellement pathétique … Mais j'avais pourtant bien prévenu Harry, que-

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Draco, qui s'était détourné comme prêt à partir, la regarda d'un air surpris. La mine de la rousse elle-même semblait perplexe.

-De ce matin où tu t'es glissé sous la table des Serpentards pour me toucher, et par ce fait détruire mon couple.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries, Malfoy. » Son ton était déterminé.

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Hasarda-t-il.

-Non ! Et tu n'es pas le premier à me poser cette question, alors soit tu m'expliques, soit je vais chercher ma baguette et là je te jure que Harry n'aura d'autre choix que de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre !

-Quels sont tes souvenirs de cette matinée ? »

Ginny le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

-Je me suis levée en retard et je suis arrivée juste à l'heure pour mon cours. Pourquoi ? Elle grogna.

-As-tu vu des choses différentes où anormales ?

-Non, non ! Quoi à la fin ?!

-Des personnes qui t'ont semblé bizarres ?

-Non ,je te dis ! Attends ! Si, y'a ta garce de Parkinson qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. D'ailleurs, si elle continue, j'irais la voir personnellement ! »

Les différentes révélations prirent une suite logique et Draco, stupéfait et vraiment, vraiment très en colère, parti en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, ignorant les cris outrés derrière lui.

Elle, elle était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ça mérite une review ? 'D'ailleurs Merci à Matsuyama ! Re-bienvenue x)<strong>

**Bisous Bisous, Vaurienne :)**


	26. Elle, elle est vraiment dans la merde V

**Hello tout le monde ! Ce soir, pour compenser mon retard (J'ai été voir Hunger Games 3 *^*) je vous livre la fin de la petite série de la merde ! Certaines d'entre vous ont deviné le dénouement, bravo !**

**Je vous le dit tout de suite, je ne me suis pas relue, mais ça devrait aller quand même ;)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà tombée et salle commune des Serpentards rougeoyait sous la lumière provenant du feu et des différentes bougies flottant ci et là. Quand Draco franchit le seuil de sa maison, il fut tout de suite interpellé par des « Hey Malfoy » « Salut Malfoy » « Douce soirée, hein Malfoy ? » qu'il ignora. Il parcourut soigneusement la salle de son éclat argenté et sourit machiavéliquement en ne constatant aucune trace de la brune traîtresse. Draco choisit de ne pas aller la tirer de son dortoir, mais de au contraire la laisser mijoter un long moment.<p>

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et se dirigea vers la maison de l'ennemi, décidé à ne pas passer une soirée loin de son brun.

Draco passa à la phase d'observation dès le lendemain. Il étudia les manières de Parkinson en détails, ses habitudes, ses tics aussi. Elle se réveilla à six heures environ tous les matins puis restait presque une heure à faire il ne savait quoi. Ensuite elle descendait à la Grande Salle aux alentours de sept heures et demie et mangeait deux tartines au beurre allégé et une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud. En cours elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de triturer sa queue de cheval et se perdait facilement. Draco ne remarqua pas quelque chose de spécialement louche chez elle, si ce n'est qu'elle semblait se galvaniser de la toute nouvelle attention que lui procurait Draco, au contraire d'Harry qui lui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Draco décida alors d'un plan pour enfin en terminer avec cette histoire, qui n'intéressait personne d'ailleurs.

Il attendit le soir, tapit dans l'ombre, dans une de ces classes abandonnées qui servaient de lieu rendez-vous érotique des élèves.

C'était un soir assez froid, et Draco regrettait déjà ne pas avoir Harry en guise de couverture, qui saurait totalement le satisfaire en guise de réchauffement.

Il entendit des pas pressés et sautillants et l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre pour révéler le visage extatique de Pansy qui l'apostropha

« Drake ? »

Merlin, qu'il avait horreur de ce surnom.

« Oui, Pansy … fit-il de sa voix la plus profonde.

-Je … Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? »

De toute évidence, son ton n'avait pas réussi à la détourner de sa méfiance Serpentarde.

« J'ai compris le petit jeu que tu as fait, jeudi dernier, » répondit-il.

Dans la pénombre, les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Mon... mon petit jeu ?

-Oui … avec Ginny Weasley ... »

Il l'entendit déglutir fébrilement. Son jeu d'acteur tout le long de la semaine avait donc fait son travail, pensa-t-il avec fierté.

« Mais tu sais, continua-t-il, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela pour attirer mon attention, elle t'appartiens toute entière ... »

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Pansy brillait.

« C'est vrai ? Mais, et Potter alors ?

-Une simple passe, marmonna Draco, chassant un parasite imaginaire de sa main, le plus important à présent, c'est toi... »

Ça gorge semblait lui brûler à ces mots. Heureusement que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Chuchotant un « Draco » emplit d'émotion, Pansy se jeta dans ses bras, entourant son cou et plaquant sa tête contre le torse chaud …

« J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ...

-Se servir de la Belette femelle était une très bonne idée … Comment as-tu fait d'ailleurs ? Je suis très impressionné … chuchota le blond, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant, de sa voix veloutée.

-Je me suis infiltrée dans son dortoir, gloussa-t-elle de plaisir, puis je lui ai lancé l'Impero … je lui ai demandé de te sucer, tout en la surveillant, mais j'avoue être bien contente que tu l'ai arrêtée, et j'ai effacé ses souvenirs pour les remplacer par des faux … »

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment, assez stupéfait il faut le dire. Non seulement elle semait la zizanie dans son couple mais aussi chez les Gryffondors, normalement.

« Potter n'a pas agit comme je le pensais, j'ai pensé que ça n'avait pas marché … Oh ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Drake, qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? »

C'était le moment. Draco se dégagea lentement d'elle pour finir par la repousser de dégoût, vraiment lasse de devoir la toucher et répondit, un rictus sadique peint sur ses lèvres face à sa mine perplexe.

« Moi, je ne sais pas, mais toi, t'es dans la merde. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant une rousse qui fulminait dans le coin de la pièce, ses cheveux voletant autour d'elle en une aura de colère noire, le regard dardé sur Pansy, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Drake, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-PARKINSON ! »

Le cri se répercuta dans toute l'enceinte du château, et pendant que Draco rejoignait doucement Harry dans son lit, ses pas furent rythmés par le son des sorts qui se ricochaient sur les murs et s'endormit sur les cris de terreur de la brune qui le bercèrent jusqu'à l'orée du jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? C'était bien ? Si vous êtes gentils je ferais peut-être le lemon de la domination de Draco ;) (Nonon, c'pas une technique honteuse pour avoir des bisous, nonon !) (En vrai je suis faible, je sais que ça viendra, mais quand ... xD)<strong>

**Bisous bisous,**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	27. Le mythe s'éffondre

**Hey ! Aujourd'hui petit Drabble tout simplinounet ! Je remercie MissMalfoy97, Reapersis et Bayla pour les reviews, bienvenue à vous ^_^ Et puis merci aux habituées, Brigitte Lilou et Matsuyama (vos commentaires m'ont bien fait rire xD)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Harry …<p>

-Quoi ?

-Je me sens pas bien …

-C'est bien pour toi.

-Harry …

-Quoi bon sang ?!

-Je crois que je vais- BLEUUUARGH !

-Ok. Plus jamais je te fais boire de la bière au beurre toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alouurs ? :P<strong>


	28. La Basilic d'Harry

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Merci à vous toutes pour vos review d'hier, z'êtes trop chou ^-^**

**Je remets plus la chanson sur les Disclaimer toussa toussa, vous connaissez la chanson xD (Pis ça encombre, je trouve .)**

* * *

><p>Deux corps humides de sueur évoluent l'un contre l'autre, s'ondulant, se frottant, se caressant... Aucun centimètre de peau n'est épargné, laissant une traînée ardente de désir sur leur derme ultra sensibilisé.<p>

La lumière tamisée offre aux deux êtres des contrastes saisissants de beauté et de sensualité, s'ajoutant aux soupirs lascifs qui envahissent la chambre, alors que le lit à baldaquin se délaisse de ses couvertures devenant encombrantes, laissant champ libre aux amants.

Un gémissement aussi chaud que l'atmosphère qui les entoure s'échappe dans l'air, accompagnant des bruits volupté indécents.

Les mouvements s'accélèrent, la tension semble être à son comble, et d'un souffle mélangé, un corps de luxure laisse entendre une supplication

« Draco … Laisse moi mettre mon Basilic dans ta chambre des secrets ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Blague de merde du soir bonsoir xD<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ;) **

**Vaurienne :)**


	29. Manif' pour sauver les meubles de Draco

**Hey ! Ça va tout le monde ? Un peu plus de contenu qu'hier et avant-hier, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

* * *

><p>Les élèves de Poudlard entamaient la deuxième semaine des vacances de Pâques, accueillant la pause avec joie. Très peu des élèves étaient restés pour l'occasion, mais notre couple préféré passe, pour notre plus grand bonheur, la dernière semaine ensemble.<p>

Au détour d'un moment confortable calés dans le canapé de la Salle commune des Serpentards, allongé en son travers, Harry reposant son dos contre de torse du blond, somnolent quasiment, Draco aborda le sujet qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

« Eh, Harry ?

-Hm ? Répondit-il, devenu rêveur face aux cajoleries du blond sur son ventre.

-Tu dors presque dans ma chambre, à présent ?

-Hmm je suppose oui …

-Tu as encore de tes affaires dans ton dortoir ?

-Le reste de ma valise oui …

-Te connaissant, tu dois encombrer les autres, si tu avais un minimum de respect, tu les ramènerais dans ma chambre ! »

Le ton de Draco s'éleva et Harry grogna, gêné dans sa position confortable.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, Draco. Sinon tu sais, tu peux juste me demander « d'emménager » avec toi, soupira Harry, sans jamais ouvrir ses yeux, c'est plus rapide et tout le monde est content. »

Surpris, et blessé d'avoir été percé à jour, Draco ne répondit rien, mais sourit doucement à l'idée que, évidemment, Harry était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ses intentions.

Puis il jubila, comprenant qu'il allait passer _toutes_ ses nuits dans les bras d'Harry.

Le lit, et les autres meubles, n'allaient pas s'en remettre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuurs ? Ça mérite un besous ? xD<strong>

**Vaurienne ;)**


	30. Le plan I

**Hey ! Aujourd'hui je commence (encore) une nouvelle petite histoire (je sens qu'il va y en avoir de plus en plus souvent ... (Je précise que la merde et la bête seront publiés individuellement sur le site, et ça sera le cas pour bon nombre des autres histoires, je suppose xP)**

**Matsuyama : Je l'ai vu dans ma tête ;)**

**Brigitte : C'est Rogue qui va être content xD**

**Lilou : Tu m'accompagnes pour la manif' alors ? xD**

**Volcane : Bien trouvé xDD Je l'ai dans la tête maintenant xD**

**Merci à toutes ;)**

* * *

><p>« Ok, alors on suit le plan ?<p>

-Ouais, on dépose le colis à la porte de leur chambre...

-Et on se taille. Ça va être dangereux, Forge, tu le sais ?

-Très dangereux même Gred. Mais ça en vaut la peine.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous en voudront ?

-Pas s'ils l'utilise. Il faudra qu'on fasse en sorte qu'ils le fassent.

-On s'en sortira.

-Assurément, tope-là Gred !

-Tope-là, Forge ! »

Un claquement retentit dans la nuit tandis que deux ombres déposaient une boîte entourée de papier scintillant et à l'aspect légère au pas d'un tableau à l'orée des cachots, alors que les deux formes s'enfuyaient sous le silence des ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, prêtes pour une nouvelle aventure ? ;)<strong>


	31. Le plan II

**Hey ! Enfin en WE |o/ Et lundi, on commence le calendrier le l'avent ! (J'ai d'ailleurs une surprise pour vous, restez alerte xD)**

**Brigitte : Ahah ! La réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et tu m'as donné une idée avec le chat ;) Merci !**

**Drarry06 : Merci :3 et bienvenue ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, madame est servie ! xD**

**Matsuyama : Je ne te le dis pas alors :'D**

**Lilou : Mais vous avez toutes des idées mal placées ! C'est peut-être juste des petites perles et tout et tout ... Bon ok je suis pas crédible xD T^T**

**Merci à vous toutes ;)**

**(Même si je trouve dommage que si peu de followers me donne leur avis, quand bien même je suis très heureuse de ce que je reçois, vous êtes plus de 30, ça me chagrine un peu ... Je conçois qu'on est pas le temps et tout, mais avoir un peu plus d'avis me réchaufferais le coeur, surtout quand je vois le temps que je mets xD)**

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco agirent selon leur train train habituel à partir du moment où ils émergeaient péniblement. Ils se câlinèrent à leur façon un petit moment avant de se battre pour avoir lavabo de la salle de bain, et enfin, sortirent frais, du moins autant que possible, est prêt à affronter la journée qui venait. Cela aurait pu commencer comme étant une bonne journée pour Draco s'il n'avait pas trébuché sur une boîte argenté au pas de sa porte.<p>

« Argh ! Mais qui à mit ça là ?

-Ahah, je ne sais pas, mais je dois le remercier pour me mettre de si bonne humeur dès le matin ! »

Après avoir grogner un long moment, Draco se pencha sur la boîte et l'ouvrit avec un certain recul avec lequel Harry répondit d'un haussement de sourcil made-in « T'as la trouille, avoue ! »

Le couvercle qui se souleva doucement révéla un simple gros et grand assortiment de confiseries en tout genre l'air plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Harry, qui s'était rapproché de Draco pendant qu'il grognait, se lécha les babines d'un air gourmand et tendit une patte dans la boîte pour attraper une petite dragée blanche, avant que celle-ci ne soit giflée par sa comparse jalouse.

« Aie ! Mais t'es idiot !

-C'est toi, l'idiot, c'est peut-être un piège, du poison ! Cracha Malfoy

-Oh allez, elles sont toutes innocentes, regarde cette petite pâte au sucre, minauda Harry en pointant la dite sucrerie de son doigt, elle à l'air si angélique et délicieuse …

-Non Harry.

-C'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de voler la boîte.

-Laisse-moi au moins l'apporter à Rogue, qu'il regarde si c'est bon. Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?

-Pas du tout. Et je suis sûr que Rogue va tout manger, bouda le brun

-Il est allergique au gluten !

-Oui bon. Mais ce soir je les veux ! J'ai plein d'idées pour nous deux, chuchota Harry au creux de l'oreille de son blond, sûr de l'effet qu'il recevrai.

-Je me dépêche, promis. »

Ils déposèrent le coffret dans la chambre et repartir tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, ignorant de ce qu'il allait leur arriver.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuurs ? :'D On ne découvre pas trop de choses, mais ça va venir (ouiiiiii) xD<strong>

**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas !**


	32. Le plan III

**Hey ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? :'D On a dépassé les cent reviews hier ! Nous avons 101 dalmatiens :'D Merci !**

**Lilou : Eheh, demain :) Et ce n'est encore pas pour aujourd'hui :'D**

**Brigitte : Je suppose qu'il mangerait ceux aux citrons et qu'il ... #grésillement# -comme un lapin ! xD**

**Drarry06 : Ouais, c'est sûr qu'on serait toutes heureuses xD Et tu sais, mieux vaut ne pas se méfier de l'eau qui dort xD**

**Matsuyama : Hm, que de bonnes idées ... *prend note* Tu sais que je pense de plus en plus que ça aurait fait une bonne fanfic ça ? xD Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p>La journée passa selon son rythme habituel, évoluant entre cours et pauses. C'est lorsque 18h sonna que Draco pensa au colis qui reposait dans sa chambre. Il alla le chercher et se dirigea vers les appartements privés du maître des potions, Severus Rogue, dans l'optique de n'y faire un passage express pour s'assurer de la provenance des sucreries.<p>

Il tapa à la porte, une, deux, trois, quatre fois avant que Rogue ne lui ouvre, étrangement essoufflé.

« Qui y-a-t-il, Draco ? Questionna-t-il hargneusement.

-Hm, j'aurais besoin d'un de vos services. »

Rogue porta son attention sur la boîte que tenait le blond sous son bras et l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à s'expliquer, sans pour autant le laisser entrer.

« J'ai reçu ça ce matin au pas de ma porte. Si vous vouliez bien me certifier qu'il n'y a pas de poison ni rien qui ne nous porterais préjudice …, répondit Draco, ouvrant la boîte qu'il donna au professeur.

-Rien qu'à l'odeur, je peux dire que- Attendez, vous avez dit nous ?

-Harry et moi. J'ai dû le retenir d'avaler toutes ces sucreries d'un coup... Vous connaissez comment sont les Gryffondors …

-Hum. Oui, effectivement.

-Donc ? Vous disiez quelque chose, avant.

-Oh. Je pense que tout est normal, Potter va pouvoir se régaler.

- Yes ! Aherm, je veux dire merci, Professeur. » Acquiesça-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Le Serpentard récupéra sa boîte, secrètement excité à l'idée que les plans d'Harry se réaliseraient ce soir. Il souhaita un bon dîné à l'adresse de son parrain et tenta de partir d'un pas le moins empressé possible en dépit de son humeur enjouée.

Rogue se gaussa en se frottant les mains en pensant à toutes les vacheries qu'il pourra causer à Potter dans avenir très proche. Il allait même éclater d'un rire maléfique avant qu'un cri au salon ne lui rappelle son devoir d'il y a quelques minutes et qu'il se précipite à l'intérieur de ses appartements, excité à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous avez aimé ? Si oui ou non, laissez-moi un gros bisous ! ;)<strong>

**La suite demain !**

**Bisous,**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	33. Le plan IV

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? **

**Moi bof, je me suis couchée à 6h (Merci le babysitting) et levée à 11h à cause d'un repas de famille T^T En plus en écrivant aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de faire de la merde, et j'ai encore des leçons devant moi ! Je veux dormir ;_; #ouij'aimemeplaindre**

**Brigitte : Eeheh, peut-être que tu en devineras une partie là !**

**Lilou : That's the question ! Peut-être aurons-nous une réponse un jour ... ;) On verra on verra ;) (C'est oui.) xD**

**Matsuyama : Oh ! Tu veux bien me donner son nom ? :'D**

**Qui sait, qui sait ... xDDD (Essaye de deviner xD)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Lorsque de Draco pénétra dans sa chambre une nouvelle fois, il fut surpris de ne pas voir le brun l'attendre pour qu'ils partent dîner ensemble. Haussant les épaules, il déposa la boîte et partit vers la Grande Salle d'un pas désinvolte.<p>

La soirée se passa ainsi : Draco mangea à sa table de Serpentard et Harry à celle des Gryffondor, puis ils se rejoignirent au moment du couvre-feu pour passer leur nuit ensemble.

Si leur début avait été empreint d'une certaine niaiserie étonnante de leur part, les premiers mois étaient passés et ils ressentaient moins le besoin de rester aux côtés de l'autre constamment, la peur que l'autre ne change d'avis et s'en aille s'effaçant au fil des jours que la confiance s'installait.

Fatigués de leur journée, ils s'enlacèrent avant de s'endormir doucement, oubliant pour l'instant la boîte et son contenu alléchant.

Le réveil d'Harry le lendemain fut accueilli cependant par une faim dévorante qui l'avait rarement autant saisie au réveil. Demandant brièvement si les chocolats se blanchissaient de tous soupçons, il s'empara d'une petite praline, puis d'une pâte de fruit, pour terminer avec un bonbon à la violette.

Il fut légèrement réprimandé par Draco qui se plaignait de devoir partager sa couche avec un futur gros et s'en allèrent petit-déjeuner.

Assis sur son banc de la table des Gryffondors, Draco à ses côtés, Harry regardai tous les mets à sa disposition d'un air plus affamé que jamais.

« Il y a de la marmelade à l'orange, tu en veux, Harry ?

-Oh oui, merci Ron. J'aimerais manger le pot entier, j'aime tellement son acidité et son sucre ! Tellement bon ! » S'exclama Harry.

Sous les regards interloqués de ses comparses, le brun se racla la gorge bruyamment pour faire passer sa gêne.

« Tu sais, Harry,

-A voir comment tu parles,

-Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas dû finir avec Ron,

-Vu ta passion pour la nourriture ! »

Les deux meilleurs amis grimacèrent de dégoût autant pour les paroles des jumeaux que pour l'image qui se formait dans leur tête sous le regard inquisiteur du Serpentard.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda la blond.

Blond qui ne remarqua pas les regard amusés des jumeaux ni Fred qui prenait des notes sous la table.

«Bien sûr que je vais bien ! J'aime vraiment quand tu prends soin de moi comme ça ! »

Draco souleva son sourcil d'une manière très aristocratique et laissa l'affaire couler pour le moment, se concentrant sur ses deux tâches du matin Manger proprement et ignorer les Weasley.

L'heure d'assister au premier cours arriva et les élèves se levèrent par petits groupes pour rejoindre leurs classes, notre couple suivant la masse, observé par un professeur des potions qui se disait que vraiment, ça allait être une bonne journée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alours, c'était bien quand même, rassurez-moi T^T (Je l'ai vraiment écris en mode "aaaarrrf mes yeux se feeeeeeerment ..." Désolée pour la qualité médiocre T^T<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon blog en tapant Vaurienne eklablog sur google, je me sens seuuuule **

**Bisous bisous et bonne nuit,**

**Vaurienne**

**#ZzzzzZZZ**


	34. Le plan V

**Hey tout le monde ! Je reviens avec la suite ! j'en suis assez satisfaite cette fois-ci, ça change :'D Sinon ça va ?**

**Matsuyama : Mwhaha, c'est dans ce genre là :'DDD**

**Lilou : Bah justement, tu vas être servie aujourd'hui xD Et merci, ça fait plaisir :')**

**Brigitte : Combine Malfoy et Potter, et là c'est la catastrophe xD**

**J'en profite pour faire ma pub : Je fais un calendrier de l'avent : Notre calendrier de l'avent, petits potterheads, donc vous connaissez le principe hein x') Pas de pairing, juste vraiment que de la connerie x) Y'aura des perles ! Donc n'hésitez pas à passer !**

* * *

><p>Harry attaquait sa matinée avec deux heures d'Histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns fit son monologue habituel et Harry sentit que sa voix s'était éraillée de ne pas avoir parlé pendant si longtemps.<p>

Son était était rendu si comateux par l'ennui qu'il ne réalisa pas vraiment qu'il se trouvait encours de potions avant de voir le visage sévère de Rogue qui le regardait avec une pointe de sadisme plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée qui le fit lentement déglutir bruyamment.

« Tiens, mais voilà Mr Potter … Je suis étonné de ne pas vous voir arriver en retard comme les trois quarts du temps … L'influence de Mr Malfoy ferait-elle enfin effet ? »

Tout à fait réveillé, mais pas suicidaire, Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir en silence.

Rogue grogna d'un air satisfait et rejoignit son bureau en une envolée de cape irréaliste.

Draco, qui voyait Harry vraiment réveillé depuis le début de la journée, lui glissa dans l'oreille un sensuel « La promesse pour les chocolats d'hier tient toujours, prépare tes fesses ... » qui le fit frissonner.

« Voyons voir, Mr Potter, s'exclama soudainement Rogue, si vous avez bien retenu la leçon de l'autre jour. Que pouvez-vous faire avec un bézoard ayant trempé dans du sang de dragon ? »

Tout le monde se prépara à l'humiliation prochaine qu'Harry allait subir, mais aucun ne s'attendaient à cela :

« Réellement je sais pas, mais moi je prendrais le bézoard de mon dragon, je le sucerais comme il aime et je me l'enfournerais tout de suite après ! »

Il eut de nombreux hoquets de surprise, quelques rires, mais surtout des mines choquées et mortifiées qui le regardaient d'un air éberlué, Harry se décomposant petit à petit en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Il se retourna vers Draco, qui lui le fixait tout aussi stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ferme tes lèvres, dit Harry, avant même d'avoir eut le temps de se retenir, tu me donnes des idées. »

Les élèves sursautèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Potter ?!

-J'aimerais que ce soit toi justemement.

-Com-

-Mais je veux bien te prendre, ton petit cul frétillant m'excite, surtout sur ces tabourets. »

Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais le mal était fait.

Les Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient totalement atterrés, et ils pensaient que rien ne pouvait les choquer, à présent.

Mais c'était avant que Rogue n'hurle d'un rire sonore et grave, ponctué de petits couinements féminins, se tenant d'une main les côtes et de l'autre au bureau pour ne pas tomber alors se pliait en deux.

« Ouhouhouhou ! »

Les élèves, occupés par leur bug mental, ne virent pas Harry sortir de la salle en courant, rouge comme jamais de gêne.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous pouvez me laisser une review ou encore passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google ! (c'est simplinounet pis y'a de la fanfic !)<strong>

**Bisous bisous,**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	35. Le plan VI

**Hey ! Petit drabble un peu plus court pour ce soir ;) On avance !**

**Matsuyama : Ou peut-être pas ... Tu verras ! xD Et il va fondre devant Harry. x)**

**Lilou : Et c'est pas fini ! #sors xD Merci ;)**

**Brigitte : Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire xD**

**Volcane : Wow, merci pour tes reviews xD C'est bête elles ne s'affichent pas dans la section reviews :/ Du coup si je te loupe, c'est à cause de ça ^-^ L'autre jour tu parlais de suivre le drabble, pour ça il faut te faire un compte ici, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'écrire d'histoires pour autant, beaucoup font comme toi. Si tu veux savoir comment faire va sur ce site : ffnetmodedemploi . free . fr / inscription . php (pense bien à enlever les espaces) le site est un peu compliqué, surf un peu dessus, tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions ;)**

**Merci à toutes ! **

* * *

><p>Harry, mortifié, n'eut pas à courir longtemps avant d'arriver face à la porte qu'il qui renfermait son cocon douillet qu'il partageait avec Draco, sa chambre de préfet située au fin fond des cachots.<p>

Il prononça le mot de passe, tant pis pour les potions, et entra. Il se dit que de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait le professeur, il allait falloir un certain temps pour qu'il, et surtout le reste de la classe, s'en remette. Harry se jeta alors sur le lit et enfoui sa tête dans les oreillers.

Vraiment, il se sentait mal. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'était habitué à tout cela, mais la nausée le prenait à l'idée qu'on parle à nouveau de lui. Son seul espoir était qu'ils soient tellement choqués par l'attitude de Rogue qu'ils ne se souviendraient même plus de l'épisode précédent. Draco, par contre, allait lui faire payer.

Très cher.

Surtout pour le petit cul frétillant.

Gémissant de désespoir, il voulu rouler sur le côté mais fut gêné par une masse qui le piqua dans son dos. Il se retourna et reconnu la boîte de confiseries, à présent sa seule amie.

Il l'ouvrit et piqua quelques truffes au chocolat et d'autres morceaux de nougats.

Il souffla à nouveau. Après tout, qui se fichait, à présent, que son petit cul frétillant à lui devienne un gros cul flatulent, hein ?

Et, porté par sa raison troublée de son humiliation, il engloutit le contenu de la boîte.

Un peu plus loin, pendant un cours de métamorphose, notre paire identique reçurent un signal chauffant provenant de leur poche. Ils se sourient énigmatiquement et rangèrent la pierre chaude dans leur sac, à côté d'une fiole de potion hilarante incolore, inodore, et indolore à moitié vide.

* * *

><p><strong>Alours ? C'était bien ? Review ? xD <strong>

**Bisous bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	36. Le plan VII

**Heeeeeeeeey ! Comment va ? :'D **

**Lilou : Tu vas avoir un avant-goût ici ;) J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant malgré le style un peu différent !**

**Matsuyama : OUI ! JE PROPOSE UNE OVATION ! xD**

**Brigitte : Ahah ça c'est Rogue xD T'inquiète pour la vengeance, il vont souffire xD**

**Lau'Linsomniaque : Yay ! Bienvenue ! Comme je te comprends xD Alors pour ta réponse quand tu vas dans doc manager, puis que tu edit ta story, t'as en haut à gauche tous les trucs pour mettre en gras et tout, ben c'est le sixième truc, le trait simple, en partant de la gauche, tu cliques et c'est bon x) Merci ;)**

**Volcane : Je crois que je reçois sur le site tes reviews genre hyper tard par rapport au moment où tu l'envoies xD Et oui, j'ai reçu trois reviews, mais j'étais contente de les lire le matin xD (En général je lis vos review en me levant x) T'es ûr que tu t'es pas tromper de mot de passe ? Tu as essayer d'en renvoyer un avec ton adresse**

**shenendoahcalyssa : Tu sais que j'ai eu un fou-rire en entendant ton histoire de Dragibus ? xDDD Merci pour tout j'avoue que le 4 aussi je l'adore xD Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews ;) je fais ça pour le partage, même si c'est agréable de recevoir des retours x)**

**Bref, let's go !**

* * *

><p>Et ce fut endormit sur le ventre que Draco le retrouva le midi venu, inquiet plus qu'en colère.<p>

Il l'apostropha, le secoua, l'insulta, lança un Enervatum mais n'eut pas de réponse.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler l'infirmière lorsque la masse étendue bougea faiblement, poussant un grognement animal. Il se releva doucement et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, baillant et s'étirant.

« Harry ? »

Le dit Harry le regarda un moment, avança sa tête et renifla un moment son cou, sous le regard interdit de son blond. Il poussa à nouveau un sourd grondement et le fixa dans ses yeux, tendant son corps petit à petit.

Ce fut le signal pour Draco. Il se crispa ses muscles à son tour et sauta hors du lit. La seconde d'après, Harry était à sa place, et un millième plus tard, à ses trousses.

Draco couru hors de la chambre, bouscula les meubles, sa course seulement ralentie par son doigt de pied rencontrant douloureusement une boîte qui gisait par terre. Il vola presque dans le couloir, mais Harry lui fusait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais Harry n'était pas dans son état normal.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la sortie des cachots, mais il fut violemment plaqué au sol alors qu'il ralentissait pour tourner à droite dans un couloir. Il gémit de douleur et se crispa lorsqu'il sentit une langue venir lécher son cou, des mains venir griffer son dos, et surtout un corps s'alanguir totalement contre lui. Il tenta de se débattre mais fut encore plus entravé, et le Harry commença à lascivement se déhancher contre lui, collant son bassin une peu au dessus de ses fesses, poussant près de son oreille de longs soupirs rauques et sensuels. Draco aurait pu se sentir excité, excité par cette dureté qu'il sentait appuyer, par ses mains caressantes, par ce souffle qui chatouillait son oreille, par ces lèvres qui venait effleurer son cou, mais tout était brutal. Trop brutal pour être Harry. Et Draco voulait Harry. Il songeait réellement par devoir devenir à son tour violent mais il sentit deux mains agripper le bord de son pantalon pour le baisser, exposant son derrière à l'air frais. Une panique s'empara de lui, et il cria, cria si fort qu'il en ameuta la professeur Rogue.

« POTTER ! »

Et un Stupéfix plus tard, Harry était à terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu court et pas drôle, je sais x) Mais faut bien pour l'histoire !<strong>

**Comme d'hab laissez une review, passez sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google blablablabla ...**

**Ah oui, c'est si vous voulez ;)**

**Bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	37. Le plan VIII FIN !

**Heeeeey ! Comment ça va ? :'D Moi je pète le feu ! (Et c'est douloureux ;_;)**

**Brigitte : je l'imagine bien avec des cornes et une petite queue de diablotin xD**

**Bayla : Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt servie ! xD Un peu plus long en plus, si c'est pas beau ça ;)**

**Lau' (c'est plus court xD) : Yaaaay, chaud chaud chaud ! xD Mais malheureusement, on va se refroidir avec celui-ci T^T xD (le kiss in your a**, t'as voulu le faire plus poli ? xD Kiss in your euuuuh nipple #HARDCOOORE) **

**Matsuyama : Oh, si peu ... xDDD**

**Volcane : Tu penches bien xD Fin va pas te péter la gueule non plus hein. xD**

**Shenen (trooop looong xD) : La réponse à ta question ici ;) (j'ai imaginé Draco beugler comme une vache. Merci. xD)**

**Let's goo! **

* * *

><p>La nouvelle circula rapidement dans tout Poudlard. On raconta d'abord qu'il y avait eu une altercation entre Draco Harry et le professeur Rogue, puis que Rogue avait surprit les deux amants dans une position compromettante et que Harry lui avait demandé de les rejoindre, puis que Rogue avait toujours surpris les deux à se faire des mamours, mais que secrètement amoureux de son filleul, il stupéfixer Harry par jalousie.<p>

C'est en tout cas ce qu'entendit Harry en se réveillant dans l'infirmerie, tout groggy.

La première chose qu'il vit, autre le plafond blanc, fut le dos de Draco, qui tremblait, comme secoué de spasmes. Pleurait-il ?

« Draco ? »

Le blond se retourna brusquement, dardant son regard sur lui, un regard plein de colère, qui se radoucit en le voyant.

« Harry … Ça va ?, et Harry hocha la tête, je vais vraiment les tuer !

-De qui tu parles ? fit Harry, la voix pâteuse.

-De ces fichus Weasley !

-Ça ne peut pas être aussi grave. »

Draco le regarda, éberlué, et croassa:

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Juste de cet affreux épisode en cours de Potions. Après je suis parti et je me suis endormis, je suppose. Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Les Weasley t'ont drogué.

-Pardon ?!

-Ils viennent d'avouer. Rogue les a surprit en le démasquant, ils ont créé leur propre cape d'invisibilité et manifestement, ils étaient venu voir le résultat de leur dur labeur … » grogna le Serpentard.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait le genre de Fred et George.

« Donc, les bonbons, c'était eux ? Demanda Harry

-Oui, c'était nous. »

Les deux amants tournèrent leur regard vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie d'où les deux fautifs entraient, suivis de professeur Rogue, McGonnagal et Dumbledore.

Dumbledore s'avança, faisant frétiller ses bonbons aux citrons présents des ses poches, et dit, toujours de son air malicieux.

« Ces jeunes hommes ici présent seront sévèrement punis, par le professeur Rogue lui-même. Les actes qu'ils ont commis sont totalement interdit au sein de l'établissement et j'ose espéré qu'ils ne récidiverons pas. Sachez que la punition qu'il leur sera donné sera à la hauteur de leur faute et qu'aucune autre vengeance visible ne sera acceptée. Sur ce, Professeur MacGonnagal et moi allons nous retirer et te laisser te reposer Harry. Mme Pomfresh ne devrait plus tarder.

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun. » Claqua sévèrement l'animagus.

Il ne resta plus que Rogue et les quatre adolescents dans la pièce. Draco sourit méchamment, et, tout en les fixant, murmura quelques incantations qui glacèrent le sang des deux roux.

« Malfoy, Dumbledore a interdit la vengeance ! S'écria Fred

-Il à précisé visible, et croyez-moi, personne ne saura ce que vous avez ... »

Ils blanchirent encore plus et se regardèrent en déglutissant. Bientôt, Rogue les empoigna par le bras et les emmena vers la sortie.

« Il paraît que vous êtes plutôt doués pour la conception d'une certaine potion hilarante … C'est très drôle en effet, nous allons bien rire tous ensemble … » murmura le potionniste.

Et ils sortirent.

Seuls, Draco et Harry se fixèrent, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse.

« Oui, Potter, tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu as dit en potion. Très fort. Et les Weasley vont avoir mal, très mal à leurs parties prochainement.»

Et Harry déglutit. La fin de ces paroles signa l'entrée en scène de Mme Pomfresh qui fit tout de suite ingurgiter un liquide à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Ça, mon petit, dit-elle, c'est pour faire ressortir ces bonbons le plus vite possible de la manière la plus naturelle possible. »

Et Draco plus plus que jamais heureux d'avoir quitter l'infirmerie qu'en entendant les bruits sourds du ventre d'Harry en franchissant la porte de pierre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuurs ? C'est FINI ! Reviews ? Si vous avez envie de vous marrer, visitez mon calendrier de l'avent sur mon profil ;)<strong>

**Bisous, Vaurienne :)**


	38. Ewwww

**Yo tout l'monde c'est Vaurienne :) Ça va ? ^-^**

**Désolée pour le retard, c'était la mort à la maison (installation de ma nouvelle commode :'D) du coup j'ai pas pu venir avant d'avoir finit, c'est à dire il y a 20 minutes x)**

**Volcane : Et le pire, c'est qu'on reparle de merde ici encore xD**

**Lilou : Pour le lemon en fait c'est plus par manque de temps qu'autre chose xD Peut-être pendant les vacances ;) et heureuse de te faire rire :)**

**Lau' : Je suis flemmarde dans l'âme xD Kiss in your nipples x)**

**Brigitte : Peut-être un mixte de ce que tu as dit dans un éventuel épilogue, pour les vacances, mais pas sur ce recueil x) **

**Je fais pas plus long, j'en peux pluuuus xD**

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes, Draco ?<p>

-Harry est malade.

-Oh, du coup tu vas pouvoir le chouchouter, alors.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a la gastro. »

*Image mentale : Ewwwwww*

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de laissez une review et de passer si vous voulez sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google !<strong>

**Gros bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	39. Il court il court le Furet

**Heeey tout le monde ! Déménagement fini dans ma chambre, j'ai pu faire quelque chose de plus inspiré qu'hier !**

**Matsuyama : Oh mon Dieu, Tout. Est. Lié. *TATATATAM* xD**

**Lilou : on va la remplacer par une plus agréable xD Imagine deux petits furets gambadants joyeusement dans l'herbe ... ET BIM ! Y'avait un chasseur :3 c'est cher le pil de furet :333 Je suis ignoble. xD**

**Volcane : Oui, Pomfrsh est très frustrée par le refus de copulation d'Albus. Du coup, elle se venge sur ses élèves niark niark xDD**

**Shenen : Merci pour tes reviews ;) En vrai j'aime bien persécuter les persos' xD J'ai longuement r"fléchis à mon pseudo pis un jour quelqu'un m'a dit "T'es vraiment une petite vaurienne sérieux" et voilààààà xD J'aime être vaurienne :33**

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, deux rouge et or se prélassaient devant la cheminée, l'un grignotant quelques friandises faites maison, l'autre lisant un livre sur l'homosexualité sorcière dans la société, ce qui interpella le garçon roux.<p>

« Dis, Hermignone, ça te manque pas des fois que Harry ne soit plus toujours avec nous ? »

Celle-ci leva ses yeux de son bouquin pour s'y replonger tout de suite après, répondant néanmoins.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était jamais avec nous. C'est un peu différent maintenant, c'est tout. Mais je suis heureuse pour lui.

-Ouais, c'est clair. »

Il mangea trois autres friandises et continua, incapable de se taire.

« Mais hum, sinon, ça te fais pas bizarre qu'il soit gay ? »

Hermione souffla, posa son livre et regarda son ami.

« Non, Ron, ça ne me fait pas bizarre.

-Ouais, moi non plus, ahah. »

Le crépitement du feu remplit la salle pour quelques minutes encore avant que Ron ne cède une nouvelle fois.

« Tu avais deviné toi ? Parce que moi, pas du tout. Genre, _vraiment_ pas.

-Oui Ronald, j'avais deviné, soupira-t-elle.

-Ouais bien sûr, c'est logique, marmonna-t-il en réponse, comment tu as su ?

-Je l'ai su quand Harry et Draco sont devenus partenaires de potions que j'ai dû aller avec Parkinson.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'arrêtait pas de chanter une chanson moldue.

-Et alors ?

-Il la déformait. Ça faisait « J'ai toujours préféré, les voisins aux voisines, nananana » ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pas besoin de chercher plus. Et il regardait souvent son dos. Le bas de son dos. Alors soit il était victime de strabisme, soit il était gay. »

-Ah …

-D'ailleurs en se moment il chante pas mal « Il court il court le furet, le furet le bois joli, il court il court le furet, le furet le bois joli, il repassera ici, il repassera par là ! » Ça doit être la saison des amours aussi pour les furets, je suppose ...

-Je crois que je vais vomir …

-Fais gaffe au tapis. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ? Pas bien ? Celui qui trouvera la contrepèterie de "il court il court le furet" aura droit un bonus ;) Un truc rigolo, promit.<strong>

**Sinon, review ? xD Vous pouvez vister mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablob sur google, je le dis au cas où des gens ne l'auraient toujours pas lu xD**

** Gros bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	40. A Whisky

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ?**

**Aujourd'hui, mon lapin Whisky est mort, compagnon depuis 6 ans, je lui dédie ce petit drabble, RIP**

**Lilou : Je suis heureuse de connaître ta vie :'D xD**

**Lau' : xD Merci ! Kiss on your ni*******

**Matsuyama : Tu me tues à chaque fois x)**

**Brigitte : Fine connaisseuse de la gastro, je vois xD Harry est zoophile oo'**

**Volcane : Tu as mérité ton bonus ;) Vu que je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message, je te le mets ici ;) **

* * *

><p><em>BONUS<em>

_"Je crois que je vais vomir ..._

_-Fais gaffe au tapis."_

_Ron gémit de désespoir et se réinstalla confortablement dans le fauteuil alors que Hermione reposait ses yeux sur son livre, de nouveau concentrée._

_"Au fait, si tu pouvais arrêter de chantonner le chanson de Céléstina Moludbek "Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron ! Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passion pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud !" pendant le cours de potion, je t'en serais redevable, tu me déconcentres et le professeur Rogue aussi."_

_Ron blêmit encore plus si possible, et, alors que Hermione affichait un rictus sur ses lèvres tout en lisant son livre, il courut bien vite jusqu'à son dortoir d'où il ne sortit pas de la soirée. _

_BONUS_

* * *

><p>Debout dans sa chambre, Draco croit halluciner.<p>

Déjà, sa journée avait été éprouvante. Il avait raté son devoir de potion, fait cafouiller le cours de Métamorphose et en plus de ça, avait éclater son pot de gel ce matin, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de l'innocence d'Harry sur ce coup.

Il était donc 18h et le Serpentard s'attendait à se prélasser dans son lit, puisque, ô miracle, il n'avait aucun devoir à faire ce soir, et peut-être même qu'Harry l'aurait rejoint dans la soirée.

Mais non. Parce que le brun était déjà là. Et qu'il avait emmené le diable à la maison. Il lui avait juste suffit de suivre les petites crottes qui cheminaient de l'entrée de sa porte jusqu'à son lit, où Harry était installé, occupé à faire des papouilles à la bête. Voir la chose ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'agir stupidement.

« POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Le brun sursauta violemment et emprisonna le petit animal entre son torse et ses bras pour le protéger.

« C'est un lapin bélier.

-J'avais cru remarquer, merci. »

Comme réveillé, le lapin sortit sa tête du cocon où il se trouvait et sauta sur le lit, déposant une petite crotte au passage.

« Argh ! Mais il est dégueulasse ! Vire-le de cette chambre ! Je n'en veux pas ! »

Harry reprit instantanément la petite bête dans ses bras.

« Non ! Je veux le garder ! Il ne te gênera pas, promit ! Hop ! Regarde, un récurvite et c'est finit, s'exclama Harry en joignant le geste à la parole, je l'ai trouvé dans le parc, il était si seul …

-Je m'en contre fiche. Je ne veux pas de cette chose puante, asséna Draco, ses narines relevées en signe de dégoût.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un orphelin, comme moi ! Laisse-moi lui donner une famille !

-Quand as-tu viré Poufsouffle à ce point, Harry ?!

-Depuis qu'Hedwige est morte … S'il te plaît, elle me manque tellement ! »

Harry s'avança, toujours le lapin dans ses bras, et fit cette moue adorable à laquelle Draco ne pouvait pas résister.

« Harry, non …

-Je l'ai appelé Whisky, ça lui convient bien, avec son pelage ambré, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je te hais, souffla le blond de résignation.

-Merci ! »

Et Harry sera fort son amant dans ses bras. Il sembla même à Draco que les yeux du lapin brillaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'ai quand même la larmichette à l'oeil T^T<strong>

**Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et à passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google !**

**Gros bisous et bon app'**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	41. Harry et la recherche du cadeau parfait

**Salut tout le monde ! Votre journée était bien ? :'D**

**Lilou : Pis tu vas voir, sa famille va vouloir venir de le chercher et ils vont trouver Draco qui aura l'odeur du lapin sur lui, du coup ils vont l'attaquer à coup de crotte et Draco finira brun xDDD**

**Brigitte : je confirme, le mien n'était pas un poids plume x)**

**Matsuyama : Quand il était jeune, genre les premiers mois à la maison, il faisait caca un peu n'importe où (comme dans mon lit ... grrrr) du coup des fois on marchait dans ma chambre et oh ! une crotte ! Fallait que je les ramasse x) Mais après oui, il prend ses marques et fait son caca DANS SA CAGE (merci mon dieu) dans un petit coin x)**

**Shenen : C'est même pas qu'il soit roux, c'est Ron c'est tout xD**

**Mon lapin avait la couleur de Whisky, alors je l'ai laissé x) T'inquiète, je m'étais préparée ;)**

**Volcane : Il a eut une belle vie x)**

**POUR CE DRABBLE MIEUX VAUT AVOIR LU LE DRABBLE 12 POUR COMPRENDRE !**

**Ceux qui ont la flemme Harry a offert à Dobby le pot de gel de Draco à son insu et à cru bon de s'en tartiner le corps parce que ça sentait bon.**

Merci à toutes ;) Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir vos commentaires le soir, je m'endors de bonne humeur, et le matin je commence la journée avec joie !

* * *

><p>Assis en cercle autour d'une table près de la cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, notre trio d'or étudiait sérieusement. Non, vraiment, rigolez pas.<p>

« D'ailleurs Harry, tu comptes offrir quoi à Malfoy pour Noël ? »

A la mine de son ami, qui blanchit de manière surprenante, Hermione soupira de désespoir.

« Harry, Noël est dans deux semaines et la sortie à Pré-au-lard est déjà passée ! Comment comptes-tu faire, au juste ?

-Surtout que Draco n'est pas du genre à accepter un cadeau lambda … gémit Harry de désespoir.

-T'as qu'à aller voir Dobby et récupérer le gel de Malfoy que tu lui as donné … je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir …

-Ron ! Arrête ! C'est vraiment horrible ! Pauvre Dobby !

-Au moins, c'est pas lambda comme cadeau, ça. »

Harry fourra violemment sa tête contre son livre, il sentait que les jours à venir ne seraient pas faciles...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Un sh'tite review ? Vous pouvez aussi aller sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ^_^<strong>

**Gris bisous et à demain !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	42. On cherche toujours

**Hey todo el mundo ! Comment ça va ? Je tiens à vous faire un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir !**

**Lilou : C'est mal partit xD Surtout que c'est pas speedy gonzales notre Harry x)**

**Lau' : xDDD Tu t'excites déjà xD Z'êtes vraiment toutes des perverses x) Kiss in your nipp*****

**Matsuyama : Bah moi non plus, du coup ... ._. x)**

**Brigitte : Ne te force pas si tu es malade x) Un piti chat *^* Trop chou *^* (T'inquiète, moi non plus j'ai pas d'idée ._.) Rétablie-toi bien ;)**

**Shenen : La melasse, ahah xD C'est hyper beau, ce que tu as dit, et vrai ! **

**Alice-Selenicereus : C'est vrai quoi, il en faut peu pour être heureux ... (Maintenant tu as la chanson dans la tête. De rien.) Bienvenue et merci ;)**

**Volcane : Woaaaw, merci pour tes compliments *rougit* je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête x) Pour tout te dire, au début j'avais prit de l'avance, j'avais genre 10 drabbles déjà d'écrits. Puis je les ai tous utilisé, et depuis j'écris au jour le jour. Si j'ai l'occasion je vais le faire en étude, comme aujourd'hui, et le jeudi, sinon bah... Je rentre à 18h30 donc une-demie heure plus tard faut qu'il soit écrit pour faire la mise en page et en plus les RAR x) Et avec le calendrier de l'avent que j'ai commencé, c'est encore plus short x) Mais franchement je suis pas bien, quasiment tous les jours je me dis" Oh mon dieu mais j'aurais jamais le temps de posteeeer !" et puis finalement si x) Pour la maladie et le "drame", j'ai envie de dire que écrire c'est un réconfort, quand je l'ai fait pour mon lapin, ça m'a soulagé x) C'est étrange mais j'aime vraiment, vraiment ça x) C'est pour ça aussi que voir que les gens me retournent le travail que je fais en reviewant c'est comme si on m'offrait un super cadeau à chaque fois x)**

**Voilà, le pavé racontage de life x) n'hésite pas si tu as d'autre questions x)**

* * *

><p>Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de 7ème année, Harry marmonnait dans sa barbe quelques phrases incompréhensibles lorsque Dean et Seamus déboulèrent dans la chambre, un grand sourire accroché à leurs lèvres.<p>

« Eh les gars, ça vous dit un jeu d'osselets sorcier ?

-Non merci, Dean … souffla le brun

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Ton blondinet te manque déjà ?

-Ahah, très drôle, Seamus. Mais c'est pas ça... j'ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau pour Draco à Noël.

-Ouuh …, s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une seule voix.

-Mec, t'es dans la merde, lui sourit Seamus en le tapant virilement dans le dos alors qu'il rejoignait son lit.

-Vous n'avez pas des idées pour moi ? Et non Ron, je n'irais pas voir Dobby, soupira Harry en voyant le roux ouvrir la bouche.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir cette paire de chaussure en python qu'il voulait ? Tu sais, celle pour laquelle il nous a tanné pendant des heures au dîné l'autre soir, proposa Dean

-Rogue les lui offre déjà.

-Rogue offre des cadeaux ?! Cria Ron

-Oui mais ne le répète pas, s'il te plaît !

-Compte sur moi … »

Chacun partirent dans leurs pensées, cherchant à aider leur ami.

« T'as pas une idée toi, Neville ?

-Huuum … Pourquoi pas cette plante là, qui rend les poiles plus foncés ? Vu comme il est blond, il doit être complexé de paraître imberbe … » marmonna pensivement Neville.

Un grand silence accueillit la proposition de Neville qui restait assit contre son lit, le nez plongé dans un des ses livres de botaniques, imperturbable.

Puis il rougit violemment en regardant autour de lui comme s'il était perdu ce qui déclencha les rires d'hystérie de ses camarades.

«Alors, Harry, fit Seamus entre deux rires, ton Draaaaco n'est pas complexé de ne rien avoir sous le caleçon ?! »

Et c'est ainsi que Harry partit d'un pas rageur, songeant que l'idée de Neville n'était pas si mauvaise. Après tout, il aimait bien les poils, lui. Puis il secoua brutalement la tête. Draco n'acceptera jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuuurs ? C'était bien ? Un pitite review pour la apuvre mendiante que je suis ? xD<strong>

**Allez, gros bisous et à demaiiiiin pour de nouvelles aventuuuures !**


	43. Et encore !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va ? **

**Alice-Selenicerus : Tu m'as bien fit rire x) Heureuse que mes autres drabbles t'ont plu ! Ton idée pour Draco est vraiment pas mal, je retiens, j'ai déjà une idée ou deux, merciiii ! ;) xD**

**Lilou : Oh, les petites boucles blondes là où il faut, ça a son charme ... :3 Draco ne saura jamais donc xD**

**Matsuyama : On va aller loin xD**

**Lau : J'suis sûre que ça se vendrait bien ! Pour le cadeau, peut-être qu'on saura, peut-être pas ... ;) Kiss on your nipp*****

**Volcane : La bête et on est dans la merde ont été postés en entier et j'ai écris "In the Darkness" un petit OS assez tristounet sur Draco en Drama et là je fais "notre petit calendrier de l'avent à nous, petit potterheads" où bah je fais un calendrier de l'avent avec des choses rigolotes, des anecdotes sur des persos ... x) C'est tout pour le fandom Harry Potter (T'as essayer de changer d'ordi pour voir si ton problème se résolu ?) Si tu veux écrire je te soutiens à fond !**

**Je suis encore au lycée oui, en première x) Tu imaginais que j'avais quel âge ? x) On sent la petite glandeuse en étude en toi là xD Mais ça s'fait, j'ai 10 heures d'études dans la semaine, au minimum (Les L \o/)**

* * *

><p>« Toi Hermione, tu offrirais quoi à Draco ? Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux à faire une recherche pour le cours de Sortilèges.<p>

-Hum, pourquoi pas un livre ?

-T'as pas plus personnel ?

-Un livre sur les potions ?

-Ce serait creuser ma tombe. Il n'arrêtera pas d'en parler et le privilégiera à moi le soir ! Il me faut un truc encore plus personnel !

-Un livre sur le Kamasutra ?

-Hermione !

-Et bien ? Moi j'aimerais bien ! »

Et une nouvelle fois, Harry enfonça désespérément sa tête dans le manuel dans le vain espoir de pouvoir s'étouffer.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite review ? Je pense que c'est le dernier dans ce genre, après je verrais x)<strong>

**Vous pouvez toujours visiter mon blog et laisser un petit commentaire en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur notre ami google ;)**

**Gros bisous et à demain,**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	44. Et toujours !

**Heeey tout le monde ! Ça va ?**

**Je commence un peu à en avoir ras-le-bol du système de review qui fait que de buguer .**

**Breeef !**

**_Volcane_ : Perverse va xD Je te comprends pour le drama, je suis pareille mais j'aime bien en écrire x) Je sais pas si tu me l'as déjà dit mais merci xD En même temps on a beaucoup de travail, et moi je peux jamais rentrer chez moi à l'avance et en plus je bosse le mercredi après-midi, pas tout les lycée le font x) Je lis aussi beaucoup sur mon portable x) J'espère que ça remarchera du coup !**

**_Birgitte_ : Oh la vache, manque plus que le feu de cheminée dans un chalet dans la montagne et on est dans le parfait cliché xD **

**_Alice-Selenicerus_ : Wazaaa xD Plein de bonnes idées qui fourmillent dans ta tête, à ce que je vois xD C'est fous comme je me sens mal de te répondre par une phrasounette à chaque fois x) mignardises et cupcake, j'vous aime putain !**

**_Shenen_ : Bah c'est Neville quoi xD Mais non voyons, Harry est un grand romantique ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi !**

**_Matsuyama_ : ... Perverse xD Mais ouais, putain de bonne idée *-* (Ça ferait une superbe fic en pwp xD)**

**_Lilou_ : S'il ne l'a pas déjà fait avec Harry xD Ça ses avantages d'être en L (Franchement, comparé aux S j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir beaucoup moins de boulot xD)**

* * *

><p>« Hum, Blaise ?<p>

-Quoi, Potter ? »

Harry devait s'abaisser à l'impensable. Il savait que c'était la seule solution, à présent.

-Que crois-tu que voudrait Draco pour Noël ? »

Demander de l'aide à un Serpentard.

«Attends, Potter, tu ne sais pas quoi lui offrir ? Woaw, s'exclama Blaise en le fixant avec effarement.

-Non mais c'est pas ça, c'est que j'ai oublié de lui acheter un cadeau l'autre jour !

-Woaw ! Attends un peu que Draco l'apprenne ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

-Non ! Ne lui dit pas ! Paniqua Harry.

-Attends, je suis un Serpentard, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on était amis ? Ahaha ! »

Et Blaise lui tourna le dos sur ces mots. Déçu et en colère, Harry voulu repartir d'un pas rageur mais fut retenu par la voix qui s'élevait dans le couloir désert.

« Offre-lui quelque chose qui vient du cœur. Ça lui ferait bien plus plaisir que n'importe quelle babiole. Enfin, ça il ne te le dira pas, donc achète-lui quand même une babiole au cas où. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de fixer le noir avec surprise.

« Merci, Zabini. »

Le sus-nommé hocha la tête et partit dans sa direction, non sans ajouter :

« Mais tu seras quand même dans la merde quand je lui dirais, Potter ! »

Et cette-fois, ci il partit pour de bon sous le gémissement de désespoir du brun.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours !<strong>

**Une review'nette ? :'DDDDD**

**Sinon vous pouvez encore passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ;)**

**Gros zoubis et à demain !**

**Vaurienne **


	45. Je n'ai aucune explication

**Hey ! Drabble hyper court ce soir, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire plus x')**

**Alice : On sent tellement l'accro aux tutos chez toi xD J'vous aime putain !**

**Brigitte : Une journée type chez un serpentard quoi xD**

**Lilou : Ouais, et moi j'ai intérêt à trouver une idée de cadeau VITE xD**

**Shenen : C'est à mon sens ce qui fait le plus plaisir x"P M'enfin quand tu reçois un collier de pâtes ...Bref x)**

**Matsuyama : Un âme serpentrade en toi ? xD**

**Volcane : Tu vas être déçue alors, pas de suite pour ce soir xD Je me rattraperais demain ;) Ouais genre le saucisson posé sur le bide en mode : vient bouffer mon saucisson x') Pourquoi cette phrase, je ne sais pas xD J'ai vu que j'ai oublié de te remercier pour le calendrier, du coup, merci (Oui, Voldy est un gros caca xD)**

* * *

><p>« Hey Draco, me laisses-tu être l'attrapeuse de ton vif d'or ? Susurre Pansy alors qu'ils s'approchaient de salle de Potion.<p>

-Seulement si tu as le bon équipement. Mais de toute façon c'est fichu, regarde le cognard qui arrive. » répondit Draco , l'air nonchalant.

Et en effet, Harry Potter arrivait en furie, énervé de voir une nouvelle fois Pansy roder autour de son blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. Review quand même ? x')<strong>


	46. Comment un couple se sépare

**Yooooooooooooooooo ! Ça va ? ^^**

**Lilou : Ça me fait penser que l'autre jour, j'me balade à mon graaaaand arrêt de car du lycée pis d'un coup j'entends deux filles qui se battent moitié : "DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET FIRE ?!" Voilà, aucun rapport mais voilà xD**

**Brigitte : Genre, avec un coup sec derrière la nuque x)**

**Bayla : (bayla bayla bayla, bereberebere) Merci :'D**

**Shenen : T'as oublié qu'elle était une fille, ça aide pas xD (Mon chien a été très vexée de ta remarque. Sache-le. xD)**

**Matsuyama : Comme la lumière tamisée, la petite musique d'ambiance, le corps alangui entre les draps, et le saucisson posé le le bide. Le bon goût comme on l'aime chez nous, pampam !**

**Volcane : Oh la vache, tu as été possédée par le démon Serpentard ?! Oh mon Dieu je sens que ça vient ... je dois ... COGNER *cogne avec Volcane***

**Hum. Voilà x)**

* * *

><p>Draco enrage. Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il cherche son livre de potion, mystérieusement disparu alors qu'il projetait de lire quelques chapitres avant de s'endormir ce soir. C'est quand il est obliger de s'abaisser à regarder sous le lit que Draco tombe sur <em>la <em>chose.

« HARRY ! » hurle-t-il.

Le brun accouru hors de la salle de bain, la bouche barbouillée de dentifrice.

« Quoi ?!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que_ ça _?! S'exclama le blond.

Il désigna du doigt un petit calendrier de l'avent moldu qui gisait à ses pieds, éventré de toute part.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et il se mit à balbutier :

« Je … Hum, c'est un calendrier de l'avent, je suppose …

-Bravo ! Ricana le Serpentard, et je peux savoir pourquoi toi, tu as un calendrier ? Alors que tu es censé perdre deux kilos pour le Quidditch ?

-Ah ! Et à cause de qui je les ai pris ?

-Ne change pas le sujet ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout mangé ?!

-J'avais faim, l'autre soir ! J'en ai marre de bouffer comme un lapin nain !

-Mais je m'en fous de ça !

-Mais quoi alors ?!

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est POURQUOI Y'A 20 PUTAINS DE BOITES SOUS LE LIT ET QUE TU NE M'AS RIEN PROPOSÉ ! Je te faisais confiance ... »

* * *

><p>14 Décembre 2014, on retrouve la carcasse inanimée de Harry Potter. Son petit-ami nie les faits.<p>

**Voilàààà ! Alours ? Une ch'tite review ? ;_; xD**

**Sinon vous pouvez passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog, en plus le thème de Noël est installé !**

**Gros bisous et à demain,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	47. Partout

**Heeeey macarena !**

**Matsuyama : Tient, tu postes en guest maintenant ? x)**

**Volcane : Aahaha ! Tant de questions sans réponses ... Mwhaha ! Moi aussi j'ai été répartie chez les Serpypy, :3, mais je vais jamais sur Pottermore xD Dans mon pseudo doit y avoir aubépine quelque chose ... je sais plus x)**

**Lilou : eheh, que veux-tu, Draco est un grand gourmand ... :3**

**Brigitte : Quel salop !**

**Shenen : Ouais, ça consomme grave en granulé ! **

**Alice : Ou la fille qui trouverais un moyen de faire un lemon partout xD J'aime cette philosophie :3 Sinon oui ça va merci ^_^et toi ? Merci de prendre le temps de faire une review ;)**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, un an jour pour jour après la défaite du Lord Noir, est un jour national. Universel, même. Et c'était aussi, par un heureux hasard, le jour de la sortie à pré-au-lard pour les élèves de Poudlard.<p>

Harry était déjà parti depuis une bonne heure avec ses amis quand Draco décida à son tour de le rejoindre. Il passa les grilles de l'école, marcha sur le chemin boueux qui mena au village, les mains dans les poches et son regard tourné vers le ciel bleuté de ce début d'après-midi.

Ce ne fut quand il sentit les pierres dalleuses du chemin de Traverse qu'il baissa ses yeux, observant la foule compact. Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa la respiration. Des cheveux bruns, ébouriffés, fourchus, désespérément longs et emmêlés, partout, partout devant lui, à gauche comme à droite et même derrière lui, le prenant en traître. Il se sentait étouffé par ces mêmes cheveux contre lesquels il s'était bataillé ce matin, comme chaque matin. Ce fut sa dernière image avant q'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

Un peu plus loin, Harry Potter buvait tranquillement une bière au beurre, pestant contre la lubie de se déguiser à son image qu'avait prit la population anglaise pour ce jour de fête.

* * *

><p><span>Aurions-nous l'espoir fou de passer les 200 reviews avant demain soir, 19 et des bananes ? Pour ça je vous mobilise tous, followers ou pas, pour LA MAGIE DE NOEEEEEL (aucune crédibilité ...)<span>

**Bisous et à demain ^_^**

**Vauriennounette**


	48. C'est la fatigue, c'est la fatigue

**Hey ! Désolée d'avance, mais pas de RAR ce soir, comme pour le calendrier, j'ai vraiment trop de boulot ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour la médiocrité profonde de ce drabble x) c'est le seul truc que j'avais en tête !**

**J'me rattraperais, promiiiiis !**

* * *

><p>« Draco … J'ai encore envie …<p>

-Ouais, attends deux secondes »

Un bruit de papier résonne dans la chambre suivit de celui d'un aliment qu'on mâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je mange un Mars … Parce qu'un Mars, et ça repart ! »

* * *

><p><strong>*Part se cacher*<strong>

**A demaiiiiiiin !**


	49. Nondidiou !

**Yoooooo ! Comment ça va ? ;'D**

**Lilou : Avec le petit mouvement de cheveux et la dent qui étincelle xD**

**Matsuyama : Eh oui, l'odieuse vérité ... Il est en cellule de dégrisement, il n'arrête pas de répéter "et c'est pas fini !" ... Pauvre homme. (Et merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer l'incohérence dans le drabble 47, je vais essayer de changer ça jeudi si j'ai le temps x)**

**Shenen : Merci à toi de reviewer et de comprendre ^-^ C'est vrai que trouver une idée est de plus en plus ardue, mais bon x)**

**Brigitte : Merci :'D**

**Volcane : Hey ! Draco vire moldu, comme quoi tout arrive xD Je mets pas le plan parce que des trois, je trouve que c'est le moins intéressant, cohérent, et bien écrit, du coup oui je veux le poster, mais pas sans le retravailler un minimum, ce qui va me demander un peu de temps x) Peut-être pour les vacances, mais j'ai déjà pas mal de projet, je dois écrire le chapitre d'une de mes fanfics drarry sur le blog, j'ai un autre projet de fanfic qui là pour le coup m'emballe vraiment, mais que je n'ai pas le temps de commencer (ça fait depuis la rentrée quand même xD) j'ai les drabbles, les calendriers, bien qu'ils soient tous écrits, ou presque, des fictions, des OS ... Un un putain d'oral blanc à la rentrée T^T Bref, je vais pas chômer ces vacances-ci xD **

**Florence Baker (Simon Baker ? *^*) Merci beaucoup ;) **

* * *

><p>Il n'y a pas vraiment de logique chronologique avec ce drabble, mais eh, on s'en fout ! xD<p>

* * *

><p>L'été est à son comble, la chaleur, si elle augmentai de quelques degrés, pourrait presque prétendre à pouvoir fondre leurs peaux.<p>

Nous sommes l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry, et dans moins de deux mois, il rentrerais dans sa cinquième. Il attendait avec impatience la rentrée, où il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de cet idiot de Dursley. Dursley qui lui faisait face avec ses mais, le même air stupide collé au visage.

« Ne tuez pas Cédric ! Ne tuez pas Cédric ! C'est qui Cédric ? C'est ton petit-copain ? »

Harry ricana.

« Oh mon Dieu, Draco va tellement te défoncer ... »

Et en effet, l'orage tomba, un pluie diluvienne se versa, et au loin, on entendit un cri de pure haine :

« Avadaaa KEDAVRAAAAAA ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Vaurienne où l'art de l'exagération xD<strong>

**Bref, comme d'hab, si vous avez aimé, ou pas, vous pouvez reviewer et aller son mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ! (Encore deux review et on est à deux cents ! :'DDDDDDD)**

**Gros bisous et à demain,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	50. Bruns ou blonds

**Heeeeey tout le monde ! Yé souis dé retouuuur !**

**Volcane : Roh bah merde, massage cardiaque ? x)**

**Amista : Merci ! :'D**

**Brigitte : En fait Draco a entendu la supposition de Dursley, et jaloux comme il est, décide de le tuer x)**

**Lilou : Limite faut un badge ou une étiquette : "He Is MINE ! ~ Draco Malfoy."**

**Matsuyama : Ça doit venir de fait que je suis une amatrice de manga xD *Image du Dursley/Drago* Hiiiiieurk ! **

**Florence Baker (Roh zut xD) : Eheh, merci, en mode "I will find you, and I will kill you" xD**

**Shenen : Moi je l'aurais transformé en cochon puis rôtir. Mais bon, chacun sa technique xD**

**Pauu-Aya : Hey ! Merci :'D La tarte à la mélasse fait toujours son petit effet xD**

* * *

><p>« Ils seront bruns, un point c'est tout.<p>

-Mais Harry ! Je te dis que d'un point de vu statistique, ils ont plus de chance d'être blonds !

-Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça, hein ?

-Tous leurs ancêtres sont blonds, alors que toi seul ton père et ton grand-père étaient bruns !

-Je te dis qu'ils seront comme moi, point. »

Draco, qui arrivait pour saluer son petit-ami dans la Grande Salle, ne fut pas très surpris de voir Harry et Hermione se disputer pour une quelconque raison.

« Tu ne peux pas en être certain !

-Ils seront bruns !

-Ils seront blonds !

-Ils seront BRUNS!

-Ils seront BLONDS !

-BRUNS !

-BLONDS !

-BRUUUUUNS !»

Draco, de plus en plus intrigué, décide de prendre part à la « conversation » face aux visage coléreux et rouges des Gryffondors.

« Hum, de quoi vous parlez au juste ?

-DE NOS/VOS PUTAIN DE FUTURS ENFANTS, MERDE ! » crièrent-ils ensemble.

Et sous les yeux d'une assemblée devenue silencieuse, Draco Malfoy vira blanc et perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà xD Un review ? :'D On est à 205 ! C'est ÉNORME ! Jamais je ne pensais avoir autant de reviews avec mon pitit concept xD Franchement, merci à tous ! Tout ça en 47 jours ! Un mois et demi ! j'en reviens pas !<strong>

**Gros bisous et à demain ;)**

**Vaurienne :)**


	51. Licorne et Aubépine

**Heeeeeey tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, un drabble cochon xD Ça faisait longtemps x)**

**Volcane : Je sais pas, je suis nulle en SVT xD Je te soutiens complètement pour ta fanfic ! Ça va raconter quoi ? :'D Si je peux te donner un conseille : écrit plusieurs chapitres à l'avance avant de poster le prologue, voir écrit la fanfic en entier, tu ne seras pas prise par le temps comme ça ;)**

**Florence Baker : On sent le vécu oui xD Alors, qui est sortit gagnant du débat ? x)**

**Brigitte : Parce que ça me fait penser à la glace vanille chocolat. Merci.**

**Matsuyama : J'étais sûre que t'allais dire ça xD Mais je suis nulle en génétique, je savais que ce que je baragouinais était une énormité xD Merci de m'éclairer ;)**

**Lilou : De toute évidence non xD (plein de pitits clones *^*)**

**Bayla : Merci :'D **

**Shenen : Genre "Draco, je suis enceinte." "BIIIIIIIIIP" xD**

* * *

><p>« Hey Harry, t'as fait quoi Samedi soir ? Demanda Ron en le rejoignant, accompagné d'Hermione à la Grande Salle.<p>

-J'ai testé la baguette de Draco.

-Ah ! Et elle marche avec toi ?

-Parfaitement bien ... »

Le brun se leva d'un pas léger pour aller saluer son amant, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant les deux amis ensemble.

« Hum. Ron ? La baguette de Draco n'est pas censée être en réparation jusqu'à vendredi ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-...

-... Oh merde. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààà x) Dans une semaine, c'est noweeeeeeel ! Ça mérite bien une pitite review ? Comment ça pas subtile ? Mais j'aime bien moi x')<strong>

**Bref, à demain !**


	52. La famille

**Salut tout le monde ! C'est ENFIN les vacances ! *pose son cul dans le lit et hiberne***

**Bref.**

**xD**

**Je me tue.**

**J'suis fatiguée je crois. xD**

**Volcane : T'es pas si perverse que ça finalement xD Ta fanfic à l'air bien sympa et assez originale, ça me donne envie de lire ;) Je confirme que ne pas écrire de chapitres à l'avance n'est pas une très bonne idée, la seule fois que j'ai fais ça, j'ai laissé une fanfic à l'abandon sur Code Lyoko ._. (si y'a des gens de codelyoko . fr gros kiss à vous xD)**

**Brigitte : Ah bon ? les deux s'allument ? x')**

**Matsuyama : Non, je suis le genre de fille qui rit toujours à la même blague xP (oui je suis chiante)**

**Letharia : Heey ! Bienvenue chère enfant x) Merci beaucoup ! je suis heureuse de pouvoir te faire rire x)**

**Lilou : Tu en es encore surprise ? xD (Ron est un enfant, ne lui dit rien, chuuut xD)**

**Shenen : C'est clair, ça aurait pu être tellement plus hard "j'ai prévu d'enfoncer sa queue dans ma gorge puis dans mon cul." Erf xD**

**Bayla : (Bayla morena ! A mi me gusta la nanana, Bayla morena ! x) Imagine la tête que fait Ron face aux araignés quand ils fait "Harry ... Harry !" dans la forêt interdite dans le deuxième film, bah t'as tout xD**

* * *

><p>« Ah ! Enfin les vacances, s'écria Draco en s'affalant sur son lit, du repos bien mérité ! »<p>

Le blond se poussa un peu pour faire de place à Harry qui s'allongeait à ses côtés, riant.

« Entièrement d'accord ! Encore une semaine avec les cheveux gras de Rogues et je mourrai !

- …

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que j'aurais à tout hasard oublié de te préciser que mes parents viennent dîner à Poudlard pour la réunion de famille à Noël ?

-Oui, je sais, pour qu'on puisse passer les vacances tous ensemble avec Ron et Hermione. C'est adorable de ta part, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu sais aussi que Rogue est mon parrain ?

-Oui et … ?

-Et que par ce fait il fait partie de famille ?

-... Non...

-Si.

-Je veux mourir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre brun.<strong>

**Bref, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si vous voulez me faire plaisir ou bien vous pouvez passer sur mon blogunetchérid'amur en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google ! **

**Merci et c'est tout pour moi,**

**Bonne nuuiiiiit !**

**#associationdesacidulés**


	53. The cat

**Yo tout le monde ! Ça va ? !**

**Lilou : Il est derrière toi ... (ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes reviews, tu as encore le droit de poster ce que tu veux, non ? x) Je te suis déjà redevable de laisser une review à chaque chapitre !)**

**Shenen : Pareil dans l'autre sens, pas sûr que Lucius soit ravi de mangé la même dinde qu'Harry xD**

**Brigitte : Oui, il dot être le genre de tonton à se bourrer la gueule et chanter des chansons paillardes xD c'est beau de rêver !**

**Volcane : POTTER ! Je veux le sel. xD Oui je l'ai reçue t'inquiète ;) A toi d'en décider hein ... (Les deux ma chère, les deux xD) Merci :') (J'espère que tu as réussi ton contrôle au passage xD Et sérieux, un contrôle le samedi ? C'est un crime ! :'O)**

* * *

><p>« Draco, je veux un chat pour Noël ! S'exclama soudainement Harry.<p>

-Ah, et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'un chat c'est doux, ça ronronne, ça n'embête pas trop mais ça aime beaucoup les caresses !

-Mais, Harry, tu m'as moi !

-Alors, tu accepterai de te mettre sur le dos pour que je gratouille ton ventre ? Minauda Harry ,les yeux étonnement brillants.

-Tu m'agaces, lui répondit sèchement Draco en boudant.

-Inutile que je plaide pour les ronronnements alors ?

-Inutile en effet. Tu auras ton stupide chat.

-Eheh. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;) En plus je réfléchis à construire un lemon autour de ça ... qui rejoindrais peut-être l'autre promesse pour La merde ... Breeeef :'D<strong>

**A demaiiiiin ! **

**(Eh, sinon y'a mon blog, y'a plein de pitis trucs sympa, des drarrys toussa toussa maggle ! tapez vaurienne eklablog sur google !)**

**Vaurienne :P**


	54. The cat, il revient !

**YOLOOOOOOO ! *PAN***

**Il est né le divin enfant, il a déchiré le vagin d'sa maman ... **

**Aherm.**

**Bref !**

**Brigitte : Quel bout de queue ? :333333333333**

**Shenen : C'pas pour rien qu'il était destiné à aller chez les Serpy, le coquinou !**

**Lilou : Avec la queue qui se balance ! (Toi même tu sais maggle) xD**

**Volcane : (Espèce de grosse sadique xD Va en L, les cours de physique sont tellement simples qu'on fait du coloriage xD) A croire que Draco aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle xD *sent un regard glacial dans son dos, se retourne lentement et ...* GASP !**

**J'viens de m'embrouiller toute seule avec les reviews, je sais même pas comment, donc si je vous ai oublié dites-le moi x)**

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonnagal pensait avoir déjà vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, vraiment, elle insistait. Mais jamais, jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait un jour pensé à être face à une telle situation.<p>

« Donc, si je comprends bien, Mr Mlafoy, vous désirez obtenir quelques apparats d'un chat, pour une durée de plusieurs heures, et sans effets secondaires. Bien sûr, je suppose que cette question est dans un intérêt tout à fait théorique ?

-Hum, oui. Affirma le blond, aussi raide qu'un cadavre.

-Vous ne voyez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que votre directeur de maison en entende parler ?

-Non ! Enfin je veux dire, oubliez ma question, s'il vous plaît, professeur.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, monsieur Malfoy, conclu l'Animagus, cependant, si l'envie d'approfondir vos recherches vous vient, sachez que votre directeur est très fort dans ce genre de métamorphose, gloussa-t-elle alors que Malfoy se précipitait vers la sortie.

Bon. Ça coûte combien un chat déjà ?

* * *

><p><strong>x') Voilà voilà xD<strong>

**Review ? :P**

**A demaiiin !**


	55. The cat, is back Wohoooo !

**... Hum, salut ? **

**Désolée du retard T^T Mais vous me croyez si je vous dit que je regardais juste une petite vidéo sur youtube qui s'est transformée EN 2H de matage sans que je m'en rende compte ? T^T Je suis prisonnière de la société, c'pas d'ma faute ! :'D**

**Volcane : J'imagine tellement pas la litière dans le coin de sa chambre t'sais xD Sérieux ?! Vous êtes pas obligé ? Nous c'est en math que c'est en option. Mais du coup, c'est comment votre bac de Sciences ? Parce que normalement c'est SVT et P-C non ? x)**

**Brigitte : Draco est un minet :3**

**Matsuyama : URL ? x')**

**Lilou : Perverse va xD (T'as oublié les petites moustaches :3)**

**Shenen : Cette école est bourrée de pervers, je vous le dit moi ! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi merci ;)**

* * *

><p>« Attendez, vous avez dit combien ? 70 gallions ?! Mais c'est du vol !<p>

-C'est le prix du marché pour un chat, Mr Malfoy. »

Et il coupa le réseau de cheminette privatisé des Malfoy à Poudlard sur ces mots.

Mais Draco avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

C'est ainsi qu'il trouva Hermione à la bibliothèque. Tel un félin en quête de proie, il se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait nonchalant jusqu'à la table visée et tourna autour un moment, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux arts de la peinture sorcière, et posa subtilement un morceau de fesse sur le coin du meuble.

« Un problème, Malfoy ? »

Le blond se retourna avec surprise pour constater qu'Hermione l'observait, un sourcil relevé en un air suspicieux. Son jeu de d'acteur ne l'avait pas convaincu ? Qu'à cela ne tienne.

« Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Oh.

-Tu as un chat non ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me le vendre ?

-A combien ?

-40 gallions ?

-Non.

-Prix d'ami ?

-On est pas ami. Non. »

Le Serpentard souffla un coup, c'était loin d'être gagné.

« Tu ne veux pas le faire se reproduire ?

-Avec quel autre chat ?

-Miss Teigne ?

-Hors de question !

-Le chat de Millicent ?

-Plutôt mourir.

-McGonnagal ?

-Grand Dieu non !

-Alors avec qui ?

-Personne, il est castré. »

Draco souffla de désespoir, laissant son front rencontrer la table alors qu'Hermione souriait d'un air satisfait derrière le livre qu'elle avait reprit « Comment dire non en 50 leçons »

Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il aurait son chat.

* * *

><p><strong> (Ohhh y'a des nouveaux boutons de mise en page, c'est zouliiiiii !)<strong>

**Bref ! Review ? xD**

**A demaiiin !**


	56. The cat, il- ah, bah non, en fait

**Hey ! Ça boum ? *PAN***

**Volcane : Effectivement, c'est problématique, étouffe-ça avec un oreiller au pire xD (Non, je ne cherche pas à te tuer ! xD) Attends, estime-toi heureuse, j'ai pas parlé de plan à trois ! En fait dans votre lycée vous foutez rien xD En mode pepouze toute l'année xD**

**Lilou : Moi j'imagine toujours Draco comme un gros radin x) Le genre à t'offrir un bon cadeau avec dix euros dans une parfumerie xD**

**Matsuyama : Chuuuut ! Faut pas dire, il y croyait Draco, il va t'entendre ...**

**becca015 : Et bien re-bienvenue dans ce cas ! Merci :'D Tu veux un chocolat ? *l'attire dans sa tanière* allez viiiiens, on est biiiiien x) PS: Moi aussi :33**

**Shenen : Je crois que tu l'as vexé, le chat x) En même temps je le vois mal se justifier à ses parents"Hum, j'ai offert un chaton à mon petit-copain. Oh oui oui, il est très digne. Non non, il ne fait pas caca, c'est un Malfoy enfin !" x) #craquage xD**

**Brigitte : Tellement, il reviendrait en mode *Bon choisit, ils me griffent là." x)**

* * *

><p>« Et c'est donc ainsi que se finalise la dernière étape pour devenir un animagus. Des questions ? »<p>

Des questions, les élèves de Serpentards et Serdaigles en avait des tonnes, mais seul une blonde eu le courage de lever la main.

« Est-ce qu'un animagus peut-il s'accoupler et se reproduire avec des vrais animaux ? » Demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Un silence gênant emplit la salle sous le regard stupéfait des élèves qui observaient avec une horreur teintée de curiosité malsaine le visage de leur professeur McGonagall prendre une teinte cramoisie.

« Aherm ! Ce la sera le sujet du prochain cours ! Bonne journée à tous ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les élèves, plutôt joyeux et perplexe à la fois de quitté le cours plus tôt, allèrent rejoindre leur prochain cours avec près de 10 minutes d'avance.

Notre blond suivait son groupe d'un pas tranquille avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son professeur.

« Et entre deux animagus de la même espèce, comment ça se passe ?

-DEHORS ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai honte.<strong>

**A demain ! xD**


	57. Aherm

**Heeeeey tout le monde ! Ça va ? Alors, qui ouvre ses cadeaux ce soir ? :3**

**Volcane : Elle ne nous dit pas tout .. x') De rien ;) Le plan à trois c'est Pattenrond, McGo et Miss Teigne xD**

**Lilou : DTC, de rien xD (Pardon.)**

**Shenen : C'est ça x) Faut arrêter de se poser des questions avec elle x)**

**Matsuyama : Non il deviendrait une fouine lui ! (D'ailleurs à l'animalerie du coin, j'en ai vue une, blanche avec les extrémité blonde, Malfoy, je t'ai reconnu ! xD) Je garde la fanfic pour demain, c'est tellement convivial x)**

**becca15 : Parce Malfoy est un gros cochon :3 **

**Brigitte : Merci à toi :3 Passe aussi de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! **

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Mme Malfoy.<p>

-Il est 18h, c'est bonsoir, à présent. »

Harry souffla discrètement. Les parents de son amants venaient juste d'arriver pour le réveillon et il sentait déjà que la soirée serait longue.

« Potter, le salua Lucius, toujours aussi … Dégingandé. »

Le brun pensa que, venant de Lucius Malfoy, dégingandé pouvait presque être un compliment par rapport aux horreurs qu'il était capable de sortir.

« Draco, fit Narcissa en le prenant à part, j'ai acheté un chapeau à Potter, fais-lui bien transmettre que je ne veux aucunement voir ses cheveux, si s'en est vraiment, à aucune de nos réceptions ! »

Draco, à son tour, trouva que sa mère devait bien aimer « Potter », surtout si elle avait fait l'effort de lui offrir un cadeau. La soirée sera merveilleuse !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Passez tous un bon réveillon de Noël, pétez-vous la panse, de quoi faire 3 kilo de caca demian !<strong>

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	58. Joyeux Noël !

**Hey ! Como esta ?**

**JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MONDE ! **

* * *

><p>"Eh, eh, Draco, c'est Noel !<p>

-Humf ...

-Réveille-toi !

-Trop tôt ...

-Tes parents attendent derrière la porte, ils vont rentrer si ça continu ...

-QUOI ?!

-Joyeux Noël, mon Draco ...

-Ouais, Joyeux Noël, Harry ..."

Un long baiser plus tard, ils furent tout deux interrompu par un cri.

"Si vous ne sortez pas de là, nous rentrons !

-Par Merlin je savais que ce Potter atteindrai à la vertu de mon fils !"

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà, petit Drabble Noël, cex des prochains jours porterons dessus aussi, en attendant, je vous re-souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et plein de cadeaux !<strong>

**Dites-moi en review ce que vous avez reçu ;)**

**Je m'envole chez ma mamie pour manger comme un cochon !**

**Gros bisouuuuux !**


	59. Le malade imaginaire

**Hey ! Tout le monde ! Noël c'est finit, mais il reste le nouvel an ! Prêtes à reprendre 1kg ? T^T**

**Vous avez passé un bon Noël ? :P**

**Volcane : Woaw la vache, t'as assez de place dans ta chambre ? x') Je t'envie trop ! Enfin bon moi j'ai eu mon graaaand lit et ma commode, un pyjama, un rdv pour un massage, un miroir et une superbe palette sephora \o/ T'as pas eu les contes de Beedle le barde ? :P**

**Matsuyama : Toutafait, mais après on sait pas où ils les mettent :3**

**Brigitte : Et merci mon Dieu, imagine il lui raconte tout ? x)**

**becca015 : Et attend ! Vlà le dîner ! xD T'inquiète pour tes commentaires, tu mets ce que tu veux ! T'as eu que des sous ? Tu vas pouvoir te faire plaisir au moins mais ça n'a pas le même charme :/ En cadeau je te fais des gros gros gros bisous !**

**Shenen : Règle n°1, les Malfoys sont des statues de cire, aucune image sexuelle ne doit émaner d'eux sous peine de traumatisme !**

**Lilou : (Oui effectivement x)) Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ;) x'D **

* * *

><p>L'ambiance du dîner qui avait suivit, Harry l'aurait définie comme pesante, lourde, légèrement suffocante. Assis à une table rectangulaire, Harry avait à ses côtés Draco, Lucius Malfoy en face et Narcissa qui le dardait de son regard noir en biais.<p>

Rien de très joyeux.

Ses dîners familiaux de Noël, Harry les imaginais chaleureux, bruyants, taquins. Pas comme ça.

« Alors, Potter, que prévoyez-vous de faire après Poudlard ?, fit Lucius en avalant une dernière bouchée de dinde copieusement fourrée, Auror, je suppose ? Continua-t-il.

-Hum, en fait non, je compte devenir professeur ici, en suite. Plus particulièrement pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de ne pas y laisser votre peau ? Engagea Narcissa.

-Vous voulez parler de la malédiction ? Je n'y crois pas, ahah ! »

Sa tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère tomba à l'eau quand il croisa le regard glacial de Lucius.

« Nous ne parlions pas seulement de ça », asséna le chef de famille en le fixant froidement.

Harry se tendit, mal à l'aise. Il voulait rentrer dans son cocon de chaleur. Avec Draco.

« OUCH ! »

Un violent mouvement sur le côté fit se retourner le brun pour observer son amant plié en deux, se tenant les côtes, une grimace douloureuse peinte sur le visage. Aussitôt, Harry le saisit dans ses bras et s'inquiéta de son état alors que Narcissa s'exclamait :

« Draco, mon chéri, que t'arrive-t-il ?!

-Je crois, je crois, que j'ai mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas … grimaça son fils

-Sûrement la dinde !

-Tu dois aller voir cette Pomfresh !

-Non, non, je dois aller me reposer …

-Tu es bien sûr ?

-Oui oui, Harry, tu m'aides ? » Fit le blond, le plus innocemment du monde

Et c'est ainsi que le couple s'extirpa de la table, laissant l'autre couple en tête à tête, ignorant leurs appels.

A peine la porte passé, Draco se redressa, parfaitement en forme, sous le regard amusé du brun.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum hum.

-Tu l'as fait pour moi ?

-Ne rêve pas, idiot, j'avais froid, il fait plus chaud dans notre chambre, c'est tout », répondit Draco en prenant la marche d'un air fier.

Harry ria sous cape et rejoignit son amant d'un pas pressé.

Son réveillon pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walalaa !<strong>

**Ça vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est gratuit, et ça fait plaisir, et à passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google ! J'te jure c'pas long ! xD**

**A demaiiiiin!**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	60. L'ouverture d'un cadeau

**Hey ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça va ? Vous avez réussit à dégonfler du réveillon et Noël ? x) Moi pas T^T *baleine***

**Volcane : Sympa les beaux-parents xD Ah bah oui, forcément xD Moi je crois que je vais me les commander, ces petits livres là :3 (Si seulement j'avais le même père xD "Vaurienne fait ton lit" "Vaurienne ferme tes volets" "Vaurinne ramasse-moi ton maquillage" Bref xD Merci pour la faute, j'avais pas vu x) (Pis en général je vérifie pas trop aussi xD)**

**Shenen : c'pas gentil pour la pluie ça, c'est encore plus amusant de la regarder tomber xD**

**becca015 : Je t'ai loupée de 15 min xD Tu m'as fait peur xD Merci ;) Gros besous à toi aussi ! On a le même patois ! A tanto !**

**Brigitte : Disons qu'il va finir pro du tournage de pouce xD**

**And now, the beat !**

* * *

><p>La soirée était magnifique, selon Harry. Ils avaient appelé Dobby qui avait consentit à leur faire monter une bouteille de champagne ainsi que quelques petits fours. Ils mangèrent, burent et se taquinèrent dans une ambiance calme et chaleureuse.<p>

Il était déjà prêt d'une heure du matin, et alanguis dans le lit, ils évoquèrent les cadeaux de Noël.

« Je préfère te l'offrir en privé, si ça ne te gêne pas ...murmura timidement Harry.

-Ça marche. »

Draco se leva et alla fouiller dans sa grande armoire pour y ressortir une petite boîte rectangulaire trouée, tandis qu'Harry attrapa un petit écrin du fond de sa poche.

« Qui commence ?

-Moi, répondit Harry. »

Il s'assit face à son amant qui gigota un peu sur place avant de lui tendre sa petite boîte de velour rouge. Face à l'air soudainement paniqué du blond, Harry se sentit obligé de se justifier.

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Juste, ouvre ... »

Et c'est ce que Draco fit. L'écrin révéla deux bagues d'or blanc simple d'aspect vieillottes et légèrement abîmée pour l'une.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai reçu ça en héritage de mes parents à mes 17 ans, Dumbledore m'a dit que mon père les avait offert à ma mère et pour lui pour qu'ils aient un statut «différent » de simples petits-amis … En gros, ils étaient …

-Fiancés », compléta Draco.

A ces mot, Harry rougit un peu plus mais hocha la tête.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une promesse de mariage entre eux, mais juste pour que ce soir, tu sais, un peu plus officiel …

-Je comprends, merci Harry, ça me touche », avoua Malfoy, même s'il lui était difficile d'exprimer autant de sentiments mielleux.

Ils enfilèrent chacun un anneau à leur main droite, Harry écopant de celui le plus éraflé, ayant certainement appartenu à son père. Il ne fit aucune réflexion à Draco sur le fait que dans ce cas, le blond était techniquement la femme du couple … Pour alléger l'atmosphère, Harry réclama son cadeau.

« A mon tour, à présent ! »

Et Draco lui tendit la boite rectangulaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et wala ! Que peut-il bien y avoir dans la boite, on se le demande bien ! xD<strong>

**Faites-moi des propositions foooolles en reviews ! J'aime çaaa !**

**A demaiiiin !**


	61. Et d'un deuxième

**Hey tout le monde ! Le drabble est un peu plus tôt ce soir, parce que je vais voir La famille Bélier au ciné ! Quelqu'un a été le voir ? Il est bien ?**

**Volcane : Mouhaha, tu verras ça plus tard xD J'ai pas trop envie de le rencontrer d'un coup xD**

**becca015 : Je vais baisser dans ton estime xD tu verras dans le drabble xD Merci ;)**

**Alice : URL ? x) Faut que je lise ça moi ! Il a l'air trop chou ton chat ! Je le veux ! Boule de chat et vicères, j't'adore putain !**

**Shenen : j''ai vraiment l'impression que je vais vous décevoir xD Bébé panthère j'y ai pensé mais je me suis dit qu'à Poudlard, ça passait bof xD **

**magiehp : 10 point pour magiehp !**

**Brigitte : Tant d'engoument xD Tu verras ;) **

**Matsuyama : Eheh**

**Lilou : Pas d'inquiétude jeune folle, la réponse dans ce drabble !**

**Et tout de suite, la revelacíon !**

* * *

><p>« Ahah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama Harry, les yeux pétillants.<p>

-Ouvre et tu verras, idiot. »

Ni une ni deux, Harry ouvrit la boîte et sursauta de surprise en voyant son contenu. Un énorme chat gris, étalé de tout son long, semblait dormir.

« Draco ! Mais c'est un chat !

-Effectivement. »

Surpris mais heureux, Harry prit la bête entre ses mains mais déchanta vite en ne la voyant aucunement bouger.

« Euh, Draco, tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ?

-Pourquoi elle n'irait pas bien ?

-Elle ne bouge pas.

-Ah oui.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Depuis combien de temps ce chat est-il dans cette caisse ?

-Oh et bien, j'ai dû l'acheter, hum … samedi dernier ? Oui, c'est ça, samedi dernier.

-Et depuis ?

-Et depuis quoi ?

-Tu lui as donner à manger ? A boire ?

-Merlin non ! Déjà qu'il bougeait trop, j'allais pas le chercher au fond de l'armoire pour aller lui donner à manger ! Je ne suis pas un elfe !

-Mais Draco, tu l'as peut-être tué ! S'écria H arry, horrifié.

-Mais non, fit Draco en touchant la bête du doigt. Ou peut-être que si ? Je sais pas ? Au prix où je l'ai acheté, c'est vraiment de la camelote ! »

Avec un cri outragé, Harry saisit son chat et l'emmena jusqu'à l'extérieur en criant :

« J'espère pour toi que Pompom pourra faire quelque chose ! Et croit moi, Hermione entendra parler de cette histoire ! »

A ces mots, Draco blanchit lourdement et se précipita à sa suite.

* * *

><p><strong>J'en connais un qi va prendre cher à son derche !<strong>

**Si vous voulez, vous pouvez reviewer, mais c'pas obliger hein, et pis passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog, en plus j'ai posté une nouvelle nouvelle (ahah) **

**Gros bisous et à demain !**


	62. Et Joyeuses fêtes, hein

**Hey tout le monde ! Désolée, mais ce soir, ça va être court et sans RAR, j'espère pouvoir faire mieux demain.**

**Il se trouve que j'ai passé l'aprèm aux urgences après un accident de scooter. Résultat : point de sutures et entorse au poignet. Super pour le nouvel an. J'ai quand même réussit à vous faire un petit caca, j'espère vous ne serez pas déçus ! **

* * *

><p>Heureusement, l'infirmerie était ouverte, mais il fallut qu'ils sonnent une petite cloche pour que Mme Pomfresh accoure, par ailleurs passablement éméchée, les cheveux défaits, la mine rouge et l'air niais sur le visage. Aussitôt, Harry expliqua son problème.<p>

« Pourquoi z'êtes pas aller voir Hagrid ? Répondit Pompom

-Il est France pour Noël !

-Bon … Faites moi voir vot' bêbête !, s'exclama l'infimière, oooooooh ! Continua-t-elle quand Harry montra son chat, quel beau lapin ! »

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, pensa Harry avec désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch'tite review quand même ?<strong>

**Vaurienne qui part se droguer aux dolipranes**


	63. Joyeux Noël, encore

**Hey ! Ça va ? Moi déjà mieux qu'hier ! Merci de vous être inquiété pour moi, vous êtes chou !**

**Volcane : En fait c'est surtout que je ne veux loupé aucun jour, pour pas que ça fasse tâche, parce que je peux te dire que j'ai chialé quand ont m'a mit les points ! Comme les piqûres d'un moustique, qu'il disait, mon cul ouais ! Merci :)**

**Shenen : Non ça va, ce qui m'énerve c'est de pas pouvoir bouger comme je veux x) J'espère que ta fille va bien quand même ! Bisous ;)**

**Matsuyama :WAZAAAAAA !**

**Brigitte : Penses-tu xD Elle s'y connais en alcool fort ! Merci et promis, je ferais gaffe ! ;P Bisous !**

**Alice : Coquinoune va ! J'ai bien aimé cette fic, c'chou :3 Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir ! Confettis et boyaux, gros zoubis !**

**becca015 : Pauvre Draco, tu l'insultes xD (Sérieux ? C'est tout caca ._. xD)**

**Lilou : Je pense oui xD Merci ;)**

**Place à la suite !**

* * *

><p>Un sort de dégrisement plus tard et Mme Pomfresh était aussi fraîche que le suggérait son nom.<p>

« Faîtes-moi voir cette pauvre bête !» S'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Harry lui donna son chat entre ses mains.

« Mais, fit-elle après un moment à étudier le chat sous l'œil inquiet de couple, il a été stupéfixer !

-DRACO ! Mais a quoi tu pensais !

-Et bien il devait faire trop de bruit voilà tout … Il suffit de lui jeter un Enervatum et le tour est joué.

-C'est une chance pour vous, Mr Malfoy, qu'un bon repas et de l'eau suffissent au rétablissement de cet animal, reprit l'infirmière en coupant Harry qui répliquai, cependant, si je réentends quoi que ce soit de suspect à propos de ce chat, j'en parles a Hagrid ! »

La menace sembla efficace pour Malfoy qui ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à la fin des soins.

Harry, lui, fut émerveillé de voir les pupilles de chat se révéler lentement pour découvrir deux orbes d'un bleu étincelant qui se fixèrent d'abord sur Harry, l'étudiant, puis sur Draco.

Le félin feula soudainement, hérissant ses poils et se jeta sur le blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! C'est court mais c'est long d'écrire avec une main x) Sur ce, je vais me mater Charlie et la Chocolaterie. A demaiiin !<strong>


	64. On est un peu en retard quand même

**Je pars dans 10 minutes, maiiiiis ...**

**BON RÉVEILLON A TOUS !**

**Guest : Volcane, est-ce toi ? Si oui, tu as oublié de signer xD Pauvre Draco, tu le martyrise xD (Je hais les médecins également xD) (C'est massacre à la tronçonneuse chez toi ? xD) Je n'ai pas trop mal, merci ;) Bon réveillon !**

**Florence Baker : Mwhahaha :3**

**Shenen : Je suis de toute coeur avec ta fille et toi ;) Bon réveillon à toi aussi !**

**Brigitte : Faut voir, ahah ! Bon réveillon ! (oui, pas trop d'alcool x)**

**Lilou : La vangeance, mon amie, la vengeance ! xD Bon réveillon !**

**Matsuyama : Yaaaaay ! Bon réveillon !**

**(D'ailleurs, je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse, en allant à l'hopital avec mon père, on a chopé un truc, j'ai passé ma nuit dernière à vomir ma soupe vietnamienne .)**

**And now, le dernier drabble de l'année !**

* * *

><p>Le permier réflexe de Draco fut de repousser le chat autant qu'il le pu. C'est à dire qu'il alla s'écraser sur le sol, sous l'oeil horrifié d'Harry.<p>

"DRACO !" hurla-t-il

Il se précipita sur la chat, qui heureusement semblait bien se servir de ses pattes et de son équilibre et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ne touche plus à Taylor !

-Taylor ? C'est son nom ? Ça fait gay.

-Draco, c'est pas mal dans le genre non plus" répondit Harry perfidement.

Mme Pomfresh, voyant le duel arriver, leva les bars en signe de paix.

"Ça SUFFIT ! C'est Noël, Mr Malfoy, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est vos qui avez offert ce chat à Mr Potter, alors désormais, assumez cela ! Et Mr Potter ... non rien, mon trésor."

La chat, bien calé dans les bras de son amant, remuant la queue (le chat hein) lança un regard moqueur au blond.

"Ce soir, tu dormiras sur le canapé ! décida Harry.

-Mais, mon amour, c'est Noël !

-Ah oui ... Et bien demain, tu dormiras sur le canapé ! "

Et c'est ainsi que le couple se dirigea jusqu'à leur dortoir, accompagné d'un nouveau membre dans leur famille.

"Mais pourquoi j'ai acheté cette chose putain ? hurla intérieurement le Serpentard.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààà ! Je l'ai écrit directement sur le site par manque de temps, ça se verra peut-être ^^<strong>

**Breeeef, passez un bon réveillon ! Mais soyez prudent hein ! **

**Grooooos bisous !**

**A demaiiiiin ! (Si je suis réveillée, hein xP)**

_**(Une chtite review pour la fin d'année, siouplaiiit ? *^* (Et si on faisait le pari d'arriver à 300 reviews avant ce soir ? :'D ALLEZ ! TOUS ENSEMBLE POUR LA VICTOIIIIIRE )**_


	65. Foutu chat - BONNE ANNÉE !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? Remis du réveillon ?**

**BONNE ANNÉE ! Eheh, perso moi là je suis pépouze dans mon lit en pyj' en train de mater Love Stage x) **

**Z'avez des résolutions vous cette années ?**

**Volcane : Effectivement oui xD J'aime tellement ta capacité à partir dans des délires xD Ça me fait toujours rire xD Tu sais, et c'est quand même incroyable, que ta review est trop longue pour être affichée entièrement par ma boîte mail (y'a que comme ça que je peux te lire) du coup je peux pas voir la fin de ton commentaire avant plusieurs chapitres, là où le site consentira à afficher ta review xD Bonne année !**

**Matsuyama : xD J'me suis dit "Ouh pitain, avalanche de guest !" Et bah nan, c'était TOI ! xD Bonne année ! xD**

**Florence Baker : Bonne année ! Merci ;)**

**Brigitte : Tu as osé faire cette blague ! Je te renie ! ... nan j'déconne, bonne année !**

**Shenen : C'est le premier nom qui me soit venu à la tête quand j'ai du trouver un nom, du coup ... x) Bonne année ;)**

**becca015 : BONNE ANNÉE ! (Du coup ton pseudo va bien xD) Gros bisous et merci ;)**

**Lilou : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point xD Bonne année à toi aussi ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Et maintenant, le premier Drabble de l'année 2015 ! CHAAAAAAAMPAGNE !**

* * *

><p>«Mais pourquoi j'ai acheté cette chose putain ? » hurla intérieurement le Serpentard.<p>

Et il ne pensa jamais avoir autant raison. Le chat feula allègrement à son encontre tout le long de leur retour vers leur chambre, le dardant d'un regard noir et perçant. Il n'essaya même pas de se plaindre auprès d'Harry, qui caressait tendrement les poils du monstre, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts.

Même lorsqu'ils furent couchés, ce maudit chat trouva le moyen de lui rendre la vie impossible.

Tranquillement installés dans leur lit pour dormir, ils avaient été dérangés par Taylor qui miaulait à la mort, alors qu'il était confortablement installé sur ses luxueuses serviettes de bain. Harry avait argué que Taylor devait être traumatisé par le noir à présent, qu'il lui fallait une présence rassurante. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à partager sa couche avec un chat tout en poil, avec l'impossibilité bien sûr de ne serait-ce enlacer son amant, à moins de particulièrement aimer manger des touffes de poils.

Mais c'est au réveil, quand il sentit une patte griffue, qui vraisemblablement n'appartenait pas à Harry, se fracasser sur ses parties qu'il sentit que vraiment, il allait regretter son geste.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça donne un aperçu de leur futur xD <strong>

**J'voulais vous remercier, on a atteint les 300 reviews ! (OUUUUUUUH CHAAAAAAAMPAAAAAGNE !) (oui ça note 290 et quelques mais y'a pas mal de guest qui ne sont pas affichés les amis, on est à plus de 300 !) On commence l'année en fanfare !**

**Alors franchement, merci à toute, ça me fait juste hyper plaisir, je pensais vraiment pas atteindre ce chiffre, vous êtes juste trop CHOU ! Je vous aimeeee !**

**PASSEZ TOUS UNE BONNE ANNÉE ! YAY !**


	66. Le commencement

**Yo tout le monde ! Como esta ? **

**C'est le drabble 66 ! Presque le chiffre du diable ! Presque ...**

**Florence Baker : Merci beaucoup ! :'D**

**Matsuyama : le glamour en toute circonstance xD Oh mon Dieu xD Sympa le réveil xD**

**becca015 : Depuis le temps que je voulais le voir moi ! C'était trop chouuu :3 J'suis pareil que toi pour les résolutions x) J'y pense même plus ! Je sens que Taylor av être mon chouchou x) (J'ai l'oeil hein ? xD)**

**Lilou : Le pire, ça c'est certain xD **

**Volcane : Yaaaaaaaaaaay ! Saluuuut ! GG ! Tu sais que c'est à mon tour d'avoir des pannes de wifi aujourd'hui ? xD Je vais t'envoyer un mp pour tout t'expliquer ;) Laisse-moi le temps de l'écrire :) tes remarques me font trop rire xD Pour ta question concernant l'OS, en fait, je pensais plutôt en faire une petite fanfiction à part, si j'ai le temps, qui s'appellerai genre "Les aventures de Taylor le chat" ou un truc de genre, j'y réfléchit encore x) En fait quand j'ai vu le contenu du message, j'me suis dit "c'est forcément ma petite Volco ! xD" J'ai vu la vidéo, et oh mon DIEU qu'elle te reste en tête xD Snape, snape; severus snape -DUMBLEDORE ! xD Gros bisous !**

**Brigitte : La peluche c'est moins vivant (Genius.) et le bébé chat ça fait caca partout au début, je suppose xD Ou alors lui faire un rdv arrangé avec miss Teigne xD**

**Shenen : En même temps quand tu vois ce que Draco lui a fait xD Je serais le chat y'a longtemps que je lui aurais pisser dessus au réveil xD _(Hein Matsuyama xD)_**

**And now, TAYLOR EN ACTION !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, matin de Noël, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, Harry ronflait, bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf …<p>

« PUTAIN DE CHAT ! MES COUUUUILLES ! »

Sauf ça.

« Draco bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cria à son tour Harry, énervé d'être aussi brutalement réveillé.

-Ton putain de chat vient de me briser les couilles ! » Hurla le blond.

En effet, le dit se trouvait innocemment entre leur deux corps, l'air le plus naturel du monde.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part, voyant ce que tu lui as fait endurer !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

-C'est à Taylor que tu dois t'excuser !

-Quoi ?!

-C'est le seul moyen pour que moi, je te pardonne. Et Taylor, fit Harry en prenant son chat, excuse toi envers Draco pour avoir tenter de l'émasculer. »

Le Serpentard regarda Harry avec de grands yeux cherchait-il vraiment à parler avec cette maudite bête ?! Et cette maudite bête venait-elle vraiment de relever la tête pour bouder ?!

« Allez, on y va, on se serre la patte. » insista Harry.

Bon gré mal gré, l'homme et la bête durent tendre respectivement main et patte pour les faire s'entrechoquer, détourant le regard tout de même.

« Et on s'embrasse maintenant ! »

Harry récolta deux regards furieux mais n'en fit pas cas, attendant bien évidemment ce qu'il avait demandé.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco se pencha sur le chat et frotta une seconde sa joue contre les poils, mais il eut cependant le temps de glisser à son oreille velue :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dès le retour d'Hagrid, je te fais castrer pour ce que tu as fait ! Il paraît que c'est à cause de ça que Pattenrond est gros … » fit vicieusement le Serpentard.

A ces mots, le chat se recroquevilla légèrement. Il ne voulait pas devenir gros ! Ça jurerait totalement avec son beau pelage court et soyeux !

L'entente ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouah la vache je suis de bonne humeur moi !<strong>

**Donnez-moi vos avis si ça vous dit, ou pissez-moi sur le visage comme le chat De Matsuyama, bref, faîtes ce que vous voulez, de toute façon, je vous adore déjà xD**

**Gros bisouuuuus !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	67. La pureté de Taylor en jeu !

**Hey ! Ça va ?**

**Vous aurez remarqué, j'ai changé le titre et un pitit peu le résumé de ce recueil ;) Adventures, (parce que parler anglais, c'tellement swaaag) me paraît mieux adapté à cette fanfic, parce que ce n'était pas des Drabbles dans la définition même, et en plus je fais des espèces de petits chapitres reliés entre eux, comme en ce moment ! Du coup voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en penser !**

**Volcane : T'as une chance pas possible, je reçois ta review au moment où j'écris les réponses xDD C'est toujors la fautes des bonbons au citron xD Pour tes messages privés, si tu es toujours connectée, tu dois cliquer sur ton pseudo qui s'affiche en orange tout en haut à droite de ta page, là t'es sur ton profil, à gauche t'as une colonne qui commence par account, tu vas cliquer sur private messaging, puis inbox, et normalement tu vas voir mon message ;)**

**Shenen : Tu m'as tuée xD faut demander à Matsuyama : Qu'est-il arrivé à ton chat après le pipi ? x)**

**lilou : Pas de pitié avec ce chat xD**

**becca015 : C'pas un Malfoy pour rien xD (il est mignon ton bonhomme mais il a pas de yeux :'O Il fait peur xD)**

**Birgitte : Tu crois pas qu'ils feraient de mignons petits chatons ? xD C'est Rusard qui va être papa xD**

**Matsuyama : Tu fais amie-amie avec c'te chat ? xD J'étais pas au courant pour Pattenrond xD Ça change rien, la castration fait quand même en général grossir la chat :3 Ils compensent les pauvres xD **

**Florence Baker : Ah ça non xD**

**Gros merci à vous toutes ! (A moins qu'un garçon ce cache parmi les lecteurs ... I WILL FIND YOU - and I will kill- naaaaaan)**

**Let's go !**

* * *

><p>C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi, Draco devait passer le nouvel an à une quelconque fête mondaine organisée par ses parents au manoir. Et autant Harry aurait aimé passer ce réveillon avec son amant, autant il préférait rester avec ses amis plutôt que de supporter de se vêtir d'un costume cravate pour plusieurs heures. C'est que ça serre ces machins là !<p>

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Ron et Hermione devant le feu de cheminé, accompagné de mets et alcool subtilement subtilisés à la cuisine de Poudlard.

« Tu es sérieusement en train de me dire qu'il a essayé de te racheter Pattenrond ?! S'exclama Harry.

-Je t'assure que oui ! Il m'a même proposé de le faire se reproduire avec Miss Teigne !

-Quelle horreur ! S'horrifia Ron.

-Et comment ! »

Un éclat de rire plus tard, largement arrosé de whisky pur feu, les trois amis regardaient pensivement le feu onduler, avant qu'un espèce de feulement ne vienne briser l'agréable silence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » S'étonna le brun.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Taylor le chat sautait des marches avec un autre miaulement effrayé, se fracassant lamentablement sur le tapis, rapidement rejoint par une énorme masse orange toute ronronnante qui alla s'écraser dessus pour aller lui lécher les oreilles.

« Oh regarde, fit Hermione, ils sont amis !

-En effet oui », pouffa Ron en regardant Pattenrond tenter de se frotter contre Taylor.

Et Harry, choquer, ne pu qu'assister à la scène. Car bien sûr, s'ils avaient pu comprendre le langage des chats, ils auraient entendu :

« Allez viens mon chou, je vais te faire ta fête !

-Haaan touche pas à mon cul, espèce d'orang-outan puant !

-T'inquiète pépète, je suis castré, t'auras pas de portée …

-Noooooooooon ! »

Mais bien sûr, ils ne l'entendirent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? une review pour sauver la virginité de Taylor le chat ? xD<strong>

**Brefouille et kissous baveux, à demaiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	68. Gros matou

**Saluut !**

**Bon, pas mal d'entre nous dépriment, je le sais. moi la première. Demain, ça va piquer .**

**Brigitte: tu l'aimes pas le petit Taylor ? x) **

**Volcane: nan mais juste, imagine la tête du chaton x) **

**Alors, justement, là, quand tu postes une review, tu es connectée maintenant, faut pas que tu cliques sur ton pseudo affiché dans tes reviews, ça sert à rien, il faut que tu ailles tout en haut de ta page de ff . net et tu vas voir dans la barre bleu qui prend toute la largeur de ta page tout à droite ton pseudo qui va être écrit en orange, mais il faut que tu sois connectée pour ça, sinon ça marche pas ! Dis-moi si ça marche x)**

**Matsuyama : Faut pas chercher, il est un concon Ryry xD (Dis-vis, t'as fait quoi à ton chat quand il t'a fait pipi dessus ? Oui, question sans rapport, comme ça xD)**

**Lilou : Boah, vu ce qu'il fait avec Draco ... xD**

**Shenen : Moi je le comprends, c'est petits les bijoux d'un chat xD Je pensais qu'elle allait voir la question, mais apparemment non x) Je la lui repose x) **

**Bweef, voilà le drabble ! J'suis pas super contente de lui, il est d'un banal ... Mais j'ai passé l'aprèm à écrire une fanfiction et un OS (leeeeeemooooon :3) du coup j'étais pas trop dedans xD**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, vieille de la rentrée, Draco boude, déprime, ronchonne, bref, il est de mauvaise humeur.<p>

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Le rejoignit Harry.

-Rien. Répondit sèchement le blond.

-Tu déprimes ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ton foutu chat.

-Il n'est pas venu t'embêter de toute la journée !

-Oui, mais du coup je ne t'ai pas vu toi depuis le début de la journée ! J'ai envie de faire l'amour, moi.

-Oooh, c'est donc ça ! »

Draco s'en alla se vautrer dans son confortable lit de soie verte, enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers quand il sentit un poids atterrir sur son dos.

«Draco, tu sais que tu es mon gros matou à moi ... »

Et il commença sensuellement à se frotter contre lui.

Finalement, c'est une bonne journée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Bonne chance à toutes celles qui reprennent les cours demain ;_;<strong>


	69. Pauvre Severus

**Hey ! C'est short ce soir, donc yé mé dépêche !**

**Volcane : Vive la magie, tout serait possible ;) Je pense que l'histoire d'amour entre Taylor et Pattenrond, c'est un peu comme le dentifrice et le jus d'orange, séparément, ça fait du bien, mais ensemble, c'est dégueulasse xD Tu as photographié mon message ? x) Tu as peur de le perdre ? J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée ! ( je réponds à ton message quand j'ai un trou, donc surement seulement demain xP)**

**Shenen : Que veux-tu, le gros matou aime se faire papouiller x)**

**Brigitte : Coquine va xD**

**Matsuyama : Désolée si tu as mal prit ma question ^^ Je n'ai pas de chat, juste un chien, j'imagine mal mon cocker de quinze kilo se poser sur mon visage pour dormir, même quand elle nous fait ses petites dépressions hivernales x) Ta minoune doit être trop mognonne ! **

**Draco aime les fererro rocher, Draco à de la bedaine xDDD**

**Lilou : J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée x)**

**Et voilà ! Bon, c'est le 69ème, je sais que vous attendez à un truc chelou ... mais bon x) Pas trop le temps ce soir xD**

* * *

><p>Le cours du professeur Rogue prenait enfin fin, autant pour les élèves que pour le maître de potions qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, boire un chocolat devant sa cheminée ronflante d'un feu chaleureux … C'est sûrement parce qu'il était un peu ramollit à cette idée qu'il commit la plus grosse erreur de sa carrière.<p>

« Bien, sortez tous maintenant, et bonne année. »

Bonne année.

Bonne année !

Il avait souhaité la bonne année à ses élèves ! Plus jamais, jamais, ils ne le reprendraient au sérieux. Ils l'imaginait déjà certainement comme un vieux papy bedonnant qui allait les chouchouter … Et son horreur n'en fini pas.

Surtout lorsqu'il vit le sourire amusé de _Neville Londubat._

* * *

><p><em>« Hey Draco, j'ai envie, on se fait un petit 69 ?<em>

_-Hors de question._

_-Mais pourquoi ?!_

_-L'auteur s'est promit de ne pas faire cette blague de mauvais goût. Et en tant que défenseur du bon goût, je la suis dans son périple !_

_-Mais, on peut quand même … ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Viens par là ... »_

* * *

><p><strong>Huuum bon bah voilà xD Je me dépêche, zouuuu, demain j'ai oral blanc de français à 9h, souhaiter-moi bonne chance !<strong>

**Bisous, Vaurienne !**


	70. Bite

**Bite bit bitten, du verbe mordre, bande de cochonnes.**

**Breeeef ! Ça va ? Moi oui ! J'ai eu mon oral ce matin, et je suis tombée sur un des textes que je voulais ! le soulagement ! Pour ceux qui s'y intéresse, j'ai eu l'Abbye de Thélème dans Gargantua de Rebelais avec la société utopique :3 Du facile ^^ **

**Merci de tous vos encouragement ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir !**

**Volcane : On dirait "un truc de ouf" de Vanessa x) Si tu connais pas, va sur youtube, et écoute jusqu'à la toute fin xD T m'as remit ta chanson dans la tête là xd Snape, snape, severus snape ... DUMBLEDOREE ! xD T'enlèves les rayures et on y est presque xD J'ai vu pour ton message sur le blog ;) j'y ai répondu d'ailleurs ! Vraiment un gros merci à toi ! :3 (Tu n'as pas compris la bête ? x)**

**Brigitte : Merci :) Ça c'est bien passé :) On me la fait pas à moi xD Coquinoune !**

**Shenen : Ahah merci ! xD J'ai eu de la chance pour mon texte :) Un coup de manuel dans la face et c'est finit x) **

**Lilou : Comme Brigitte ! Coquine ! Mais c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace xD Merci ! Et bonne chance à toi du coup ! Tu me raconteras ? Ma rentrée c'était cool aussi, des bonnes notes, ça fait plaisir :)**

**Florence : on lui en veut pas ;) Mon oral ça été, beaucoup de stresse pour pas grand chose finalement xD Merci ;)**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, je trouverais un moyen xD**

* * *

><p>«C'est quand même terrible, ça.<p>

-Quoi ?

-On peut rendre des gens pétrifiés à leur état normal, faire repousser des os, guérir les blessures les plus profondes en quelques gouttes... Mais ces idiots de médecins sont incapables de prévenir de la défaillance visuelle ! Regarde Dumbledore ! Regarde MacGonnagal ! Et regarde _toi_ !

-Tu n'aimes plus mes lunettes ?

-J'aime tes yeux, tu le sais, j'ai envie de les croquer, amour … »

Draco se pencha vers son amant, sourire charmeur aux lèvres en jouant des sourcils de façon un peu perverse.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais de drôles de fantasmes … J'aurais dû m'enfuir quand tu m'as mordu les fesses la dernière fois !

-Viens par là ! »

S'en suivit d'une course haletante que bien évidemment, ne nous décrirons pas ...

* * *

><p><strong>Et wala ! C'était rigolo ? :P Tite review ? (Z'êtes quand même presque 50 followers, merci ! :'D)<strong>

**A demaiiiin !**


	71. La maladie d'amour

_**Aujourd'hui, comme vous tous surement, j'ai été choquée par l'attentat à Paris. Plus que ces personnes attaquées, c'est notre liberté à tous qui l'est. Ne faisons pas de généralité, après tout les français n'aiment pas tous les grenouilles, et restons soudés, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire.**_

_**Je suis Charlie.**_

**Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour pleurer, haut les cœurs, je vais essayer de vous faire rire !**

**Matsuyama : xD Tu me tues x) **

**Lilou : Il paraît que ça peut être sympa dans certaines conditions xD un petit conseil pour toi : Ne stress pas inutilement xD**

**Volcane : Un truc de ou-ouf, de ou-ou-ouf ! x) Il faut que je lise cette fanfic ! La plus hard que j'ai lu à ce jour doit être "L'antre de Draco Malfoy" ou un truc dans le genre, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais du tout x) Moi-même c'était ... (Ambroisie est pas mal aussi en fanfic hard x) Plus supportable que l'autre à mon goût)**

**C'est un vibro. vrrrrrr**

**Tout sera posté ici :) Le lemon j'espère pour ce WE, mais pour la fanfic, ce sera plus long x) Merci pour l'oral ! Rabelais c'est cool, mais version hyper traduite et modernisée x) **

**Brigitte : J'ai des lunettes :'O mais j'suis pas un homme, merci mon dieu xDD**

**Shenen : La miche x) Chez moi ça veut dire les seins xD J'vois pas de quoi tu parles sinon :'D je suis totalement pure :'DD**

**Florence Baker : Il est blond, on lui pardonne x)**

* * *

><p>Ron est tranquillement assit à sa place dans la grande salle, dégustant de bonnes et grosses saucisses avec une bonne et onctueuse purée de pomme de terre. un air chante doucement une chanson moldue :<p>

«Elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amour !»

Soudain deux figures ses levèrent et coururent jusqu'à la sortie de la Salle.

«Regarde, Ron, fit Hermione, Draco et Harry courent encore pour aller forniquer je ne sais où ! C'est indécent !»

Soudain, un autre grand bruit retentit et les élèves purent observer leur directeur, le grand et respecter Albus Dumbledore, s'élancer à la suite d'un élève de Poufsouffle de première année qui sortait également.

«Elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amour ! Dans le cœur des enfants, de 7 à 77 ans !»

«Hermione ... Est-ce que je crois voir ce que je suis en train de voir ?

-Je le crains oui ... OH MERLIN ! Il sort ses bonbons au citron ! Courrez pauvres âmes démunies! Run for your liiiife !»

* * *

><p><strong>Craquage complet x)<strong>

**Bref, comme d'hab, une pitite review ? *^* gros bisous et à demain !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	72. C'est les sooooooldes ! - Aherm

**Hey ! Il faut vraiment que je m'organise autrement pour les drabbles, les poster vers 21h c'est juste pas possible . Quelle idée de mettre deux épisodes des reines du shopping aussi ! C'est contre-productif !**

**Bweeeef !**

**Florence Baker : Oui, je trouve ça tellement honteux, que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je te comprends x)**

**Volcane : Errf, moi non plus j'aime pas trop le truc avec les frères :P je vais peut-être passer mon tour x) Oui c'est ça le nom de la fic ! Franchement, même si j'admire l'auteur d'avoir osé écrire quelque chose comme ça, je ne te la recommande pas si tu n'aimes pas le hard x) Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne l'attentat. C'est tellement horrible ! As-tu vu l'image du couloir après le massacre ? C'est totalement bouleversant ... Ils doivent être punis, et ils le seront ! **

**Louisa74 : Oui j'ai été le voir :) Superbe film ! Tu l'as vu aussi ? Je ne suis pas fan de Michel Sardou (GG pour l'orthographe !) Mais j'aime l'écouter ^^ Gros bisous !**

**Shenen : Les joies du patois x) Ron peut peut-être confondre le mimi d'Hermione avec une belle huitre ? Et là ... *IMAGE MENTALE* Brrr #hardcore xD Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible ! Tu le connaissais personnellement ? Les deux pauvres enfants vivrons avec ça toute leur vie ... **

**Brigitte : Oui, c'est de la pédophilie xD**

**Matsuyama : Il distribue des bonbons de Bertie Crochue au goût Sperme, fabrication maison, qu'il disait ... **

**Dumbledore en lemon ? Hiiiieurk xD Ne m'impose pas de telles images ! xD**

**Lilou : et encore, il est toujours là ... DERRIERE TOI ! xD Franchement, ne t'angoisse pas pour ça, ça ne dure même pas ne heure x) Pense que c'est comme un oral devant la classe ;)**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, c'est top ;)**

**And nooooooow ...**

**THIS. IS. THE. TIME. OF SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLDES !**

* * *

><p>Une tornade brune accourut dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors en ce mercredi matin paisible, balayant sur son passage de pauvres âmes à peine éveillée.<p>

« Harry ! S'écria Hermione, alertée par les cris, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive tu dis ?! Il y a que Draco est au courant pour les soldes moldues et à décide de « refaire mon look ringard et insipide »! Alors je me cache ! Ron, laisse-moi me mettre sous ton lit, je t'en supplie ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Taylor le chat observa son maître s'enfuir dans les dortoirs, précédé d'un roux qui lui en rappelait trop fortement un roux. Totalement impuissant, il ne pu que regarder Hermione se regrouper avec les filles de Gryffondor, parler avec animation et excitation, et enfin ouvrir à un Draco Malfoy les joues rosées d'anticipation, lui indiquant le chemin des dortoirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walà x)<strong>

**Une chtite review ? un petit passage sur mon blog vaurienne eklablog ? (Y'a des histoires sympa, promis !)**

**A demaiiiin !**

_**Je suis Charlie, et nous le sommes tous.**_


	73. Ma bébé

**Hey tout le monde! Ça va aujourd'hui ? Remit de vis émotions ? Moi je suis encore un peu bouleversée ...**

**Florence Baker : Bonne question x) Et oui, les soldes, c'est toujours un moment magique ! Je peux pas y aller le premier jour, mais demain, ça va chauffer ! x)**

**Shenen : Harry est un paradoxe à lui-même x) Vive les Normands ! x) Ils ont été finalement tué, c'est un soulagement au bout du compte**

**Brigitte : Ma chérie! xD Moi aussi j'adore ! Je pense qu'il se rait le méchant de la semaine à dézinguer tout le monde xD Comme Diamante cette semaine x)**

**Volcane : Ils ont finalement été punis : abattus ... Mais ça me laisse un gout amère, c'est ce qu'ils souhaitaient ... Pauvre garçon ! C'est horrible ! Merci et gros bisous ;) (je n'oublie pas ton message x)**

**Lilou :J'avoue que y'en a qui abusent un peu xD**

**Merci à toutes une nouvelle fois ;)**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, grand vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, homme aguerrit, avait peur. Les chocottes, la schkoumoune, les boules … Bref, il n'était vraiment pas bien.<p>

Il aurait pu survivre à l'essayage des chemises diverses et variées.

Il aurait pu survivre à l'enfilage de pantalons plus moulants les uns que les autres.

Il aurait pu survivre à tous ces caleçons qu'on lui passa, sous le commentaire avisé d'une vendeuse qui alla rapidement s'occuper de la caisse.

Mais ça, non.

Jamais, jamais, il n'achèterais de BB cream. Peu importe son teint un peu malade et ses imperfections. Il n'était pas ne femmelette, merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walà ! Un reviewnette ? :P<strong>

**A demain ! **

**Je suis Charlie**


	74. Loué soit le saint sac en plastique

**Hey tout le monde ! ça va ? j'ai dévalisé Yves Rocher aujourd'hui |o/**

**Volcane : tu as oublié pervers x) A mon lycée, puisqu'on est privé, on a pas eu le droit de se rassembler ni même de mettre de messages sur la télé ... Putain de cons. (Je soutiens le petit-ami de ta meilleure amie, c'est juste horrible.)**

**Brigitte : Tellement xD Ma chérie le contour des lèves c'est juste Pas Po-ssi-ble ! C'est la doyenne blonde qui a gagné :'D **

**Matsuyama : Genius. **

**Lilou : J'ai pas parlé du mascara pour mettre ses yeux en avant xD**

**Shenen : J'suis d'accord, les soldes, c'est du sport xD J'aurais également aimé qu'ils soient jugé et qu'ils ne meurent pas en "martyrs" comme ils voulaient. La peine de mort aurait été bien venue ... **

**Guest : c'est vrai que la reprise est très belle je trouve ! J'ai repris ton idée dans ce drabble ;) Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cela te plaira !**

**Florence : ;) Merci ! J'ai fait mon petit tabac ^^**

**Je remercie une Guest pour m'avoir donné l'idée de ce drabble ;) Si à votre tout vous en avez, n'hésitez pas d'ailleurs !**

* * *

><p>Draco revenait des soldes. Il était heureux. Et épuisé. Déposant ses sacs à l'entrée, il alla s'affaler sur son lit, seul, puisque le brun, aussitôt les portes de château passées, avait rejoint ses amis pour aller se plaindre de tout son saoul.<p>

La fatigue allait bientôt l'emporter lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une chose à quatre pattes sauter sur lui et planter ses griffes dans son dos, miaulant de désespoir.

« Aie ! Putain de chat ! » s'exclama Draco sous la douleur.

Et le fameux putain de chat s'acharna à nouveau sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! »

Pas démonté, Taylor tourna sur lui même et remua furieusement sa longue queue.

« Mais ma parole, tu es pire qu'un chien ! »

Pariant, à raison, que le chat devait s'être ennuyé tout seul dans cette chambre, Draco se saisit d'un des sacs en plastiques qui traînaient au sol et l'agita devant ses yeux bleus.

« Voilà, on joue, maintenant deg- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Taylor poussa un feulement effrayé et lui sauta au visage. Croisant le regard interloqué du blond, il sauta à nouveau à terre et en un nouveau cri terrifié, il vola jusqu'à la porte de sortie, fermée, et arrêta sa course en un grand « BOOM » qui le laissa vaincu.

Hilare, Draco se rallongea et se gaussa quelques temps de ce chat stupide et peureux. « Enfin tranquille, se disait-il. Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta : je crois que je vais commencer une collection de sacs en plastique ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuuuuuurs ? C'était cool ? :'D<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si vous n'avez pas le temps, un simple clin d'oeil suffit ! ;)**

**J'ai aussi un blog, d'écriture, vaurienne eklablog sur google, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez le temps aussi ! Y'a du Drarry ! :P**

**A demain et bonne soirée tout le monde !**

**Bisous de Vaurienne ;)**

**Je suis Charlie**


	75. Tendresse

**Heeeeeeeeeey ! Ça va ? vous passez un bon WE ?**

**Lilou : Il fera une crise cardiaque au moment où Draco ressortira de la salle de bain avec son masque aux olives vertes xD **

**Louisa74 : Merci à toi de m'avoir donner l'idée ;) **

**Volcane : La chance, moi le mienne, quand elle s'ennuie, elle vient me voir et fout le bordel dans ma chambre (se frotte au lit, déchire les mouchoirs en papier, renverse ma poubelle ...) Mais je l'aime trop :3 Le problème c'est que dès la première démarque, j'ai du mal à trouver, alors si j'attends la deuxième xD Le truc c'est qu'on est pas tous en récré en même temps, tout le monde voulait le faire d coup on a pas pu s'entendre sur un temps x) Ils sont stupides oui, mais ce qui me console, c'est que je sais qu'ils n'iront certainement pas au paradis, là où ils sont, ils doivent souffrir mille martyrs. **

**Matsuyama : Mon chien une fois à glissé sur le parquet frais fait de ma chambre, elle s'est prit le porte manteau en pleine poire xD Effectivement, Draco retrouve souvent de belles surprises x)**

**Shenen : Oui ! Je me rappelle de quand je coupais les ongles de mon lapin, il s'endormait sur ma poitrine tellement il était pépouze xD**

**Brigitte : Future poète xD Pas sûr que ça marche, mais on peut toujours espérer xD T'as pas une technique avec les billets qui se font la malle dans le porte-feuille ? :P Tu viens de me donner une superbe idée avec Luna xD **

**Bon, il aura fallu 75 drabbles pour un premier instant de tendresse. L'hiver me rend molle, faut vraiment que je me trouve un copain à martyriser ... Des intéressé ? xDD**

* * *

><p>« Aaaah ! Aaah ! Mon Dieu Draco oui ! Continue ! Je- Je vais ! Aaaah !<p>

-Oh bon sang Harry … Tu es tellement … Ngh ! »

Essoufflés, deux corps retombent lourdement sur les draps d lit totalement défaits, témoins de leur activité plus que sportive.

« Sans déconner, commença Harry, toujours haletant, je devrais te faire payer le nombre de fois où l'on fait l'amour … Je deviendrais milliardaire !

-Ça, ça s'appelle la prostitution, Harry … En plus tu es déjà plus que milliardaire.

-Et bien je serais … Trilliardaire ?

-Ça, ça s'appelle de l'avarice !

-Et ça s'appelle comment si je ne demande rien en retour ?

-De l'amour, je suppose.

-Oh, eh bien, je t'aime !

-Petit con. »

Ils rirent ensemble et s'embrassèrent un long moment de nouveau. Tendrement enlacé, ils se prodiguaient de douces caresses innocentes.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et walàààà ! Vous aussi vous avez l'impression de fondre dans votre fauteuil ? x)<strong>

**Breeeeef ! Comme d'hab, faîtes moi signe ;)**

**A demaaaaain !**

**Je suis Charlie.**


	76. Extrait du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! Aujourd'hui, je lance un nouveau concept, Le extraits [très nobles] du journal intime de Draco Malfoy ! On pourra savoir plus en ... profondeur ... d'où est venue l'amour entre Draco et Harry ! Ça vous plait ?**

**Shenen : Wouah, merci ^^ J'aime aussi lire et écrire des choses plus sauvages, primaires, mais je suis d'accord que de lire quelque chose de tendre peut faire du bien dans ce monde de brute ... Et l'écrire aussi !**

**Volcane : Entre eux, c'est comme ça xD Oh vui, même quand vous saute dessus dès le matin et vous griffe allègrement les jambes et la poitrine ... T^T Ils ont eut ce qu'ils méritaient, je préfère les éloigner de ma mémoire et de me concentrer sur le deuil ... ;) Moi j'habite en campagne, alors à moins d'aller à Nantes, c'était un peu mort pour moi T^T**

**Lilou : Meuh nan, je suis gentille avec eux ! ... des fois ! PS: Prochaine idée de Drabble ;)**

**coeurtoxic : Woaw, toutes les reviews me font plaisir, mais ce sont celles comme la tienne qui me chauffe vraiment le coeur ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir qu'elles te font du bien :) C'est vraiment le but de ces drabbles, déstresser ! Bonne chance pour tes exam's, c'est vraiment pô drôle ce moment x) Merci beaucoup à toi ! je continuerais jusqu'à l'infini et au delàààààààà !**

**Brigitte : fait gaffe quand même, ton bras fond vraiment xD**

**Matsuyama : Un truc de bonhomme.**

**Merci vraiment à toutes pour vos messages, ça me fait immensément plaisir ! (et je pèse mes mots !)**

**Maintenant, le premier extrait !**

* * *

><p>Les oiseaux chantent aujourd'hui, le ciel brille et juste une fine brise de vent vient nous rafraîchir les nuques. Nous sommes Samedi matin, et tout semble parfait pour que j'ose enfin faire le premier pas vers Potter. Je n'arrive pas à me le dire, mais je crois que j'ai les « chocottes » (Ne me demande pas où j'ai pu apprendre ce mot Moldu, traîner dans les rues de Privet Drive pour observer Harry cet été ne m'a pas été très bénéfique … Argh ! Et voilà que je parle avec un bouquin ! Manquerais plus que je devienne roux et j'ai la panoplie ! Ugh!)<p>

Ok, calme, t'es un Malfoy, pas un Pouffsouffle.

Si il me fout un vent, je ferais de sa vie un enfer. Et si il me dit oui … je ferais de sa vie un petit (Minuscule, rikiki, choupinoupinet- ARGH!) ENFER ! Voilà, ça c'est un bon plan !

* * *

><p><strong>C'est court, mais j'ai chopé un rhume aujourd'hui, du coup la lumière de l'écran me fout un de ces mal de tête xD<strong>

**Si ça intéresse du monde, j'ai eu 13,5/20 à mon oral ! J'suis trop contente ! :'D Merci de m'avoir encouragée !**

**J'ai aussi publié une nouvelle fanfiction hier, qui elle aura plusieurs chapitres, elle s'appelle "Tout ça pour une histoire de queue !" Hum hum x) bref, si vous êtes intéressées, passer sur mon profil ! Va y avoir du chat dans l'air ;)**

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiin !**


	77. Extrait 2 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! je suis environ à l'heure ce soir ! Chaaaaaampaaagne !**

**Florence Baker : Merci beaucoup !**

**Shenen : Merci :) Et Dieu oui ! Rien à faire, Gargantua je peux pas le lire x) Pour le posage de questions, tu vas être servie x) Merci !**

**Volcane : Merci xDD La fanfiction que j'écris c'est un peu du freestyle, je sais pas comment ça va se finir xD Bien ? Mal ? x) Malfoy faut même plus chercher pour sa philosophie x) Je trouve ça bête aussi de les enlever, surtout aussi tôt ... Il faudra bien les enlevé un jour, mais c'est pas parce qu'ils sont morts et qu'on a eu "vengeance" qu'il faut tout oublier pour autant ...**

**Brigitte : le pire c'est que je dors avec les grosses chaussettes de neige xD Sexy ! Merci beaucoup ;) Et ça continue aujourd'hui !**

**Harry13 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup :'D**

**Lilou : (Chut, faut pas le dire, il y croit lui xD) Y'en a dans ma classe qui ont eut 17 ! xD J'aime trop glandouiller pour réviser autant ... (a) Gros bisous !**

* * *

><p>Bon, j'ai pas osé. Le moment était idéal, pourtant. Il se trouvait allongé là, reposant doucement sur le tapis d'herbe verdoyant du parc. Et pour une fois, il n'était pas accompagné de Miss-dent-de-lapin et de la Belette, et j'étais moi-même non accompagné. Il avait vraiment l'air détendu, si paisible, qu'à ce moment là, je ne me suis pas sentit capable de venir le déranger.<p>

Qui suis-je, à ses yeux, autre qu'un pauvre fils de répugnant Mangemort et qui a malheureusement échappé aux filets de la guerre ? Même nos altercations ne sont plus les mêmes, depuis ce jour funeste. Il se contente de me regarder faire avec un air résigné. C'est sans doute le pire. Merlin que je déteste cette expression sur son visage. J'aimerais que ses sourires, ses rires, me soient destiné tout entier.

Oh bon sang ! Tu dois tellement te moquer de moi ! Voilà que je tourne au mélodrame Poufsouffle !

Mais, eh ! Je ne me laisserais pas insulter par un livre !

###

_[L'écriture se fait hachée, comme précipitée]_

Blaise est passé me voir. Il m'a informer que la belette femelle et Potter se sont isolés dans une salle des cachots vides il y a quelques minutes.

Elle va tâter du Malfoy, celle là !

Enfin, je veux dire, je vais devoir exercer le service de mes fonctions dont m'incombent le devoir de Préfet !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Un peu plus profond, ce soir ... Gihihihi ! *Q* xD<strong>

**Si vous m'aimez bien, vous me donner une pitite review ? J'aime le partage ! :'D *-***

**A demaiiiiin !**


	78. Extrait 3 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! Ça va ? Désolée mais ce soir il n'y aura pas de RAR, depuis ce matin c'est fièvre et vomito à gogo, ça viens juste de se calmer il y a une heure ou deux, et je suis franchement crevée. Heureusement que ce Drabble à été écrit hier en étude, sinon je crois bien que ça aurait été silence radio ...**

**Juste félicitation à Lilou pour son oral ;) (Volcane, oui j'ai vu ta review, merci ! :P) **

* * *

><p>Je reviens tout juste des cachots. Harry et la Belette femelle étaient là, comme Blaise m'en avait informé. Ils discutaient tout simplement, quand je suis arrivé, Harry s'asseyait sur le bureau et Weasley lui parlait à grand renfort de larges mouvements. Je pense qu'elle tentait de le persuader de quelque chose … Dans tous les cas, quand je suis entré dans la salle de mon air le plus innocent et surpris possible, Weaslette s'est mise dans tous ses états et a finit par sortir de la pièce en étant furibonde. Et en me bousculant ! Mon père en entendra parler.<p>

Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Harry et moi nous retrouvions seuls, dans la salle, à ce moment précis. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne autour, pas d'élèves, pas de rôle à tenir … Nous avons échangé un long regard. Pas comme ceux lassés que je recevais normalement. Plutôt un regard plein de sentiments, lumineux.

Et enfin, je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès, mais sa main à effleuré la mienne lorsqu'il est passé à côté de moi pour sortir.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain et gros bisous !<strong>


	79. Extrait 4 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! je suis toujours aussi malade qu'hier... Et merci de vos encouragements !**

**Le drabble d'aujourd'hui reflète assez bien mon état de pensée actuelle ... Désolée, il n'est pas très drôle, je me rétablis que je reviens plus fraîche que jamais !**

* * *

><p>J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre des cours, des professeurs, des élèves, de ma famille, des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles et pire encore ! J'en ai marre de moi. Depuis la guerre je me sens laid, sale et les gens me regardent comme si j'étais porteur d'une maladie grave. Mais, étrangement, t'écrire me fait du bien. J'aimerais pouvoir parler à Harry, aussi.<p>

##

Il est arrivé quelque chose de très spécial, aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une conversation civilisée avec Harry. Bon, nous parlions du cours de potions, parce que nous étions en duo cette fois-ci, mais c'est déjà une belle avancée, non ? Il ne m'a pas effleuré comme la dernière fois, mais il n'a pas semblé revêche. Il a plutôt une bonne discussion, finalement. Même s'il reste aussi nul qu'un veracrasse en potion. C'est bon de voir que des choses ne changent pas !

* * *

><p><strong>A demain !<strong>


	80. Extrait 5 du noble journal intime de DM

**HEY ! Je suis GUÉRIEEEEE ! Adieu cuvette des toilettes, me voilà de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais touuuuuurs !**

**Trêve de mondanité, rentrons dans le coeur du sujet ! Aujourd'hui encore ça sera mielleux, c'est le temps qui me fait ça, mais j'ai envie que ça bouge un peu là ! Pas vous ? Allez Draco ! Le french kiss ! Le french kiss !**

**Bayla : Eheh, ne va pas trop vite ne besogne ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ça serait trop facile ;) Néanmoins, bonne âme que je suis, j'ai écouté ta requête et voilà un peu de rapprochements !**

**Lilou : Merci ;) Je vais tenter de rendre ça plus drôle prochainement ! Ça me pèse un peu à moi aussi ! **

**Brigitte : Te voilà servie :)**

**coeurtoxic : A bas les examens ! Heureuse de te donner le sourire :) C'est un merveilleux compliment ! Merci !**

**Volcane : Merkii ^^ J'irais voir cette fanfic à l'occasion, même si j'avoue que lis pas trop en ce moment de fanfic (Maudite études littéraire qui me bouffent tout mon temps de lecture _._) Les fouteurs de merde, c'était ce matin chez moi x) Je révisais mon Histoire et des secondes derrière s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, avec un très riche vocabulaire tel que "mon gars" "mes couilles" "azy azy" "mouarf mouarf" Et si j'osais tourner mon regard sur côté, je tombais sur deux autres zigotos qui faisaient un foot avec leurs doigts et une pièce de monnaie sur la table ... Errrrf ... Moi aussi j'attends les prochaines vacances xD Tes voeux sont exhaussés : I'M FREEE ! xD **

**Shenen : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ;) Le drabble d'aujourd'hui devrais te plaire dans ce cas :)**

**And noooow ... Place aux chamallows :3 **

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est un fait.<p>

J'ai proposé à Harry de l'aider dans ses cours de potion.

Et il a accepté.

Ça s'est fait bêtement. Il me parlait, alors que nous étions en duo, du fait que sa nullité en potion (Appelons un chat un chat … Ais-je déjà dit que je haïssais les chats ?) compromettait son avenir d'Auror (Bien sûr, Saint Potter veut continuer à sauver toute âme vivante …). Et j'ai osé, et il a dit oui.

J'ai rendez-vous avec lui samedi à 14h à la Bibliothèque. Je te raconterai.

##

C'était loin d'être un rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit, mais pour moi, c'était une petite victoire. L'ambiance semblait tendue, surtout au début. Malgré nos efforts communs, des années d'hostilité ne peuvent s'effacer en un claquement de doigt. Mais nous avons quand même rit, lui et moi, pas lui de moi ou l'inverse, juste ensemble.

Bon,nous nous sommes gaussé à propos du fait que les testicules de rat mal coupées devaient vraiment avoir mauvais goût. On aura vu plus glamour, mais le résultat est là !

* * *

><p><strong>Alours ? Un ch'tite review ? :'D<strong>

**A demaiiiin ! (Je sais pas à quelle heure je posterais, sans doute tard, demain c'est journée soldes entre coupines xD)**


	81. Extrait 6 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! Désolée du retard ^^ Mais je l'avais prédit ! **

**Lilou : Merci :) Oui, ne leur en demandons pas trop, ce sont des hommes ... xD**

**Matsuyama : Parce que j'aime ça :3**

**Brigitte : Seul le temps nous le dira x)**

**Volcane: Arrgh l'horreur xD Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai pas trouver grand chose, c'est affligeant x) Attends pour le french kiss xD D'ailleurs ça avance ta fanfic ? x) Je pense que j'avais une pitite gastro ou un état grippal, chais po x)**

**Minerve : Je goûte et je te dis ça xD **

**Shenen : C'est vrai, il aura pu parler souris, c'est plus mignon, les souris x)**

**Le drabble de ce soir est court mais je manque cruellement de temps x)**

* * *

><p>Cela fait plusieurs mois que Harry et moi nous voyons seuls à la bibliothèque pour les cours de soutien de potion. Je suppose que nous sommes devenus comme « amis ». Nous n'avons plus d'altercation dans les couloirs, plus de mot qui dépassent notre pensée. Nous nous saluons dans le couloir, puis passons notre chemin. A la bibliothèque nous faisons notre travail, rigolons à l'occasion, mais rien de plus.<p>

C'est horrible. Je ne veux pas de cette relation platonique avec lui, je préfère encore l'époque à laquelle nous en venions aux mains.

Je crois que je vais faire un pas vers lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walààà ! a demain ! (Eh, on a dépassé les 400 reviews ! J'ai pas si vous rendez compte, mais on a fait 100 reviews en deux semaines ! C'est un truc de malade ! Je vous adore !)<strong>


	82. Extrait 7 du noble journal intime de DM

**Mwhahah ! Hello tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, j'espère avoir créé un petit effet de surprise avec ce drabble .. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

**caence : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Minerve : Il est blond, que veux-tu x)**

**Matsuyama : Oh oui, très passioné :3**

**Lilou : C'est ce que tu espères ? xD**

**Shenen : Grande avancée pour ce soir ! J'adore ton madame cinq doigts, tu m'as tuée xD**

**Volcane : Eheh, tu vas voir ce soir ;) J'suis pareille, sauf que dès que j'ai une idée, je suis obligé de l'écrire sinon ça sort pas x) Du coup j'ai 4 fanfictions juste en Drarry qui stagnent dans mon ordi x)**

**Brigitte : Ils ont quand même passé des années à se détester x) **

**Annnd nowwww, the show !**

* * *

><p>Mon très cher journal, comme tu le sais, j'avais en tête de faire un pas vers ce Potter pour que notre relation avance d'un côté plus … positif. Eh bien cet enfoiré à fait la pire chose, la pire, qu'il pouvait me faire.<p>

Il m'a doublé.

Non content de me battre à chaque fois au Quidditch, à la coupe des maisons, au niveau de la popularité, Mr le Balafré m'a retiré la seule chose, la seule, que j'aurais pu le balancer pour me sentir supérieur dans notre futur et hypothétique couple.

Il a fait le premier pas, avant moi.

Quel enfoiré !

A la fin du cours de soutien de samedi, qui a duré jusque tard dans la soirée à cause d'un devoir prochain, Môsieur à décidé de prendre les devants et au moment de nous quitter, s'est rapproché de moi, à posé doucement sa main sur mon épaule, approché ses lèvres de mon oreille, m'a susurré un « Bonne nuit » presque … sensuel et à déposé un doux baiser sur ma joue … Aah …

Non mais il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe lui !

* * *

><p><strong>Alours ? Qu'est-ce que va faire Draco ? la réponse demain !<strong>

**Une pitite review chiouplait ? :'D**

**Gors besous, Vaurienne ;)**


	83. Extrait 8 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! C'est short short ce soir, alors yé mé dépâche ! x)**

**Shenen : Mwhaha, pour une fois qu'il fait pas trop l'innocent notre Harry x)**

**Matsuyama : Bahvui mais si grâce à ce Potter ils finissent ensemble, c'est bien nan ? x)**

**Volcane : Rien que pour toi je te le fais ton french kiss x) Je connais pas cette fanfic, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu trop attachée au Drarry, du coup j'ai du mal à voir un des deux avec un/une autre ^^ (Jalouse oui dans la vie xD) J'ai l'impression que tu aimes beaucoup les couples originaux non ? xD**

**Brigitte : Prendre en main ? De quelle manière ? :3**

**Minerve : xD Venant d'Harry, faut pas trop en demander xD**

**Et maintenant .. le presque-dénouement ! x)**

* * *

><p>Ah ! Pour cette fois-ci, je suis fier de moi ! Aujourd'hui encore, nous nous sommes vu lors de notre cours de la semaine ? Et surtout, nous avons quelque chose à fêter ! Harry a enfin réussir à obtenir un Acceptable en potion ! Bon, j'aurais, dans mes fantasme les plus fous, imaginé une célébration plus charnelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, en guise de remerciements, mais le sourire qu'il m'a adressé en recevant sa note, devant tout le monde, valait tout l'or du monde …<p>

Alors, à ma façon, je l'ai invité à faire un pic-nique samedi soir à la Tour d'Astronomie. C'est le lieu phare des amoureux, impossible qu'il ne le sache pas. Et en étant conscient de cela, il a accepté.

Demain sera le dénouement final.

* * *

><p><strong>Demain promet d'être important ! Soyez au rendez-vous ! ;)<strong>

**Gros bisous ;)**


	84. Extrait 9 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey tout le monde ! Comment va ? :'D**

**Florence Baker : On est dans une fanfic, on a droit à tout xD**

**K.S Merci ! ;)**

**Shenen : Alors imagine le french kiss ! **

**Matsuyama : La réponse plus tard ! xD**

**Minerve : Pauvre Harry, il a 17 ans quand même xD**

**Lilou : J'ai mentis. La prochaine, promit xD **

**Brigitte : Qui l'eut cru !**

**Volcane : J'ai eu une nouvelle idée, du coup .. Tu verras :'D Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le Remus/Thonks ? ils sont trop chou je trouve ! Je n'ai pas lu cette fanfic, je vais m'y mettre ;) Moi hier j'ai lu "Le favori du prince" de Mala29, c'est un petit bijou qui mérite plus de succès ! Si tu ne l'a pas lu, je te la conseille vivement ! Je pense que tu vas aimer ;)**

**And now ...**

* * *

><p>Samedi soir, 20 heures pétantes, Draco stresse, encore seul en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, nerveusement assit sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis sur lequel il a disposé quelques mets l'air plus succulent les uns que les autres. Il lui fallait l'excellence !<p>

Et voilà qu'il se rendu compte qu'il avait oublié la tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert. « Horreur et Damnation ! » il hurle dans sa tête. Pour lui, son rendez-vous est fichu, il ne pourra pas l'attendrir à la fin du repas.

Des pas résonnent dans son dos et Harry est là. Ils se font face et se sentent tout les deux un peu gêné par ce moment. Harry s'approche finalement et lui tapote le bras de façon amicale avant de s'asseoir avec lui. Le geste d'Harry laisse un peu Draco de marbre. Aurait-il mal comprit ses intentions ?

« Tu as prit le temps de faire tout ça ? C'est très sympa, Draco ! »

Le cœur du blond reprit de la vigueur, il l'appelait Draco !

La soirée se profila tranquillement au rythme de leur conversation et de leurs rires. Gardant toujours une distance entre eux, ils étaient tout de même assis face à l'autre de façon assez proche, et restaient très détendus dans la présence de l'autre.

Cependant, vînt le moment du dessert, et les sueurs froides de Draco revinrent en force.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un substitut, ou une excuse, et vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadique ? Moi ? Non ... :'D<strong>

**Faut savoir que vers 18h j'avais écrit tout le drabble et tout avec le baiser et tout bien mièvre et ... J'ai eu une petite idée qui néanmoins change tout, alors j'ai tout effacé et reécrit xD D'où mon retard x')**

**J'vais me faire tuer xD**

**A demain ! (Si je ne suis pas attaquée dans mon sommeil xD)**


	85. Extrait 10 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! Ce soir, on achève la série des extraits ! j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**

**Florence Baker : Totalement xD**

**Lilou : oui, tu as des idées bizarres xD Pauvres souris !**

**Volcane : Le voilà, ton baiser ! xD**

**Brigitte : L'éclair au chocolat ? x)**

**Minerve : Préservons son innocence x) **

**Matsuyama : .. Chuuuuuut xD**

**Shenen : Sa saucisse gonflante xD Tu me tues avec tes expressions ! xD**

**And maintenant ... Le VRAI extrait final ...**

* * *

><p>« Hum, Harry, commença-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à te dire …<p>

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit le brun, soudainement gêné.

-Ah ? Eh bien, je t'en pris. »

Un nouveau silence prit place avant qu'Harry ne prenne son courage.

« Tu sais … J'ai accepté de venir ici … Et … Hum, la voix d'Harry se fit plus basse encore, je sais qu'on a un passé difficile, qu'on s'est haït, que je t'ai blessé … Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela avant … Mais … je crois, je crois que j'aimerais tenter quelque chose avec toi … » termina-t-il, cachant le rouge de ses joues en baissant la tête.

Draco en resta coi.

« Dis quelque chose, fit Harry face à son silence, c'est gênant … »

Draco souffla un bon coup.

« Je voulais être le premier à dire ça. Je voulais être le premier à te dire que je voulais t'avoir à mes côtés, et pas en temps qu'ami », répondit Draco, bien que sa voix se faisait chevrotante.

Ses mots se turent dans la paisible nuit, sans qu'aucun n'ose briser cette quiétude. Assis face à l'autre, rosissants, ils ne bougeaient de peur de casser cet instant. Sans vraiment d'élément déclencheur, leur corps se rapprochèrent lentement. Les verres trônant au milieu furent renversés et les assiettes misent de côté. Bientôt, ils ressentirent leur chaleur mutuelle à travers leur fine chemise et leur souffle lent alla se déposer sensuellement sur le visage de l'autre. Que se fut le brun ou le blond qui instigua la mouvement, cela n'avait plus aucune importance, car leurs lèvres s'étaient liées en un doux premier baiser. Se mouvant avec une délicate innocence, ils se découvrirent avec fragilité, s'explorant doucement, goûtant la peau de l'autre, appréciant le goût légèrement amer qu'avait laissé le vin sur leurs lèvres tremblantes. De leur mains ils se saisirent les épaules et plaquèrent leur corps. De là, leurs baisers se firent plus avides, plus pressés, plus haletant. Ouvrant un un muet accord leur bouche, leur humide muscle alla rencontrer son congénère, s'enroulant avec une infinie sensualité, découvrant une caverne moite dont les senteurs et les goûts surpassaient tout entendement à leur yeux. Ce n'est que par peur de l'étouffement qu'ils se séparèrent, retournés par le premier baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Ils se sourirent, heureux, et quelques respirations plus tard, ils repartaient à la conquête de l'autre.

Toutes préoccupation comme la tarte à la mélasse fut oubliée, car finalement, c'est Draco qui servit de dessert.

_Extraits des très nobles journaux intime de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter :_

"YEAAAAAAAAH !"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça va a plu ? x) J'ai vraiment voulu me concentrer sur l'aspect du bisous plus que sur le scénario (assez caca il faut le dire xD) <strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez plus de petits textes plus élaborés dans ce genre ! ;)**

**A demaiiiin !**


	86. Ça gaz ici ?

**Heeeey tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, me voilà avec un petit Drabble tout chou simple x)**

**Volcane : Merci pour ton message, en effet j'ai vu l'erreur, c'était censé être coin je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai fais la faute, surtout que je ne l'ai pas repéré en me relisant xD Merci ;)à Pour l'épilogue, je ne sais pas, peut-être plus tard, il faut que j'y réfléchisse pour trouver une idée x") Merci beaucoup vraiment, ça fait très plaisir ! Le prochain chapitre, je veux vraiment l'écrire, mais j'ai juste pas le temps ! Déjà les drabbles c'est chaud alors le soir j'ai du mal à trouver du temps. J'aimerais que ça soit faire pour le WE prochain, surtout que j'ai plein d'idées, mais vraiment, c'est par manque de temps ;)**

**Lilou : Merci beaucoup ! :'D**

**Shenen : Surtout s'ils prennent le café après le dessert xD Je pense que je vais rester sur les délires pour l'instant, j'aime autant moi aussi x)**

**Brigitte : Merci :'D**

**Minerve : Il a plus d'un tour dans son slip !**

**Aglae : Heey ! Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir :3 Une discussion passionnée ? Et on ne m'invite pas ! Nanmais ! xD T'inquiète, je suis pas prêt d'arrêter de vous faire chier avec mes histoires xD**

**Matsuyama : Encore en guest ! xD A cause de ton commentaire, j'ai une nouvelle fois imaginer Draco en vache, ça suffit ! (C'est dommage, j'aimais bien dans le sens prendre :( ) **

* * *

><p>Tendrement enlacés dans le bain gigantesque des préfets, Harry et Draco profitent doucement des senteurs florales accompagnés du chant de la sirène en se laissant bercer par les vaguelettes qui s'écoulent sur leur corps nus et détendus. Leur esprit est serein, délester de toute pensée négative et embrumé par la chaleur qui se dégage de l'eau.<p>

« Draco, je …

-Chut …

-Bon. »

Leurs yeux clos leur font miroiter mille et une couleurs chaudes tandis que leur calme respiration accompagne le mouvement de l'onde profonde. Mouvement qui se fit soudainement plus prononcé.

« Qu'est-ce que ...Harry ! Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un bain à remous ! Tu es ignoble !

-J'ai voulu te prévenir ! Ce sont les champignons de ce midi qui me donnent des gaz ..

-Je te déteste. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, Harry qui pète dans le bain.<strong>

**C'pas très profond tout ça xD**

**Breeef, comme d'hav si vous avez aimé, dites-le moi en review ! Même un coucou fait plaisir, on se sent moins seul (et bizarrement plus humains, on est pas des machine à écrire xD)**

**A demain !**


	87. Death Note

**Hey ! Aujoud'hui un petit drabble un peu tristounet sur un manga que j'adore, Death Note ! **

**Louisa 74 : Merci beaucoup ! Pour les extraits, j'ai pensé que les exploité du point de vue d'Harry pourrait être une bonne idée ... Mais j'ai peur de faire répétition du coup je me tâte xD**

**Minerve : And soooo chic**

**Brigitte : Le pire c'est que non xD Mais tu viens d'enrichir ma culture !**

**Shenen : pour les champignons, ça dépend des gens x) Perso dans ma famille sa fait fureur ! xD Merci au jury xD ps : purée mais toi et tes expressions xD tu me tues xD**

**Volcane : Et encore, dans la vie de tous les jours, j'ai le langage fleurit et l'imagination débordante xD Ce midi c'était le coup de "je fais une vasectomie à mon pamplemousse ... Et hop, une couille en moins ! miam *avale* Pour asexué ou presque, j'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme en ce moment xD avec un peu de chance pour les vacances xD**

**Matsuyama : Tu veux voir ma bite ? (Dans ma famille, les champignons font péter de ouf xD ça dépend des gens x) PARCE TU AS DIT ARRACHER L'HERBE DE LA BOUCHE et sa me fait penser à une vache ._.**

**Lilou : Merci beaucoup :'D Je trouve que je laisse transparaître de plus en plus mon style, avant j'osais pas trop x)**

**Aglae : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de review :'D Savoir que je te fais sourire grâce à ça, c'est con, mais ça me fait sourire aussi xD**

**Merci à toutes ! Vous être de plus en plus nombreuses, j'vous kiffe de love maggle thug life tahu**

* * *

><p>Quand Draco pousse les portes de la Grande Salle tôt ce vendredi matin-là, il n'est pas surpris d'y voir Harry assit seul à la table des Gryffondors et lisant avidement un livre. Il s'approche alors de lui et dépose un baiser doux dans son cou en guise de bonjour.<p>

« Cela fait des jours que tu ne lâches plus ce bouquin a point que tu me délaisses, tu n'étais pas là au réveil, qu'est-ce que c'est pour que cela te fascine autant ?

-C'est un manga, lui répondit le brun, Death Note.

-Encore une bêtise moldue, hein ? Fit Draco en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué. C'est l'histoire un étudiant qui trouve un Death Note, une espèce de cahier vierge. Mais si tu y écris le nom de quelqu'un en ayant son visage en tête, il meurt en 40 secondes d'une crise cardiaque. Et l'étudiant en question à en tête de tuer tous les criminels pour purifier la Terre. C'est très simplement dit mais c'est vraiment passionnant, il y a un rapport entre le bien et le mal assez difficile à saisir. Tu n'aimerai pas, mais c'est fabuleux... »

Draco ne dit rien et se contente d'observer les dessins d'encre noir aux côtés de son amant, indifférent à la Salle qui se remplie.

« Tu te dis que si tu avais eu en possession ce type de cahier, tu aurais pu éviter beaucoup de morts, n'est-ce pas ? Le questionna justement le blond.

-Tout aurait été plus simple.

-Pas forcément, repris Draco après une pause, tu serais devenu un criminel, également.

-J'ai tué Voldemort.

-Ce n'était plus un homme pourvu d'une âme. »

« Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. j'vous ai déprimée ?<strong>

_**Bon racontons une blague alors.**_

_**C'est un punk qui va chez son coiffeur. Il y croise une none, et se dit qu'il irait bien explorer ses territoires inconnus, puisqu'il n'a jamais rien fait avec une religieuse. Il lui propose donc l'affaire mais elle s'offusque et sort du salon en grandes pompes. Le coiffeur, ayant suivit la scène de son oeil avisé, dit alors au punk : **_

_**"Mon garçon, si tu veux te faire cette none, je te conseille d'aller ce soir à minuit au cimetière, car elle y va toujours, et de te faire passer pour Dieu. Demande-lui de satisfaire tes besoins et elle acceptera."**_

_**Le punk, tout content, repart avec son astuce, et à minuit, il est au cimetière déguisé en Dieu.**_

_**Il croise alors la none, entièrement voilée, et lui dit "Femme ! Je suis Dieu ! Je veux faire l'amour !" La none, sans hésitation, lui répond "Oui, faîtes, mais prenez-moi par l'arrière, je veux rester vierge" Le punk acquiesce et les deux font leur affaire. Le punk, remit des émotions, décide alors de relever sa toge et s'exclame : **_

_**"Ahah ! Coucou, c'est le punk !" Et la none relève ensuite son voile et s'exclame :**_

_**"Ahah ! Coucou, c'est le coiffeur !"**_

**Voilà voilà. Je pars me pendre pour cette blague.**


	88. So françaiiiis !

**Heeeeeeeeeey todo el mundo ! Aujourd'hui, ce fut une journée de glande phénoménale !**

**Aglae : Hey ! Merci ;) C'état le but de la blague, j'aime pas finir sur un truc triste xD C'est tellement ça, pour le sourire xD On est toujours utile !**

**K.S : Thanks ;)**

**Florence Baker : Ils n'ont pas réussit à te convertir ? Franchement, c'est juste une bombe *^* **

**Shenen : RIP à ton café xD **

**Matsuyama : Yep, il se sentirait coupable d'avoir vu un accident de loin et de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'empêcher ...**

**Volcane : T'as décrit ce que je voulais faire à travers ce drabble xD J'me dévalorise parce que en ce moment de lis "Papillon" de Dedi Gemini, je me sens comme une merde à côté xD Nope, l'autre fandom, c'est Bleach ;) Mais disons que c'est moins ... spirituel xD En fait t'es une obsédée dans l'âme toi xD Mais sinon non, je n'ai pas la chance d'écouter rire et chanson, moi je me tape Alouette (avis aux connaisseurs ...) Aloouette ... Toujours plus de hit ! A-LOU-EEEEEETTE ! bref _._ "tabernakle" tu me tues xDDD**

**Brigitte : Merci ;)**

**Minerve : Tu te proposes ? :'D**

**Aujourd'hui, un drabble WTF (pour changer ...) pardonnez-moi xD**

* * *

><p>Harry déboula dans les cuisines d'un pas pressé et quelque peu coléreux, ce soir-là. Indifférent à l'expression d'Harry, Dobby se rua sur lui.<p>

« Harry Potter souhaite quelque chose ? S'enquit-il.

-Je veux voir le chef, celui qui décide des menus, » répondit le brun de son air grave.

Un murmure choqué accompagna Harry alors que Dobby l'emmenait jusqu'au fond des cuisines. Là, surélevé par une montagne de sac de farine, un vieil elfe barbu, la peau sillonnée de zébrures et rendue flasque par le temps se tenait assit droit comme un I, bras croisés et l'air revêche, une gousse de vanille pendant à ses lèvres.

« Qui ose venir troubler mon imagination ? Croassa-t-il

-Je pense que nous avons un petit problème, très cher chef, asséna Harry, de son ton le plus insolent.

-Et quel est-il, petit gredin ? Grogna le chef.

-Votre menu français. Plus jamais de ça. Surtout le fromage, je déteste ça.

-Et donc, vous vous pensez en droit de critiquer MA cuisine avec pour base VOTRE goût, sale petit mécréant ?!

-Non, mais honnêtement, vous avez déjà essayé d'embrasser quelqu'un qui a goût de camembert avec des relents d'escargots à l'ail persillé ? Draco est fan à présent et va demander à sa mère de lui envoyer des spécialités ! C'est totalement ignoble !

-Et encore, jeune puceau, demain, c'est les grenouilles échalotes !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

><p><strong>Freestyle total xD<strong>

**Comme d'hab, si vous avez aimé, y'a le petit carré un bas, c'est pas long et hyper simple !**

**A demaiiiiin !**


	89. Pokemon !

**Hey ! Ce soir, un Drabble que j'ai vraiment aimé faire, je me suis tapée un délire toute seule xD J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Florence Baker : J'adore ça aussi ! Une bonne sauce morbier, huuuuuum, mais franchement, faut se laver les dents dix minutes pour enlever l'odeur xD**

**Shenen : Han nan ! C'est trop bon les grenouilles! Au barbuc, sans échalotes, c'est une tuerie ! **

**Brigitte : Ah mais je dis pas xD J'adore le pain toussa toussa xD Mais faut avouer, les escargots ... En plus ça a traîné partout .. OMG l'elfe tyran quoi xD "Winky perdait les pédales, et je voulais VRAIMENT qu'elle se reprenne en main. Alors maintenant, aujourd'hui, elle doit donner tout ce qu'elle a !" xD **

**Volcane : L'autre elle aime me tuer, nanmého ! xD LOL ! Moi c'est que j'avais un copain (il y a trèèèèèèèèès longtemps) qui aimait particulièrement quand c'était bien assaisonné, mais laisse tomber l'haleine de poney quand il parlait xD Pour Dedi, je sais pas x') De prime abord, j'aurais dit fille, m'enfin x') "Caught" j'en ai entendu parler, mais j'aime pas quand c'est trop prise de tête, je suis hyper-émotive (et c'est pas une blague ! c'est grave !) du coup dès que y'a un problème, je suis capable de fondre en larme, même si j'aime bien quand ça s'arrange. Du coup je met beaucoup de temps à Lire "Papillon" parce que parfois il me faut des jours avant d'avoir le courage de lire la suite, parce que ça me fait souffrir quand c'est comme ça x') Faut le temps de me remettre de mes émotions x) C'est carrément chiant xD Je calque un peu ma vie sur les persos des fois, genre dans Darry's Adventures, y'a quelques anecdotes qui me sont vraiment arrivées ... x')**

**Minerve : Carrément xD Chacun en prend pour son grade xD**

**MALYNE34 : Et il a fait une crise cardiaque en voyant Harry xD**

**Matsuyama : Aux oubliettes. A Poudlard, on est nature !**

**xMarie : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Elles me font rire xD Tu as tout compris pour les extraits, c'est le flash-back ;) Merci beaucoup !**

**And nooooooooooooooooow le drabble.**

* * *

><p>Il faisait étrangement noir quand Harry arriva dans la chambre de son amant, ce soir-là. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Taylor lui filait entre les pattes tout en feulant.<p>

« Draco ? » Interrogea Harry dans la pénombre.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et pourtant, ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, il réussit à apercevoir une ombre sur le lit. Sans attendre, il alluma les lampes d'un sort qui révéla la pièce.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la forme au centre du lit n'était autre que Draco. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, il ne bougeait pas.

« Draco ? » Répéta Harry.

De nouveau le silence lui répondit. Un peu inquiet, Harry s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et alla promener sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » insista-t-il.

Mais de nouveau, il ne prononça pas un mot.

« Parle-moi, je ne dirais rien, promit. »

Draco tourna alors ses yeux vers lui.

« Ils ont osé …

-Qu'ont-ils osé ? Qui ça ?

-Eux, tous …

-Les élèves ? Ils ont encore essayer de te rabaisser ? Je croyais que c'était fini !

-Non … Pas eux .. Ces fichus moldus …

-Ah ?

-Dans leurs fichus dessins animés … Poke … Poke …

-Pokemon ?

-Oui … Ils ont osé appeler un de leurs fichus monstre Draco !

-Ah ! Mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Dudley en avait une carte !

-...

-Au début, il s'appelle Minidraco ! Oh oui ! Et même qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre mâle et femelle ! Je m'en rappelle bien, maintenant ! Ahah ! C'est drôle ça, quand même, Draco !

-...

-... »

Vexé, Mi-Hum, Draco, lui tourna le dos et recommença sa bouderie.

« Le nom si noble de mes ancêtres … marmonna-t-il, bafoué par ces énergumènes .. »

Puis soudain, Harry eut une idée et s'allongea contre son blond, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

« Mais Draco, tu sais, le Minidraco là … il évolue en Dracolosse … Et tu sais où il est ton Dracolosse, Draco ? Là … chuchota-t-il en posant une main osée sur la braguette de son pantalon coûteux.

-C'est vrai ? Répondit Dracolosse en se retournant.

-Vrai de vrai …

-Alors ça va ... »

Et Dracolosse montra toutes ses capacités, ce soir-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ! Un pokemon sauvage apparaît ! Dracolosse lance l'attaque giclée de sperme ! Harryiette à chaos ! Dracolosse remporte combat !<strong>

**Pardon. J'ai honte xD**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message de soutiens ! J'en raffoooooole :3 **

**A demaiiiiin !**


	90. Le Désir

**Heeeeeeey tout le monde ! ce soir, titre évocateur, mais ne vous enflammez pas xD**

**Darkness of love : Hey ! Bienvenue ^^ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! Franchement, suffit qu'on me parle d'un truc dans la journée, et pis je garde en tête ... Mais y'a des fois où je suis vraiment en panne et où j'écris n'importe quoi xD Heureuse de te faire rire !**

**Aglae : Eheh xD Je savais que l'attaque de sperme allait en dégoûter xD Papillon oui, c'est une très belle fanfiction, pleine des leçons, j'en suis au moment où Seamus Drague Harry, le rpire est-il à venir ? Prévient-moi, voir spoil moi, j'ai veux éviter les crises xD**

**Shenen : C'est des ados en surdose d'hormone xD Mais on leur pardonne, hein ? xD**

**Minerve : Là est toute la questiion ! xD **

**Volcane : Oooh, bah, que te pasa ? Ça me rend tristounette, moi aussi xD Je vais éviter pour l'instant "Caught" xD Ce moment où tu n'oses pas lire le prochain chapitre, tu le connais ? xD Perverse xD Un pe près réussit, tes délires manquent déjà xD**

**romeo'stomboy : Hey ! Bienvenue dans ma secte ! xD Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te faire rire !**

**Brigitte : (T'inquiète, je suis nulle aussi xD) Pas sûr qu'il aime spécialement les gosses xD **

**Lilou : Pauvre Draco xD De nada x)**

**xMarie: C'était pour collé avec les titres d'avant x') Mon supercherie est démasquééééée !**

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir répondu à plein de monde ._. Z'êtes vachement nombreux en fait ! xD Le RAR durent plus longtemps que le drabble lui-même xD**

* * *

><p>Un blond et un brun, diamétralement opposés, se fixaient d'un air gourmand. Heure du midi, la Grande Salle bourdonnait des conversations plus ou moins enjouées et personne ne prêtait vraiment de réelle attention à ce qu'il se passait sous leur yeux.<p>

Pourtant, les deux amants, eux savaient. Quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, et pourtant, l'attente n'était que meilleure.

Draco se saisit d'une clémentine qu'il éplucha lentement, toujours en dardant son regard sur lui, il la décortiqua avec le savoir des habitués et l'amena dans sa bouche avec délice.

Oh, son geste n'était pas d'une sensualité à toute épreuve, mais Harry aimait ça. Qu'il concentre tout son être sur lui, son Balafré. Avec Draco, il pouvait être égoïste.

A son tour il se saisit d'un petit ramequin de fromage blanc et y trempa doucement sa cuillère, l'enrobant du liquide crémeux et le porta lentement à ses lèvres. Avec le même savoir faire, Harry passa sa langue sur le dos de la cuillère, toujours en fixant Draco, qui sourit avec lubricité.

Ce fut lorsque Ron lui secoua le bras pour lui signifier qu'ils allaient partir qu'ils brisèrent le contact. Harry se leva, et, avec un dernier regard suivit d'un clin d'œil lancé vers la table des Serpentards, sortit de la Grande Salle.

Draco ricana légèrement. Qu'il était bon de se sentir désiré.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'était tout simple, tout mognon ... Et à partir de demain, je vais faire une nouvelle suite de 7 jours ... Avez-vous deviné ? Retenez le 7 ;)<strong>

**A demaiiiiin !**


	91. Les 7 péchés capitaux - L'Envie

**Hey ! Certains avaient deviné, on attaque aujourd'hui les péchés capitaux !**

**Et rien de mieux pour ça que de débuter avec ... L'Envie !**

**Aglae : T'as eu de bonnes idées xD Merci pour les spoil ! Tant qu'ils ne se séparent pas en cours de route, tout va bien xD Merci beaucoup !**

**Matsuyama : Comment tu y vas xD Les pauvres xD Presque xD**

**Minerve : Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé :'P**

**Shenen : J'avoue, j'ai aussi mon lot de cicatrice sur la tête, la dernière en date à l'arcade xD Mais bon, dans leur cas, c'est mognon *^***

**Brigitte : Connaisseuse ? ;)**

**coeurtoxic : GG ! Tu as trouvé ;) C'est bien les 7 péchés capitaux ! Je ferais attention pour la gourmandise ;)**

**Volcane : Tu vas la faire fuir xD Heureuse d'être folle ! Les gens bien le sont ! Tu es folle xDD Moi ça va j'ai pas le problème des fics x')**

**Et maintenant ... L'envie ...**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient certainement les deux partis les plus prisés de Poudlard. Tout deux beaux, riches et adulés, il avaient largement de quoi attiré l'œil, des filles comme des garçons, et le savaient plus ou moins.<p>

Alors bien sûr, une fois la rumeur de leur couple devenue officielle, elle suscita bien des Envies. Et l'Envie entraînant la jalousie, qui elle-même amenait à la haine, de nombreuses spéculations allèrent à leur encontre.

Et comment ne pas se trouver envieux d'un ensemble pareil ?

Car plus que le désir de saisir les opportunités qu'offraient leur situation commune, c'était l'amour qui les guidait. Un fait que peu de personne parvenaient à accepter et comprendre.

Mais toujours, les chiens se recouchaient dans leur panier le couple était solide, plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Une fois, Harry et Draco furent jaloux, et l'on cru que c'était la fin. Le mal rongeait leur deux cœurs, les éloignant l'un de l'autre. Mais le simple rappel que leur jalousie était une preuve d'amour suffit à les rabibocher, une fois le mal éloigné.

« Draco, es-tu jaloux de moi, parfois ?

-On n'est pas jaloux d'un être qu'on aime, on en est fier. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et walààààà !<strong>

**A demain pour ... Vous voulez voir quoi ? :'D**


	92. Les 7 péchés capitaux - La Colère

**Hey ! Wouaaah ! Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil de ces 7 péchés ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**romeo'stomboy: Hey ! Merci beaucoup :'D Du coup j'espère que celui-ci te plaira !**

**Matsuyama : j'ai choisit de prendre le côté "jalousie" de l'Envie, parce que ça collait quand même pas mal au Drarry xD Pourquoi es-tu tant attachée à la cupidité ? x')**

**Brigitte : Merci ! Oui c'est vrai, la jalousie nous fait faire des conneries xD**

**Shenen : Merci beaucoup ! Oui elle peut l'être, mais je pense que, dans le cas de l'amour, c'est surtout la peur de perdre l'autre ^^**

**Nana Umi : Bienvenue ! Garde à vous nouvelle recrue ! Repos ! xD Merci beaucoup ;) (Hein qu'elle était drôle ma blague ? xD) La luxure ... Le meilleur pour la fin, coquine ;) xD**

**lilou : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !**

**Volcane : La drogue, c'est mal, tu sais ... xD Mais vous êtes toutes des perverses ! On verra, pour la luxure xD OMG mais t vas faire quoi de moi ? xD**

**Minerve : :3 Merci ;)**

**Bisous Noirs : Bienvenue ! :'D Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de poster une review, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ J'osais pas trop faire avec "mon style un peu plus étoffé" parce que j'ai peur d'en faire des caisses xD Mais si ça plait je suis heureuse ! ! (On aime les ! !)**

**K.S : (Hein qu'elle est bien ma blagounette ? xD) Merci :'D !**

**Florence Baker : Merci ! **

**Aglae : Jamais :3 Toujours ensemble ! :'D Eheh, je suis une littéraire, c'pour ça xD Merci !**

**Vous vous rendez compte, vous avez été 12 ! 12 revieweuse pour le dernier drabble ! J'en pisse de joie xD Vraiment, ça fait chaud au coeur !**

**Le drabble qui suit, je ne suis pas trop sûre de moi, je teste, on va dire, un style différent, plus sombre. J'ai l'impression d'en faire des caisses !**

**Bref, la Colère !**

* * *

><p>De par leurs nombreuses différences, la vie de couple de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ne se résumait pas à celle d'une vie calme et plate. Elle se comparait plutôt à une partition où les notes allaient crescendo et decrescendo ci et là, sans régularité.<p>

Aussi, de nombreux excès de voix firent trembler les murs de Poudlard, cependant jamais jusqu'à en laisser le couple fragilisé.

Mais un jour, pourtant, la Colère, la vraie, fit son apparition.

C'était une histoire bête où l'Envie avait fait des ravages. Étreints d'un sentiment d'amertume, la colère du cœur prit le pas sur leur raison. L'indignation prônait et dressait un mur invisible entre eux deux, un manifestant de leur incompréhension. Quoi de mieux pour détruire cette barrière que le blasphème ? Insultes, coups bas pleuvaient sur leur tête. Choses douloureuses, mais qui eut le mérite d'expulser les miasmes acides qui leur brûlait la langue. Purifié de leur haine, du charnier de morceaux putrides qui leur bloquait la gorge, il ne leur restait que peu de solutions.

Ils pouvaient se laisser prendre par la Furie* et accéder à la Colère de l'action, celle qui les transformerait en véritable bête, là alors le retour en arrière se faisait impossible. Heureusement la Furie semblait bien les aimer.

Ou bien alors, débarrassés de toutes ces écumes de rage, ils pouvaient se laisser submerger par le remord, qui les laisserait épuisés et coupables. L'Amour s'avancerait alors lentement vers eux, timide de les avoir livrés à leurs plus bas instincts, mais heureuse. Car toujours, après cet élan de rage, elle se sentait revivre, comme une flamme que le souffle alimente. La Colère mène à bien des outrages, mais elle reste éphémère.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'ai l'impression de me risquer à quelque chose que je devrais laisser dans un coin de ma tête x') J'ose à peine poster x)<strong>

**Dites-moi honnêtement si vous n'aimez pas, ça fera mal, mais j'avancerais, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ainsi, c'est Baudelaire qui me porte xD **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus et à demain pouuuuuuuur ... ?**

**Vaurienne ;)**

***Une Furie, dans l'antiquité, c'était une déesse qui prenait possession de vous et vous faisait commettre des actes horribles comme le meurtre, résumé en gros mais c'est l'idée ^^ Cette déesse servait notamment à expliquer les schizophrénie par exemple ... **


	93. Les 7 péchés capitaux - La Gourmandise

**Hey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?**

**Ce soir, la Drabble est sur la Gourmandise, j'ai conscience de ne pas aborder le thème vraiment "peché" m'enfin ... Vous me pardonner ? xD**

**Minerve : A ce point, c'est presque de l'obstination, mais bon, ils s'aiment xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ;)**

**Nana Umi : Merci ^^ Eheh, alors, tu as mieux comprit maintenant ? xD**

**Brigitte : oui, c'est surtout ça la problème de la colère ^^ Une fois retombée, on se sent mal x)**

**Shenen : C'est sûr que ce style plus sombre, je le travaillerais pas tous les jours xD Je vais finir en dépression x) Merci beaucoup ;) Ce soir, le drabble n'est pas sombre ^^**

**romeo'stomboy : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! :'D**

**Volcane : Là c'est parce que le style se prêtait aux péchés ^^ Mais si tôt terminés, je pense que je vais me faire plaiz' xD je t'ai fait plaisir, ce soir, c'est la gourmandise ! Ta pote à l'air sympa dis donc xD OMG mais je vais finir par avoir peur xD Moi aussi je vais répondre ! J'vais t'envoyer sors de bloc-jambe et wala xD**

**Bisous Noirs : Tu me tues xD Chez moi, Draco et Harry restent ensemble pour TOUJOURS *^* Ok ok, je vais coller mes mains au clavier xD (Et accessoirement mettre un gilet par-balles sur mes fesses) Kissous x')**

**Matsuyama : Merci ^^ Bizarrement que tu me dises que tu aimes, ça me rassure xD T'as la dent dure ;) J'ai jamais regardé FMA, mais j'vais peut-être m'y mettre du coup xD Tu me mets la pression avec la Cupidité, le pire c'est que je sais pas encore comment faire x') Tu as éclairer ma lanterne pour la Jalousie, je savais pas du tout, pourtant j'en ai fait des recherches xD J'ai esquiver, i'm a fucking ninja, maow. **

* * *

><p>Harry avait un passé spécial avec la nourriture. A cause de de ses nombreuses carences alors qu'il était enfant, il avait dû rééquilibrer son alimentation de façon draconienne. La sensation du manque de victuailles le renvoyait toujours à cette vision de son placard, éclairé seulement grâce aux interstices que créait l'ouverture de sa porte, donnant aux araignées des ombres monstrueuses qui le traumatisèrent. Peu habitué à manger beaucoup, les sucreries et autres plats ne défilaient jamais à ses yeux en abondance.<p>

Draco, lui, vivait sans jamais avoir la peur de manquer, l'opulence lui était familière. Cependant, on lui avait toujours interdit de grossir et donc de se resservir dans les plats. Et puis, ça ne se faisait pas, dans la haute. Les elfes de maison devait cuisiner à outrance et jeter plus de la moitié de leur labeur. Bien entendu, il mangea des sucreries comme tout enfants, mais si peu que les confiseries lui étaient comme étrangères.

Draco se résigna alors à goûter aux meilleures choses, mais en petite quantité, ce qui le frustra au-delà des mots.

Heureusement, lorsque Harry et Draco se rencontrèrent, ils découvrirent une nouvelle facette de la gourmandise. Leurs lèvres étaient comme fruitées, sucrées, et leur corps, une fois monté à bonne température, prenait l'excitant goût salé. Et de cette friandise, Harry et Draco pouvait en abuser à souhait. C'était leur péché intime.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, je veux pas dire, mais là, le compteur affiche 499 reviews. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?<strong>

**CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMPAGNE ! **

**Non mais vraiment, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'on a fait 200 reviews en 1 mois ? (Parce qu'en vrai on est a plus de 500 , les guest s'affichent en retard xD)**

**Parce que moi pas xD Quand je pense que mon amie m'avait parié que j'atteindrais les 300 reviews début février et que je lui avais dit "nan mais tu rêves" C'était début décembre, et fin décembre j'étais aux 300 x')**

**Après ce ne sont que des chiffres, c'est pas important**

**J'me rappelle encore au tout début où Lilou, Brigitte et Matsuyama étaient seules à me supporter xD Et c'était y'a pas si longtemps ! merci à elles !**

**Et merci à vous toutes, les revieweuses qui supportent mes conneries, ont le courage de lire tous les jours xD Et même toi ! Oui toi derrière ton ordi qui lis ces mots ! je te remercie aussi ^^ Et aussi toutes qui me follow et m'ont misent en favorite, je ne vous entends pas plus, mais je vous voiiiiis xD (Ok c'est bizarre xD)**

**Bwef, merci à toute, j'vous aime putain**

**Vaurienne :)**


	94. Les 7 péchés capitaux - La Paresse

**Heeey tout le monde ! Como esta ? :'D**

**Aglae : Du coup j'ai vachement avancée dans la fanfic ! Je suis au moment où Harry se remet de ses blessures x') Et Isaline va avoir une petite surprise xD (Au début je saquais pas Seamus, mais du coup là je l'aime un peu mieux x) Merci pour les compliments, je vais prendre la grosse tête xD Moi aussi j'adore la mythologie ! Tu sais, de toute façon, avec moi, ils restent toujours ensemble xD (J'aime trop ta confrontation des deux derniers drabble xD) J'ai pas envie de refaire ce que tout le monde à déjà fait, je veux rester fidèle aux péchés tout en leur apportant ma touche xD PS : Tu aimes ? Tant mieux, j'étais pas trop sûre ! xD Merci ! :'D**

**Florence Baker : Merci :)**

**Bisous-Noirs : Tu fais quoi si on te retire ta dose journalière ? xD C'est marrant, j'ai comme l'impression que tu veux plus d'extraits ? xD (Si les gilets par-fesses n'existent pas, je les inventerais xD) Ta conscience à l'air sympa x') (Pour tout pour une histoire de queue, il me reste une page à écrire et c'est bon xD J'ai envie de poster vite, mais j'ai pas le temps un truc de ouf xD) **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ;)**

**Minerve : Yep, si ça pouvait enlever la cellulite aussi ... xD**

**Volcane : Grrr ... Ginny ... Plus c'est citronné mieux c'est non ? xD J'ai pas intérêt à me louper pour la luxure alors xD Tu es cool aussi ! xD Merci ;)**

**Brigitte : Bô, et la luxure alors ? xD**

**Lilou : OMG ! Un Pokemon sauvage apparaît ! xD Merci beaucoup ! C'est ce que je voulais faire ressortir ! PS : Pas de prob', tu viens quand tu veux prendre le café ! xD**

**Shenen : La Gourmandise, ça dépend, quand tu voles tous les bonbons du monde et que les autres n'en n'ont plus juste parce que tu as les yeux plus gros que le ventre, c'eest un péché xD -That métaphore ! Je préfère les Daim :3 On est bien contente qu'ils trouvent des excuses, non ? xD **

**Nana Umi : Seront-ils aussi gourmands pour la luxure ? ahah ... xD *perverse nyyyyya* **

**coeurtoxic : Qui n'aime pas le Drarry citronné ? xD **

**Matsuyama : C'est sûr xD Merci ;) Pour La paresse, j'ai tenté de faire plus fidèle, dis-moi en des nouvelles ! ;) x')**

**Et voilà ! Fiouf, les RAR sont plus longues que le Drabble xD**

* * *

><p>Il était d'avis général que la Paresse était le « moins pire » de tous les péchés. Mais Harry affirmait qu'il n'en était rien : il se valait tout autant que les autres, et pouvait être aussi perfide.<p>

La paresse ne se résumait pas à ses yeux aux moments d'oisiveté qu'il pouvait passer avec son ami Ron à flâner dans les rayons de la bibliothèque par flemme de travailler sur le travail qu'ils devaient pourtant rendre incessamment sous peu, ou encore ces moments avec Draco où il pouvait rester des heures durant dans ses bras sans avoir la force de bouger de cette place réconfortante. Ce n'était pas non plus les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il se prélassait au lit en repoussant toujours un peu plus l'heure du levé.

Non, pour lui, la paresse, l'originelle avant que le mot ne soit déformé de son sens, était bien pire que cela. Harry avait été atteint par cette paresse, un jour, après sa victoire contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Il était dépressif et ne voulait rien.

Cette paresse-là, elle se caractérisait par le désintéressement de tout, littéralement. Ne pas avoir envie d'apprendre, se détourner complètement des connaissances, ne rien croire, ne rien savoir.

Et Harry le savait bien, plus que tout autre, la paresse entraîne l'ignorance, l'ignorance mène à la peur, la peur mène à la haine et la haine conduit à la violence. Telle était l'équation de Michael Moore.

Et Dieu que les Hommes sont paresseux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, tout est dit.<strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce drabble ! **

**Gros bisous à tous et à demain !**

**(Suis-je la seule à avoir eu des problèmes pour se connecter au site ?)**


	95. Les 7 péchés capitaux - L'Orgueil

**Hey ! Errrf, je suis désolée de poster aussi tard, mais j'avais un travail important : Mon anthologie sur les 7 péchés capitaux à terminer x')**

**Bisous Noirs : tu m'a foutu les jetons xD (Pourquoi ? :( Je suis sûre que ça se vendra bien !) On verra pour les extraits ;) Faut avoir les idées et l'envie avant de se lancer xD PS : T'sais, tu peux reviewer quand tu veux, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça xD Je ne suis pas un tyran ! ... Si ? xD**

**Matsuyama : Woaw ^^ Pour le coup je suis super contente que ça te plaise ^^ Ton avis m'importe beaucoup ! **

**Shenen : Internet ne nous aime pas xD Harry, il rechigne à tuer un moustique quand il le pique xD **

**Volcane : Je te le fais pas dire xD Je m'écouterais je resterais bien au lit tous les matins xD J'vais finir en fanficteuse engagée, ayeh xD Purée je sais pas comment tu fais pour la dissert, je suis une bique xD Je prends toujours commentaire x') Nope, Ginny, elle était amoureuse de la célébrité d'Harry, au début du moins, donc forcément, on est parties sur des mauvaises bases elle et moi xD (DraMione ? Noooooooon T^T Drarry ! Drarry !) Eheh, je vais essayer de faire ça pour le WE prochain x) Pour ta fanfic, je serais au rdv ;)**

**Lilou : Je fermerais les volets, tu passeras par la porte, nanmého ! xD Parce que sinon, la fin arrivera plus tôt que prévu xD Merci ;)**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ;)**

**Brigitte : Selon ton point de vue, ça peut l'être ;) Ouais, genre moi y'a pu de chauffage à la maison, du coup je passe ma vie dans mon lit xD (Excepté pour le popo, faut pas déconner hein.)**

**Smells like spirits : Hey ! Merci ;) :'D**

**Et maintenant ... L'orgueil !**

* * *

><p>De toutes les races qui peuplaient son corps, l'Humain était celle que la Nature appréciait le moins.<p>

Elle n'aimait pas sa façon se placer au-dessus tous ses frères, et d'elle par la même occasion. Leur orgueil n'avait point de limite. Elle s'était défendue, les avait prévenu, mais rien ne semblait ébranler leur fierté d'eux-même. Icare alla se brûler les ailes en s'approchant trop près du soleil, et il n'y avait point de ciment que les Hommes érigeaient que le temps ne ravageait.

Et pourtant, les Hommes s'obstinèrent.

Mais, le vice de trop arriva lorsque deux hommes eurent un enfant.

C'était des Hommes sorciers, pas moins bons ni plus mauvais que les autres, et avaient réussis là où tant d'autre eurent échoué : Ils ont procréé.

C'était ainsi que la Nature était faite, les hommes ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants entre eux. Alors pourquoi voulaient-ils, par tous les moyens, la discréditer, l'affronter, la surpasser ?

Alors, une fois l'enfant mis au monde, elle alla voir d'elle même le résultat de l'orgueil humain.

Elle entra dans une petite maison, bien différente de celle qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle monta jusqu'à la pièce où un petit berceau trônait, le silence de la nuit l'entourant.

Elle voulait les punir, les punir de leur fierté.

Elle se pencha alors, toutes épines dirigées vers le visage poupon de l'enfant.

Et cet enfant, il n'était différent d'aucun autre. Des cheveux auburn, un visage légèrement pointu, et des yeux verts, si verts que lorsqu'ils se dardèrent sur elle, elle ne pu rien faire.

Troublée, elle s'en alla dans la chambre des parents, mais ne s'en approcha pas. Elle distingua deux corps étroitement enlacés, comme en un cocon d'amour, et là non plus, elle ne vit aucune différence.

Plus que jamais désappointée, elle suivit le couple des jours durant.

Et là encore, point de dissemblance.

Par contre, d'autre Hommes semblèrent en percevoir.

Elle décela leur regards parfois déstabilisés, dégoûtés pour les uns, haineux pour les autres.

Et ces Hommes, elle les avait entendus, « Ce n'est pas naturel » en avait dit un en jetant son mégot de cigarette dans le pot de fleur que la Nature occupait.

Elle avait bien ri, ce jour-là.

Le temps passa, et leur acte orgueilleux se révéla à ses yeux comme l'acte d'Amour le plus pur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Jamais ils ne se vantèrent de quoi que ce soit, se contentant de leur bonheur nouvellement acquis.

L'arrogance précède la ruine, et l'orgueil précède la chute. Mais ces hommes-là n'allaient pas tomber.

* * *

><p><strong>Celui là était un peu plus long ^^ J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus critique xD <strong>

**Gros bisous et bonne soirée à toutes et à tous ! **

**Vaurienne ;)**


	96. Les 7 péchés capitaux - L'Avarice

**Hey ! Comment ça va ?**

**Ce soir je ne suis pas spécialement emballée par ce drabble, m'enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles x)**

**Florence Baker : Merci ;) J'avais un peu peur d'être trop originale justement x)**

**Volcane : Tu galères avec tes reviews toi xD Exactement ! Il ne serait ni blond ni brun xD j'me suis dit que c'était évident qu'on parlait d'Harry et Draco et je me suis dit que les cités, ça ferait un peu plus de lourdeur donc pas top x) T'as posté en guest le résumé de ta fanfic, du coup je peux par voir en entier xD Mais je pense que ça pourrai être bien ! Si l'on omet le "death-fic" je hais ça xD**

**Aglae : Roooh tout de suite xD Nan mais sans dec, avec les drabbles et les cours, j'ai pas le temps xD Je vais essayer de la fini pendant les vac's x') Faut que je te lise alors ! :'D je sis le caméleon du style xD **

**Bisous Noirs : Moi aussi je crois que c'est mon préféré ! xD Loué soit le St Drarry ! xD PS : les 10.000, ça peut se faire ... dis, ça se paye cher un frère ? :'D**

**Lilou : Merci beaucoup ;) PS : Naaaaan T^T**

**Minerve : Merci :P**

**Brigitte : Mais de rien ! Merci beaucoup à toi ;)**

**Shenen : j'vais avoir la grosse tête, arrête xD Yep, par orgueil, en fait tellement de conneries ...**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! :3**

**Nana Umi : Oui, on l'aime la nature quand elle nous fout ses putains de règles de merde :'D T'as saisis le truc du mégot ! j'étais pas sûre de moi ^^ Je continuerais tout ma vie *^***

**Matsuyama : Merci ^^ je pense que tu vas être déçue de ce qui va suivre, m'enfin, on verra xD Non, c'est pas vraiment leur orgueil, mais qui a dit que c'était obligé que ce soit le leur ? :'D Eh ... je vais te dire un secret ... JE KIFF LE M-PREG *^* **

**Bon bah voilà, l'avant dernier Péché ...**

* * *

><p>Draco n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de cupide. Il aimait avoir beaucoup d'argent, mais savait également le dépenser. Que ce soit pour lui ou les personnes qui lui étaient chères.<p>

Mais il y avait bien une chose dont il ne voulait surtout pas se séparer, c'était Harry.

On pouvait lui retirer sa famille, ses amis, son argent, ses biens personnels, il garderait toujours Harry auprès de lui.

Son envie de le posséder chaque seconde de la vie qu'ils passaient ensemble fut compliquée à comprendre. Lui qui était si indépendant à l'accoutumée, se trouvait totalement sous l'influence de cet homme.

Draco eut peur qu'on lui vole son trésor. Tellement peur, qu'il enferma Harry les Week-ends durant dans sa chambre, qui, occupé grâce à Draco, se laissa faire. En plus des fins de semaines, il passa ensuite toutes ses soirées dans sa chambre, puis ses vacances.

Draco se sentait bien, son trésor était en sécurité, à ses côtés.

Mais le Trésor, lui, éprouvait un mal-être grandissant.

Il ne voyait plus ses amis, ne sortait plus s'entraîner au Quidditch, n'allait plus aux petites fêtes organisées par les maisons.

Et pire encore, bientôt, la présence de Draco devînt insupportable pour lui. Il ne voyait plus que lui et déposait naturellement tous ses malheurs sur ses épaules.

Il se morfondait, seul dans la chambre en attendant le retour de son amant comme un pauvre idiot. Ce n'était pas la relation dont il rêvait avec Draco, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de négocier pour voir ses amis, Draco le faisait culpabiliser en lui demandant pourquoi son amour pour lui ne suffisait pas à occulter tous les autres, puisque Draco y arrivait bien, lui.

Et Harry se sentit d'autant plus mal.

Aller voir son amant devînt une corvée. Et Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Il était en train de tout gâcher, et à force de trop vouloir le protéger, l'Avare perdait son trésor.

Cette réalisation le fit comprendre que son bonheur dépendait de celui d'Harry, et que, ainsi jalousement gardé, Harry n'était pas heureux.

Alors Draco libéra son trésor et ils volèrent tous les deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ^^ C'était un peu celui que je redoutais le plus dans les péchés, je suis pas hyper satisfaite de moi ^^ M'enfin, dites-moi ce que vous, vous en pensez !<strong>

**"Il volèrent tous les deux" que c'est cucul xD**

**Eh ... je veux pas dire mais il reste plus qu'un péché, dans les 7 déjà définis ... Vous savez quoi ? J'ai hâte d'être demain :3**

**Gros bisouuuuus !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	97. Les 7 péchés capitaux - La Luxure

**Okay, là je suis énervée contre mon PC, ça fait DEUX PUTAINS DE FOIS QUE JE DOIS REFAIRE TOUTES MISE NE PAGE ET LES RAR ! CONNARD !**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ...**

**Pas de stress ... Connexion de merde ...**

**Bref, c'est la Luxure, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde ils est content !**

**Louisa 74 : ehehhe ;)**

**Volcane : Merci ^^ Ton deuxième préféré ? boh ça va alors ^^ sauve ton portable !**

**Florence Baker : et voilààààààà !**

**Bisous Noirs : Merci ;) Que 7 parce que je me vois mal écrire ça tous les jours x') Grand frère ? xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ;)**

**Shenen : Exactement ! C'est un Malfoy !**

**Minerve : Oui, parce que sinon ...**

**Brigitte : L'est po si bête xD**

**Lilou : Mais c'est tellement ça xD **

**Désolée pour la courtesse des RAR, j'en peux plus de ma vie là xD**

* * *

><p>Un geste, un regard, une parole, un rien suffisait à enflammer leurs sens.<p>

Parfois, ils se faisaient l'effet d'être comme des bêtes en période chaleurs, ni plus, ni moins, à sans arrêt rechercher cette tension sexuelle qui les animait et les liait, invariablement.

Quand la Luxure, divine traîtresse, venait à prendre possession de leur corps, ils savaient que, quelque soit la situation, le besoin de venir se compléter serait trop fort pour être ignoré.

Et là alors débutait leur lente et sensuelle danse amoureuse.

Effleurer, délicatement, puis caresser, avec plus de franchise, laisser traîner un sillon ardent sur une épaule découverte, se laissant emporter par le doux chants des halètements.

Bientôt, l'être dans ses bras ne sera plus qu'un amas de chair pantelant réclamant ses attentions avec plus de force et d'abandon.

Les rythmes s'accélèrent, leur peau moites miroite de mille diamants grâce au feu de la cheminée qui ondule en même temps que leur corps, répondant à la magie de leur mouvements.

Mais ça ne suffit plus. Ils leur en faut plus, toujours plus. Plus de toucher, de sensations, d'odeur, de goût.

C'est ainsi que sont Harry et Draco.

Leur langues se mêlent, et la main qui alors cajolait le flan du brun, alla empoigner férocement la hanche, récoltant un sifflement de douleur de son aimé. Mais peu importe, c'est de cette façon qu'Harry aimait qu'ils fassent l'amour...

Leur bassins se plaquèrent, en quête de la communion de leur deux êtres, et se frottèrent, balancèrent, gondolèrent …

Harry enroula précipitamment ses jambes autour du bassin de son blond, enveloppant le cou transpirant de ses bras tremblants.

En réponse, Draco n'arrêta pas d'ondoyer contre son homme mais alla dévorer son cou de baisers qui laissèrent des traînées de lave sur la peau sensible de Gryffondor.

Frémissants de plaisir, peau contre peau, ils tombèrent sur le sol mou que formait le tapis, mais rien ne les perturbèrent ils étaient déjà dans les limbes du plaisir.

N'y tenant plus, Draco détacha une de ses mains de ses cuisses et glissa jusqu'à la croupe si ronde et ferme qui pouvait à elle seule l'envoyer dans les affres de l'envie. Un doigt plus vraiment taquin mais empressé titilla l'entrée du brun. Celui-ci gémit de mécontentement, il le voulait maintenant, ils en avaient trop besoin, et tant pis pour les conséquences au réveil.

Et qui était Draco, pour ignorer cet appel à la Luxure ? Harry, étendu sur le doux tapis rouge vif, sa sueur rayonnant au fil du brasier à leur côtés, ses yeux sombres, mi-clos, sa bouche divinement rougie de ses baisers, les cheveux éparses, formant une auréole autour de lui, et ses jambes autour de sa taille qui semblait le supplier de ne jamais partir.

Draco se laissa aller, et bientôt, son sexe, son corps, son âme, ne firent qu'un avec Harry.

La douleur le déchira, bien sûr, mais le cette sensation d'apaisement intense, d'être enfin complet, surpassa tout autre sentiments.

Harry roula contre Draco, gémissant de plaisir, se tordant sous l'effet si grisant de plaisir. Draco l'enjoignit dans son plaisir et donna à son tour se rythme à Harry. Se tenant au-dessus du brun en se maintenant avec ses bras tendus, il observa le visage déformé par la volupté de son amant, ne cessant jamais de le rejoindre, de le quitter, de le rejoindre, de le quitter, de le rejoindre … Si fort que leur peau claquèrent ensemble, son à peine couvert par leurs émanations rauques...

Le corps d'Harry se tendit comme un arc, semblant insensible au coup de boutoirs violent de son amant, et il griffa, griffa tout sur son passage, le dos de Draco, ses fesses, tira même ses cheveux, puis laissa de nouveau des zébrures rouges sur son torse à la lui, son cou, son visage ... Il le sentait, il le sentait si bien, gonflant comme une bulle prête à éclater dans son bassin, douloureuse et divine, toujours, toujours plus grosse …

Et soudain, la bulle explosa. Ses membres convulsèrent en de petits spasmes et à peine eut-il sentit le liquide chaud de son amant l'emplir, qu'il se déversa sur son torse déjà humide de leur moiteur.

Essoufflés, le corps douloureux, mais repus, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol sans faire cas de leur environnement.

Ils verraient ça plus tard, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! This the end ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de la Luxure et quel à été votre péché favori !<strong>

**Gros bisous et à demain !**

**Vaurienne !**

***Prie pour que le Drabble s'enregistre***


	98. Eh, eh, il neige

**Helloooooo tout le monde ! Chez moi il a neigé cette après-midi ! Et c'est resté :'D Pitié pas de cars demaiiiiiin T^T Bref, vous aurez compris, la neige est le thème de ce drabble !**

**Guest : You have to type your review ... x') Sinon ça marche pas top x)**

**Bisous Noirs (qui a la fâcheuse tendance de poster en guest xD) Tu m'étonnes, coquinoune xD Franchement, vu la fardeau que c'est, c'est gratuit, mais je te préviens, il est homophobe, raciste et macho à souhait. Bonne chance, je peux même te payer si tu veux xD**

**TiteM : Merci !**

**Minerve : Il manquait des mots ? Zut, je corrigerais, j'ai du mal me relire xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Unis dans le soucis ! xD**

**Nana Umi : Merci ^^ l'orgueil j'ai kiffé l'écrire xD (T'inquiète, tu review quand tu veux xD) je vais recommencer un petit peu les drabbles indépendants et puis puis verra x')**

**Volcane : Woaw, tu lésines pas sur les compliments xD Merci ;) Pour la douleur, c'est parce que c'est inévitable, peu importe que tu sois hyper bien préparé et tout, que tu aimes la personne, le canal de l'anus est trèèèèès étroit, et un kiki, bah le canal étroit, il aime pas forcément xD Par derrière et par devant c'est différent en beaucoup de chose ! L'homme ne va pas lubrifier, le canal est vraiment plus étroit ... techniquement, c'est pas fait pour faire ça, même s'ils ressentent du plaisir xD J'ai vu ton pm, je vais te répondre ;)**

**F.F.F.F World : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi l'orgueil est mon préféré ;) Gros bisous !**

**Matsuyama : Dur de se tromper avec la Luxure xD **

**Brigitte : Coquine xD Vaurienne, elle vous réchauffe gratuitement ! xD Ouuuh c'est chelou xD**

**Bluee-apple98 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète, je continue !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Ce soir, on repart dans le plus "classique" pour quelques temps ... jusqu'à avoir une nouvelle idée !**

* * *

><p>« Draco ?<p>

-Hm ?

-Il neige ...

-Super …

-Non mais, Draco, tu te rends compte, il neige ! Draco ! »

Mais rien n'y faisait. Plongé dans son livre magiquement protégé des intempéries, le blond n'avait que faire des gamineries de son brun qui s'extasiait sur quelques malheureux flocons blancs.

Si Draco avait prêté un peu plus d'attention à son environnement, il aurait vu la beauté du château recouvert d'une pureté blanche, lui conférant un air magique en plus. Il aurait également vu les chouettes qui volaient à travers la nuée en formant des tâches brunâtres, semblables à celle des élèves qui étaient occupés ci et là à construire un bonhomme de neige, faire un ange ... Mais surtout, il aurait vu Ron Weasley s'approcher de lui avec une grosse boule de neige dans les mains, le sourire de celui qui allait faire un mauvais coup, puis tendre le bras, bander son muscle, et enfin tirer … En plein sur l'arrière de la tête de Malfoy.

Le cri d'horreur qui transperça les rires et les voix enjouées fit tourner tous les élèves dans leur direction, surpris, et inquiets.

Ron, de son côté, se bidonnait de voir son ennemi ridiculisé.

Harry, lui, dû se retenir de ne pas exploser tout simplement, et d'aller se gausser de son amant et sa mine déconfite.

« Qu'as-tu osé faire, la Belette ? Gronda sourdement Draco

-Tenté d'enlever le casque qui te sert de cheveux … Mais il y a tellement de couches ! »

Les joues rougies, le visage dégoulinant d'eau eurent raison d'Harry qui rit gravement, observant son amant étalé dans la neige. Il n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte, le roux !

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer en sortant sa baguette lorsqu'il sentit deux bras emmitouflés dans un blouson s'accrocher à son cou

« Tu sais … Tu pourrais presque le remercier, j'aime quand tu as cet air débraillé, tu es sexy ... »

Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit diaboliquement.

« Oh … Donc, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je fasse ... ÇA ! »

Et Draco colla une énorme quantité de neige au visage et dans la bouche d'Harry, qui répondit aussitôt, bientôt rejoint par ses amis voulant défendre son honneur, disaient-ils … Rejoints par d'autres, et encore d'autres …

Ce fut la bataille de boule de neige la plus mémorable de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ... je pense qu'on redevient tous un peu des gros gamins quand il neige ... xD<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plût !**

**Gros bisous et à demain !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	99. La Bouillotte

**Heeeeey tout le monde ! Chez moi, la neige à fondue, bouhouhouhou T^T Mais ils en prévoient pour cette nuit ! Yattaaaa !**

**BladeAubpine : Hey ! Dieu que je te comprends xD Courage, tu vas survivre xD Moi j'suis en L, donc il n'y a que deux gars, du coup quand il a neigé c'était "Oh, il neige, cool." alors que moi j'avais qu'une envie c'était de me barrer dehors xD Merci beaucoup ! :'D (Mon Dieu oui, j'en peux plus moi xD)**

**Minerve : T'es douée xD Oui, la neige, c'est trop beau :'D Oui, très sexy l'effet chien mouillé xD**

**Lilou : Je pense que c'est tout le monde pareil xD **

**bluee-apple98 : Tout le monde aime la neige ! :'D Merci beaucoup !**

**Volcane : En même temps qu'elle idée de faire allemand ! Vive l'espagnol ! Mais non t'es pas passée pour une salope xD T'as de ces idées toi, t'as le droit d'avoir des questions comme tout le monde, même si j'ai pas la science infuse ! Je t'imagine bien en grande méchante avec les auteurs xD Luxure, j'en étais sûre, coquinoune xD**

**Nana Umi : Tellement ! :'D**

**Brigitte : Ouais, après t'as les mains gelées, et ça fait trop mal de les passer sous l'eau chaude xD**

**Matsuyama : Tellement xD Et les bouts de doigts de pieds mouillés, on en parle ? xD **

**Et voilà, on continue dans le froid ce soir ! Vivement l'été T^T**

* * *

><p>Il faisait un froid polaire à Poudlard, ces temps-ci.<p>

En effet, les elfes de maison faisaient la grève, motivés par le discours d'Hermione qui les avait incité à se rebeller un peu.

Autant dire qu'elle se faisait plus que discrète depuis que les élèves devaient se balader avec leurs doudounes au sein de l'établissement.

Mais il y avait deux personnes qui, elles, ne semblaient pas souffrir du froid polaire.

Draco et Harry, toujours se promenaient seulement recouverts de leur cape d'été.

Peu habillés comparé à leurs camarades, ils furent sujet à quelques taquineries qui virèrent rapidement à une sorte de curiosité malsaine : comment faisaient-ils ?

Draco était de ceux qui avaient toujours les mains, le corps, froid, et plutôt frileux de nature, on ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu vêtu, même au printemps.

Les plus pervers avaient bien une idée sur le pourquoi du comment, mais nous nous abstiendrons ici pour éviter qu'une âme sensible soit choquée …

Ce fut au terme de nombreuses filatures que la réponse apparue aux différents élèves de Poudlard.

Ils avaient pensé à tout, comme à un sort de réchauffage commun et donc plus puissant. Mais alors ça …

Non vraiment, prendre chacun à son tour Taylor le chat et le mettre sous leur chemise en guise de bouillotte …

Et eux qui croyaient que les griffures sur leur torses étaient dû à leurs soirées passionnées...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Tout simplinounet ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Gros bisous, dormez avec des chaussettes et à demain !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	100. 100 ! CHAAAAMPAAGNE !

**Hola tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le 100ème Drabble ! Alors, ça mérite bien une Drabble spécial !**

**Minerve : Pauvre chat xD**

**Brigitte : Mais j'aime bien les chats hein xD Tu veux pas me filer ton chat ? xD**

**Bayla : Merci ;)**

**Volcane : Couple Draco et Edward, ça doit être tellement chelou xDDD Deux cachets d'aspirine xD J'aime pas l'allemand, j'ai l'impression qu'on me cris dessus quand on me parle allemand xD #cliché ! Eheh, le voilà, le 100ème !**

**Nan Umi : Effet de surprise xD Et oui ! Centième! Que le temps passe vite !**

**Rose-Eliade : Et oui ! On se fait de vieux os hein ! xD**

**Shenen : Arrgh, la panne d'internet, c'est horrible xD je te soutiens xD Contre le froid tous les moyens sont bons xD**

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! **

**BladeAubpine : Eheh, c'était l"Effet voulu ! Contente que ça te plaise ! **

**Et maintenant ... le 100ème Drabble ! CHAAAAAAAAAMPAAAGNE !**

* * *

><p>« Draco ?<p>

-Quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe …

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Quoi ?!

-Regarde en haut, il y a une caméra. »

Et en effet, lorsque Harry leva ses yeux vers le plafond, quatre petites caméra placées aux quatres coins des murs se trouvaient là, le narguant.

« Mais, depuis quand c'est là ça ?!

-Oh, je sais pas … environ une centaine de jours je pense …

-QUOI ?! Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Qui nous regarde ?!

-Une fille, une petite brune, elle est venue en novembre et à placé des caméras dans tout Poudlard. Je crois qu'il y a de nouvelles filles, depuis …

-Et elles nous observent ? Tout le temps ?

-Oui...

-... »

Pâle et silencieux, Harry sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où l'heure du dîné avait déjà commencé, déglutissant à chaque fois qu'il croisait une caméra, bien plus nombreuses qu'il ne le pensait. Comment avait-il pu ne pas les remarquer ?!

Il déboula dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des Gryffondors, plus précisément vers Ron et Hermione, tandis que Draco rentrait à son tour dans la pièce, un air nonchalant et tranquille au visage.

« Vous saviez que nous étions surveillé depuis novembre ?! Vous le saviez ?! S'exclama le brun, en levant ses mains au ciel vers les caméras.

-De quoi tu … Oh Merlin ! » S'écria Hermione, alors que Ron blanchissait à vue d'œil en constatant les dizaines de petites boîtes noires.

Étonnés du soudain silence des leurs amis, les reste des rouge et or levèrent à leur tour les yeux au ciel et blanchirent soudainement, bientôt imités par tout le reste de la salle, un gros silence prenant place.

« Aherm …, fit une voix qui sembla sortir des murs, je vous rassure … j'ai rien mit dans les toilettes … Et, hum, on vous aime ? Souriez, vous êtes filmés ! Ahaha ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les caméras furent chassées du château. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de quelques fanatiques ...

* * *

><p><strong>... Mwhahah, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre xD<strong>

**Et voilà, honnêtement, je pensais que j'allais me lasser au bout d'un mois ... mais vous me portez et l'imagination ne me quitte pas !**

**Un gros merci à vous !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	101. Les dalmatiens

**Hey tout le monde ! Devinez qui est en vacaaaaaaaance ! :'DDDD Je vais dodo pendant deux semaiiiines *^***

**Vous avez été nombreuses à me féliciter pour les 100 Drabbles, alors merci beaucoup !**

**Victoria (blue-apple98) : Joli prénom ! Tu sais, j'ai pas trop de mérite, ce que j'écris est court xD C'est marrant vous être plusieurs à me dire que je suis pas bien... Nous on trouve pas xD**

**Aglae : Hey ! Moi aussi j'ai fini Papillon ! Ça m'a valu une bonne crise de larme xD J'avoue,'est moi qui lui a procuré Taylor un soir sombre à la Tête de Sanglier ... Je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas !**

**coeurtoxic : J'ai touuuuut gardé ! J'ai l'impression d'être vieille d'un coup, alors que ça fait que 3 mois que j'ai commencé xD Merci !**

**Matsuyama : YAYYYYYY ! (Dans le fond ouais ._.)**

**Nana Umi : Et vive le lemooooon ! Aherm. Oh merci pour cette référence à 1984, mon livre préféré en ce moment ! :'D T'inquiète, c'est des insectes volants maintenant ! xD**

**Lilou : Tellement xD OMG mais t'es complètement folle xD**

**Volcane : OMG xD Merci beaucoup ! :'D Ah oui, j'y avait pas pensé xD Et Edward avait pas les yeux verts à l'origine ? Nan ? j'raconte de la merde ? ok. xD Je m'en vais écouter ces chansons de ce pas !**

**becca015 : Le retour d'un héro ! xD Tu fais partie des vieilles xD Merci ! gros bisous à toi aussi !**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! Faurdrait peut-être qu'un jour je change de réponse ... xD**

**Minerve : Experte en espionnage ? xD Il aime bien qu'on observe sa plastie parfaite xD**

**Brigitte : Merci pour cette référence ! C'est mon number one du début d'année xD La fille ... Elle te parle xD Et enfin, comme dit juste en haut, Draco aime qu'on le regarde xD je vais tenté de te graver les DVD xD**

**Shenen : Je vais avoir l'air bête si je dis que j'ai pas compris le début de ton message ? xD Merci ! Gros bisous !**

**Mimix-Xera : Bienvenue et merci ! Alors tu te cachais heiin ? xD Ça fait exactement 98 jours, car le 1 novembre, j'en avait posté 3 d'n coup pour démarrer ;) Mais on chipote xD Merci beaucoup ! Ça me rend heureuse de savoir que mes petites bêtises font parties de ta vie quotidienne ;) Gros bisous ! (eehe, on verra pour les lemons, perverse xD)**

**Et voilà ! Pfiou, z'avez été nombreuses ! m'enfin je m'en plain pas ! xD On retrouve un personne qu'on aime ce soir ...**

* * *

><p>« Aujourd'hui, vous allez donc transformer ce tapis en dalmatien ! Plus il aura de tâche, meilleure votre appréciation sera ! Pensez bien à ce que l'on a vu en cours ! » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.<p>

Les élèves de Gryffondor, l'air un peu perplexe face à leur tapis rouge et or, pour changer, se regardèrent un instant avant de se mettre au travail.

Harry, lui, laissa ses pensées dériver vers son blond qui devait actuellement être en cours de Botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Hier encore, ils avaient passé un moment très tendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans aucune tension sexuelle, se contentant se profiter de l'instant présent, allongés là dans leur lit, se caressant les cheveux, un bras, une épaule, une hanche …

Un élan d'amour lui traversa le cœur au moment où lança son sort, et tout d'un coup, la salle était remplie de 101 petits dalmatiens bruyants et courant dans tous les sens. Les élèves, abasourdis devant cette proportion de chiots qui n'étaient pas là il y a une seconde, ne réagirent pas quand les bêtes sortirent précipitamment par la porte de la salle entrouverte, alors que McGonagall se cachait sous le bureau en crachotant et faisant le rond dos.

Une fois dans les couloirs, les chiens flairèrent une odeur particulière, qu'ils détestaient …

Draco, dans sa serre, ne parut pas énormément peiné en voyant Taylor le chat se faire courser par 101 dalmatiens à travers tout le parc. Il courait comme un fou, miaulant de peur et les yeux exorbités de panique.

Il se dit qu'au moins, il perdrait les kilos qu'il accumulait depuis que Harry l'avait castré.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walaaaaaa ! Ça vous a plu ? Plus de maltraitance sur Taylor ? xDDD<strong>

**Allez, gros bisous et bonne nuit ! **

**Vaurienne ;)**


	102. Les voeux

**Heeey tout le monde !**

**Et oui, j'ai été victime d bug de FFnet hier, donc je n'ai pas pu poster. Maintenant je suis calme, mais je vous assure qu'hier je rageais comme pas permit xD Je suis désolée si vous l'attendiez, mais vraiment, je n'y pouvais rien...**

**Guest : Hey ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Brigitte : Mc do ? M'aurait-on mentit ? xDD Taylor se réfugie dans un arbre, et Harry doit faire le pompier pour le récupérer ... Hum ... :3**

**Volcane : J'ai écouté les musiques, c'est pas trop mon style, mais quand même, j'aime bien ^^ OMG j'ai des restes de ma période Twilight-fan xD Maintenant, je ne lis plus du tout x) L'association des acidulés est des retour ! Tu peux t'en sortir, ne lâche rien ! Meuh nan j'habite près des bretons moi ! Merci beaucoup ! Il faut que je me tienne au courant alors;) Le problème c'est que à cause du bug du site, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de reviewer:( Tu vois là actuellement j'écris le Drabble sans être sûre d'être en mesure de poster ce soir xD**

**Matsuyama : je n'ai aucun principe Mwhahahahahaha ! C'est moins drôle si on lui fait que des câlins …**

**Nana Umi : Mais on l'aime, hein ? xD**

**Le drabble d'aujourd'hui est donc celui que j'ai écrit hier, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

><p>Au début du mois de février, les vacances commençaient pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes au parc, où bien celles présentent se hâtaient de rentrer au chaud, la grève des elfes de maison s'étant enfin terminée.<p>

Avant-hier, les élèves avaient eut droit à une intervention sur la religion, de très doués et très informés intervenants avaient parlé pendant deux heures des bien faits de celle-ci. Sans en faire un débat, les élèves ayant participé à la Bataille de Poudlard l'an dernier avaient bien dû mal à croire qu'un Dieu était là pour les sauver.

Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Car cette intervention souleva bien des résolutions, particulièrement chez notre brun.

« Draco ! J'ai bien réfléchit !

-Merci Merlin enfin ! Quand as-tu cette illumination ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est lassant ! Non, en fait, après l'intervention, j'ai donc réfléchit, et j'ai décidé de faire vœu de chasteté ! Du moins jusqu'au mariage. Tu sais, pour la pureté, tout ça …

-Harry. Je sais que tu te sens sale après ce qu'il s'est passé durant la guerre, mais pour faire vœu de chasteté, c'est un peu tard, tu sais …

-Ah oui, merde …

-Bah oui, merde. »

Taylor, dans son coin sur son fauteuil préféré, rit jaune. Le blond n'était pas passé loin de la castration, à son tour ...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà x) c'est un peu du nawak, ça n'a aucune logique, mais on s'en fout x)<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et encore désolée pour hier !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	103. Le masseur de tête maléfique

**Hey tout le monde! Ça va ?**

**louisa74 : C'est le chapitre 99 ;) xD Alzheimer te guette ! **

**Rose-Eliade : Chut, tu vas les froisser xD**

**Victoria : Comme si moi j'allais arrêter les lemons xD Oui, merci Draco xD**

**Lilou : xDDD C'est tellement ça ! En mode "claquement de gants" penchez-vous monsieur ... xD **

**Brigitte : Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot xD **

**Nana Umi : Il est naïf le pauvre xD t'es trop méchante avec lui xD**

**Volcane : Mais personne voyons :'P C'est exactement comme ça que j'imagine leur mariage ! Complètement déjanté ! Comme toi ! Dumby en bikini ? File le lien xD ! Moi je ne suis pas bretonne, j'habite un peu trop bas, m'enfin, ça va, je suis pas fan de kouign-amann (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit xD Pour ta bio, c'est quoi ton soucis ?**

**Becca015 : 99 ! x') Merci !**

**Shenen : Une fois j'ai vécu deux mois sans internet. Et cette fois-ci j'ai lu tous les tomes d'Harry Potter en deux semaines, pendant les vacances ... Dieu que je te comprends T^T Et tu prends quand même le temps de reviewer! Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, si j'étais filmée, je n'oserais plus rien faire xD**

**Et voilà ! Ce soir, un petit Drabble encore un peu nawak, on comprends pas trop ce que ça fout là, mais on s'en fiche toujours x')**

* * *

><p>« Ok Draco, tout va bien se passer. On doit aller chercher tout ce qu'il y a sur cette liste, mais surtout, on ne doit pas se perdre. Si jamais cela arrive, suit les flèches blanches au sol, sinon, on ne retrouvera jamais notre chemin. Et ça sera fini.»<p>

Le blond, un peu anxieux dans ce milieu qui lui était hostile, hocha la tête et suivit Harry dans ce repère lugubre.

Tout autour de lui semblait appeler ses yeux. Les lumières défilaient, l'étourdissant et l'aveuglant. la tignasse brune d'Harry disparaissait parfois, mais revenait au prochain détour.

Un étrange objet retint son attention, il était constitué d'un manche duquel des dizaine de piques descendaient en forme de dôme, se terminant par une petite boule rouge.

Draco voulut se retourner pour demander à Harry à quoi servait cette étrange chose, mais le Gryffondor était soudainement introuvable.

Perdu, il regarda à gauche, à droite, mais ne vit que des hommes au visage grisâtre et stressés qui le poussaient sur le côté.

Acculé et effrayé, il finit par se replier dans un coin en s'asseyant sur le sol sale et goudronné quand il se rappela des flèches. Une lueur d'espoir dans le fond de l'œil, il les suivit, évitant le plus possible ces espèces de zombis pressés, s'essoufflant, étouffés par les hommes qui se pressaient contre lui, avançant toujours et toujours, cherchant la lumière, qui lui parut enfin.

« Draco ! J'ai enfin trouvé des verres à cocktail ! Regarde ! »

C'est ainsi que se termine l'histoire d'un Draco qui se perd dans un Ikea car il fut trop distrait par un masseur de tête, qui l'aurait décoiffé, de toute façon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça se voit que je suis allée à Ikea cette après-midi ? :'D <strong>

**Sérieux, les sadiques, ils mettent à chaque coin de rayon des montagnes de paquets de Daims (Mes chocolats préférés, mes amouuuuuuuuurs depuis toujours, *Q*) (Sérieux, on a envie de me faire plaisir, qu'on m'offre des Daims. M'en fout des fleurs, je vais pas les bouffer !)Maiiiiiiiis j'ai pas craqué ! j'ai pensé à mon objectif été "T'as 16 piges, faut au moins que tu choppes une fois !" x') **

**Breeeeeef ! Je voulais aussi dire qu(on a atteint les 600 reviews ! j'ose même pas compter en combien de jours, c'est un truc de fou ! Vos êtes géniaux, vos le savez ça ? **

**Gros bisous à tous ! Je vous aimmmmmmmeuuuuuh (Vaurienne est bourrée.)**


	104. Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan

**Heeeeeeey ! Comment ça vaaaa ? :'D**

**Matsuyama : La vache, t'as été traumatisée dans ton enfance pour que ça fasse tilt direct x) Vas-tu deviner tout de suite cette fois-ci ?**

**Volcane : Je parie que t'as dû regarder tous les chapitres pour te rappeler de chaque chose xD Moi-même quand t'as dit Mars j'ai eu un temps de "Ouais alors attends ... Mars ... *look les chapitres* Aaaaah mais oui ! Ah non, on arrête avec les vampires maintenant xD Oh gosh, maintenant il y a "Dumbledore bikini" dans mon historique ... T^T Pour ta bio, il faut que tu ailles dans tes paramètres, et dans account à gauche (même principe que pour tes messages privés) et que tu clique dans Profile, là tu écris ce que tu veux et tu cliques sur save ;) pas plus simple !**

**Minerve : Genre, y'a des raccourcis à Ikea ? Et on ne me dit rien ! Les infâmes salauds ! xD**

**Nana Umi : Vive Ikea ! Draco, il ferait une belle plante d'intérieur :'D**

**Brigitte : En effet, on voit la connaisseuse xD Moi personne ne m'en a jamais offert, je suis mal-aimée Bouhohouhou ! Déconne pas, on le retrouverait plus le masseur après xD Disparu dans la tignasse ! Moi heureusement que j'avais une amie pour me guider ...**

**Lilou : C'est suédois, donc c'est taré *My name is Peeeeeewdiiiiiiepiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !* En fait, tous les livreurs Ikea sont des gens perdus dans le magasin ! .DIEU !**

**Et voilà ! ce soir, encore un Drabble ... Bref x) C'est même un OS je pense x) **

* * *

><p>Il y a peu de temps qu'il était arrivé, quelques jours, tout au plus, mais déjà, il n'en pouvait plus.<p>

Il se retrouvait coincé dans ces étaux de chairs, pressé contre ses congénères, tellement qu'il lui était presque impossible de respirer. Ceux-ci se regardaient en chien de faïence, signifiant clairement qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à sacrifier l'un d'entre eux pour sauver leur peau. Et ça, N°59, car il ne savait pas encore quel serait son nom s'il sortait de cet enfer, ne le supportait pas.

Il s'était tout de même fait un ami, le N°785, un peu timide et très sympathique . Ils passaient le temps en discutant, tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre, rigolaient des comportements de ses camarades qui se déplaçaient dans tous les sens en se regardant méchamment, tout en tentant de ne pas paraître ridicule quand ils fonçaient dans les corps d'un autre.

Soudain, alors que nos deux protagonistes discutaient encore de chose et d'autre, une violente secousse fit trembler tout leurs corps, les propulsant dans tous les sens. Ils entendirent vaguement quelqu'un crier « C'est le moment ! » et tout le monde se précipita vers les portes de sorties, pour la première fois ouvertes.

Accompagné de N°785, N°59 se dirigea à son tour vers la masse et se faufila dans un étrange couloir sombre, puis fut propulsé en dehors.

N°59 ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça.

Partout autour de lui, des cadavres de ses congénères, la plupart assommés par le choc, les autres vidés de leur bon sens et incapable d'avancer vers l'avant jonchaient le sol. N°59, que ses conversations avec son ami avaient quelque peu érudit, eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas rester à stagner ici. Il avança, et les cadavres reculèrent derrière lui. Au fil de sa progression, totalement dans le noir, il ne vit presque plus personne, mais alors qu'il marchait depuis un petit moment, il croisa N°785 qu'il avait perdu de vue. Mais celui-ci semblait en mauvais état. Il gisait sur le sol irrégulier, à moitié conscient, lorsque son ami le rejoignit.

« Eh ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?!

-Tu vois cette glande au dessus ? Je ne l'ai pas vue et je me suis assommé avec … Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer, 59 …

-Non 785 ! Tu dois continuer ! Je ne partirais pas sans toi ! Ensemble jusqu'au bout, tu te rappelles ? Allez!

-Mon ami … J'aurais tellement aimé continuer l'aventure à tes côtés ...59 … Tu es l'être le plus cher à mes yeux … Ne l'oublie pas … 59, je … je … Aah …

-785 ? 785 ? Eh ! Réponds-moi ! 785 ! Ne sois pas mort, ne sois pas mort ! Noooooooooon ! »

Mais le corps sans vie de 785 ne réagit pas à ses appels désespérés.

Pleurant sur le corps de son ami, il entendit cependant quelques bruits étouffés venant de plus loin.

« ...Rouge ! CODE ROUGE ! On est dans LA MERDE ! Littéralement ! C'est PAS LE BON CHEMIN ! BARREZ-VOUS ! BARREZ-VOUS TOUS ! »

Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes passa devant ses yeux ébahis qu'il regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans les ténèbres. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, ils revinrent, en courant deux fois plus vite cette fois-ci, et en poussant des cris paniqués.

« PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN ! ON EST FOUTUS LES GARS ! »

Et, quand N°59 regarda en arrière, il vit deux énormes bâtons blancs écarter les parois de mur. Et il se sentit lentement glisser vers le bas. Il cria en même temps que les autres, mais personne de vint les sauver. C'était la fin, se dit-il en gardant le corps de 785 contre lui.

* * *

><p>« Bon sang Draco, faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose, c'est vraiment désagréable d'avoir ton sperme qui coule entre les fesses ! Et pour l'enlever, je ne te raconte pas la galère !<p>

-Hmm … Moi j'aime bien l'idée de te marquer de l'intérieur !

-Pervers.

-Toi aussi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Huuuum ... Vous aviez deviné où nous étions ? :'D<strong>

**Quand j'y pense c'est quand même sacrément dégueulasse xD M'enfin, z'êtes habituées hein !**

**Gros bisous, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	105. Spécial St Valentin: Mieux vaut prévenir

**Helloooooo tout le monde ! Je suis la seule qui a galéré à se connecter sur le site ? Il est hyper lent ! je devais poster plusieurs trucs ce soir, mais du coup, je repporte, parce que deux heures pour poster le drabble, ça va bien hein ! J'ai commencer à 20h30, et là il est 22h41 et toujours impossible de poster, j'en ai marre ! Je vais finir par totalement me déporter sur mon blog ! Et c'est pas mon ordi hein x)**

**Amista : Hey ! Je ne la connais pas celle là ! Il va falloir que j'y jette un oeil x)**

**lilou : Eh ben si xD Y'a un moment que j'avais l'idée en tête, mais j'attendais que les gens soient préparés mentalement xD De rien ! PS : Imagine "J'attends que mes parents viennent me chercher ..." xD**

**Brigitte : RIP à 59 et 785, une minute de silence, s'il vous plait ...**

**Minerve : GG à toi ! Ah Tu connais cette sensation ? :P PS: On me dit jamais rien à moi ...**

**Nana Umi : De pire en pire en bien ou en mal ? xDDD Effet de surprise ! x)**

**Volcane : Eh ben si x') Bon, à part la partie avec Rusard hein x) Mon but dans ma vie est de te tuer. xD Twilight j'ai été fan, j'ai surkiffé aussi, puis petit à petit je me suis lassée x) En fait, tu vis tu penses et tu respires Harry Potter x') Les couilles en plastoc, tu m'as tuée xD Je suis un peu cross-over phobic, je déteste en lire xD Bisous d'une encore plus folle xD**

**Victoria : Vaurienne, elle vous dégoûtera du sexe ;) xDDD Pour la St Valentin, je vais essayer de faire mieux ... ;) xD**

**Ce soir, un petit drabble qui va plus servir d'introduction à la série qui va suivre ... la spéciale St Valentin ! Et oui, c'est déjà dans trois jours ! J'ai pas d'idées précises sur l'histoire qui va suivre, m'enfin, on verra ! **

* * *

><p>Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, les hiboux volaient par-dessus les tables en laissant tomber pour la plupart des lettres et paquets tandis que d'autre allaient seulement se poser sur l'épaule de leur maître pour réclamer une petite sucrerie. Et parmi ces volatiles, des petits papiers en forme d'avion passaient de la table des Gryffondors jusqu'aux Serpentards tout en passant inaperçus.<p>

« Draco, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin ? » fit un premier papier.

Le blond eut alors un petit sourire.

« Je sais pas, tu veux faire quelque chose toi ? »

« Je te le demandai à toi en premier ! »

« Et bien … C'est une fête commerciale, on a pas besoin de ça pour se prouver quoi que ce soit, non ? »

« Oui, je suppose … C'est ok. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

><p>« Alors ? S'exclama Hermione avec empressement.<p>

-L'excuse de la fête commerciale.

-Je savais que cette fouine n'était pas du tout romantique ! Moi, Herminione, je vais te faire un cadeau ..

-Ron ! Bref, Harry, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Lui acheter un présent, juste au cas où. Et puis, s'il ne m'offre et n'organise vraiment rien, je pourrai lui donner pour lui mettre la honte.

-Tu le testes ?!

-Oui » avoua Harry sans l'ombre d'un rougissement.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté, le même genre de conversation s'échangeait.<p>

« Il a accepté l'excuse de la fête commerciale ? Demanda Blaise

-Oui, directement. Mais je vais quand même lui acheter quelque chose, tu sais, au cas où … Et comme ça s'il m'agace je pourrai lui clouer le bec !

-Et je te parie qu'il se dit exactement la même chose de son côté … En fait, vous êtes deux beaux enfoirés !

-Sûrement. Mais au moins, j'aurais pas l'air d'un idiot. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et walààààà ! Ça vous a plu ? Vous attendez quoi comme suite ? Soumettez-moi vos propositions ! <strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	106. Spécial St Valentin: Le fantasme caché !

**Heeeeey tout le monde ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? :'D**

**Matsuyama : Eeeeeh ! On insulte pas Harry et Draco :3 (Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont quand même bien cons.) C'est clair ! C'est mon problème, j'idéalise un peu leur couple xD Et tu attends quoi pour le 14, hm ? Maintenant, j'ai une idée bien définie eheheh :'D xD**

**BladeAubpine : C'est tellement ça xD Les clichés par excellence "Faut attendre au moins deux jours avant de le rappeler !" (Ouais mais là c'est déjà différent xD Si ton mec ça fait une semaine que tu es avec, tu vas difficilement lui faire un dîné romantique ou tout le tralala, je trouve ... Après chaque couple est différent x) moi j'ai pas de problème ... Je suis seule au monde ! Tutututulututu ! T^T)**

**Volcane : Tu trouce ça drôle à ce point ? xD RIP à ton père, ton canari, tes chats et tes voisins x) OMG je suis devenue une arme de destruction massive ! On va m'enfermer pour m'étudier dans des laboratoires T^T *Vaurienne se fait des films* Brrrrr ... Je suis un peu comme ça aussi, si la saga Harry Potter était humaine, j'aurias envie de lu faire un gros câlin d'amour tant je l'aime xD J'étais comme aussi avec Code Lyoko quand j'étais plus jeune ... C'est sur ce fandom que j'ai commencé à écrire ... Et c'était loin d'être glorieux xD Te voilà servie ! Le Romione, on en voit pas trop maiiiiiiis ... ils sont là ! *musique épique* xD Si t'es hot juste avec ça, cours loin pour le 14 ... xD Le code rouge ... On va dire qu'ils étaient partis un peu trop loin hein ? xD je trouve que la fin de HP est un peu trop mielleuse moi ... je trouve que les morts faisaient mal, mais étaient justifiées et pas ostentatoires. JKR a eut le courage de tuer ses persos ! C'était nécessaire je trouve, si personne ne mourrait, ça aurait été pathétique... Bon après je ne parle pas de l'épilogue, je suis fâchée avec lui, pour moi HP se termine sans lui. Grrrr.**

**Nana Umi : (Ouf xD) Mais de beaux salops ... :3**

**Lilou : On fait tous ça xD Mes parents en ce moment le font, et je suis harcelée à coup de "Tu sais si Papa/Maman m'achète un truc pour le 14 ?" Mais qu'est-ce que j'e sais putain T^T xD Vive le Drarry ! **

**Victoria : La voilà la voilà ! xDD on avance sur les cadeaux !**

**Minerve : Roooooh la coquine xD **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! :'D**

**Shenen : Merci de prendre le temps pour toutes tes reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir! :'D Ahah de rien, il faut que j'aille voir ton mp alors :) Pour les cadeux c'est sûr ! Mais bon, un joli petit cadeaux, ça fait quand même bien plaisir eheh xD **

**Brigitte : J'aime ta vision de la saint Valentin ! Et après, on mange le dessert sur le corps de l'autre ? :3 **

**Et voilà ! Ce soir, on continue sur les "Spécial St Valentin" C'est partiiiiiiii !**

* * *

><p>« Hermiiiiiione … je désespère ! se lamanta Harry en se vautrant dans le fauteuil à côté du feu de la salle commune, celui qui faisait face à celui d'Hermione qui, elle lisait tranquillement.<p>

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas d'idée pour le cadeau de Draco … Il ne manque de rien !

-L'Homme manque toujours de quelque chose, Harry.

-Hermione, marmonna Ron qui était plongé dans un devoir de potion, je ne pense pas qu'il ai besoin de paroles philosophiques … Pourquoi tu ne lui achèterais pas une fouine ? Il pourrait se faire un ami, comme ça ! Mouarf mouarf !

-Change un peu de registre Ron, tu m'as déjà fait la blague pour son anniversaire. Non, je veux un vrai cadeau, symbolique !

-Une fouine c'est symbolique.

-RON !

-Oui oui ... »

Un silence plana, seulement coupé par les doux ronflements des flammes.

« Et pourquoi pas une nuit de sexe débauchée ?

-Hermione ! S'exclama Ron, tu vas pousser Harry dans le vice !

-Hermione, ça c'est déjà tous les soirs ! Il faut un truc qui change ! Répondit Harry en regardant d'un œil amusé Ron qui le regardait, surpris, en palissant.

-Il a peut-être quelques fantasmes spéciaux ?

-Hum … je ne sais pas.

-Il faut que tu mènes l'enquête, alors. »

* * *

><p>Et Harry mena l'enquête. Le plus subtilement possible, du moins il le croyait, Harry demanda à Draco, alors qu'ils se prélassaient tranquillement dans leur lit, s'il n'avait pas de fétichisme.<p>

« Genre, tu sais, me déguiser en servante, te lécher les pieds, te mettre la fessée …

-Harry ! Je ne suis pas un détraqué sexuel !

-C'est pas être détraqué, ça … Alors, que penses-tu des animaux ?

-Harry !

-Les morts alors ?

-HARRY !

-Oh ça va, je rigole... Tu savais qu'on pouvait faire beaucoup de chose avec une baguette ?

Ok ok, j'arrête. Mais allez, dis-moi un fantasme, juste comme ça !

-T'es chiant, tu sais ? Bon ok, alors hum … Si j'avais UN fantasme … ce serait, hum … Ouais, ça, je pense que j'aimerais bien ... »

* * *

><p>« Alors ? S'enquit Hermione.<p>

-Alors quoi ? Bougonna Harry.

-Quel est son fantasme bien sûr ! Alors ?

-Alors le plan à trois …

-Ah … C'est pour ça que tu es à fleur de peau ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS- à fleur de peau …

-Aaaah … Mon cher Harry, il va falloir que je te montre quelques livres de ma bibliothèque personnelle … Tu vas adorer !

-Ah ?

-Oui, viens, et fait gaffe, y'a Ron qui vient de s'évanouir sur le tapis là ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Huuuum et voilà ! xD Ça promet n'est-ce pas ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? <strong>

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	107. Spécial St Valentin: Des frères et sœurs

**Saluuuut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? ;)**

**Matsuyama : xD La Zoophilie, quand tu nous tient x')**

**Victoria : Hey ! Effectivement tu as de bonnes idées ! l'histoire de la baguette ? A développer pour une prochaine fois alors xD Gros bisous !**

**Lilou : Eheh ... Réponse demain ! C'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ! par contre j'ai rien dit pour demain ...**

**Shenen : En même temps il est pas fut-fut le rouquin xD**

**Volcane : On aborde un peu Blaise aujourd'hui c'est vrai maiiiis ... nan ! xD T'aimes pas les plans à 3 ? xD (Très tendancieux ça xD) Moi je me rappelle que lorsque je lisais twilight, je priais pour que genre, Emett ou Rosalie ou un de la famille meurt x') Ça aurait été THE impact ! M'enfin ... x) Je trouve ça moins réaliste quand tout le monde survit ... M'enfin x) Moi aussi j'aime quand c'est romantique :3 Ron Weasley, ce héro Tragique xD**

**F.F.F.F World : Aaaaaaah on verra ! xD Merci beaucoup !**

**Brigitte : Roooh t'inquiète, j'aime pas partager, je suis comme toi ;)**

**Mimix-Xera : Mwarf, on verra ! xD**

**Nana Umi : Alors, heureuse ? xD Bonne chance à Draco aussi :3**

**Minerve : On aimerait bien les avoirs aussi xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! :'D**

**Et on continue avec la série des Spécial St Valentin ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

* * *

><p>Pour une fois non-accompagné de son petit-ami brun, Draco se prélassait dans un des canapés de la salle commune, se laissant bercer par le rythme ténu des conversations autour de lui.<p>

« Alors, t'as trouvé un cadeau pour ton Harry ? Parce que ça presse un peu hein … s'exclama Blaise qui se trouvait en face de lui, sortant de sa lecture passionnante de « Sorcière Hebdo : Séduisez-le en 5 étapes pour la St Valentin ! Régimes Minceurs : Les bienfaits de la salade sans sauce ! La mode moldue : A suivre ?

-Ne m'en parle pas … soupira Draco en sortant de sa rêvasserie, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il compte t'offrir lui ?

-Justement … Hier il m'a posé plusieurs questions, sur mes, hum, fantasmes, chuchota Draco à Blaise, bien qu'il n'y ai personne autour d'eux dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour les entendre.

-Tes fantasmes ?

-Oui … Et j'ai fini par lui dire que j'aimerais tenter le plan à 3 … Mais, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchit... Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le touche !

-Et tu veux que personne d'autre que lui ne te touche ? Comme c'est romantique … ricana Blaise.

-Ne te moque pas ! » Siffla le blond.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant que, satisfaits, la tension descende, au grand soulagement du reste des Serpentards qui fixaient d'un air discret mais anxieux l'échange.

« Mais si tu veux … Pour votre plan à 3 … je suis là m-

-N'y pense même pas, le coupa froidement Draco.

-J'essaye de trouver des solutions pour toi ! Je me sacrifie ! Tu es vraiment ingrat comme ami … Bref, tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à acheter quelque chose qui vous fera le même effet, ça atténuera ta jalousie, ajouta-t-il perfidement.

-Nous avons déjà un œuf vibrant … rêvassa Draco en repensant à cette merveilleuse journée dans cette salle de classe vide … Voir Harry remuant ses fesses toute la journée … Ça l'avait émoustillé à un point …

-Il n'y a pas que les œufs vibrants dans la vie ! Viens avec moi, j'ai plusieurs catalogue dans ma chambre ...Et en plus ils livrent en moins de 24 heures ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le compte en banque de Draco Malfoy chauffa énormément ce soir là, et que Lucius Malfoy se fit la promesse de ne plus surveiller ses relevés de compte. Plus jamais. Brrr.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walààààà ... Demain, je sens qu'on va rire xD M'enfin moi un peu moins, je vais devoir m'y prendre plus tôt pour écrire celui de demain :P Vous vous attendez à quoi ?<strong>

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiin ! (D'ailleurs, demain, pour celles qui suivent mes stories, y'aura une suuuuuurpriiiiiiiise xD)**

**Vaurienne :)**


	108. Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! LEMON !

**Alors là mes cocottes, vous avez voulu du lemon, et bien en voilà ! 4 pages nondidiou ! Ouuuuf je suis contente d'avoir réussit mon challenge x') Ça m'a approximativement prit 3 petites heures ... M'enfin quand on aime on ne compte pas !**

**BladeAubpine : Eehe Lucius choqué à vie xD Ma pauvre, moi aussi tu sais c'est le désert ... Faut qu'on se soutienne ! tes cousines sont terriblement sadiques ! (C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité xD) Mon immense génie rololla tout de suite XD Merci de prendre du temps pour reviewer ! :)**

**Volcane : Et oui, on a la réponse bien plus tard xD Mouarf, tu vas voir si c'est pas hot ça ! xDD oooh bah t'es malade ? :'(**

**Matsuyama : Il se fera pas de vieux os de Lucius xD**

**Nana Umi : Mouarf, des menottes, un fouet ... un pad pour mettre la fessée ... Que des petites choses xD**

**Brigitte : "Shlark !" T'as fait des bêtises, Dracounet, hmmmmmm ?**

**Victoria : Nan je dois absolument le voir ! Faut que j'oblige des amies à venir avec moi :3 tu me diras si tu as bavé xD**

**Shenen : meuuuuh nan c'est sympa le plan à trois ! **

**Lilou : A présent il ne porte plus que des lunettes noires. x) Je pense aussi xD**

**Minerve : L'orgie romaine chez le préfet xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Choqué à vie xD Même sa femme ne peut plus le toucher xD**

**Et voilà ! Je vous préviens, ce soir c'est du lemon, et du poussé, alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas, je ne veux pas choquer x)**

* * *

><p>«Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Draco …<p>

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Harry ... »

Des réveils comme ceux-ci, Harry aurait aimé que ce soit tous les matins comme ça … Pour une fois son blond ne le sortait pas avec empressement du lit parce qu'ils étaient encore en retard, qu'il ne finissait pas sans couette parce que Draco tirait dessus... Non, ils étaient simplement enlacés en cette douce matinée dans leur lit, ne se souciant pas du monde extérieur, se câlinant, tout simplement … Leurs corps chauds entrelacés … Le Bonheur …

Mais Taylor le chat se foutait bien de leur bonheur, lui. Il avait faim, sacrebleu !

« Meeeeeeoooow ! »

Sans remords, Taylor sauta sur la forme somnolente que formait les deux amoureux et se mit à gesticuler entre leur deux visages proches l'un de l'autre. Draco, plus qu'exaspéré de voir se qui se cachait derrière la queue de ce maudit chat de si bon matin, se leva d'un pas rageur et fila en direction de la salle de bain sous les gémissements désespérés d'Harry qui se faisait attaquer par les griffes du chat. Chat qui eut la satisfaction de recevoir ses croquettes au saumon dans les plus brefs délais … Hm … Qu'allait-il faire de sa journée ? Pensa Taylor, sûrement que traîner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors serait un bon amusement …

Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et Draco partit en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il savait d'or et déjà qu'il ne verrait pas son amant avant le soir-même, excepté durant les repas, puisque Pansy avait insisté pour qu'ils travaillent sur les travaux de groupes donnés par le professeur McGonagall tout l'après-midi durant à la bibliothèque pendant qu'Harry s'entraînerait au Quidditch et flânerait avec ses amis …

Douce journée en perspective, pensa le blond ironiquement.

* * *

><p>Draco était épuisé … Littéralement ! Il avait passé sa journée à écouter Pansy déblatérer sur des choses plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres … Ils n'avaient même pas travaillé au final. Il ne cessa pas un instant de penser à Harry qui profitait du temps certes frais mais ensoleillé pour voler … La vie est injuste.<p>

Il alla s'affaler dans son lit, prêt à faire une petite sieste avant le début du dîné qui avait lieu dans une demi-heure, ne se souciant même plus de l'absence du chat ni du fait que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée …

* * *

><p>« Bon ok Harry, calme-toi, calme-toi … Pfiouuu … Je l'ai voulu, j'assume maintenant ! Allez, Cul sec !»<p>

* * *

><p>Draco était presque dans les limbes du sommeil quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement. Surpris, il se releva et observa d'un air perplexe Harry s'avancer jusqu'au centre de la chambre, un air timide sur le visage. Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe : Harry était le même que ce matin, les mêmes vêtements, le même air débraillé, mais il semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.<p>

« Harry ? Depuis quand tu es là ? Je ne t'avais même pas entendu !

-Hum … Jo-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Draco …

-Oui, joyeuse Saint Valentin, on se l'est déjà souhaitée ce matin, alors pourquoi ...-Oh ! »

Draco ouvrit largement la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. En face de lui, Harry timide qui regardait le sol, et dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, un autre Harry, copie conforme de son jumeau, le regardait d'un œil aguicheur.

« Draco … Je, Harry, le timide, se racla la gorge, tu sais … Comme cadeau de Saint Valentin, je voulais réaliser un de tes fantasmes et … Pour le plan à 3 … Je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un d'autre dans notre couple alors … j'ai fait des recherches et … J'ai prit une potion qui m'a dédoublée … Et … Enfin voilà ... tu m'en veux ?»

Le Serpentard le fixa quelques instants, son regard passant d'un Harry à l'autre succinctement, l'air toujours éberlué.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux que nous fassions l'amour tout les trois ? Ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est l'idée d'un plan à 3 ahah … Hum … J'aurais pas dû, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Non non ! Je suis heureux ! Vraiment très heureux ! Fit le blond avec un sourire grognard, c'est juste que j'avais peur que tu emmène quelqu'un d'autre et franchement, je ne suis pas prêt à te partager et à me partager …

-Donc tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Absolument pas. »

D'un mouvement souple, Draco se leva rejoindre Harry qui à présent le regardait avec un petit sourire timide.

« C'est une très belle Saint Valentin que tu m'offres là ... »

Il posa doucement ses mains sur les joues brûlantes de son amant et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord doux et peux appuyé, leur baiser s'intensifia, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco pendant que celui-ci entourait de ses bras sa taille fine. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un ballet langoureux, explorant la caverne humide de l'autre … Bientôt, Draco sentit une autre présence dans son dos, s'appuyant sur lui sans pour autant s'imposer, ce qui le fit frissonner d'anticipation... Harry avait eut une excellente idée. Définitivement.

Souriant légèrement, Draco lâcha les lèvres d'Harry et renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de Potter, comme il l'appellera ainsi mentalement. Aussitôt, la même paire de lèvre que celle qui venait de quitter vient se poser sur les siennes, plongeant derechef sa langue, l'entremêlant avec sa jumelle. Suavement, il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Draco et les fit couler lentement sur les torse de celui-ci, sans jamais interrompre leur baiser.

Harry, son regard captivé, ne pouvait que s'observer embrasser Draco, le caresser... Il se dégageait une telle sensualité d'eux qu'une poussée d'envie le prit soudainement au creux des reins. Puis Potter releva ses yeux sur lui et lui sourit à travers l'éclat de ses émeraudes, comme s'il avait sentit le pic d'excitation d'Harry … ce qui n'était pas impossible, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Se prenant au jeu, il se pencha sur la gorge offerte de son amant et suçota sa pomme d'Adam, dérivant ensuite sur la jonction entre sa nuque et son épaule, un endroit qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Aussitôt, une faible gémissement s'échappa de Draco qui décida de rapprocher Harry au plus prêt de lui, l'inondant de sa chaleur.

Draco se sentait fondre. Il sentait très clairement les deux érections, contre ses fesses et contre la sienne, l'émoustillant bien plus qu'il ne l'aura imaginé. Il expérimenta un petit mouvement d'avant en arrière et tout son corps se contracta face au plaisir reçu. Bientôt, Potter et Harry se pressèrent totalement contre lui, plaquant leurs bassins en feu et se frottant tantôt sensuellement, tantôt avec frénésie, incapables de savoir se ces frictions étaient trop ou bien pas assez. Les mains d'Harry se déplaçaient sur son torse, ses hanches, accompagnées de celles de Potter qui étaient loin d'être en reste, s'occupant d'enlever bouton par bouton sa chemise, de la laisser glisser sur ses épaules, puis de descendre sur son pantalon, rencontrant les mains d'Harry et l'invitant à le déshabiller à son tour, chose pour laquelle Harry ne se fit pas prier.

Draco ne se trouva alors plus que vêtu par un mince caleçon de soie qui ne cachait rien de son état d'excitation plus qu'avancé. Quelques gouttes de pré-sperme avaient même transpercé le tissu.

Excité par cette vue, Harry se débarrassa de ses vêtements décidément trop chauds et trop encombrants, rapidement imité par son homologue et descendit progressivement en parsemant son torse de baisers papillons sur la verge palpitante qu'il libéra de son étau.

Ses doigts emprisonnèrent le sexe et le mena jusqu'à sa bouche avide. Il embrassa d'abord amoureusement le gland luisant puis passa sa langue sur le long de la colonne de chair avant de l'enfourner du mieux qu'il pu dans la bouche, caressant la base pour combler le manque. Il releva les yeux et fut soufflé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Draco, le regard baissé et totalement hypnotisé par lui se faisait molester par Potter qui s'était placé entre ses fesses, ses doigts allant et venant en lui, sa langue le joignant parfois … De nouveau, leur regard se croisèrent et un sourire plus tard, Potter avait abandonné la noble croupe de Malfoy pour se placer à genoux à ses côtés, passant une langue timide sur le sexe qu'Harry venait juste d'abandonner. Sa langue le promena alors sur toute sa longueur, comme Harry venait juste de le faire, alors que Draco poussait un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Voulant être lui aussi responsable de son plaisir, Harry se joignit à lui, mêlant accidentellement sa langue à la sienne. La sensation était très étrange, c'était comme s'il s'embrassait lui-même.

Ils embrassèrent, léchèrent, sucèrent le sexe luisant de salive avec une passion non dissimulées sous les yeux de Draco qui n'avait jamais vu de scène érotique aussi jouissive. Certes étrange, mais jouissive. Alors que ses mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux du clone et de l'originel, Potter alla humidifier l'un de ses doigts et le promena le long des deux globes de chairs d'Harry, qui sursauta mais se laissa faire, avant de disparaître entre eux deux, glissant l'index dans l'intimité de brun.

Alors que ses deux amants s'appliquaient toujours à rendre hommage à son sexe, il vit Potter ajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, sous les gémissements d'Harry qui se tenait maintenant à quatre pattes, ondulant son corps sous ses, techniquement, propres doigts, frottant sa verge contre la moquette si douce de la chambre de Préfet de Malfoy.

Bientôt, Draco dû se retirer des deux bruns sous peine d'une jouissance proche. Essoufflé mais pas encore comblé, il échangea un regard avec les deux bruns, et tout de suite, ils surent de quoi ils avaient envie.

Harry garda sa position, attendant impatiemment que Draco vienne se placer derrière lui, gémissant de bonheur pur quand il se faufila entre ses chairs préalablement préparées par son double, et manquant d'exploser quand il débuta un va et vient lent et profond, lui procurant un plaisir si intense que son dons s'arqua alors que son pénis li brûlait presque de cette sensation si jouissive.

Il sentit Potter se déplacer et l'entendit se mettre à genoux au sol une nouvelle, derrière Draco. Les mouvements en lui s'arrêtèrent soudainement et les mains placées sur ses reins se crispèrent de douleur. Au bout d'un temps interminable au aucun des trois ne bougea, Draco recommença petit à petit à reprendre un rythme lent et peu profond, parfaitement synchrone avec celui de Potter derrière lui.

Et le Serpentard ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête le plaisir qu'il ressentait grâce aux chairs d'Harry qui l'enserraient si divinement bien, et cette verge qu'il connaissait si bien qui touchait en lui tous ses endroits de plaisir insoupçonnés en lui … La douleur du début n'était qu'un lointain souvenir face à la vague de volupté qui le saisissait faisant trembler son corps de la tête aux pieds. Sous lui, Harry gémissait à s'en perdre la voix, s'accrochant désespérément au sol, tentant de répondre à son rythme devenu anarchique, à ses violents coups de boutoirs …

Bientôt, la pièce s'emplit de gémissements, grognements incontrôlés et du son des peaux qui claquent entre elles.

Potter, son odeur de sueur, son souffle chaud à son oreille, ses mots excitants, son sexe allant et venant en lui … Harry, ses gémissements éperdus, son corps fous, son dos sensuel luisant de sueur à la lune, ses muscles si serrés … tout ces éléments eurent raison de lui et Draco vint en un orgasme si puissant que ses ongles déchirèrent la peau de ses amants, que ses coups de reins devinrent si frénétiques qu'ils menèrent à leur tour à la jouissance du brun, que son sexe lui fit mal de ressentir autant de plaisir … Sa jouissance lui parut duré une éternité, une éternité durant laquelle il cria, se crispa, s'arqua, et durant laquelle il sentit Potter se déverser en lui en un grognement animal, tandis que lui même marquait Harry.

Épuisés et totalement essoufflés, se laissèrent choir sur le sol, partis dans un monde très éloigné, profitant des dernières sensations de l'orgasme si fort qui venait de les frapper.

Potter se leva le premier, il se pencha sur Draco, lui offrit un petit baiser et fit de même avec Harry, qui ne réagit à peine, avant de s'illuminer et de s'évaporer, la brume qu'il était devenue entrant dans le corps d'Harry qui frissonna légèrement. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Draco se leva et porta le brun jusqu'à leur lit où il le déposa entre les couvertures. Il lui embrassa amoureusement le front et lui chuchota un « merci » avant d'appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'un repas leur soit monté.

Il croisa alors le regard d'Harry qui lui souriait, heureux et comblé, et se dit que c'était certainement la plus belle Saint Valentin qu'il n'avait jamais passé.

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**Ouuuuuf ! **

**Vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! les lemons sont très compliqués à écrire ! **

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	109. Flamboyant

**Hey ! Comme ça va ? **

**Comment s'est passée votre Saint Valentin ? Bien calée dans les bras de votre amoureux ou comme moi tranquillou devant The Voice avec le pot de glace ? x')**

**Lilou : Ahah ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Des lemons oui, j'en referais, mais pas toutes les semaines, c'est long et éprouvant à écrire, surtout que je fais tout d'une traite x) Merci et à toi aussi, même si je suis en retard xD**

**magiehp : Heeey ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !**

**Volcane : Aaaah ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis ! Faudrait que je me relise pour voir les changements ^^ Je suis vraiment super contente que tu ai aimée, c'était important pour moi ! je sentais que tu étais un peu réticente au début xD Yep, je suis chelou mais vous l'êtes autant que moi, donc au final on se complète bien xD (Je ne crois pas avoir de lecteur, mais j'aime espérer xD) Vive les vacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaances :'D**

**Minerve : Je pense qu'il était plutôt content xD Aaaaah mais attends ! Faut bien que je vous fasse mariner ! xD**

**Shenen : Effectivement je ne pense pas xD Vous verrez plus tard pour le cadeau de Draco ;) Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis ! je voulais pas tomber dans le lemon "porno" du coup je suis contente ^^ Merci à toi !**

**Victoria : Naaaaaaan il a lu ? xD Il en a pensé quoi ton cousin ? x') Pour le cadeau de Draco on verra plus tard ;) Oui j'ai prit ton idée, je trouvait que c'était la plus adéquate et j'y avait déjà pensé ;) Merci beaucoup à toi ! C'était important de garder notre Harry pour moi ^^ (Victoria et le sourire de l'ange xD)**

**Matsuyama : Maiiiiis attendez xD Vous me demandez toutes le cadeau xD Ça va venir un peu plus tard, je fais juste un peu retomber le pression avec du plus léger xD Draco le crado ? xD**

**Brigitte : L'impossible est possible avec Vaurienne ! xD Severus aurait fait une syncope en voyant deux Harry : deux fois plus de problèmes ! xD**

**Merci pour tous vos compliments sur le lemon, c'est pour moi assez délicat comme chose à écrire, j'ai toujours peur de partir trop loin x)**

**Donc aujourd'hui, on fait retomber la pression avec un truc plus court et plus léger, on saura la suite dans les jours à venir !**

* * *

><p>Taylor en avait marre. Partout où il allait, il rencontrait des couples. Dans la salle commune, dans les couloirs, même dans le parc alors qu'il y faisait très froid ! Toutes les chattes de Poudlard semblaient le fuir comme la preste pour il ne savait quelle raison … Même Miss Teigne, la plus farouche de toutes, l'évitait !<p>

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme, après avoir glané quelques cuisses de poulet au dîné de la Grande Salle, qu'il se résigna à rentrer dans la taverne de ce maudit blond …

Mais rien l'avait préparé à ce qu'il venait de voir. Ses deux maîtres, ou devrait-il dire ses trois maîtres se reproduisaient joyeusement dans la chambre. A même le sol !

Ce fut en un feulement horrifié qu'il quitta la chambre, couvert par les bruits des gémissements.

Tout tremblant et choqué, il erra sans but dans les couloirs, ses beaux poils gris tout hérissés, sa démarche quelque peu déséquilibrée.

« Alors mon chou … On est seul pour la Saint Valentin ? »

Ce miaulement, il l'aurait reconnu entre tous ! Pattenrond se tenait là, face à lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te tenir compagnie ! J'ai même apporté quelques jeux que ma maîtresse à laissé traîner ... »

Pattenrond se décala alors de sa place, dévoilant un énorme godemiché orange flamboyant.

« N'y pense même pas. Gronda Taylor.

-J'ai fait plus qu'y penser … »ajouta Pattenrond.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta leur course poursuite à travers tout le château.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était le retour de Pattenrond, ce pervers xD<strong>

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues ;) (Mwhaha, qui sera la 666ème revieweuse ?)**

**Gros bisous et à demaiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	110. Les cadeaux de Draco

**Heeeeeey ! Como esta en la casa ? **

**Volcane fut la 666ème revieweuse, J'ai toujours su qu'elle était le DIALBE INCARNÉ MWHAHAHAHA ! Bref, GG Volcane x)**

**Victoria : Zut :'( Je suis sûr que les anges sont des coquins xD OMG, un mec a aimé mon lemon x) *fière* J'aurais cru qu'il serait choqué xD Hey ! Voilà le drabble !:'D**

**Shenen : Oui mais s'il était resté dans la chambre, il aurait été traumatisé A VIE xD Et oui, son impopularité c'est à cause de Pattenrond ! Le fourbe ! **

**Brigitte : *Penchez-vous s'il vous plait et toussez *SHLARK* * xD PS : Avec plein de litières et tout, le bonheuuuur ! xD**

**Matsuyama : Pattenrond va devenir une star de fanfic xD BAH CRADO ON VA SAVOIR CE QU'IL OFFRE AUJOURD'HUI ! **

**Lilou : Effectvement 665, c'est douloureux xD Je suis pas sûr que ce god à l'origine pour humain lui aurait fait grand bien x) **

**Volcane : YÉ TOUYOUS SU QUÉ TOU ÉTAIS EL DIABLOOOO ! Aherm. Je retiens pas les noms, mais dans les précédentes émissions, y'avais une blond aux cheveux courts mais avec une longue dreadlock et des trous dans les oreilles, elle a 16 ans, et je la kiiiif xD Réticente sur le plan à 3 ;) C'est troooop mignon, merci :) Genre Pattenrond qui l'invite à un dîné au chandelle "Souris arrosée de sa feuille de menthe sur son lit de caviiiiiaaar" xD **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! Contente que tu aimes ! :'D**

**Minerve : C'est pour s'accorder avec Ron xD OMG c'est dégueulasse xD PS : C'est horrible ça :/ T'avais rien prévu avec ton copain au moins ? :P**

**Becca015 : Aaaaaah mais non, il est pour humains, d'où la frayeur de Taylor xD C'est un bon plan ça, avec sa meilleure amie ! C'est pas la loose ça au moins !**

**Aujourd'hui, on sait enfin ce que va offrir Draco à Harry ... Oui je sais, je sais, le suspense est insoutenable ...**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de la Saint Valentin, Harry et Draco, enchevêtrés dans leurs draps, se réveillaient tout doucement. Petit à petit, leurs idées s'éclairèrent et il s'étirèrent tranquillement, retournant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.<p>

« Hm … Bonjour Draco …

-Bonjour ... »

Une douleur inconfortable située au niveau de leur chute de rein les fit grimacer de douleur.

« Aahah … Pour une fois que je ne suis pas seule à souffrir des conséquences !

-Argh … Tais-toi !

-Mon cadeau t'as plu, au moins …

-Je pense que tu l'as entendu …, remarqua Draco avec un sourire alors qu'il enlaçait son brun

-Effectivement », répondit Harry en effleurant ses lèvres.

Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant qu'Harry ne se rappelle d'une chose.

« Hey ! Au fait, je n'ai pas eu de cadeau moi ! Tu n'a rien à m'offrir ? Fit Harry, bien qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

-Comme si j'allais t'oublier … Accio cadeau d'Harry ! »

Une jolie boîte rectangulaire décorée de papier vert et argent, pour changer, atterrit sur leur lit.

« Ouvre » ordonna Draco avec un sourire lubrique.

Harry obéit et déchira avidement le papier avant d'ouvrir son présent.

« Des vêtements ? Fit-il

-Pas n'importe lesquels … Regarde attentivement. »

Harry prit alors les étoffes dans ses mains et les déplia. La première était une robe bleu marine et blanc, affligée de froufrous ci et là. Mais ce n'était pas une robe de sorcier, non, c'était …

« Une tenue de servante ?! Draco ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'outragea le brun

-Que j'ai beaucoup de fantasmes en réserve … Regarde d'un peu plus prêt, il y en a d'autre ... »

Et en effet, Harry découvrit successivement une tenue composée d'un short en cuir (avec une petite fermeture très judicieusement située), d'un fouet et de menottes, une autre de succube, de pompier, de policier et enfin … de chat.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu voulais te faire Taylor …

-ARGH ! Harry ! Arrête ! Enlève-moi ces images mentales !

-Mwahaha ! »

Et au loin, alors qu'il était poursuivit par une bête flamboyante, Taylor eut un haut-le-cœur, il n'était vraiment pas sortit de l'auberge ...

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor, ce martyr xD<strong>

**Vous avez aimé ? Demain on va repartir une nouvelle fois sur des chapitres indépendants ! **

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	111. 50 nuances de DM Oui j'ai osé ce cliché

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Ajourd'hui, drabble 111 ! j'aime bien ce chiffre :3 Je me demande s'il a une signification xP**

**Minerve : Et je trou dans le coffre d'Harry aussi ;) Ok c'est dégueulasse xDD Oooh il est mignon ton copain ! **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! :P**

**Nana Umi : Heeeeeeeeeeeey ! Como esta ? x) Taylor, faisons une pétition pour le sauver xD **

**Victoria : Coquinoune xD Ouaip, j'adore les histoires avec des mi-chats mi-humain ^^ c'est parti d'un d'un doujinshi ou manga je sais plus yaoi "Love Neko" depuis j'adore xD Moi même les bonhommes en bâtons je les rates xD Faudrait trouver sur google image tient x)**

**Lilou : Draco est surtout un serpentard, faut pas l'oublier xD**

**Dauphine18x27 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça se lit vite hein ? xD Merci d'avoir reviewer ;)**

**Shenen : Entre Pattenrond et Draco ... Alalala, lequel est le pire ? x) T'imagine Draco avec une tenue de maid ? Il est trop fier pour ça xD **

**Volcane : Trop banal le gode ! xD Une succube c'est un être diabolique qui doit séduire les hommes dans leur sommeil... Des être purement sexuels xD T'as jamais entendu cette histoire ? C'est très répandu pourtant ! 666 est le nombre de Satan, "la bête" (non non, pas le lemon xD) je sais même plus trop pourquoi, c'est une histoire de date dans la Bible il me semble x) ou un truc avec Néron ... Breeef xD J'ai lu effectivement quelques fanfic d'eux, mais je vais voir ça plus en profondeur, merci ! En ce moment je relis "Magnetic Attraction" de Leena Asakura, j'adore les fics avec les veelas ! **

**Matsuyama : Genre Harry il sait pas se servir de sa kekette quoi ... Alors qu'il a des lunettes ... Je me repentirais jour et nuit pour cette horrible blague. SDTC, ça ressemble trop à "Severus dans ton cul" ça va jamais marcher xD Amis de la poésie du soir, bonsoir ...**

**Becca015 : Tu ne le sais pas maiiiis ... JE SUIS UN NINJA *^* Nan en vrai j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à mon portable avant de poster et j'ai vu une review de dernière minute, alors j'ai modifié ^^ J'suis fière de moi xD **

**Brigitte : Comment tu fais bien le chat ._. xD Rolalala ! Quels propos cochons xD J'vais te censurer moi ! (L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, oui oui ...)**

**Bisous Noirs : Yep ! FIRST ! GG xD Noooon reviens ! je ten veux pas, pour le nombre de fois où je l'ai faite ... xD On verra pour les costumes ;) Tu voudrais lequel ? x)**

**Et voilà ! Place au drabble !**

* * *

><p>« Hors de question que j'aille dans ce cinéma moldu, fit Draco avec fermeté.<p>

-Mais allez Draco ! Tu as accepté de faire du shopping dans un magasin moldu, de manger dans un restaurant moldu, et tu as adoré !

-Non, c'est non.

-Mais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ce genre de rendez-vous avec toi … » termina Harry, son regard le plus suppliant en marche. Ajouté à sa moue spéciale « j'aurais-tout-ce-que-je-veux-pas-la-peine-de-résister », Draco n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Harry et Draco, pour profiter de leurs vacances, avaient passé la journée en tête à tête dans un centre commercial, résultat d'un merveilleux mélange de deux désirs du couple : Harry voulait que Draco dépasse son aversion pour les moldus et celui-ci voulait refaire, encore, sa garde-robe et celle du brun. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent en fin d'après-midi avec du temps libre et un énorme cinéma en face d'eux.

« Tu pourras même choisir le film ! » Ajouta Harry.

Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, Harry fut prêt à employer la technique du reniflements, plus larme à l'oeil, plus « je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas assez » pour le faire céder mais …

« Très bien. Allons-y. Mais aucune objection sur mon choix ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent, main dans la main.

« Alors … Taken 3, non, Jupiter ? Ouais non … Maya l'abeille ? Ils sont pas nettes ces moldus … Tiens ! 50 nuances de Grey ! Le gris, c'est bien, c'est classe, c'est la couleur de mes yeux, ça l'air d'être un film très profond, vu l'affiche !

-Euh Draco, tu es sûr que …

-Pas d'objections ! Allons-y ! »

Et ils y allèrent.

* * *

><p><em>« Premièrement, je ne fais pas l'amour, je baise … brutalement. »<em>

« Ah oui d'accord, très _profond_ en effet ce film ... »

* * *

><p>« Ça va Draco, demanda Harry en voyant le blond pensif à la sortie du cinéma, tu es choqué ? Rajouta-t-il malicieusement.<p>

-Non non … Par contre ce soir je crois que l'on va utiliser le short et les menottes … Hmmm ... »

Harry gémit de désespoir, demain, il avait entraînement de Quidditch et demain, il allait souffrir !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors non, je n'ai pas été voir le film x') par contre j'ai regardé la Reine des Neiges cette après-midi, et je comprends pas le succès qu'il a eut ... Par contre j'ai vu le Labyrinthe et tout m'a paru clair quand j'ai vu Minho ! *baaaaaave*<strong>

**Breeeef ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, bonne soirée et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	112. Je n'ai aucune explication 2

**Hey ! Comment ça va ?**

**Becca015 : Il existe en version yaoi ?! Pourquoi on ne me l'a pas du plus tôt ! *baaaave* Minho l'asiatique :333333333 *re-baaaaaave***

**Aglae : Hey hey x') Tu n'es pas obligée de reviewer à chaque fois je te rassure xD Si tu n'as rien à dire c'est pas grave ! xD Taylor et Ron, une future histoire d'amour ... COMING SOON ! xD Owiiiiii Minho #fangirlmodeactivated**

**Minerve : Je suis sûre que les fics que nous lisons sont plus hard pour certaines xD Draco ne serait pas Draco s'il n'avait pas de bonnes idées ! xD**

**Nana Umi : Son arrière train est déjà fichu xD Sauvons son âme !Owiiiii *^* Surtout Minho *^^^^^^^^* (ça fait beaucoup de bouches.)**

**Volcane : J'aimerais les lire, mais si ma mère me voyait avec ça dans les mains, elle m'enverrait me faire exorciser xD La Reine des neiges j'ai pas trop aimé parce que trouvais pas ça palpitant comme scénario, j'ai tout deviné à 20 mètres, pas hyper drôle, à part le rêne et Olaf ... En comparaison Raiponce est pour moi bien meilleur ! Haaaan moi c'est le bus 10 ! Coupiiiiine xD Moi des ces fanfics j'ai lu en plus "La ceinture de chasteté" x) Merci des conseils ! Tunisie ? La channnnnnce au soleil quoi ! Ramène-moi des souvenirs xD**

**Shenen : Si Harry manipule Draco, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Qui aurait dû être à Serpentard à l'origine hmmm ? xD**

**Matsuyama : Ah, t'as lu le livre ? x')**

**Brigitte : Je déteste cette série, c'est d'un chiiiiant xD ma pauvre ! On ira le voir ensemble xD**

**Victoria : Alors le livre, il vaut vraiment le coup ? C'est vrai ça, qui suis-je ? xD Newt fait trop enfant à mes yeux, tandis que Minho ... Aaaaaaaaaaaah *Q* (Genre, d'où tu m'embêtes ? xDDD) **

**Le drabble qui va suivre, je n'ai aucune explication. Je sens que je vais encore recevoir des "Aaaaaaaah mais t'es dégueue xD"**

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de bain de Draco, Harry cherchait frénétiquement une pince à épiler pour se retirer le bout de verre qui s'était coincé dans sa peau lorsqu'il avait fait tomber ses tout nouveaux verres à cocktail. Il avait voulu faire plaisir à son blond en lui faisant un petit apéritif romantique qui se serait suivit d'une nuit chaude et endiablée mais à peine avait-il prit les verres que ceux-ci se brisèrent. S'absentant auprès du Serpentard, il en était venu à fouiller au fin fond du placard du blond lorsqu'il tomba sur <em>la<em> chose.

Une boîte de bandes de cire.

Oh, il n'était par surpris que Draco s'épile, il n'était pas possible autrement qu'il ait des jambes si douces, mais …

La boîte contenait des bandes spéciales pour … pilosité brune.

Toute couleur déserta le visage d'Harry lorsque, dans un bruit sinistre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement … pour révéler le visage déformé par une moue diabolique de son amant.

« Niéhéhé … Plus jamais je n'avalerais tes poils en te faisant une fellation ! Mwahahahaha !

_#SHLARK#_

-AAAAAAARRRGH ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ma défense, je ne fais que penser à tous les aspects d'une vie de couple xD<strong>

**Des reviews pour cette immondice ?**

**J'ai honte xD J'avais pas d'inspiration ce soir et c'est venu tout seul xD **

**Bref, gros bisous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	113. Sauvons Popol !

**Hey ! Ben ça, vous avez aimé le drabble d'hier xD Ça tombe bien, parce j'ai indirectement eu l'idée d'une suite x) Oui, tremblez de peuuuuur !**

**Eviljokercat : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ^-^Ahalala ... le terrible poil de la fellation, un coup à tout avaler de travers xD Merci !**

**TiteM : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens juste de lire une blague sur la fellation ! Ahaha" xD Effectivement, c'est du plus bel effet xD Comment briller en société ! **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci :)**

**Minerve : Bin comment dire ... Tu verras dans le drabble xD Harry à casser les verres parce que Draco l'a surprit : Il lui a claqué la main au cul et ooooh xD Ok j'arrête x)**

**Nana Umi : Bonne chance pour ce qui va suivre x) Oui Harry, toi qui souffre, vient avec moi xD**

**Becca015 : Sadique xD Faut pas demander à moi xD Aaaaaah y'a trop de Minho xD**

**Volcane : Draco est l'annagrame de Crado ;) xD L'autre c'était le n°45 ;) J'ai lu "Le marionnettiste" cette aprèm, et la fin, c'était hard . T^T xD J'ai moins aimé ^^ Je kiff Olaf xD "Surtout t'es discret hein ?" "Ok. -SALUT LES GEEEEENS" "AAAAARH !" xD Oui, souvenirs par porte au loin xD Profite bien !**

**Brigitte : (faut pas le dire mais je sais pas si ça existe non plus xD) Awwwn blonde chanceuse ! Pire, avoir un poil sur la langue et zozoter! Ok je dégage xD**

**Bisous Noirs : Heey ! Tous ? O-o xD Bon ... Je vais voir ça avec mon emploi de temps ! *fait sa fille sérieuse* xD**

**Matsuyama : Eh, j'ai essayé de le lire, car je l'ai trouvé facilement en formant pdf, et ça se voit que c'est a l'origine une fanfic xD Y'a de très bonne fanfic mais c'est lourd et insipide . Et les scènes de sexe, c'est gâché par des "il un une grooooosse teub je kiiiiiiiffe !" et des merdes et putains tout le temps . je vais pas l'acheté ! C'est sûr xD J'ai comparé le chapitre fanfic et le chapitre "livre" et c'est à peine retravaillé ... C'est vraiment du travail d'amateur ! Les gens vont avoir une mauvaise image de la fanfic après ! Ils vont croire que c'est QUE de l'érotique ... T^T (Bon, je suis pas un exemple, maiiiiiis ! xD)**

**Shenen : Il aurait pu prendre de la cire chaude xD En parlant de punition ... nan je dis rien ! On va voir dans le chapitre ;) xD**

**Victoria : Aaaah mais moi j'aime les hommes virils ! Vient là Minho *ronronne* xD J'ai lu le début sur internet, et franchement, j'ai pas envie de dépenser mes rares sous-sous pour quelque chose qui a l'air si peu travaillé x"') M'enfin ... Ça peut passer le temps ! (Mais non, ici, t'es toujours la bienvenue ! Yep ! xD) (Tu mourras pour cette blague xD)**

**Et voilàààà ! Place au Drabble !**

* * *

><p>Mme Pomfresh faisait tranquillement l'inventaire de ses médicaments quand Draco soutenant Harry par la taille entrèrent avec précipitation.<p>

« Les enfants ! S'exclama Pomfresh en s'approchant d'eux et en déposant Harry sur un lit, que se passe-t-il ?!

-Harry à fait une réaction allergique suite à une épilation ! Il a des plaque rouge et ne sent plus sont membre ! S'écria le Serpentard.

-Où est l'allergie ? » Demanda l'infirmière qui ne voyait nulle trace de plaques rouges.

Draco baissa alors le jean du brun, révélant … L'immondice gonflé et purulente. Harry, déjà très pâle, faillit tourner de l'œil en voyant son sexe d'habitude si fier en si piteux état. Mme Pomfresh n'en menait pas large non plus, refrénant son haut-le-cœur, ce qui alerta Draco.

« Dites-moi que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! Je vous en supplie !

-A ce niveau … je crains qu'il ne faille amputer … » déclara Pompom avec résolution.

Cette fois-ci, Harry s'évanouit pour de bon.

« Non non non ! Draco accouru vers l'infirmière, s'agenouillant face à elle et agrippant nerveusement sa blouse, il doit bien y avoir une autre solution ! Supplia-t-il.

-Et bien … Il y a bien une potion qui remettrait Mr Potter en état mais … fit Pompom après une longue réflexion ponctuée des gémissements du blond, elle est longue et compliquée … Le professeur Rogue pourrait la faire pour dans deux jours, je pense, et d'ici là, Harry ne doit pas quitter l'infirmerie …

-Oh merci ! Merci Mme Pomfresh !

-J'ajoute qu'après la prise de la potion, Mr Potter et vous ne pourrez pas … Vous voir intimement. C'est très important pour la guérison.

-Une … Une semaine ? Déglutit Draco.

-Au moins.

-Je n'y survivrais pas !

-Survivez déjà en allant demander un potion qui sauvera le pénis de Mr Potter au Professeur Rogue, on discutera de la suite après ! »

Draco se jura alors que désormais, il vénérerait toute sorte de poil.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez une suite ou pas ?<strong>

**Breeef, je vous dit à demaiiiiin et gros bisous !**

**Vaurienne ;) (Qui va se faire épiler pour la première fois la broussaille qui lui sert de sourcils, j'ai trèèèès peur)**


	114. Sauvons Popol ! - La réaction de Rogue

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec la réaction de Rogue !**

**Matsuyama : C'est sûr que le bdsm semble se baser sur la confiance et le respect ... De ce que j'ai lu ce n'est pas le cas ! Je comprends tout à fait ton commentaire ! Le pire c'est le succès qu'il a eut ... Donc Harry à mérité la disparition de son Popol xD**

**Eviljokercat : Je suis bonne, j'ai fait une suite xD Au pire, fallait y aller à la pince à épiler xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Aaaaah la crème dépilatoire et son odeur si naturelle xD M'étonne pas que tu ai fait une allergie, c'est une bombe d'ingrédients chimiques ni plus ni moins et qui fonctionne bof en plus x) **

**Minerve : Draco est blond xD Harry tout chauve xD Il me fait penser à ces chats égyptiens sans poils x')**

**Lilou : Peu, mais c'est le résultat qui compte x) Tu vas voir sa tête dans ce chapitre !**

**Brigitte : J'imagine bien Taylor avec une bande de poils en moins x) Oh ce jeu de mot x)**

**Nana Umi : Oui ! Il faut aimer les poils, pas les rejeter ! Merci ! Mon épilation ça a été, ça pique un peu, mais maintenant j'ai deux beaux sourcils lisses x")**

**becca015 : Voilà la suite ;) L'épilation ça pique un peu, surtout la zone de la paupière, là c'est ... T^T mais bon, j'ai eut un beau résultat ! Gros bisous !**

**Volcane : Moi je suis pas politiquement correct : il est cooooon xD La réaction de Rogue c'est maintenant ! xD OMG mais t'es dèg xD Tu vas traumatiser Taylor xD J'ai commencé au même âge l'épilation, mais j'ai jamais osé me faire les sourcils xD Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas x) J'ai un peu douillé, mais bon x) Moi ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est les aisselles, très clairement xD Oui quand je relis mes Drabbles, je me dit "et je mettais aussi longtemps pour écrire ces trois pâtés ?!" xD Les RAR plus longue que le drabble ça fait toujours un peu con xD Yep, 5 à l'époque et là pour le drabble, y'en a eu 12 x) On a même dépassé les 700 ! Alors qu'en décembre je pariais avec une amie que je dépasserais pas 300 en février x) Oui, je fais des paris de merde x) Mais c'est pas le chiffre qui compte ! J'apprécie vraiment de discuter avec tout le monde :) Au début, il n'y avait que Lilou et Brigitte qui reviewaient tous les jours ... J'étais en mode vénération xD Maintenant je le suis avec 12 personnes xD Oui j'avoue, pour cette fanfic j'ai hait Rogue xD**

**Hathor2 : Hey ! Oooh ce jeu de mot xDD Je dirais même qu'elle est piquante ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Shenen : Hey ! La voilà ! Ce soir, c'est effectivement l'humiliation de Draco xD Le blond a voulu pimenter leurs rapports, c'est tout xD **

**Victoria : Et bien voilà la suite, coquine (je rigole aussi xD) Mwarf, sadique, moi ? Si peuuuu ... xD Voilà la tête de Rogue face à ton Dracounet d'amour (Meeerde, la folie est contagieuuuse ! xD)**

**Et voilà, place à la suiiiiite ! **

* * *

><p>« Oui ? Entrez ! »<p>

Severus Rogue était un homme assez esseulé, sans vraiment d'amis. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de voir Draco Malfoy, son filleul, au pas de sa porte.

« Draco ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Severus Rogue était un homme esseulé certes, mais pas dupe.

Draco lui, observait son parrain qui l'invitait à se joindre à lui sur le canapé, faisant déjà voler deux verres sur la table basse et une bouteille de jus de citrouille.

« Eh bien … J'aurais besoin d'un service, fit Draco en s'asseyant.

-Je l'aurais deviné. De quoi s'agit-il ? Répondit Rogue en buvant une gorgée de son verre à cocktail.

-Je dois d'abord vous dire que je vous admire vraiment, parrain, et que …

-Viens en aux faits, je te prie.

-Harry a besoin d'une potion contre une allergie ! Débita Draco d'une traite, observant les réactions du Directeur de Maison.

Un sourire aussi sadique qu'amusé, horrible mélange, prit place sur les lèvres du professeur.

« Continue » l'invita-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée, visiblement très à l'aise.

Draco pria pour qu'Harry puisse lui pardonner un jour.

« Suite à une épilation, il a … des plaques rouges sur le sexe … Il est gonflé et il ne le sent plus ! Il faut que vous l'aidiez ! » Supplia le blond.

Severus ferma les yeux et s'alanguit sur le canapé.

« Aaaah … Quelle douce musique qui retentit à mes oreilles … Pouvez-vous me répétez les symptômes ?

-Professeur !

-C'est pour savoir de quelle potion il aurait vraiment besoin, bien sûr …

-Hum … Sexe couvert de plaques rouges, gonflé et insensible.

-Aaaaaaah … Donc Mr Potter à quelques problèmes au pénis … Aaaah … Sommes-nous obligé de le guérir ? Fit-il avec un air rêveur

-Parrain ! » S'exclama avec horreur Draco.

Rogue constata les larmes dans les yeux de son filleul et se radoucit... un peu.

« Très bien, très bien … maugréa-t-il, je te fais ça pour dimanche …

-Merci ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco s'envolait pour l'infirmerie afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry.

« Avoir le futur de la vie sexuelle de ce fichu Potter entre les mains … Je peux le rendre impuissant ! Ah, les gens ne savent plus rire de nos jours ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ... Une review pour le Severus Sadique ? xD<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	115. Sauvons Popol ! - Un peu de douceur

**Heeeeeey ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? :'D**

**Rose-Eliade : Moi aussi je l'aime bien :3 **

**Lilou : "Eviter tout contagion" xDD C'est sûr qu'il mettrait rapidement terme à la nuisance Potter xD Oui je vois que ça va bien dans ta tête xD Gros bisous !**

**Volcane : Ouais, genre quand il se prend un coup de poing d'Hermione xD Epic x') Draco ou le deuxième cerveau ambulant x) Mais il se rattrape un peu dans ce chapitre ! Ah oui quand même xD Vive ta réalisation ! Moi aussi j'aime bien le "snirus" (ça fait chelou xD) Bien que j'ai du mal avec les fanfics qui le définissent comme un sex symbol maggle xD Nan mais c'est clair ! En fait, je me suis décoincée de ouf avec mes drabbles ! Autant ici que dans la vie quotidienne, j'aurais pas cru ! (patacru mwarf) Aaaaarh mais c'est horrible ! Moi y'a une goutte de sang je file aux urgences, ou je me met trois mille pansements xD Comment tu fais ? :'O**

**Brigitte : Totalement fou de sexe, en gros il va devenir pire ? c'est possible ? x) J'imagine bien les foudres du blond et du bruns contre Rogue xD Ça va chauffer !**

**Nana Umi : Jean-Michel, arrête, c'est le nom de mon père xD Severus, tragédie grec, bientôt dans les salles xD **

**Victoria : Tu me tues xD Tu m'enverrais en prison ? (Yeux de mignonne *^*) Bon allez, je suis bone, je vais peut-être le guérir ... x')**

**Shenen : Ooooh mais tu sais qu'il est gentil Rogue dans le fond ? S'il avait vraiment le choix, il sauverait Harry !**

**Matsuyama : MDRRRRR Trop lol ! Dieu que je te rejoins ... **

**hathor2 : Parce que s'il n'était pas aussi sadique, ça serait bien moins drôle xD Merci !**

**Et voilà, nous voilà donc ce soir avec une pointe de tendresse de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes ... mais pas trop hein !**

* * *

><p>« Harry ! Harry ! J'ai une magnifique nouvelle ! S'exclama Draco en se précipitant dans l'infirmerie.<p>

-Quoi ? Marmonna Harry, allongé sur un des lit d'un blanc immaculé, fixant avec rage à travers les draps son sexe inactif.

-Le Professeur Rogue va te faire une potion ! D'ici Dimanche, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !

-C'est vrai ?! Sursauta le brun avec un sursaut de joie, qui fut néanmoins vite estompé. Attends, continua-t-il, Rogue ? Rogue va sauver mon, mon … Mais c'est une CATASTROPHE !

-Mais non … fit Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit, il va te guérir et pour fêter ça, je te ferais …. »

Draco murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille d'Harry qui rougit tout d'un coup, avant de secouer la tête comme pour faire disparaître les images lubriques.

« Tu ne comprends pas, reprit-il, Rogue ne va pas me guérir, il va m'émasculer ! Comme Taylor! Et il me rendra impuissant ! Et je deviendrais gros ! Parce que la moitié de mon activité physique régulière me sera volée ! Et toi … et toi … Tu ne veux pas finir ta vie avec un gros … » termina Harry à voix basse, anxieuse.

Draco le regarda avec surprise, puis rit, et enfin souffla, prit la main du brun entre les siennes, tout cela sous l'œil vexé d Gryffondor.

« Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est moi qui devrait être vexé ! Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent mais, je t'aime, et que tu sois impuissant, moche, gros, ça n'y changera rien … Regarde, je supporte bien Granger et Weasmoche ... »

Draco avait parlé tout en fixant la main tremblante d'Harry dans les siennes. Entendant un petit reniflement, il releva la tête et vit que Harry pleurait de grosses larmes, se mordant les lèvres pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe.

« Oh non non non non ! Avertit le blond

-DRACOOOOO ! C'est la plus belle déclaration que tu m'aies faite ! Pleurnicha Harry en s'accrochant au cou de Draco, reniflant peu gracieusement.

-Ne me fait pas regretter ! Et éloigne-toi de cette chemise ! Elle coûte une fortune ! » S'exclama Draco, outré.

Harry s'exécuta et regarda Draco, ses joues rougies et son air gêné. Il sourit et joignit de nouveau leurs mains, étrangement comblé.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààààà ! La suite vous a plu ?<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	116. Sauvons Popol ! - Tout est bien qui

**Heeeey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? **

**Mastuyama : J'aime le neuneu :3**

**Victoria : T'es méchante T^T xD Ahaha ! Mes droits d'auteur ! xDDD Qu'est-ce donc que le Malec ? x)**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci :)**

**Brigitte : Owiiiiiii xD Attention ! Soupleeeeeesse ! xD **

**Shenen : Oooh bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Ron ? C'est le fait qu'il soit si facilement influençable ? Moi aussi il m'agace un peu x)**

**becca015 : Tout Draco xD OMG Sekaiicho Hatsukoi, je l'ai teeeeeellement aimé cet anime *^* **

**Narcissa-noir 84 : Maiiis faut pas hésiter ! On s'amuse bien et je mange personne ahah xD Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir ! je suis contente de te faire rire !**

**Lilou : Mais à l'intérieur, il est touuuuut chaud :3333333**

**Volcane : GG xD Harry, légèrement obsédé ? Si peu ... x) Je l'ai tellement haït Draco pour vouloir tuer Buck ! #défenseurdesanimaux ! On morve x') Tu me tues x) J'avais comprit pour le briquet xD**

**Bisous Noirs : La voilààààeuuuuuh xD Harry qui tombe enceint, faut voir x) J'adore le Mpreg, mais pour l'instant j'ai pas envie d'en écrire pour ces drabbles x) Sûrement dans une prochaine fanfic, mais pas maintenant x)**

**Et voilàààà ! La fin, sauf nouvelle idée, de Popol !**

* * *

><p>Harry, comme prévu, avait passé son temps alité dans l'infirmerie depuis l'incident. Et jamais il n'avait eut la vessie aussi pleine. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, se précipiter aux toilettes les plus proches pour se vider après avoir prit son remède.<p>

Remède qui tardait quelque peu à venir. Il était déjà plus de 17h, et il patientait comme il le pouvait avec Draco depuis le matin. Le blond avait eu beau le rassurer, l'avenir de son couple résidait quand même énormément sur l'efficacité de la potion. Ils entamaient une énième bataille explosive quand Severus Rogue pénétra dans l'infirmerie, d'un pas lent et mesuré, tenant dans ses mains le Saint Graal … Enfin la fiole de potion.

Aussitôt, les deux amants stoppèrent leur activité et regardèrent avidement le professeur.

« Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je supporte pas vos yeux larmoyants de chiens battus. Asséna froidement le Serpentard en tendant la fiole au Gryffondor. Celui-ci la saisit et déglutit un long moment, échangeant un regard avec son amant qui ne paraissait pas plus rassuré, même s'il fixait tout aussi intensément la fiole.

« Vous n'avez rien mit dedans qui va me nuire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda fébrilement Harry.

-Je n'oserais pas … » répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire.

Soufflant pour se donner un peu plus de courage, Harry ouvrit la fiole et la but d'une traite.

Rogue et Draco le dardaient de leurs yeux, observant toute réaction lorsque le brun ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

« Alors ? » Demanda Draco, la voix chevrotante.

Harry descendit lentement sa main sous le drap, puis sous sa blouse et enfin son caleçon, sous l'œil dégoûté de Rogue, et amena doucement sa main jusqu'à son sexe.

La tension était palpable, le cœur de Draco battait la chamade en même temps que des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos. Il se sentait mal, très mal, surtout en voyant le visage d'Harry se contracter, s'arrondit de surprise puis se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

« Ça marche ! Ça marche ! Je sens mon pénis ! Draco ! On va pouvoir refaire l'am-

-Je pense que ça suffira ainsi monsieur Potter. » Le coupa Rogue.

Le souffle coupé, Draco se contenta d'étreindre son amant avec force, invoquant très discrètement un pot de chambre où il put soulager sa tension, le faisant disparaître aussi tôt.

« Professeur, je-

-Ne vous confondez pas en remerciements. Je ne vous ai pas parlé des effets secondaires.

-Effets secondaires ? Répéta Draco.

-Bien sûr. Pas de folies avant au moins une semaine, premièrement. Mais je vous ai noté sur cette liste les effets. Bonne soirée. »

Et le professeur s'en alla avec une envolée de cape.

Harry se saisit de la liste en blanchit soudainement, puis la tendit à Draco.

« Possibles problèmes érectiles, lit-il, incontinence, éjaculation précoce et dérèglement hormonale ! Et ce pendant 1 ou 2 mois ! Harry !

-Maintenant tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me sauter dessus avec tes bandes de cire ! T'as jamais lu qu'il fallait tester sur un petite zone avant ?!

-Mais Harry, j'avais oublié, je- Attends ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Là n'est pas la question ! Tu à intérêt à te faire pardonner !

-Tout ce que tu voudras ... »

Les prochains mois risquaient d'être … folkloriques.

* * *

><p><strong>Et wala ! Ça vous a plu ? Des idées pour une suite ? Moi je vois bien le calvaire de leur couple pour surmonter une semaine sans sexe xD<strong>

**Gros câlin à tous ceux qui, comme moi, reprennent les cours demain ... *se pend***

**Gros bisous et A demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	117. Des Dents de Fée

**Hey ! Comment s'est passé la rentrée pour ceux qui sont comme moi ? (Les autres je vous boude, na ! xD)**

**Victoria : Ou alors qu'il aura de gros boutons dégueulasses et un subite prise de poids xD Haaaan le film je voulais trop le voir ! Puis j'ai oublié ^^ Pas le temps de lire le livre x) Je veux bien te lire ! Ça serait avec grand plaisir si je peux t'aider ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur des réactions, les gens sont gentils et ne se moquent pas en général (Sinon je serais morte de honte depuis longtemps xD) Mais si tu veux un avis extérieur, je serais ravie de t'aider ! Gros câlin à toi aussi, espèce de paresseuse xD**

**BladeAubpine : Heeeeeeeeey ! Tant de review en un coup ! Mon coeur loupe un battement xD J'espère que tu es bien guérie ! Tu les as enchaîné ma pauvre xD "Crier comme un homme épilé" x) je m'en souviendrais ! Merci pour tous tes petits mots, ils me font bien rire !**

**Eviljokercat : On va dire que Harry avait pour habitude de s'épiler ... Les épaules tient ! Un Harry avec plein de poils aux épaules, le cauchemar xD **

**Lilou : Draco est pas prêt de le ré-épiler xD Arrête, chanceuse, j'étais deg ce matin T^T**

**Matsuyama : Ok, j'avoue mon méfait, maiiiiiis tu me pardonnes ? xD**

**Hathor2 : Merci !**

**Shenen : Draco va devoir passer plusieurs jours sans Harry intimement dans son lit, pour lui c'est la pire chose dans un couple xD Moi je suis dans la zone A, Académie de Nantes, nous étions les premiers à être en vacances :/ **

**becca015 : Carrément xD "Allllllleeeeeez" "Ne t'acharnes pas Draco, il est mort ..." xD Aaaah oui t'as fair rapide xD Mais il est tellement bien ! Alors, ça a été ta rentrée ? Réussis à rendre ta lettre ? (En même temps tu faisais quoi à lire mes conneries alors que tu devais bosser ? xDD)**

**Brigitte : Y'a de tout ! Bouton, prise de poids, humeur changeante x) Son filleul à bien mérité sa punition x)**

**Minerve : Hey ! Ahala, t'as fait des sorties c'est ça ? x) Une semaine romantique à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ... aaaaaah ... x)**

**Et voilà ! Désolée si j'ai oublié des guest, c'est un peu le fouillis dans ma boite mail x) Ce soir le drabble est un peu plus court mais l'idée me tourmentait, alors j'ai écrit x)**

* * *

><p>Draco observait son amant, ses mimiques, ses mouvements, buvait ses paroles … Il fallait dire que le brun était d'un sensualité à toute épreuve. L'objet orange et s'approchant d'une forme cylindrique entrait, puis sortait de sa bouche, avant d'être totalement avalée, rapidement suivie des boules récoltées par la main affamée d'Harry qu'il engloutissait sans remords. Il imaginait ces lèvres à une autre place, entourant délicieusement son sexe, poussant des gémissements d'excitations … Ses yeux luisants de désir lorsqu'il les croiserait … Son cri désespéré lorsqu'il le pénétrerait... Draco avait soudainement chaud. Il fixait ses lèvres, divinement rosées, se refermer sur le morceau orange, se raclant la gorge face à son air concentré avant qu'il ne retire doucement le membre de sa bouche, ne laissant plus alors qu'un fin fil quasiment translucide.<p>

Remarquant le regard intense de son amant, Harry lui adressa un léger sourire avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est les Weasley qui m'ont apprit ça !

-Les Weasley t'ont apprit quoi ?! Fit Draco en sortant de sa torpeur.

-A ne garder plus que le fil à l'intérieur de la carotte des petits pois carottes, tu sais, tu manges la chair, mais tu gardes le petit fil là … Je suis le meilleur à ça ! Les Weasley disent que j'ai les « dents de fées ». C'est une espèce de tradition de leur famille... »

Draco revint soudainement à la réalité. Il avait fantasmé sur son petit-ami à cause de petits pois carottes … Vivement que la semaine se termine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça va ? j'ai perdu personne xD Chez moi on fait toujours ça quand c'est petits pois carottes, et je lui la reine ! <strong>

**Breeef, gros bisous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	118. Chez Marietta

**Heeeeey ! Comment chat va ? :'D**

**loveyaoilove : Heey ! Merci ^^ Ce n'est pas une suite directe, mais voilà le prochain drabble ! En espérant qu'il te plaise !**

**Shenen : Mwarf, c'était le but xD J'avais envie que les gens se disent "WTF o-O" en voyant les petits pois xD Je pense que Draco est au bord de la crise xD Oui, belle région ;) T'habites plus vers où toi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? :)**

**Brigitte : Le gode d'Hermione ? xD Continue de manger des petits pois, c'est bon pour la santé !**

**hathor2 : C'est vrai, on se demande comment ça m'est venu xD Voilà le prochain ! **

**Bisous Noirs : Mwarf, tu vas être dégoûtée des petits pois carottes xD J'aimerais bien demander à mon esprit, mais en général l'idée germe quand j'écris, et voilà le résultat x')**

**Matsuyama : Haaaan non ! C'est trop bon :( **

**Volcane : Oui, quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas reviewer je me suis dit "tient, elle a trouver plus intéressant, ouiiiiiiiiin" xD Mais oui j'avoue que ff bug énormément en ce moment ! Un beau lemon x) Faut voir quand j'ai le temps, parce que là c'est le rush en cours et tout, déjà que si je m'en tient à mon planning, je ne devrais pas écrire de drabble xD Faudrait que je prenne une soirée ou une aprèm dans les WE qui viennent, à voir x) Gode, carotte ... La différence est mince finalement xD Pour récupérer le fil, faut faire glisser la chaire avec ses dents, et du coup le fil ressort, mais faut vachement de dextérité xD Et de temps aussi du coup xD (Schizophrène xD)**

**Lilou : Merci ;) T'es trop méchante ! xD Aujourd'hui ça va, ce tantôt on voyait une pièce de théâtre x)**

**Minerve : La chance ;) Bon WE romantique ! ^^ Draco va douiller x)**

**Et voilàààà ! Le drabble de ce soir est assez long, mais je le trouve moins drôle x) M'enfin bon x)**

* * *

><p>« Harry, je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir, met quelque chose de bien !<p>

-Non, ce soir c'est mois qui t'invite ! »

Autant dire que cette affirmation fut une surprise pour Draco, jamais encore le brun ne l'avait invité à dîner.

« Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je vais te montrer que tu loupes de très bonnes choses dans tes restaurant gastronomiques où on ne mange pas à sa faim ! Car ce soir, c'est moi qui choisit. »

Bien sûr, pour faire plaisir à son amant, Draco avait accepté. Et il le regretta amèrement en arrivant sur la devanture « Chez Marietta » qui sentait d'ici l'huile de vieille friture.

« Harry, tu ne veux pas plutôt que …

-Non ! »

Et ils entrèrent. La première chose que Draco remarqua, outre l'odeur, les vieilles nappes vichy et les meubles d'un autre temps, fut que l'ambiance était assez chaleureuse. Pas de musique douce, de gens qui chuchotent pour respecter le silence, mais un beau brouhaha dans lequel on s'intégrait sans problème, sans pour autant être mêlé à la cohue. La disposition des tables offraient une certaine intimité et les couleurs chaudes accentuées par la lumière tamisée donnait au tout un air cosy. Draco comprenait pourquoi Harry était venu là, c'était exactement le genre d'endroit que le brun aimait et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le blond appréciait aussi.

On l'installa sans qu'on lui tire une chaise et qu'on le débarrasse de son manteau, on li tendit une carte, et Draco jeta un coup d'oeil au menu.

« Steak frites, pizzas, crêpes … Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça Harry, tu veux nous engrosser ?

-Non, simplement profiter d'un bon repas tranquille avec mon amant … Tu n'auras pas à descendre dans les cuisines après cela, au moins … » remarqua Harry avec un sourire taquin.

Faisant semblant d'être vexé, Draco se replongea dans sa lecture.

« Rien n'est au-dessus de 30 € ici, tu es fauché au quoi Harry ? Se vengea Draco.

-Tsss, Draco … On a pas besoin d'avoir énormément d'argent pour se faire plaisir ! »

Boudeur, Draco se tut et ils commandèrent, retrouvant ensuite leurs taquineries habituelles.

Draco devait bien l'avouer, il avait bien mangé et n'avait plus faim. Il avait sobrement prit un steak frite à la sauce poivre, comme son amant, hésitant entre beaucoup de choses. Leur dessert arriva et le blond fit les gros yeux en voyant sa glace arriver. Elle était énorme ! Avec plein de chantilly, un biscuit sec, du coulis de framboise, deux boules de glace vanilles et le summum … Un petit pic en forme de parasol bleu.

A sa vue, ses yeux s'agrandirent et brillèrent de bonheur, ses lèvres s'étirant sous l'effet de son sourire lumineux. Harry, qui commençait ses profiteroles chocolat, s'arrêta pour observer son amant.

« Draco ? »

Regardant de nouveau son amant, Draco se leva soudainement et se pencha par dessus la table pour claquer un long baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ce genre de chose ! Père et Mère m'interdisaient toujours d'en prendre un ! Je t'aime Harry ! S'exclama Draco en lâchant le Gryffon, ne remarquant pas le silence ambiant.

En sortant du restaurant, non sans avoir laisser un généreux pourboire et une promesse de revenir, Draco se dit que désormais, Harry choisira tous les restaurants à venir. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer sa collection de parasol, qui trônerait fièrement sur l'âtre de la cheminée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walà ! Ça vous a plu ? d'autres amateurs de parasol ? x)<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous et à demaiiiiin !**

_**(Pendant que j'y pense, vous avez pas une bonne fanfiction anglaise pas trop difficile à comprendre à me proposer ? Sachant que j'adooooore le mpreg et les creature fic ;)**_

**Vaurienne ;)**


	119. Expecto Patronum !

**Heeeeeeey ! Como esta todo el mundo ? (Espagnol muy bien si si !)**

**Bisous Noirs : Moi aussi j'aime ça ! Formons une association ! xD Je vais apprendre l'occlumencie ! Na ! xD Mon frère, ça m'étonne pas, dès qu'il y a une fille, il est content xD Pour le gilet par-fesse, on a un problème avec les moules :/ Du coup faut faire du sur-mesure ! x')**

**Lilou : Plus que ça, une passion xD Seulement deux ? Moi j'en ai TROIS xD Deux de Médée et Lucrenzacio T^T**

**Minerve : Oui c'est clair x') Je n'y suis aller qu'une fois et je préfère de large le resto du coin x') Du plus bel effet sur la cheminée x)**

**becca015 : Si t'aimes tout ce qui est romantique, tu vas être contente pour celui-ci x) T'inquiètes pour les fanfics ^^**

**Volcane : Tu me tues xD Que vas-tu trouver pour l'espagnol ? x') Je te jure j'ai pas fait exprès pour le prénom, je n'y ai pas pensé x) Comme pour le prénom Taylor, je l'ai écrit comme ça x') **

**Matsuyama : Que de souvenirs xD Tu sauras quoi faire au restaurant la prochaine fois xD**

**Shenen : Draco est totalement gaga oui xD Merci pour les renseignements ! C'est beau la Normandie ? :'D**

**Brigitte : Mdr moi aussi du coup j'ai bien envie d'un petit restau histoire de faire une collection x) **

**Victoria : Je t'ai répondu par mail ;) Merci pour ta review !**

**Et voilà ! un drabble un peu moins drôle ce soir, encore, mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même x)**

* * *

><p>« Et toi, Draco, quelle est ta forme de ton Patronus ? » L'interrogea Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient en groupe au cours de Métamorphose.<p>

Depuis dix bonnes minutes, les Gryffondors s'extasiaient sur cette si belle magie qu'était le Patronus. Ils s'étaient ainsi vanté du leur, arguant que leur animal était le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus majestueux … Jusqu'à ce la question fatidique se pose.

« Je ne sais pas faire de Patronus, marmonna Draco.

-Quoi ? Firent les autres.

-Je ne sais pas pas faire de Patronus ! » Répéta-il.

Un silence perdura pendant lequel le reste des Serpentards acquiescèrent, penauds.

« Je t'apprendrais » fit Harry avec un sourire.

Et il le fit. Il lui apprit à penser à un moment très heureux de sa vie, qui fut étonnamment très dur pour lui. Harry pensait qu'il avait eu une enfance assez heureuse et donc qu'il n'aurait pas à fouiller dans ses souvenirs comme lui. Harry avait emprunté en secret l'épouventard qui se cachait au Square Grimmault et avait révéler la peur de Draco. Ce moment fut très éprouvant pour eux deux. Draco revoyait Voldemort lui faire subit le sortilège du Doloris à lui et ses parents, imposant la marque des ténèbres, son rire sadique recouvrant les cris d'agonie de Draco. Harry souffrait de le voir ainsi, même en image, et Draco eut énormément de mal à ne serait-ce surpasser cette vision. Mais après de nombreuses paroles rassurantes et câlineries, ils arrivèrent à obtenir une concentration suffisante de la part de Draco pour qu'il puisse renfermer l'épouventard.

Harry avait imaginé quelque chose comme une panthère, un être majestueux et puissant. Mais son Patronus s'avérait être un chat d'une blancheur pure, plutôt grand et fin, fort et fier. Finalement, il représentait bien Draco.

« Au fait, demanda Harry après leur dernière séance de Patronus, à quel souvenir penses-tu quand tu fais ton Patronus ?

-Je pense à mon reflet, c'est suffisamment heureux.

-Draco !

-Je rigole, en fait, je pense à nous deux, nos moments ensemble, quand tu t'éveilles à mes côtés le matin, que tu dors sur mes cuisses, quand tu me caresses les cheveux … »

Harry resta silencieux un moment puis fixa son amant, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« C'est d'un Poufsouffle ! Pouffa Harry.

-Tais-toi et observe avec attention. _Ridiculus ! »_

L'épouventard que Draco venait de faire ressortir se transforma soudainement en un Voldemort déguisé en Lolita et brandissant une banderole « FREE HUGS ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà xD Une review contre Voldemort avec un "FREE HUGS ?" xD <strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiin ! **

**Vaurienne ;)**


	120. Ron et le crasseux des cachots

**Hey ! Ce soir, c'est hyper speed, alors désolée pour la courtesse des RAR ! **

**Aglae : C'est ceux en boîte ;) xD Merci beaucoup ! xD Vive les parasols ! T'es trop méchante . je souffre ! xD**

**Victoria : Mwarf, je t'épargne à chaque fois, je suis gentille quand même :3 xD RIP à ton chat qui a dû mourir étouffé xD**

**Minerve : C'est Taylor qui doit être heureux d'avoir un compagnon de jeu xD**

**Bisous Noirs : Yay ! Les moules n'ont pas de par-fesses, mais des par-chatte ! (Je me repentirais pour cette blague de bauf') Il a 20 ans, tête de campagnard et brun xD**

**Lilou : Voldy à une drôle de manière de faire des câlins xD Merci ! **

**hathor2 : En mode petits cris "kyaaaaa" en supplément, délicieux à voir xD**

**Volcane : Je crois que j'ai tapé "Voldemort ridiculus" sur google xD J'avais pas d'inspiration sur le moment x) Merci ! Tellement de consonnes dans tes phrases, je meeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuurs xD Alors la Tunisie, c'est comment ? :)**

**brigitte : Chuuuut personne avait vu ma faute, je m'étais dit "çaaaa paaaasse crème" xD On va dire que le patronus s'utilise aussi contre une chose qui nous fait une peur extrême xD **

**Shenen : Aaaaah le mont Saint Michel ! Mes pieds s'en souviennent xD Oui, une belle motivation xD**

**Matsuyama : OUI ! EN LOLITA MADAME ! **

**Et voilààààà je vous laisse avec le drabble !**

* * *

><p>« Harry, je crois que la belette est gay.<p>

-Draco, fit Harry avec lassitude, Ron est amoureux d'Hermione. S'il était gay, je le saurais.

-Non mais regarde ses yeux ! » S'exclama Draco tout en chuchotant.

Fatigué, Harry s'exécuta et observa son meilleur ami. Ils étaient en cours de potion, et comme d'habitude, Draco était en binôme avec lui, Ron s'alliant avec Hermione. Mais alors que le roux aurait dû focaliser son attention sur sa petite brunette qui faisait fumer son papier à force de prendre des notes, celui-ci regardait Severus Rogue, qui dictait avec son dégoût habituel les bienfaits d'une potion curative sans grande importance.

« Il doit être dans la lune, Draco … Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait charmé par Rogue ? Aahah !

-C'est ça, rit, mais moi, j'ai l'oeil, et ce que je vois, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

-Ron va rire quand je vais lui-

-_Legilimens !_

-Draco non ! »

Mais trop tard, Draco s'était enfui dans l'esprit de Ronald Weasley. Détournant son regard des paupières concentrées de son amant, Harry observa la réaction de Ron qui resta toujours aussi lunatique. Soupirant de désespoir, il se borna à attendre le retour de Draco.

Le blond, lui, était entré sans problème dans la tête du roux. Outre le fait qu'il constatait une nouvelle fois l'énorme vide qui lui faisait office de tête, Draco remarqua avec fierté que oui, le belette suivait bien du regard le professeur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à pénétré plus loin dans ses pensées et … Voilà … La classe est vide tient … Le professeur Rogue est là, il lui ordonne de nettoyé des chaudrons … Une soirée de colle normale … Sauf que .. Oh ! Rogue vient de lui collé une main aux fesses ! Est-ce qu'il la malaxe là ? Oh Merlin il lui malaxe ! Il le retourne et plaque sa bouffe contre la sienne ! Est-ce bien sa main qui … ? OH MERLIN ! Le professeur Rogue à sa main fourré dans le pantalon de la belette ! Aaaaargh !

C'est essoufflé et tout rouge que Draco revînt à lui. Harry, suspicieux, lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu.

« Oh des choses, j'en ai vu Harry … Mais ça … ça ! Un cauchemar !

-Quoi ? L'invita Harry avec inquiétude.

-La belette et Rogue se pelotant pendant une heure de colle ! Heureusement, ce n'est qu'un horrible fantasme de cette horreur ... »

Mais soudain, Harry pâlit dangereusement.

« Tu veux dire que … l'interrogea Draco.

-Oui, Ron avait une colle avec Rogue, hier soir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Alors, Ron, gay ou pas gay ! A vous de voter xD<strong>

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	121. Le silicone

**Heeeey tout le monde ! Ça va ? Je vous avoue que ce soir, la drabble montre que je suis fatiguée et en panne d'inspiration, je ressors de deux heures de volley, je pue et je suis crevée T^T**

**kalia : Merci pour ton vote ;) Moi aussi je l'aime bien avec Blaise :3**

**Nana Umi : Aaargh, la semaine de l'horreur xD Je compatis ! (Si je croise une fille déguisée en Voldemort avec Free Hugs, je lui sauterais dessus en mode "NANAAAAAAA !" xD)**

**Bisous Noirs : Boah, t'aimes pas Rogue ? xDD Ton coeur est prit ? Sache que mon frère est très déçu xD **

**Minerve : Oui, en fait, c'est glauque dans ce sens oO xD Je suis guitariste :333 xDDD Pourquoi ça marche pas avec les mecs ? xD**

**hathor2 : Merci ! **

**becca015 : Le pire, ça serait ... Avec Crabbe ou Goyle xD Gros bisous !**

**Volcane : Si peu de tolérance ... Accepte le Snaron ! xD je rigole xD Oui, les voyelles, j'ai bugué xD La chance T^T Chez moi il pleut et il fait froiiiiiid T^T**

**Shenen : Hermione avec Pansy, j'ai jamais trop aimé xD En fait, soit Hermione est seul, soit elle se trouve un mari qui vient de nulle part xD**

**Matsuyama : Très expressif x)**

**Brigitte : Oui, comme Nikki Minaj et la philo, moi et les maths ... toussa toussa xD **

**Victoria : Je sais pas si les deux seraient capables de fantasmer l'un sur l'autre xD Donc la belette est un kebab ... je prends note xD Longue vie à ton chat ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai hâte de te lire ! **

**Et voilà ! Voici le drabble, que je trouve ... Bref x)**

* * *

><p>Draco attendait patiemment son amant dans sa chambre, lisant un livre de métamorphose, tout en s'inquiétant de ne pas voir Harry arriver alors que le couvre-feu allait bientôt être dépasser. Il n'aimait plus dormir seul.<p>

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis se refermer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun arrivait, les bras chargés se grands sacs noirs.

« Où étais-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le questionna Draco en le regardant mettre en vrac les sacs dans un coin de la pièce, soupirant de bonheur lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Draco.

« Aaaah … Si tu savais ! Les Poufsouffles organisent un type de soirée « tuperware » tu sais ? Enfin, c'est un truc moldu, en gros quelqu'un vient présenter des produits et ceux qui sont invités achètent. Hermione et Ginny m'ont obligé à y aller.

-Et toi bien sûr, tu as acheté ses bêtises.

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! C'est en silicone, donc très hygiénique, c'est malléable, donc facile d'utilisation et en plus ils ont des belles couleurs ! S'extasia Harry.

-Oh … ça … Et tu en as acheté beaucoup ?

-Assez oui. Je dois en avoir une dizaine.

-Ah oui ! Et ils servent à quoi ? Fit le blond d'un ton sensuel.

-Eh bien … A faire de la cuisine ! Tu verras ! C'est beaucoup plus facile de démouler les cakes avec ça !

-Cuisine ? Cake ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

-Des moules, j'ai acheté des moules à gâteaux, de la marque Rosie Demarle, répondit Harry comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Harry, gronda Draco d'un air déçu, ici tu n'as même pas à cuisiner !

-... J'avais oublié. Je voulais juste te faire de bons gâteaux … marmonna le brun.

-Aaaaah, soupira-t-il, on ça verra une autre fois, plus tard. Quelle est la prochaine réunion ? Demanda Draco avec lassitude.

-Sex toys.

-Je viens avec toi ! »

Taylor le chat, assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil, aurait juré que des oreilles de chien imaginaires venaient de relever sur la tête de son ennemi comme si Harry détenait l'os le plus juteux ...

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai perdu personne ? T^T<strong>

**Celui qui trouve le nom de vrai marque aura droit à ... Un gros besous !**

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiiiiin !**


	122. Orientation

Hola minna ! Comment ça va ? :'D Aujourd'hui, j'ai visité ce qui sera sûrement ma future fac, donc tout naturellement le drabble du jour est sur l'orientation ! (Woaw, sortez les cotillons et le champagne, ambiance de foliiiiie)

Rose-Eliade : Merci ^_^

Maolisama : Merci beaucoup ^^ Ça me fait très plaisir ! Grâce à toi je me suis souvenue que je devais le poster en os à part ! x) J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur des retours et que les gens ne soient pas du tout dans le délire, donc merci ^^

Minerve : Préserver la vertu de Taylor ? Avec tout ce qu'il a vu de nos deux larrons, il n'est plus innocent xD

Bisous Noirs : Oui, je l'aime bien aussi avec Neville ^^ C'est juste que je trouve le Snaron épic et totalement improbable x) Ooooh tu est mognonne ! :3 Mon frère est un gros macho, donc sont style de fille c'est la nunuche bête qui fait le ménage et achète les bières xD Vive la famille ._. Je sis contente que tu ai aimé dans ce cas xD

Nana Umi : Mwarf, j'imagine trop la scène xD Tu as déjà été à des conventions du coup ?

Lilou : Aaaah je sais pas si il est avec lui ... Un élément de réponse dans ce drabble ;) Merci ;)

Volcane : C'était fait pour xD Belle imitation du chien ! xD Le nombre de fois que je me fais menacée si je ne fais tel ou tel drabble, je serais morte beaucoup de fois xD Bonne chance pour ta rentrée, il te reste demain ! Courage ! Je compatis, moi je commence par espagnol avec ma prof que je HAIS (comme je n'ai jamais haït un prof !)

Brigitte : Oui, très cher effectivement xD Bravo à toi ! *gros calinou* La réunion de sex toys, c'est à voir xD

Shenen : Comme la plupart des hommes x') Ça serait bien qu'Harry dise non aussi à Draco, mais bon, c'est moins marrant pour nous :P xD

Victoria : Wouaf xD Il ne le fait pas parce que dans le film il a 12 ans xD T'imagine la glauquitude si ils se roulent une pelle à cet âge xD Je te rejoins pour les histoires de veelas ! J'adore aussi ! J'avais commencé à en écrire une, et grâce à ta review, je l'ai relue, j'vais peut-être en faire quelque chose ^-^

hathor2 : Mwarf, contente que ça te plaise ! ;)

Et voilà ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'en ai un peu marre de toujours faire des blagues autour du sexe, ça doit être lassant à la fin, non ? T'façon, quoi que je fasse, je fais des blagues graveleuses T^T

* * *

><p>« … C'est donc pourquoi vous devez faire une choix d'orientation rapidement pour être accepté dans les écoles que vous voulez. L'heure est terminée, vous pouvez partir, mais n'oubliez pas de réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit ! »<p>

C'est sur ces paroles que les Gryffondors sortirent de la salle de Métamorphose où le cours avait été remplacé par une intervention de leur Directrice de maison sur l'orientation.

Pour Hermione, il était évident qu'elle partirait en droit. Ron voulait toujours devenir Auror. Pour Harry, c'était une autre histoire. Plutôt que de courir encore et encore derrière les malfrats, Harry voulait avoir un semblant de vie tranquille pour une fois. Mais il craignait de regretter le feu de l'action. Autre chose l'embêtait. Il ne savait pas du tout où Draco voulait aller. Ils avaient parlé de s'installer ensemble après Poudlard, mais s'ils allaient dans des universités opposées, cela compliquerait tout. Draco aimerait aller en Médicomagie, et Harry ne se voyait pas du tout dans ce domaine... Il angoissait.

C'est tourmenté qu'il fut rejoint par Draco pour le déjeuner, moules frites au menu, qui venait lui-même d'avoir également cette intervention.

« Alors Draco, où comptes-tu aller après Poudlard ? Fit Hermione qui depuis dix minutes ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur cette merveilleuse filière qu'est le droit.

-Je ne sais pas trop, Médicomagie, peut-être, ou une formation de Potionniste, je ne sais pas …

-Ah ! J'aime aussi beaucoup la médicomagie ! Tu savais que Alfred Bircjock est le premier à avoir... »

Mais déjà, Draco ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait Harry qui depuis le début, touillait sa purée sans grande conviction, le regard dans le vague, et Draco savait très bien ce à quoi il pensait.

« Enfin bref, coupa Draco, il faudra qu'on trouve une solution avec Harry pour trouver un logement qui sera soit prêt de nos lieux d'étude, soit qui aura un bon réseau de cheminette. »

Et rien qu'avec ces mots, Harry retrouva le sourire.

« Oh oui bien sûr ! S'enthousiasma Hermione, et il faudra qu'on se revoie ! Enfin, ce sera difficile, avec tout ce qu'il y aura de nouveau à apprendre … Il faut que je prenne de l'avance dès maintenant ! Et toi Ron, que feras-tu ?

-Je deviendrais cobaye pour des potionnistes … marmonna-t-il d'un air rêveur et de son sourire niais, ne touchant pas en son assiette et appuyant sa tête entre ses mains reposant sur la table, fixant le professeur Rogue qui ne semblait pas le remarquer.

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit, la belette mange de la frite... chuchota Draco en se penchant sur l'oreille d'Harry, il n'a pas touché à ses moules marinières …

-Quelle finesse» claqua Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààààà ! Vous avez aimé ? x) Dans deux reviews ont atteint les 800 reviews, c'est un truc de ouf ! Merci à tous !<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne !**


	123. Bonne fête mamie !

**Heeeeeey tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des grands-mères, alors bonne fête à toutes les grands-mères !**

**Volcane : Mwarf, merci xD Tu rentres tes frites par tes trous de nez ? xD Vu comment est Narcissa dans ce drabble, je doute qu'ils veuillent habiter ensembles xD D'accord pour les blagues ! Quel est le nom de ta page ? :)**

**Minerve : Owi, c'est une bonne idée ça ! Moi je partirais sur les lettres :) J'aimerais être éditrice ^^ je cherche des stages, mais personne ne veut de moi .**

**Rose-Eliade : Ahah merci !**

**Nan Umi : La japan expo c'est trooooop bien ! J'y suis aller l'année dernière *^***

**Brigitte : Surprise du chef xD Moi intellectuelle ? xD Ne t'inquiète pas ;)**

**Victoria : hey ! J'ai lu ce que tu m'as envoyé, et franchement, c'est pas mal du tout ! Mais je pense que tu as des soucis avec la mise en page, il foit y avoir des bugs, fait bien attention à ça, ça peut faire fuir ! Y'a des petites fautes, si tu veux te corriger toi-même je te conseille bonpatron, c'est un bon correcteur que j'utilise ! Mais sinon c'est vraiment bien ! (Draco est une vierge effarouchée !xD)**

**becca015 : Tu te rattraperas oui xD Je le vois bien soigner des dragons xD Chanceuse !**

**Lilou : T'as pas à t'inquiéter autant xD Ça viendra en temps voulu ! Il n'y a aucun domaine qui t'intéresse ?**

**Shenen : Expression poétique xD Comment briller en société !**

**Matsuyama : MAIS SI !**

**hathor2 : Très poétique, hein ? xD**

**Et voilà ! il se peut que j'ai oublié du monde, si c'est la cas, désolée ! **

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco dormaient tranquillement dans leur lit douillet, les jambes s'entremêlant alors que Taylor le chat reposait à leurs pieds, lui aussi blottit entre les draps. Les rayons de la lumière artificielle des cachots qui traversaient les rideaux éclairaient doucement leurs visages sereins. Visage qui se muèrent en une expression d'horreur quand trois énormes tambourinements frappèrent à la porte. Un cri de victoire étouffé plus tard et un éclat blond pénétra dans la chambre.<p>

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait là, poings sur les hanches, un air satisfait sur le visage, ne se souciant pas de son fils qui la fixait avec un air de terreur pure, son gendre étalé sur le sol, le derrière en l'air et le chat qui s'accrochait valeureusement au plafond, poils hérissés et yeux exorbités. Un sourire fière aux lèvres, la voix de Narcissa trancha dans le silence ambiant.

« Eh bien, on ne souhaite pas la bonne fête à votre grand-mère préférée ? »

Draco sembla alors sortir de son état catatonique et fixa sa mère d'un air ahurit pendant qu'Harry rampait au sol pour aller ne faire qu'un avec un coussin où il continua sa nuit.

« Mère ? Mais que faîtes-vous là ?! Et de quoi parlez-vous, Merlin ! S'exclama le blond, enfilant un t-shirt et un pantalon.

-Mais enfin mon fils, c'est la fête des grands-mères ! Allez, dans mes bras ! Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers son fils, bras tendus et poutoux aux lèvres.

-Mais Mère, vous n'êtes pas- hmmmmpf ! »

Alors que Draco se faisait étouffé par l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa mère, la porte d'entrée claqua une nouvelle fois, révélant Molly Weasley, poings sur les hanches, le portrait du serpent se fermant sinistrement.

« Harry mon chou ! S'exclama-t-elle, tiens-toi mieux que ça et viens me souhaiter bonne fête que j'aille voir Ronny et les autres ! » S'exclama la femme.

Aussitôt, Narcissa se retourna, lâchant son fils suffocant sur le lit et le planta en face de sa rivale.

« J'étais là avant, Weasley, cingla-t-elle.

-Bouge de là, you bitch ! Siffla la rousse.

-Je suis une meilleure grand-mère que toi, c'est mon droit d'être là !

-Pas du tout ! JE suis meilleure ! »

La suite ne fut plus que coups, morsures et griffures. Dans un flou de corps, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit magiquement et les deux femmes sortirent en se battant toujours, mises sans le savoir à la porte.

« -vous n'êtes pas encore grand-mère … souffla Draco, dépité, observant ses meubles renversés et son amant qui gisait sur le sol, endormit. Toi ! Continua-t-il en saisissant la tignasse brune, tu pouvais m'aider !

-Mmpf … Fatigué … »lui marmonna le brun en se blottissant à nouveau sur matelas, écrasant Taylor qui était heureusement tombé sur le nid de draps, attirant son amant dans ses bras.

Ils se laissèrent porter par le sommeil une nouvelle fois, inconscients du Serpent gardant leur chambre qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même traumatisé par les deux femmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous avez pensé à souhaiter bonne fête à vos grands-mères ? Si non, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? xD<strong>

**Bon allez, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	124. L'ignoble vérité

**Yo tout l'monde, ça va ? Aujourd'hui on s'retrouve sur #ok j'arrête Mwarf, qui a reprit les cours aujourd'hui ?**

**Shenen : Errf, désolée :( J'imagine bien les deux mamies se battre en mode "c'est moi qui lui fait le plis de câlins !" xD**

**Nana Umi : Anticipatiiiiiion ! xD La Japan c'est croooo bien *^***

**hathor2 : J'étais une grande fan de cartoon enfant xD Et encore aujourd'hui un peu ^^ **

**Brigitte : Disons que le serpent a été ... forcé xD Je les imagine bien papouiller le chat en mode gaga xD**

**Lilou : Tu es en quelle classe ? Tu as peut-être encore le temps d'y penser !**

**Matsuyama : Absolument pas.**

**Volcane : Si ça avait été le cas, je pense qu'on entendrait le cri de rage de Narcissa d'ici "Mon Bébéééééééééé !" xD Si, tu as vu le clin d'oeil au film, je l'ai trouvée TELLEMENT badass à ce moment xDDDD GG ! Elle s'amuseront à habiller le chat avec des petits vêtements tout mognon et touuuut *^* xD Pas décoiffée, mais moi je suis Team Molly ! Pas mal l'idée de Mimi, j'imagine bien un petit dialogue bien graveleux xD Tu fais des trucs bizarres avec tes trous toi xD J'aime bien ta page fb ! Désolée de ne pas avoir aimé, je n'ai que mon compte perso sur FB, j'ai pas envie de me faire repérer, i'm a ninjaaaaaa !**

**Victoria : Oh le cliché des S xD De rien ! C'est normal ;) Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, yé souis là ;) Quelle maison ? Square Grimmault bien sûr ! Mélange de Black et Potter ! Tu skies , Chanceuuuuse !**

**Minerve : On m'agresse comme ça au réveil, je mords direct xD Pas de pitié ! Merci :)**

**Voilà, ce soir la vérité éclate ... ignoble ...**

* * *

><p>« Regarde Harry ! L'admonesta Draco alors qu'il fouillait dans sa valise pour retrouver un quelconque livre de potion, c'est l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy ! Continua-t-il e sortant un gros livre à la reliure noire, j'avais oublié que je l'avais amené pour te le montrer au retour des vacances, vient voir ! »<p>

Harry soupira lourdement. Autant il aimait Draco, autant sa passion pour ses nobles ancêtres était assez insupportable. De bonne grâce, il s'assit à ses côtés sur le sol et s'apprêta à vivre au moins une heure d'éloges.

« Et donc là, c'est Cedrella Black, je ne sais rien d'elle, juste qu'elle a été reniée pour avoir épousé un Weasley. »

Harry s'endormait peu à peu lorsque le nom Weasley, qui, il en était sûr, ne devait rien avoir avec l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy, retenti comme une cloche à ses oreilles.

« Mais … Mais, ça veut dire que … que … Oh Merlin ! »

Harry n'avait jamais courut aussi vite, laissant en plan son amant qui ne comprenait pas son empressement, et vola jusqu'à la salle commune où il y trouva Ron, Hermione et Seamus devant l'être de la cheminée, et lâcha la bombe.

« Ron, ta grand-mère paternelle s'appelait Cedrella Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh oui, répondit-il, mais pourquoi tu … ?

-Connais-tu son nom de jeune fille ? Le coupa Harry.

-Non, elle n'aimait pas parler de sa famille. Elle disait que sa famille, c'était nous. Mais pourquoi ?

-Ron, c'était une Black. Black comme Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black et Narcissa Black. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ! Tu te rends compte ?! C'est ... S'exclama-t-il.

-Attends … Tu veux dire que … fit Ron d'une voix blanche, son visage perdant toute couleur, que je suis … de famille avec Malfoy ? Que je partage une partie de son sang ? Oooh Merlin … murmura-t-il en s'écroulant, évanouit, sur le tapis.

-Mais oui ! Tu rends compte, ça veut dire que si je me marie avec Draco, on sera vraiment de la même famille ! C'est GÉ-NIAL ! Il faut que je le retrouve ! Youhou !»

Et Harry repartit, tout sautillant de joie.

Hermione, levant un œil, juste un, de son ouvrage fit son air de « Je le savais déjà » et regarda Ron d'un air désespéré.

« Ron, vire du tapis, t'es sur le passage. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ron et les tapis, grande histoire d'amour ! <strong>

**Bref, qui savais ? Perso moi pas . je traînais sur les arbres généalogiques pour une fanfic et là ... omg XD**

**Bonne soirée à tous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	125. Nos baguettes

**Hey tout le monde ! La vache, je vous dit pas comment j'ai galéré ce soir, j'avais pas d'idée Oo J'ai cru rendre feuille blanche xD Du coup ça va être un peu rapide pour les RAR ^^**

**Lilou : Ron, un homme traumatisé xD 1ère ES ? On a le même âge surement ^^ T'as encore un peu de temps, faut pas se presser sinon tu stresses x)**

**Victoria : Revient pas avec un truc de casser x) Je comprends pas pourquoi tu préfères pas le tapis, il est aussi aimable que Rogue xD**

**Shenen : Je pense que Draco va mettre un certain temps pour s'en remettre x)**

**Brigitte : Oui c'est avec cette phrase que j'y ai pensé x) Je pense que c'est un information qu'ils tairont x)**

**Nana Umi : Oui un peu xD Ron s'en reprend plein la gueule aujourd'hui aussi x)**

**hathor2 : Draco ignore volontairement, je soupçonne un Oubliette xD**

**Minerve : Vui il est mignon Harry. Et un peu con chez moi xD**

**Volcane : Je le savaiiiiiiiis ! Ok. xD Oh cette comparaison, j'aiiiime xD Tu as perverti mon fils ... L'hopital qui se fout de la charité xD Rooooh tout de suite les allusions ! (Ok j'avais fait exprès xD) **

**Bref, voilà le drabble, nawak comme d'hab hein x')**

* * *

><p>« Alors, quelle taille ?<p>

-16 centimètres.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible pour oublié la taille de ta baguette.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas me balader avec un mètre dans les poches pour ces situations-là !

-Bref, la mienne est plus longue de 0,5 centimètre !

-Oui mais la mienne a des nervures, elle est plus grosse du coup.

-La mienne est plus souple.

-Pour toi ! La mienne est totalement rigide, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Évidemment, quand tu l'utilises je perds toujours contre toi !

-Heureux que tu l'avoues enfin ... »

Hermione et Ron n'osaient rentrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Depuis quelques minutes, une intense conversation semblant très prenante. Dans le doute, ils n'osaient rentrer de peur de les voir … en fâcheuse posture pour ainsi dire.

« Ron, soit logique, ils doivent parler d'autre chose, fit Hermione face au visage pâle du roux.

-Oui.. Tu as raison, mon meilleur ami n'est pas comme ça ! » Se regorgea Ron.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entraient dans le dortoir et constataient avec soulagement que le couple était décemment habillé, et qu'il n'y avait pas la trace d'un mètre en vue.

« Tu vas rire Harry, fit nerveusement Ron, nous croyions avec Hermione que toi et Malfoy étiez en train de-

-Comparer la taille de notre sexe ? C'est ce que nous faisons. Nous avons simplement la retenue et la décence de ne pas faire cela ici, sauvage » cingla Draco.

La seconde plus tard, Ron déglutit lentement et s'en alla rejoindre à pas de robot la salle commune, laissant un silence planer dans le dortoir. Sûrement partit rejoindre un certain tapis.

« Alors, fit Hermione en se raclant la gorge, qui a la plus grosse ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

_**J'ai fais un sondage sur mon blog pour voté qui vous préferez donc c'est soit Team Tapis soit Team Rogue ... Donc voilà si vous avez envie tapez Vaurienne eklablog sur google et vous me trouverez x') Un petit chapitre sera à la clé en fonction de la réponse !**_

**N'hésitez pas à marquer votre Team dans les reviews, ça fera plus de voix x)**

**Bref gros bisoux et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Alors, Team Tapis ou Team Rogue ?**


	126. La réunion Sextoys

**Yo tout le monde ! Vous l'avez réclamé maintes et maintes fois et comme je suis bonne... Voilà la réunion Sextoys !**

**Minerve : Quelle question x) Oui, et on va dire que je n'ai rien lu xD **

**Victoria : C'est méchant pour le tapis ! xD On sent la grande confiance xD**

**Nana Umi : Il ne sera plus jamais le même ... **

**amaty : Hey ! Mwarf, est-ce que je comprends bien que tu veux que Ron s'en prenne encore plein la gueule ? xD Sans jeux de mot, hein ^^**

**Bayla : Heeey ! Ça fait longtemps ;) Merci beaucoup !**

**Volcane : Mwarf, et tu veux un lemon RonxTapis ? xD Ils comparaient leur zgeg x) Bah vui mais t'as déjà vu des penis de 25-30 cm toi ? xD J'ai du relire plusieurs fois pour comprendre xD En rouge et noiiiiiir nanana ma peur ! C'est ça ? xD**

**Mastuyama : Eh oui, Hermione xD**

**magiehp : Avoue, tu le trouves sexy ce tapis ? xD**

**Brigitte : Olà, je préfère pas savoir xD Et pourquoi pas avec Harry aussi ? :'O x)**

**Shenen : Que veux-tu, Hermione à soif de savoir x) T'inquiète, j'ai peut-être pas été assez claire ;) Team Rogue c'est Ron qui finit avec Rogue, et Teami Tapis c'est Ron qui finit avec le tapis sur lequel il tombe toujours x)**

**hathor2 : Aahah merci beaucoup ! xD Tu vas être servie avec ce chapitre !**

**Lilou : Mais oui, on l'aime notre Ronny-chou ! Et oui première L ;) Bon yoga ! x)**

**Et maintenant voici ... THE REUNION !**

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue mes chers amis à cette réunion sextoys ! »<p>

Harry avait craqué. Il était faible, mais honnêtement, Draco avait eu des arguments très persuasifs. Vraiment très persuasifs. C'est pour quoi ils se retrouvaient dans la Tour des Gryffondors, parce que oui, c'était au tour des Gryffondors d'organiser la réunion. Ça arrangeait beaucoup Harry et Draco, car ainsi toute l'école ne serait pas au courant de leurs frasques sexuelles. Et les Gryffondors présents dans la salle en avaient déjà vu assez pour savoir que divulguer leurs secrets intimes était loin d'être une bonne idée.

Ils étaient assis autour d'une table dans un des dortoirs des septièmes années et observaient tous avec perplexité les différents objets disposés. Du dur au mou, du droit au courbé, de l'épais au fin, du long au petit, il y avait du choix. Mais plus que ça, à côté se trouvait quelques autre jeux, comme des cartes, des dés, des fouets, des menottes … Tout un panel de choix en somme. Fred et George Weasley, qui avaient pour l'occasion décidé que la tâche d'éduquer ces jeunes leur revenait, montraient leurs dernières créations. Plus rouge que le tapis sous ses fesses, Ron Weasley, qui avait suivit Harry et Hermione par principe, n'en menait pas large aux cotés de sa jeune sœur qui semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau.

« Et donc voici un nouveau sextoy, la « Machine à langue. » Avec ses langues artificielles, vous pouvez passer à plusieurs modes en un instant ! De frisson léger, passez au gros coup de langue rotatif ! Également très appréciable en guise de lave-vaisselle ! »

L'objet se fit passer de main en main, chacun ajoutant son petit commentaire « J'aime bien la couleur. » « Y'a pas assez de vitesse ! »

Fred sourit quand le le jouet passa aux mains d'Harry puis celles de Draco très rapidement. Évidemment, ce type d'objet était surtout à destination féminine. Fred plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite balle bleu à laquelle il redonna sa forme originelle d'un coup de baguette magique. Une espèce de gros ballon de gym fit alors son apparition, sauf qu'en plein milieu de la boule gonflée de trouvait … Un sexe en caoutchouc.

« The Magic Ball vous offrira une soirée pleine de rebondissements garantie ! Bien que peu discrète, elle a un large choix de coloris et sa matière flexible permet de s'adapter à toutes les tailles ! Il suffit d'un sort de réduction pour la cacher dans votre poche ! »

Harry rougit de nouveau en voyant incongruité de la chose, souriant intérieurement quand il vit Draco rougir à son tour.

Des jouets défilèrent, passant du vibromasseur « Canon », celui avec téléphone intégré, des poupées gonflables à trois seins … bref, jamais Harry n'avait trouvé le sexe aussi glauque.

Puis, après environ une heure de démonstrations plus gênantes les unes que les autres, la pièce phare fit son entrée. George alla au fond e la pièce où une belle guitare électrique reposait sagement. Il l'amena, tout sourire, et la posa entre les mains du blond qui le regardait avec perplexité.

« Ceci, commença-t-il, est notre dernière invention. Il prit alors une gode quelconque qui avait cependant un drôle d'embout numérique qui le reliait avec un fil au bout. Cette guitare, reprit-il, peut se connecter avec ce sextoy, et il joignit le geste à la parole le branchant au bout de la guitare.

-Draco, peux-tu nous jouer un morceau à présent ? »

Le blond s'exécuta, curieux, et fit quelques enchaînements basiques. A la surprise de tous, alors que les cordes de la guitare vibrait, le jouet réagissait en même temps ! L'accompagnant dans son rythme, soit rapide et fort, soit lent et langoureux.

« Cette guitare génératrice de plaisir vous feras connaître l'extase d'être avec une rock star ! »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Les joues en feu, il regardait l'objet qui réagissait faiblement aux caresses silencieuses de Draco sur les cordes, qui lui-même fixait Harry avec un œil un peu embué.

« Tu sais jouer de la guitare, n'est-ce pas Draco ? » Les sortit Fred de leur rêverie.

Remarquant les regards tournés vers eux, Draco se reprit.

« Hum oui en effet. Je pense que … que l'on va commander ce modèle.

-Tu m'en vois ravi ! »

Rouges comme des pivoines, ils n'osaient regarder leurs voisins. George se glissa alors aux côtés d'Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille:

« J'espère pour toi qu'il ne compte pas te jouer du Heavy Metal ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Sachez que tous les jouets mentionnés ... Existent pour de vrai. Et c'est ça le pire xD<strong>

**Vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas ! ;)**

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	127. Un grondement sourd

**Hey tout le monde ! Chez moi il a fait HYPER beau ! Comme en plein printemps ! Du coup vu que j'avais trois heure de vides, j'ai passé mon aprèm à flâner sur une terrasse au soleil, le journal à la main et le coca :'D J'aime les journées comme ça*^***

**Victoria : Mon historique est classé top secrets, j'ai fias le tour des sites peu ... catholique xD Ah oui, la chanson est pas mal la vache xD Ce roulage de pelle au début xD J'ai déjà pensé à ton idée ! J'aimerais l'écrire mais je réfléchit à la manière la plus sympa de le faire ^^**

**Shenen : Harry va peut-être finir par user du cul de Draco xD Haaan t'es méchante avec Ron xD **

**Rose-Eliade : Vui :3 Merci ! xD**

**Minerve : J'espère juste qu'il fera pas de fausses notes x)**

**hathor2 : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! xD**

**amaty : Mwarf, ça donne des idées hein ? xD Perso j'achèterais bien la truc à langue pour ma vaisselle !**

**Volcane : Mwarf xDDD Et encore, j'ai fais soft, à l'origine la femme a trois seins était une alien violette x) Le tapis va finir par gagner xD Enfait, la guitare emet des vibrations quand tu joues, du coup ... xD Pour eklablog j'ai hésité, mais je pense que je vais le poster oui x) Pauvre pomme ! Dis-toi que la moyenne française des penis c'est 15 cm x) **

**Maolisama : Ah ça je sais pas xD Si j'avais chercher du côtés des jap', j'aurais trouver un site de revente de culottes sales, des tentacules en caoutchouc etc xD #True story**

**Becca015 : Tu ne veux pas savoir xD Mwarf, de rien ! xD**

**Matsuyama : xD Tu me tues x)**

**Lilou : Yep, c'est terrible xD C'est tellement ça xD PS : Merci, alors, quelle team ? :'D**

**Brigitte : Mdr contente que ce soir fidèle, je n'y suis jamais allée xD Oui mais si ils sont dans la chambre des prefets eheh ? xD Les Weasley ont surement une belle collection de canards x)**

**Et voilà ! Le drabble d'aujourd'hui comme d'hab, c'est du nawak x) **

* * *

><p>La nuit était calme, fraîche et silencieuse. Pour les deux amants étendus dans le noir sur leur lit, la journée avait été éreintante. Commençant par un cours de Botanique, leur attention avait été réclamée trop tôt pour qu'ils soient efficaces. Harry s'était fait mordre par une plante vénéneuse et rien qu'à ces mots, Draco avait paniqué un long moment avant d'accourir à l'infirmerie où Harry se faisait mettre un bandage sur son doigt endolori. Ensuite, pendant qu'Harry avait Métamorphose et Draco Runes Anciennes, Taylor le chat avait choisit son meilleur moment pour aller se balader dans les couloirs et Draco avait été collé par Rusard parce que « Votre foutu chat fait du gringue à ma chatte ! ». le blond s'était retenu de lui dire que personne ne voudrait de sa chatte, encore moins son chat.<p>

Ensuite, ils avaient eu deux heures de Potion en commun à nouveau. Neville n'explosa pas son chaudron, mais Seamus fit brûler sa décoction. Le reste de la classe du porter sur eux une odeur tenace de sang de serpent calciné sur leurs vêtements, autrement dit une horreur pour le si raffiné Draco.

Puis ils avaient déjeuné et en voyant les flageolets proposés au menu, Draco se dit que décidément, c'était une journée vraiment peu classe pour lui. Harry lui aimait bien les flageolets.

L'après-midi ne fut qu'une succession de cours où les devoirs s'entassaient. Ils avaient à peine mangé le soir et s'étaient précipité dans leur chambre pour enfin profiter d'un sommeil bienfaiteur. Sauf que voilà, le-dit sommeil ne venait pas, pensa amèrement Draco. Il était tellement stressé de sa journée qu'il était tendu comme un arc quand un grondement sourd ébranla les murs de chambre.

« Tu as entendu ça ? Lui demanda timidement Harry en se retournant.

-Oui, sûrement le calamar qui a frôlé le château. J'ai l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de bruits, lui répondit Draco bien que surpris qu'Harry soit lui aussi éveillé.

-Ahah oui bien sûr ... »

Draco referma à nouveau les yeux, se collant contre Harry pour trouver un source de chaleur quand une odeur suspecte alla se nicher sous son nez.

« Ah d'accord … J'ai compris.

-Pardon. C'est les flageolets. »

En voilà un autre qui n'était pas stressé, du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>... Pardon, mais vraiment, faut pas me mettre ça à la cantine moi !<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous et à demaiiiiiiin ! xD**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	128. Le retour des Weasley !

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Le Drabble d'aujourd'hui est relativement court, d'une part parce que je suis morte et dépressive, et parce qu'elle fait office de prologue à une nouvelle série de chapitres ! **

**Rose-Eliade : Malheureusement x) **

**Mimix-Xera : Mwarf xD Heureuse que ça te plaise !**

**Victoria : Laisse-moi deviner, le chanteur ? x) Oui enfin faut pas trop se détendre non plus xD**

**Minerve : Et oui, il accepte tout de lui, même ses odieux pets x)**

**Brigitte: Disons que par chez moi les garçons ont tendance à êtres très détendus en société . Oui mais le vieux cuistot l'aurais renvoyé chier direct xD Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais fait ces réunions, j'ai juste essayer d'imaginer l'ambiance x)**

**hathor2 : N'est-ce pas ? xD Voilà le chapitre ! ;)**

**Nana Umi : Quel jeu de mot ! Badum tss! xD**

**amaty : Oui et encore, j'ai prit les plus soft et les plus drôles ! Parce que le gant à fist, j'en ai pas parlé hein ... (en latex et tout !) xD**

**Lilou : tellement ça xD Mwarf, j'suis pas étonnée xD **

**Volcane : Harry est un gryffon, on lui pardonne x) Un espèce de triangle amoureux à chat ? xD Bonne idée mais je vais finir par être accusée de zoophilie xD Moi je mangeait pas à la cantine au primaire :'DDD Et au collège, même si on nous obligeait à manger nos plats, c'était bon ! Mais là a lycée ... c'est pas bon, gras, et en pls on en a pas assez ! Leur dernière invention : Tapas en entrée ! Cool ! Sauf que les tapas c'est pas une tranche de pain avec le reste de ratatouille des internes posé dessus ... #truestory**

**Aglae : C'est clair, je vais passer pour une fan de junk food xD Moi j'aime le bon fromage français :3 A part ceux qui puent la mort. Les gens sont chelous et pervers xD Je perds foi en l'humanité xD**

**Et voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Harry flânait tranquillement dans la couche qu'il partageait avec Draco, celui-ci lisant tranquillement un livre de Runes Anciennes, tentant de comprendre par tous les moyens une fichue règle qui ne voulait absolument rien dire. Et lui qui s'était plaint du latin dans sa jeunesse … Bref, encore une fois, le blond travaillait pendant que le brun n'en fichait pas une, caressant distraitement le dos de Taylor le chat qui laissait échapper un léger ronron apaisant.<p>

« Je me demande comment serait ma vie si je n'étais pas en couple avec toi... déclara-t-i de but en blanc.

-Tu passerais sûrement encore tes soirées à jeter des sorts de silence autour de ton lit pour te palucher tranquillement, répondit passivement Draco.

-Non mais sérieux. Si ça se trouve je serais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ? Gronda l'autre avec un air de jalousie.

-Une fille je pense. Une fille mignonne, avec des petits seins. Ou des gros remarque, ouais, c'est sympa les gros.

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. »

Et Draco ne lui parla pas de la soirée, boudant faussement, bien qu'intérieurement inquiet qu'un jour il ressente me manque d'apparats féminins en lui.

Un peu plus loin, Fred et George Weasley ramassait leurs oreilles à rallonge. Le couple s'était endormit, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de les écouter à présent. Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs sans jamais se faire repérer dans la nuit, deux rires sadique résonnèrent, heureux d'avoir trouvé le parfait cobayes pour tester leur tout nouveau produit.

* * *

><p><strong>J'me sens un peu con avec mon petit texte tout riquiqui ... Mais sachez que ça risque d'être ça quelques jours, je passe mes TPE Mardi à 8 heures !<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**


	129. Jamais deux sans trois - Hommage à SLG

**Yo tout l'monde ! Comment ça va ? :'D Prêt pour la suite ? ^_^**

**Shenen : Surtout du pire quand même xD Harry était shooté et fatigué, faut pas lui en vouloir ;) xD**

**amaty : Jumeaux rime avec euuuuuuh plumeau ! Enfin on les changera jamais quoi xD Techniquement, c'est le WE, donc tu n'es plus en vacances ... Mwhahahahaha ! Je déconne ! xD Bonne chance !**

**Victoria : Zut ! ( . T^T) Mon sujet c'est les guérisseurs, avec attention une problematique de fooooolie : Guérisseur, thérapeute ou charlatant ? x') Le nom c'est pas l'espionnage ? xD Pour savoir s'il redeviendra comme avant, faut voir avec les jumeaux xD Ouch, bonne chance pour ton français ! Tu me diras comment ça c'est passé ? :')**

**Brigitte : Mwarf, pas exactement non ... tu verras ! xD Oh, s'ils avaient été mauvais, ils auraient depuis longtemps asexué les deux autres xD**

**Nana Umi : Le talent au naturel ^_^ xD Oui, ça sent bien xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! Question connerie, tu va être servie x) **

**Lilou : Tellement xD Merci, tant mieux pour toi ! :) J'espère que ça ira aussi ^^**

**Volcane : C'est les guérisseurs :) J'suis contente d'avoir bientôt fini ! Tu vas avoir ta réponse ... Et oui, c'est affreux ... Eurk ! Mais attends, toi t'as de la chance ! J'ai pas de cafèt et pas le droit de manger à l'extérieur ! C'est une priiiiiison ! Et en plus l'autre jour, on a eu des pâtes, cool tu me diras, mais des pâtes pas salée ! Mais looooooool quoi ! Je désespayyyyreuuuh T^T**

**Matsuyama : Quel flair ! Pauvre Draco x)**

**Aglae : Merci ! :"D Ouais c'est clair xDv Nous on y est depuis début septembre ... Deux heures pas semaines T^T Merci beaucoup ! Tu me tiendras au courant aussi ;) (Boarf, on est prêtes, je stress pas trop x) ) Oh bah faut pas flipper pour eux, il ne va rien leur arriver ... niark niark ...**

**Et maintenant, la suiiiiiiite !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Draco avait déjà oublié la réflexion idiote du brun. Il ne voulait pas s'y attarder, ils se disputaient bien assez comme ça. Hier matin encore ils étaient en retard et Harry l'avait expulsé de la salle de bain parce que, il citait « C'est pas possible d'être une gonzesse à ce point ! Mais quel mec se met de la fichue crème pour pied le matin ! Laisse-moi me laver les dents ! ». Autant dire que de la crème pour pied, Harry en avait mangé.<p>

Bref, il dégustait tranquillement ses oeufs brouillés avec le reste des Serpentards, innocent des manigances qui allaient à son encontre du côté des Gryffondors.

« T'es sûr qu'il ne le sentira pas ? Il a les papilles plus fines qu'Harry !

-Il n'a pas bronché quand on lui a mit de la bile de chauve-souris dans son potage en troisième année, y'a pas de raison !

-Oh ! Il prend son thé ! Fred, prend les notes !

-Je le fais, je le fais Georges !

-Alors... il le bois, pas de réactions bizarres

-Pas-de-réaction-bizarre, répèta Fred d'une voix entrecoupée.

-RAS pour le moment … Ok il commence à devenir rouge ! Les oestrogènes et la progestérone commencent à faire effet ! Il n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien ! Il a un haut le cœur ! Il se lève, je crois qu'il sort Fred ! Oh, regarde moi ces fesses ! Ce sont celles d'une fille ! Notre potion marche !

-Yes ! On est les meilleurs !

-Ouais !

-Bon, on lui administre quand l'antidote ? »

George marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux dans le vague.

« Merde, l'antidote ! »

Draco ne se sentait pas bien, nauséeux, et il avait la désagréable sensation que son corps se désarticulait, devenait incontrôlable. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches où il vomit ses œufs brouillés quand il fut frappé d'une intense douleur dans tout son corps mais qui semblait surtout émaner de sa tête, et de son ventre. Il gémit sous la souffrance et se recroquevilla sous les lavabos, tremblant de tout son être, haletant, s'étouffant, quand l'inconscience le gagna.

Il reprenait petit à petit conscience sur le carrelage froid et sale des toilettes, ce qui en temps normal l'aurait fait frissonner de dégoût, quand une grande main chaude le saisit à l'épaule et le secoua doucement.

-...co ! Draco ! Draco réveille toi bon sang ! »

C'était Harry qui lui parlait. La lumière vive le brûla la rétine mais eut le temps de distinguer trois paires de yeux qui le fixaient, ceux de Granger, Weasley, et bien sûr Harry. Mais au lieu de le fixer dans les yeux pour rechercher son étincelle de vie comme Draco l'aurait pensé, ils observaient d'un œil abasourdis un point juste en dessous de son menton. Draco baissa à nouveau les yeux et crû bien qu'il allait défaillir.

A la place de sa virile poitrine certes imberbe mais finement musclée sous sa chemise se trouvait non pas un, non pas deux, mais trois seins.

Trois seins.

« WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le cri qui ébranla toutes les fenêtre du château se répercuta jusqu'aux oreilles des jumeaux qui, en cherchant un antidote pour la potion, se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient un peu forcé la dose niveau hormones ...

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH SHE'S GOT THREE TITS ! THREE TITS ! <strong>

**Que ceux qui comprennent crient : T'en as trop prit gros !**

**Breeeeeef, alors, choquée ? xD Je voulais faire un peu original ^_^**

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin ! **


	130. HE'S GOT THREE TITS ! - La suite !

**Heeeeey tout le monde ! Vous avez passé un bon WE ? RIP à tous ceux qui recommencent demain ! Soutien à vous, braves gens !**

**Minerve : Oui, je me suis embrouillée xD Tu te serais pas mélangée aussi avec le "man" de Minute Papillon ? xD Exactement ! Et harry vouera un culte à son corps ! Amen !**

**Victoria : Facile, j'ai changé le deux par un trois :D xD Merci ;) pour le français je me revois pareil "J'y vais au talent" Bah j'ai quand même eu 13.5 ! Bonne chance ! Ou grosse merde à toi !**

**Brigitte : Et oui ! Je vois bien Rogue leur faire un petit potion qui rendra leur zizi rikiki :3 xD**

**Lau'Linsomniaque : Hey ! De retour ! xD Chez nous aussi, dès que quelqu'un est étonné, un petit "SHE GOT THREE TITS !" ça passe bien xD Merci beaucoup ! xD SLG est notre maître à tous !**

**Matsuyama : (C'est la prof d'SVT qui parle xD Eh oui, je vu ton profil mwahaha xD) chuuuuuuuut xD On sait pas quels sont les autres ingrédients, doooooonc c'est plausible x)**

**Nana Umi : YAAAAAAAAY ! Oui, ce n'est plus à prouver xD**

**Lilou : Les mêmes références xD Merci beaucoup !**

**Rose-Eliade : On les appelle Usain Bolt dans le milieu !**

**amaty : faut se faire une raison ... C'est fini mwahahah ! *sadique* xD Dis-toi que les prochaines vacances sont dans 5 semaines ! Pour moi en tout cas *oui je compte les jours***

**Nymphadora : Ouuuuuah que de review! xD Merci ! C'est bien de lire dans le désordre ! Mais t'as du voir une différence entre les premiers et derniers xD SLG POWAAAAAA ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Shenen : Ils tuent ? Oo Ce sont des assassiiiiiiiiins ! xD Pour Ron ... Bah tu verras xD**

**Volcane : SLG POWAAA ! La poupée m'a inspirée oui xD Je voulais vous surprendre x) Harry aime trop Draco pour se casser voyons ! xD J'imagine Draco en Xena la guerrière : "A l'assauuuuuuuuuut !" Mdr ! Nan c'est pas chiant xD Enfin au début, parce que là j'en ai ras le coco ! x) Ma proviseur c'est un mec, j'ai dû le croiser une fois dans le couloir et je savais pas qui il était xD Mais sinon c'est que c'est une école privée qui dans les meilleures de France, (chance qu'elle soit dans ma région xD) du coup ils sont vachement à cheval sur les résultats et on est hyper encadrés, y'a pas un cheveu qui dépasse x) (Sinon t'es viré ou tu redoubles jusqu'à ce que tu parte x) Mais les pions sont cool, donc ça va xP) **

**Et voilà ! Maintenant, la suiiiiiite !**

* * *

><p>Harry n'en revenait pas. Le matin, il se réveillait avec son homme viril, bien qu'il fasse parfois preuve de … féminité ? Bref, il était un peu chochotte. Et là, là … Il avait trois seins. Trois boules de graisses sur le thorax. Trois coussins mous. Trois de trop.<p>

Effondré sur le sol des toilettes, Draco paraissait sur le point de vomir, ou bien de s'évanouir à nouveau. Un fracas retentit à l'arrière d'Harry, et il vit que Ron s'étouffait de rire et se cramponnait les côtes, étonnamment vite remit de ses émotions.

« Draco ! Qu'as-tu prit ?! S'exclama Hermione, la plus réactive des quatre.

-Mais … Mais rien ! Juste mon petit-déjeuner ! » Cria le blond

Alors qu'Hermione passait en revue tous les sorts, potions et enchantements qu'elle connaissait et causait ses effets, que Harry fixait avec horreur les poitrines de son amant, que celui-ci réalisait que son magnifique corps était défiguré, Ron Weasley, idiot de son état, laissait échapper quelques bribes de phrases entrecoupées de ses gloussements ininterrompus.

« Hihi … alors là hihi ! J'aurais jamais cru-HIHIIII ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils le feraient ! Hihihiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Et soudainement, trois paires de yeux se retournèrent vers lui.

« Qui ?! Qui a fait ÇA ! Explosa alors Harry, sa vigueur retrouvée en pointant Draco, qui lui-même s'offusquait d'être traité comme une chose.

-Freed-hihiiiii ! Fred et George ! Qui d'autre ?

-Je vais les tuer » gronda le Survivant, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

Si Draco avait été une jeune midinette de 14 ans se trémoussant devant sa célébrité, il aurait mouillé sa culotte face à cet air froid et puissant qu'arborait Harry. Mais il avait présentement trois seins, donc pour l'excitation, il repassera.

« Non Harry ! Reste auprès de Draco. Ron et moi, fit Hermione en lançant un regard lourd de reproche au roux, nous allons chercher les jumeaux pour régler ça. Toi, emmène Draco à l'infirmerie. Il faut régler ça rapidement. Qui sait ce que sera la prochaine étape. »

De nouveau, les regards se portèrent sur le jeune blond, plus précisément, sur une partie basse de son anatomie, rassurés de voir le petit renflement significatif témoignant de sa virilité.

« Eh ! S'outragea le blond.

-Faisons vite, l'ignora Harry, je ne veux pas perdre … ça. »

Et d'un mouvement fluide de cape, ils s'élancèrent hors de la salle, courant pour sauver leur ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Eyyyyy voilà ! Il se passe pas grand chose, mais bon, ces derniers jours c'est le rush des TPE, du coup pas trop le temps de penser à des rebondissements de ouuuuf xD<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin !**


	131. HE'S GOT THREE TITS ! - La suite ! again

**Hey tout le monde ! Le drabble est tôt aujourd'hui, je profite pour réviser ;)**

**Lau'Linsomniaque : Aaaarf alors ta rentrée, ça a été ? :P Vous êtes fous xD Merci ! (Draco n'est pas à l'abri du vagin ...)**

**amaty : Mwarf, merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Drarry's Adventures est toujours làààà! xD Sept semaines ... Ouch x)**

**Brigitte : Tu vas être contente x)**

**Volcane : Je sais pas xD Oh, cette comparaison, que c'est sale ! tu n'as aucune élégance ! (l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, oui oui xD) Mdr moi non plus à 14 ans j'étais pas comme ça x) Ça va, aujourd'hui on a eut de la purée mousseline !**

**Matsuyama : Il sait ce qu'il veut le Ryry ! xD**

**Shenen : T'es prête à voir Ron avec trois seins toi ? x) Vive Hermymy !**

**Nana Umi : A peiiiiiiiiine xD**

**Minerve : Attends, c'est pas dit ça encore xDDD**

**Victoria : Ouach Rabelais ... moi aussi je suis tombée dessus, avec l'abbaye de théléme ! Facile ! 18 ! GG ! xD Je préfère pas imaginer xD**

**Bon, la suiiiite !**

* * *

><p>L'infirmerie était vide, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils avaient dû tant bien que mal avancer parmi les élèves qui commençaient à rejoindre leur salle de cours, tout en masquant les nouveau attributs du blond. La salle, par un heureux hasard appelé destin, était vide d'âme. Ils durent taper la petite sonnette à côté de la porte d'entrée pour que l'infirmière arrive en courant les vêtements de travers, la tête débraillée et l'empreinte de l'oreiller marquant sa joue tombante et fatiguée.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama-t-elle en sondant machinalement le corps d'Harry.

-Ce n'est pas moi, Mme Pomfresh, Draco a été victime d'une … farce.

-Farce ? S'étonna-t-elle, puis son expression se fit suspicieuse. Oh, ces fichus jumeaux Weasley sont encore dans le coup, n'est-ce pas ? Montrez-moi ça ! »

Harry voulu se saisir de la cape qui le recouvrait, mais fut stoppé par le regard aussi noir que froid des yeux gris. Des mains pâles et blanches le remplacèrent, découvrant lentement le haut de son corps, son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules, puis sa poitrine. Harry ne baissa pas les yeux, mais Mme Pomfresh dû retenir un hoquet d'horreur, bien que ses yeux écarquillés montrèrent suffisamment sa surprise.

« Oh mon pauvre enfant ! Que vous ont-ils fait ?! Oh si je les prends ces petits chenapans ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas, je prenais mon petit déjeuner et je me suis soudainement sentit mal. J'ai couru jusqu'au toilettes et l'instant d'après, j'avais cette chose sur le torse … C'est comme ça qu'il ma trouvé, expliqua Draco ne montrant Harry, occultant bien évidemment la partie « malaise ».

-Bon, attendez-moi je vais dans ma réserve pour me renseigner rapidement. Pendant ce temps-là, Mr Malfoy, allongez-vous sur ce lit et attendez sagement, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez à nouveau, fit l'infirmière néanmoins plus perspicace qu'elle ni paraissait.

L'infirmière envolée, il ne resta plus qu'Harry et Draco. Dans un silence pesant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier son regard de ses mains vers la poitrine de Draco.

« Ne me regarde pas, fit sèchement le Serpentard. J'ai assez honte comme ça.

-C'est pas ça ! Se défendit alors Harry, c'est juste que c'est … assez fascinant en fait.

-Quoi ? Tu me préfères avec une paire plus un de seins ? Fallait te trouver une bonne fille, pas moi, Potter, bouda-t-il.

-Non, pouffa Harry, j'aime tes pectoraux bien fermes, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit rosir de plaisir de blond, mais avoue que … Tu ne vois pas un homme à trois seins tous les jours … Est-ce que je peux … ?

-N'y pense même pas, »trancha Draco.

A nouveau le silence fut roi, cette fois-ci plus calme, alors que Draco fulminait contre les jumeaux de malheur. Ils allaient souffrir … Oh oui.

Un soudain fracas fit voler les portes de l'entrée et dans un remue-ménage incroyable brisa la quiétude. Trois touffes rouges émergèrent. Fred et George Weasley, tenus à bout de bras par une Hermione visiblement remontée suivit d'un Ron se remettant vraisemblablement tout juste de son fou-rire. Les yeux exorbités, le couple les fixait, étonné, avant qu'une flamme de colère sourde n'imprègne leurs yeux.

« Euuh, salut ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! je vous laisse pour mes dernières révisions TPE ! Demain 8h T^T<strong>

**Gris bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	132. HE'S GOT THREE TITS ! - Suite et Fin !

**Heeeeeey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Merci de votre soutien pour mes TPE ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et je suis assez contente de notre groupe, on a pas eu de problème, c'est passé crème, comme on dit dans le milieu ! **

**Victoria : Merci ! tu les rends ? Comment ça ? Arf c'est chiant ça :'( De Pentagruel ou Gargantua, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire x) Mais t'es moitié perverse toi xd Un peu d'honneur pour Draco !**

**Minerve: Théâtrale, comme on les aime ! je pense qu'il va être heureux de retrouver les pecto x)**

**Lau'Linsomniaque : Oh la tuile xD c'est là que je suis heureuse de ne plus faire maths ! *Hallelujah !* (Mwarf, qui sait ? xD)**

**Matsuyama : Avoue t'attendais que ça xD**

**Brigitte : Presque x) Qui est aussi blagueur ? x)**

**Lilou : C'est tellement ça xD Merci !**

**Shenen : Arrête pauvre Ron xD T'as deviné ;) Merci !**

**Volcane : Ron Weasley tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère x) Ce sont les jumeaux qui disent salut, donc Ron est hors de cause ! xD Jumeaux Goyle ? Oo Parce que un ça suffit pas ? xD Pompom c'est notre chouchoute :3 Enfin là du coup ... Parce que c'est fait pour mwhahahahahahahha ! xD Merci, j'ai la chanson dans la tête maintenant x) Je suis pas trop série, mais si y'a des pectoraux ... :33333 *Q* Merci ! (Oui mais c'est vrai xD)**

**hathor2 : Hey ! T'inquiète ;) Y'a une femme a trois seins dedans ? *va voir*Oh putain je vais vomir ... Harry a le cul entre deux chaises x) Voilà la suite ;)**

**Nana Umi : A mois d'être maso, moi non plus xD Merci !**

**amaty : Oui ça pique xD Ooooh mais j'avais pas vu que t'avais une fanfic! Je vais voir ça ;) Pas de problème pour t'aider, ça te dis on voit ça par mp ? **

**Et voilà ! maintenant, la suiiiiite et fin !**

* * *

><p>Draco savait que si Harry n'avait pas été là pour le retenir de se jeter sur les deux idiots de roux qui lui faisaient face, il leur aurait déjà sauter dessus pour leur faire comprendre à quel point il pouvait apprécier leurs petites expériences.<p>

« Oh merde … alors c'est vrai qu'il a trois seins ?! Fred, on a encore des ajustements à faire !

-Vous n'aurez aucun ajustement à faire, siffla Draco, vous allez me donner l'antidote avant que je ne vous réduise en charpie ! »

Hermione lâcha les deux farceurs et alla se placer devant la porte d'entrée, empêchant tout risque de fuite aux autres.

« Le problème Malfoy, commença George d'une voix penaude, c'est que l'antidote … On l'a pas encore fait.

-Comment ça ? Gronda le brun alors que Draco serrait les dents.

-On a « oublié » de le faire ? »

Un silence tendu plana alors que les deux amants se firent violence pour se contenir et accessoirement préserver la vie des jumeaux ? Ce fut à ce moment que Mme Pomfresh revint de sa réserve, un petit livre dans les mains, les yeux rivés sur les pages noircies de noir.

« Mr Malfoy vous allez être content ! Il suffit d'ajouter un peu de testostérone et divers ingrédients pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ! C'est- Oh, Messieurs Weasley .. Quel plaisir de vous voir... »

Un angoissant tintement de fermeture de porte à clé retentit dans leur dos, c'était Hermione, qui, avec un sourire sadique, leur promettait mille et unes souffrances.

« Cela vous amuse sûrement beaucoup de mettre ainsi dans l'embarra vos camarades … Quel bel esprit de Gryffondor ! Mais ne croyez pas que vous resterez impuni ! »

Mme Pomfresh alla chercher quelques fioles dont elle mélangea les liquides avec précision et dextérité, sous le silence sidéré des occupants.

« Buvez cela, la potion n'a pas eu le temps de «s'installer » dans votre organisme. Tout devrait revenir à la normale d'ici 5 minutes, fit-elle en tendant une tasse a Draco qui la bu sans poser de questions, fasciné par la force qui émanait de l'infirmière.

« Et vous ! Venez par-là ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers les jumeaux, agrippant leurs oreilles pour les abaisser à son niveau, avant de chuchoter gravement mais néanmoins assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos bêtises ! Vous allez m'aider toute la semaine à l'infirmerie ! Chance pour vous, il y a une épidémie de gastro ! Et si vous recommencez encore une seule fois, je vous emmènerait avec moi faire mes auscultations ! Et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas faire une coloscopie à l'un de vos professeurs ! »

Le reste de la salle fut soufflé. D'un air satisfait, Hermione ouvrit les portes qui laissèrent s'échapper en courant les deux jumeaux, effrayé par une innocente infirmière.

Quand Draco baissa de nouveau les yeux sur sa poitrine, ses seins n'étaient plus là, laissant un peau lisse et plate. Heureux et taquin, Harry embrasse doucement chacun de ses tétons et lui sourit tendrement.

« Ils ne reviendrons pas nous embêter de si tôt ! » murmura-t-il

Ils quittèrent l'infirmière, la remerciant chaleureusement, oui, même Draco, et repartir dans leur classe respective.

Oh bien sûr, ils fêtèrent la virilité retrouvée de Draco le soir, enfin ils l'auraient fêtée si en baissant son pantalon, Harry ne s'était pas retrouvé avec trois testicules sous le nez.

Le cri de rage qui s'en suivit fit frissonner d'horreur l'infirmière qui, dans son lit, se demandait si elle n'avait pas un peu forcer sur la testostérone.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé c'est courte histoire ? :)<strong>

**Merci à toutes ! on est passé à 900 reviews ! C'est juste ÉNORME ! (CMB !) Merci vraiment, j'aurais jamais pensé y arriver ! Dépasserons-nous les 1000 ? Ce serait une consécration ! x)**

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	133. Ciao Bella !

**Heeey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? :'D Je profite de ce drabble pour faire une annonce, enfin vous verrez !**

**Aglae : Hey ! T'as le chic pour foutre la poisse xD Mais merci ! Une fin avec moi ne peu pas être parfaite pour les persos :3 Le gars à pas mal souffert effectivement xD**

**hathor2 : Mwarf, merci xD L'effet viagra, c'est trop gentil voyons ! xD Le popotin d'Harry crie déjà grâce depuis un long moment, mais personne ne veut l'aider !**

**Matsuyama : J'ai toujours su que tu avais des gênes lapin-crétin.**

**Brigitte : Pas sûre qu'il aime trop quand même xD Ça rentre pas dans sa bouche et en plus ça gicle plus x)**

**Lau'Linsomniaque : Mdrr xD Prend L ! Prend L ! On est bien ! On fait des coloriages en Sciences ! La logique et moi ... c'est comme pour les maths xD (en fait j'ai marqué ça pour les lents d'esprit tu vois ... eheh) Pas de vagin, eeeeeh non, je lui ai évité cet ultime affront x) Kiss on your ni**les !**

**Shenen : Mwarf, j'aime ta famille xDD je ressortirais cette phrase xD Oui, bien fait pour eux ! xD**

**Victoria : A peiiiiiine xD Oh vous faites un dossier vous ? c'est zarb x) Nous c'est synthèse production soutenance x) Aie aie, jeu de mot en vuuuuuuue xD Les jumeaux ont été sadiques, ils ont ce qu'ils méritent ! xD Merci !**

**Nana Umi : Aahah j'espère ! J'aurais jamais pensé être capable de le faire ! x) Merci ! Voui, Draco est un martyr !**

**Bayla : t'es une grosse sadique en fait xD Contente de te faire rire ;)**

**Minerve : bah disons que c'est moins voyant xD Eh oui, Mme Pomfresh est une combattante bien trop souvent ignorée ... xD **

**Lilou : Yep, et c'est pas la dernière fois à mon avis x) Mwarf, de rien ! C'est moi qui suis heureuse de te faire rire ! **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! Oh, arrête, petit coquine ! tu vas me faire rougir ! x) Merci !**

**(Ma petite Volcane, si tu vois ceci, soit ta review a encore buguée, soit t'as eu la flemme et je te comprends, mais dans les deux cas, je te fais un gros bisous ! xD)**

**Et voilààààà je vous laisse à la lecture ! **

* * *

><p>« Chers élèves de septième année, s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en interrompant le dîner tranquille de cette soirée de Mars, désolé d'interrompre votre somptueux repas ! Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de vous rappeler que dans une semaine exactement vos correspondants sorciers venant d'Italie viendront passer un séjour d'une semaine chez nous, en Angleterre. Ils viendront en cours avec vous, et dormirons dans le même dortoir que le vôtre. Je vous demande de les accueillir avec toute la chaleur et la gentillesse dont vous êtes capables, d'autant plus que c'est un échange, vous irez à votre tour dans leur école et y passerez une semaine en Mai. Les noms de vos correspondants sont désormais affichés sur le Tableau de la Grande Salle ! »<p>

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que, dans la cohue générale, la quasi-totalité des septièmes années ne se précipitent vers le fameux tableau pour enfin connaître l'identité de ceux dont ils s'occuperont pendant une semaine. Harry et Ron en faisaient partie. Seuls restés à leur table, les Serpentards regardaient d'un air indifférent la masse d'élève, attendant patiemment que l'air se libère pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour aller voir lesquels partageront leur salle commune.

Non loin de là, Harry accompagné de Ron avait réussit à se faire une place et ainsi donc jeter un œil aux noms figurant sur la liste :

Harry Potter – Roberto Gentile

Et un peu plus loin :

Ron Weasley – Genluca Lorenzacio

Ayant enfin un nom pour la personne qu'il imaginait depuis quelques temps, Harry voulu s'échapper de la pression des élèves mais, bon prince, il regarda pour son amant, qu'il avait vu rester à sa table comme il l'aurait prédit.

Draco Malfoy – Eduardo Trinchera

Et c'est en se répétant les noms tel un mantra pour les retenir qu'il se dirigea vers le blond, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« Le miens s'appelle Roberto, et le tiens, Eduardo ! Répéta le Sauveur avec enthousiasme en s'asseyant sur le banc.

-Oh, cet italien à un nom qui se respecte, c'est déjà ça …

-Oui ! J'espère qu'ils seront agréables ! Se réjouit toujours Harry.

-De toute façon, le professeur Rogue m'a dit que les binômes avaient été constitués en fonction de nos préférences … Donc ça devrait aller.

-Ah, oui ... »

Le brun n'en n'ajouta pas plus, attendant Draco qui terminait son dîné pour ensuite monter dans les différentes salles communes, puis leur chambre.

Harry n'avait rien dit, mais si cet Eduardo possédait le même caractère que Draco, leur entente, à Harry et lui, risquerait d'être compromise … Un blond oui mais deux non !

Ils discutèrent en groupe un peu du voyage à venir, les uns s'extasiant sur les belles Italiennes qui allaient arriver, les autres grognant car il allait falloir se serrer dans les dortoirs.

Puis, une pensée traversa nos deux amants, comment allaient-ils faire ? Allaient-ils devoir dormir séparément ? Cet idée leur fit frémir de malaise. Mais bon, ils avaient une semaine pour y réfléchir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, dans une semaine j'accueille une Italienne, donc du coup, je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer pour la publication des chapitres, si je vais avoir le temps de m'avancer cette semaine, ou si j'arrive à tout écrire le jour le jour comme là ... bref je sais pas donc préparez-vous, il se peut que d'ici une semaine je loupe quelques chapitres ! Vous ne m'en voulez pas, heiiiin ? *yeux de chien battu*<strong>

**Donc dans une semaine on retrouve Roberto et Eduardo, que va-t-il se passer ? Mwarf mwarf, moi seule le sait ! :sadique mode activated:**

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	134. Extrait 1 du journal intime d'HP !

**Hey tout le monde ! Et oui, vous avez vu le titre ... On repart sur les journaux intimes ! J'avais envie, et puis je voulais encore exploiter de début de leur histoire d'amuuuuur !**

**Volcane : T'inquiète mdr, t'as pas d'obligations x) Je te remercie déjà ! Elle s'appelle Lucrezia ! j'ai encore jamais fait d'échange, c'est une grande première xD Il est pourrit ton lycée xDD Mwarf, Roberto et Eduardo ... J'ai pas encore trop décidé de leur rôle, mais de toute façon, ils risquent pas d'être trop copains x) Comment demandes-tu ? Mwarf, quelques coups de claviers et hoooop ! Magie ! xD Pour le tapis et Rogue, je sais pas trop, sûrement après la série du journal, ça fera pas trop décalé xP So françaiiiiis 2 : Ils découvrent la TARTIFLETTE ! xD C'est pas bête, mais y'a aucun lien xD Je me suis juste dit "un titre qui fait italien ? Ciao Bella, ça paaaaasse xD" Mais franchement ça aurait pu être ça ! La réaction de Taylor "Mwarf Mwarf Mwarf, mon dessein se réalise enfin ! Je savais qu'avec l'aide des jumeaux, j'arriverais à lui faire payer son crime !" Mdrrrr xD Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! C'est le genre de truc WTF que j'aime écrire xD *Claque dans ta gueule* comme dirais moi-même xD Tu m'as tuée xD "C'est_ le_ dessert ..." xD Je t'ai pondu un de ces pavé !**

**Matsuyama : Trelawney es-tu là ? xD **

**Brigitte : tu veux dire roulant du cul ? xD Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la jalousie ! Si ça se trouve ils vont être très gentils ! xD**

**Shenen : Merci beaucoup ! Ton message me touche :) C'est que je tiens beaucoup à cette forme, ça me permet de sortir du cadre scolaire-maison, parce sinon je me fais un peu chier x) Et puis c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me fait vivre de l'intérieur x) Et Ron lui pense à si il va y avoir assez de bouffe pour tout le monde xD PS : Merci beaucoup ! Tu perds pas le nord toi xD**

**Victoria : siiii ! j'ai à le lire x) Mes yeux on traîné sur mon bureau en cherchant un nom de famille et BIM ! x) Oui ! J'ai une correspondante qui va venir ! Eh, le pire, c'est que je parle pas un mot Italien xD *sauvée* xD Donc range ton regard cow-boy, t'as rien à craindre xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! **

**amaty : Aaaah je sais pas xD Qui sait ? x) Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'ai hâte de visiter ! En plus je vais à Rome quoi ! *^***

**Bref, aujourd'hui on repart sur le journal intime !**

* * *

><p>Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que Draco et moi sortons ensemble. Je n'ose pas compter les jours, parce que même si je n'ose pas me l'avouer, ça me fait un peu peur d'être pour la première fois lié à quelqu'un de façon aussi sérieuse. Mais je suis heureux et je pense que lui aussi.<p>

Quand je repense à ce jour où je l'ai devancé pour me « déclarer », j'en souris encore. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée, à s'embrasser seulement, mais c'était pour moi amplement suffisant.

Ce n'est pas facile pour autant. Nous nous disputons souvent, surtout à cause de nos amis respectifs qui se détestent et haïssent l'autre cordialement … Aucun de nous deux n'ose leur avouer. D'un côté Draco devra subir les remontrances des Serpentards qui considéreront sa relation avec moi pour une trahison, et de l'autre je serais soumit aux regards dégoûtés et incompréhensif de mes amis, à coup sûr ils ne me croiront même pas. Et tout cela c'est sans parler de l'extérieur de Poudlard. Les nouvelles vont vite et c'est certain que le jour après notre « coming-out » la Gazette sortira un titre du genre _« Celui-qui-a-vaincu fricote avec un mangemort ! Doit-on s'inquiéter pour la vie de notre héros ? Mais que fait Dumbledore ?! »_

Le plus compliqué reste encore les parents de Draco. Ils feront une attaque, c'est sûr.

Ah, Draco … ce nom, j'ai apprit à le dire, le rouler … Et j'apprécie. C'est tellement plus doux que Malfoy.

Aujourd'hui encore, nous nous sommes disputés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous voir en secret, l'intimité dans Poudlard est une chose rare, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Notre absence est toujours détectée. Du coup, chacun rejette la faute à l'autre : « Tu m'as posé un lapin hier ! » « Dis-le si tu ne veux pas me voir ! » « Pour une fois que je peux ... » Bref, j'en suis venu à le demander plusieurs fois si ça en valait la peine. Puis je me suis rappelé des papillons dans le ventre, de mon cœur qui bat la chamade, de son son sourire sincère, de cette sensation de plénitude lorsque je passe des moments tendres avec lui.

A l'extérieur, on fait encore semblant de se chamailler. Et j'aime ça, j'aime sa taquinerie, il m'amuse.

Enfin bref, à la fin de notre dispute, nous sommes mit d'accord demain soir, nous parlerons à nos amis respectifs. Cela va être dur, mais je pense que Hermione va accepter, malgré sa grande réticence envers Draco, les autres comme Dean Seamus et Neville, ça devrait passer, mais pour Ron … Il n'est pas homophobe, loin de là, mais de là à accepter « La fouine ... » je devrais peut-être y aller graduellement d'abord lui dire que je sors avec quelqu'un, que c'est un homme, qu'il est à Serpentard, qu'il le déteste et enfin révéler son identité …

Oh, je sens que ça va saigner … Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je vais défendre mon morceau de viande ! Et croyez-moi, Draco a un de ces morce- BREF ! Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Foi de Potter, on me laissera batifoler en paix ! Non mais !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Du PDV d'Harry cette fois, ça vous plait ? Les prochains chapitres seront plus drôles, là c'était surtout pour planter le décor et rappeler un peu où on en est x) <strong>

**Bref, si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une chtite review, j'aime bien :3 (Ou même pour m'incendier, vous savez, j'suis un peu maso sur les bords)**

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	135. Extrait 2 du stupide journal intime d'HP

**Heeeeeeeey tout le monde ! Como esta en la casa ? ';D**

**Je sais pas vous, mais je suis de boooooonne humeur aujourd'hui ! bref xD**

**Volcane : xD T'inquiète, le vendredi soir je poste toujours un peu plus tard x) Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :¨P Owwwi moi aussi j'aime bien le Deamus ! Mais j'ai jamais lu de fanfiction spécialement centrée sur eux ... Ils sont souvent en persos secondaires x) Oui à moi aussi x) Les grands esprits se rencontrent, hein xD **

**Rose-Eliade : Je suis contente alors ;)**

**Minerve : Oui, en me relisant je me rends compte que ce que j'ai fait est plutôt nul x) Oui c'est ce que j'espérais ! Avoir des idées grâce à eux x) Un Eduardo-Roberto ? Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! x) Je vous bien les deux loulous ne pas avoir quoi faire pour que ça s'arrête x)**

**Nana Umi : Vui :3 xD T'as plutôt bon xD Chaud patate au carambar ... je la connaissais pas elle xD Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? x)**

**Brigitte : xD Attends, on sait pas encore ! Si ça se trouve il couche avec le tapis ! **

**Victoria : (Un peu mais j'aime les histoires d'amuuur :3) le point de vue de Draco je pense qu'il viendra ! Surtout pour la partie plus ... Aherm xD L'avouer à leur amis, c'est que le début pour que leur relation commence vraiment ;) Oui je sais dire comment je m'appelle, bonjour au revoir et comment ça va xD je vais pas aller loin, mais je parle anglais, ça iraaaaa xD **

**Shenen : Oui, en me relisant je le trouve un peu trop fleur bleu justement x) J'essaye de me rattraper dans ce chapitre ! Dumbledore dans son petit bureau en train de s'auto congratuler xD *Chaaaaampagne !* Tu devrais devenir medium x)**

**Lilou : Désolée ta review s'est affichée après le postage du Drabble ! je ne l'ai pas vue du coup x) Désolée ! Oui, ça va être étrange ! x) Gros bisous et merci !**

**Bref, voilà la suite de l'histoiiiiiiiiiiire de la viiiiiiiiiiie !**

* * *

><p>Ok, ça c'est plutôt mal passé. Cher journal, sache que sous tes non-conseils, j'ai attendu toute la journée pour arriver au moment propice. Ron Hermione et moi étions au coin du feu à terminer nos devoirs, sans les autres Gryffondors pour une fois. Je me suis alors raclé la gorge et j'ai dit :<p>

« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. »

Oui ça pue comme phrase mais eh, tu voulais que je dise quoi ?

Bref, tout de suite, ils ont eu l'air suspicieux. Ils m'ont demandé de quoi il s'agissait et j'ai répondu :

« Je suis en couple, avec un Serpentard. »

Bon certes y'a plus fin et plus délicat. Mais je suis un Gryffondor, donc j'ai raison, tu as tord, donc cesse de me défier, stupide journal !

Ron a voulu commencer à rire, mais il a vu mon visage et a fermer la bouche. Il devenait tout rouge, et je crois qu'à ce moment il a un peu oublier de respirer … Faut dire aussi que le rouge c'est assez raccord avec ses cheveux, mais là il y a avait quelques veines bleutées qui apparaissaient sur son front, le bleu par contre jure énormément. C'est Draco qui m'a apprit tout ça. Il dit que c'est pour que j'apprenne à un peu mieux assortir mes vêtements. Il a l'air de croire que je prends en note ses conseils. Il est crédule quand même. Un peu con aussi. C'est son charme, on va dire. Moi je trouve toujours que le vert et le bleu, c'est pas mal et on ne m'enlèvera pas ça de la tête ! Surtout pas toi, stupide journal !

Hermione elle m'a fixé avec étonnement. Apparemment son génie n'a pas tout deviné.

« Tu sais bien que ne ne te jugerons pas, Harry. Qui est-ce ? A-t-elle fait d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

-Draco Malfoy. » j'ai dit alors.

Oui, aucun commentaire.

Ron a gonflé ses joues et ses yeux se sont injectés de sang. Il me faisait penser à Dudley enfant lorsqu'il avait la flemme d'aller aux toilettes et qu'il faisait directement dans sa culotte la grosse commission. Hermione me fixait d'un air ahuri. Elle peinait à y croire. J'ai ajouté que cela faisait quelques mois déjà et elle hoché la tête d'un geste sec avant de se lever d'un pas raide. Elle me salua rapidement et rentra à son dortoir. Elle avait un éclair de feu entre le fesses en montant les escaliers. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas très bien prit ...

Ron resta bloqué dans sa position un long moment avant de tomber sur le tapis. Je me suis penché vers lui et j'ai ajouté que je l'aimais sûrement. Ça l'a achevé, je crois. A cette heure il doit être à l'infirmerie à boire une potion pour le requinquer concoctée spécialement par Rogue.

Voilà, je suis encore un peu sous le choc. Mais oh bon sang de bonsoir ce que ça fait du bien ! J'ai hâte d'en parler avec Draco pour savoir comment ça s'est passer de son côté.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà xD Vous attendiez à ça hein ? x) Que voulez-vous pour demain ? ;)<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	136. Le noble journal de DM !

**Holà tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? ;'D Aujourd'hui c'est un mélange d'un peu n'importe quoi je trouve, m'enfin xD**

**Louisa74 : Argh je suis démasquée xD je me suis inspirée de mon frère qui, quand il s'amusait beaucoup, faisait la grosse commission dans son froc pour ne pas avoir à aller aux toilettes et continuer à s'amuser xD Qu'il était con x)**

**Volcane : Oh ! Tu fais de théâtre ? c'est trop bien ça ! Depuis combien de temps ? :'D (Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez cours le samedi matin xD) Merci pour toutes tes suggestions ! ça tombe bien parce que je n'avais plus rien à lire ^-^ Ah je te comprends tellement, c'est horrible de perde une fanfiction qu'on a envie de lire ou relire ! Je deviens folle moi xD En même temps, si ron était tombé à côté du tapis, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens xD La réaction des amis de Draco est un peu en second plan ce soir, mais je suis sûre que le nouveau sujet qui arrive te plaira aussi :3 T'iqnuiète, moi aussi je me fais troller. Rien que juste là je dois recopier toutes mes reviews parce que ce CON n'a pas enregistré ça T^T c'est trop chiant .**

**Victoria : Meuuuuh non, Ron est juste Dracophobe :D GG pour ton oral ! Tu vois ! T'avais surtout pas à t'inquiéter ! xD Rabelais te porte chance x) Oui, vivement aherm ...**

**Rose-Eliade : C'est sûr ! C'est pas Ron qui dira le contraire xD**

**Nana Umi : Oui, c'est mon souffre douleur xD Hermione réagit comme ça parce que c'est quand même le mec qui l'a insultée elle et ses mais pendant des années xD Faut juste qu'elle digère xD Donc si je dis chaud patate arrosoir ça marche ? c'est fantastique ça xD**

**Shenen : Eh oui ! Ça c'est les gryffons xD Exactement ! C'est comme ça que j'ai pensé la réaction d'Hermione ! Je le vois bien donné son cours x) "Et là, au lieu de gueuler et foncer dans le tas, tu lèves un sourcil ... Voilà !" xD**

**Brigitte : Oui, il a le virus de la connerie dans la tête xD Oui, surtout si il se met à hurler " Ma chériiiiiiiiiiiie" xD L'amour donnes des ailes, donc Draco aura du courage ;)**

**Et voilà On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p>Ok. Ça c'est très, très mal passé. J'avais réunit Pansy, Goyle Crabbe et Blaise. Pourquoi eux, je ne le sais toujours pas. Ce sont leur noms qui me sont venus en premier. Toujours est-il que quand j'ai lâché la bombe, ils ne m'ont pas cru. Ils se sont foutu ouvertement de ma gueule. Comme disent certains moldus « j'ai prit cher ». Te rends-tu compte cher journal ? J'ai insisté mais rien à faire, ils m'ont ignoré. C'est finalement le lendemain matin lorsque je suis aller embrasser Harry dans le couloir qu'ils ont finit par me croire. Leur tête était mémorable et pour une fois j'ai espéré que Colin Crivey soit là pour figer ce moment dans le temps avec son stupide appareil photo.<p>

Harry et moi avons eu une discussion avec la Belette et Granger. Ils n'étaient pas ravis, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais ils m'ont étonné. J'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient plus réticents. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous sommes réconciliés et que nous évoluons dans un monde de bisounours tout rose et tout guimauve. Merci Merlin ! En plus j'ai une sainte horreur de rose, ça ne me va pas.

Bref, on va dire que ça se passe plutôt bien pour l'instant.

Oh Merlin ! Cher journal, je sais que cela fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas écrit, mais là, je suis en cas de force majeure !

Je n'en peux plus ! Et mes draps, mes caleçons, mes pantalons et même le carrelage de la douche n'en peuvent plus !

Je suis dans un état de frustration encore jamais atteint ! Ce la fait environ 4 mois, 4 mois que nous sommes ensemble et nous n'avons rien, mais RIEN fait ! Comme dirait l'autre, j'ai les boules grosses comme des balles de tennis et des montées de lait jusqu'au cerveau ! Peut importe les signaux que je lui envoie, Monsieur Potter fait l'aveugle ! Faut pas me faire croire qu'il croit que c'est ma baguette qu'il sent quand je l'embrasse contre le mur ! C'est MA PUTAIN DE B*TE !

Bon. Ok, calme. Tu es un Malfoy. Un Malfoy sait se contenir. Mais là, vraiment, c'est trop. Je les vois, ses petites fesses rebondies, je les sens, ses pectoraux si bien formés, parfois même j'entends ses petits soupirs lorsque je l'embrasse ! Je veux dire, je n'exige pas de lui qu'il se donne tout de suite, mais une petite branlette n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! J'en peux plus moi ! J'aime nos rares moment de tendresses dénuées d'idée sexuelle, mais j'en suis à un point où j'y pense tout le temps ! Et Blaise qui me charrie en plus ! Il dit que, si ça se trouve, Harry n'est pas attiré par moi.

Ou qu'il a fait vœu de chasteté jusqu'au mariage.

Franchement, je ne sais pas quel est le pire.

Mais c'est décidé moi, Draco Malfoy et son acolyte Popol ne se laisseront pas démonter ! Il ne faut pas baisser l'arme ! Demain, j'entre en phase de séduction massive : Il succombera !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? x) <strong>

**Pour celles et ceux qui suivent ma fanfic "Tout ça pour une histoire de queue" sachez qu'après avoir écrit un paragraphe en un mois, l'inspiration m'est venue aujourd'hui et j'ai écrit 3 pages d'affilé x) J'espère pouvoir poster au plus tôt ! **

**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour demain ? les techniques de Draco ? Revenir au PDV d'Harry ? J'ai remarqué que certaines d'entre vous étaient absentes (pas que soit à la chasse aux reviews, je remarque c'est tout xP) ça ne vous plait pas en ce moment ? Je me sens con xD Bref, ça me manque de moins papoter, j'suis un moulin, que voulez-vous xD J'suis un peu perdue du coup, je sais plus trop quoi faire x) **

**Donc, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin ! J'vous aimes !**

**(PS : Hurlez POURQUOI J'AI UNE ÉRECTION si vous aussi vous avez remarqué le clin d'œil ...)**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	137. Arme de séduction 1 : L'attendrissement!

**Hey tout le monde ! Vos avez passé un bon WE ? moi oui :'D**

**Matsuyama : Tant de subtilité m'émeut xD**

**Rose-Eliade: Mwarf, ça m'étonne pas xD**

**Nana Umi : Aj zut ! Je m'améliorerais x) Ok, va pour la tactique xD SI ! WTC en puissance ! x)**

**Volcane : Les serpy ne sont pas violent, ils attendent et mordent au moment propice ! xD Beat it ! Beat it ! J'l'ai dans la tête maintenant x) Fin va pas trop la modre non plus hein . Oui, c'est le monde des bisounours ! Voici venu, le temps, des rires des chants (oui c'est Casimir je sais xD) Pourquoi pas pour Tonks et Remus, mais faut que je trouve xD Woaw ! tu dois être bonne actrice du coup ! Si ça se trouve dans dix ans je regarderais tes films ou tes pièces xD Argh j'ai pas regrdé hier, Sunny est partie ? Non T^T**

**Mimix-Xera : Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple xD**

**Bisous Noirs : Heeeeey ! Tatatataaaaaaam ! (c'est la musique pour ton retour, on manque de budget ici xD) Serais-je un jour à votre hauteur, ô grand eprêtresse du nawak ? xD Bien sûr que tu me manques ! Tient, gros poutoux baveuuuuuuuuuuux xD Merci ! ;)**

**Lau'Linsomniaque : YAY ! WTC POWA ! T'inquiète pas va ;) J'espère que tu vas mieux du coup ! Gris bisous !**

**Shenen : Ah oui mais c'est un Serpy xD Il prendra pas les devants comme ça xD Ils ont beau s'aimer, ils ne se le sont pas encore dit à ce stade x)**

**Brigitte : Mwarf, je le vois bien au bout de toutes ses tentatives sortir son paquet de préservatfi "j'te jure j'avais rien prévu !" xD T'es horrible xD C'est leur première fois xD M'enfin oui, c'est le résultat qui compte, après la forme ... boarf x)**

**amaty : Bahui, Draco il est simple parfois xD t'aurais voulu qu'il l'appelle comment , Jean-Louis ? Charles ? x) Va pour les techniques ! Merci pour la fanfic ! Je vais continuer oui, je suis en bon chemin ;)**

**Victoria : T'as de la chance, à une minute près j'envoyais xD Bah c'est comme ça, Ron il est pas réputé pour son esprit vif xD Oui, notre dracounet si parfaiiit *^* x) Tu m'étonnes pour ton oral ! Ben du coup, voilà la suite xD**

**Et voilà, place à la technique numéro 1 !**

* * *

><p>Ok, j'ai dressé une liste de chose à faire pour qu'il succombe à mon charme. Une sorte de « To do » liste, comme disent les moldus. Je me suis inspiré d'un livre que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque <em>« Comment séduire les sorciers et les sorcières de tout âge. »<em> Petit un, je dois me montrer très attentionné à son égard. Parce que si il est en colère pour une quelconque raison, je ne verrais jamais plus loin que l'orée de son caleçon.

Donc ce matin, je suis venu manger à sa table. C'était vraiment horrible. Tous ces roux qui grouillaient autour de moi, ces Gryffondors suintant la bonté et les bons sentiments … J'ai vraiment hésité à mettre des gants pour me servir des pichets et des plats, manquerait plus que ce soit contagieux leur connerie ! Bref, j'ai été gentil avec lui, même agréable avec ses amis, je lui ai servit plusieurs fois du jus de citrouille, je suis allé chercher sa tarte à la mélasse à la table de Pouffy, et croyez-moi ça m'a coûté, je lui ai tartiné ses toasts, et j'étais même prêt à lui donner la becquetée ! Mais il a dû trouver ça louche et m'a jeté plusieurs sorts de diagnostic pour savoir si je n'étais pas malade. J'avoue que mon attitude niaise me donnait un peu la gerbe. Ah Merlin, je me rends compte que depuis que je suis obligé de traîner avec Les Belettes, mon niveau d'éloquence chute. Et ne parlons pas de celui d'Harry. Je devrais peut-être lui lire quelques poèmes de Baudelaire ou Ronsard avant de le coucher, comme mon père le faisait dans ma tendre enfance.

Après le repas, je l'ai accompagné aux toilettes (je lui aurais même tendu de PQ, s'il avait fallut), j'ai tenté de porter son sac, mais il a été catégorique et je n'ai rien pu obtenir.

J'ai continué comme ça toute la journée et il a finit par exploser. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais soudainement aussi gentil avec lui et que ça devait cacher quelque chose. J'ai juste répondu que je voulais que mon petit-ami soit en bonne santé. J'aurais voulu lui dire que c'était parce que je l'aime, mais je n'ai pas osé. Ça viendra plus tard, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois.

Donc après son excès de voix, il s'est radoucit puis s'est excusé. Nous étions dans le parc du collège après le déjeuner et nous avons passé toute la pause à discuté et à se voler des baisers, cachés par un petit buisson. J'ai tenter de laisser traîner ma main sur sa cuisse, son vente, son dos, des gestes un peu plus appuyés que d'habitude, et il n'a rien dit, il s'est même laissé faire et m'a caressé le dos pendant que je l'allongeais pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Avancement de la mission : Étape 1 réussie !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? J'en profite pour dire que j'ai posté la suite de "Tout ça pour une histoire de queue" donc si vous n'avez pas encore vu, fonceeeeeez xD (Et ceux qui connaissent pas, bah je vous invite à visiter mon profil, ça parle de neko... Et Draco a deux queues ... je dis ça je dis rien ! xD)<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	138. Arme de séduction 2 : La Persuasion !

**Yo tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je suis mooooorte de fatigue . j'ai des cernes de Panda x) Bref, excuser ce pauvre chapitre, il s'est fait dans la douleur xD**

**Aglae : Ninjaaaa xD Ce n'était pas vraiment un appel aux reviews, j'ai pas à me plaindre ^^ Mais merci d'avoir répondu ! Tu me dis Mirkwood je pense à Lord of rings, j'ai bon ? xD Oui effectivement je vois bien l'aspect oui xD Sinon vous êtes combien dedans ? x)**

**Volcane : Surtout que j'ai eu le début de ta review en normal xD Bahvui, on reste dans le romantisme avec moi xD Faits de beaux rêves xD Voui, pis en plus y'a plein de truc à raconter sur leurs débuts ! Mdr mais le Draco de là bas et d'ici n'est pas le même xD Il manque une queue ! Ouais carrément ! Si ça trouve tu deviendras mon actrice/comédienne préférée xD J'ai googler ton Nemo, je le trouve bof moi xD**

**Shenen : Tout Serpy quoi xD mwarf, du coup, avec la belette et l'intello, le pauvre Draco est bien mal loti xD Gros bisous !**

**Nana Umi : Chut, il se croit crédible xD Yay !**

**Becca015 : je n'abandonne pas bien sûr ! C'est qu'entre les drabble, mes cours, et la fanfic, plus mon blog, c'est dur à gérer xD Moi mon WE était pépouze ! One Piece le manga ? J'ai jamais trop aimé x) Je bloque sur les graphismes x) Vaurienne, emmêleuse de première ! ce sont des Italiens ;)**

**Lau' : Oui, il cache bien son jeu x) Merci ! Ah je te rejoins, 6h du mat' c'est trop toooooot T^T kiss on your ni**les**

**sabichou : Hey ! C'est sûr que y'en a des chap à lire xD Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir ;) Le Ron Severus mwahaha, il viendra dans peut-être une semaine et demie ... que vais-je donc écrire ? mwahaha x) Taylor, c'est mon chouchou x) De rien, merci à toi pour ton message ! gros bisous !**

**Victoria : C'est sûr que c'est très tendre de tendre le PQ *badumtss !* xD Merci ! ;'D Et Désolée pour la faute, je me suis relue pourtant, mais j'ai écrit tellement vite que fiiiiouf xD je vais essayer de corriger ça ;)**

**amaty : Oui, c'est pas dans mon CDI que je trouverais ça xD Que veux-tu, il veut pas partager ses microbes x)**

**Brigitte : On dirait une petite comptine xD Sacrément coquine dans le fond quand même xD **

**Et voilà, place à la suite !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, l'étape 2 est enclenchée ! Pour cela, je vais devoir doucement et subtilement imposer une idée dans son esprit... Et je suis certain que ce ne sera pas difficile, après tout, impossible qu'il n'ai pas pensé à cet aspect de notre relation avant. Surtout que, sans me vanter, et vous savez que ce n'est pas mon genre, je suis plutôt bien fait …<p>

Bref, ce matin je me suis préparé en tenue d'attaque. Minimum de gel, petite barbe d'une journée, beau pantalon qui moule ce qu'i mouler, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et un pull qui met en valeur ma virile musculature ! Je suis à tomber, et si mon miroir avait été ensorcelé, pour sûr il aurait rougit !

Donc ce matin, au lieu de le rejoindre comme hier au petit déjeuner, je l'ai fixé de ma table, de mon regard le plus charmeur possible pendant que j'avalais sensuellement mon yaourt allégé. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux sans jamais le quitter, et il a parut gêné de mon attention.

* * *

><p>« Ron, je crois que Draco doit être constipé ou quelque chose du genre … T'as vu comment il me fixe ? On dirait qu'il va se lever d'un moment à l'autre pour courir aux toilettes ! »<p>

* * *

><p>Satisfait de mon effet, je me suis levé de table et j'ai marché jusqu'aux Gryffondors, d'où Harry me jaugeait avec méfiance. Je me suis simplement penché vers son oreille et j'ai chuchoté « On se voit au cours de Potion, beau brun ... » j'ai embrassé la chaire nue et j'ai souris lorsque je l'ai vu frissonner de plaisir. Ah ! Il succombera bien vite !<p>

* * *

><p>« Ron, je crois que Draco compte me faire un mauvais coup en cours de Potion, t'as vu comme il avait l'air sarcastique ? Ses yeux mauvais ? Ah ... »<p>

* * *

><p>Il était assis à côté de moi, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, il n'ira en binôme avec personne d'autre. Je m'en suis bien assuré en le volant à Granger alors qu'il voulait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Non seulement je vais lui valoir une première bonne note en potion, et en plus il va pouvoir profiter de ma présence... Je suis vraiment trop bon avec lui !<p>

* * *

><p>« Draco sourit comme un idiot, c'est sûr, je vais me faire avoir ! » pensa Harry avec hargne.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai passé l'heure à lui caresser subtilement la cuisse, lui frôler la hanche, laisser traîner ma main sur ses fesses … Ce que je devine à l'air tellement appétissant sans cette couche ! Il s'est totalement laissé faire, et même si au début il était très tendu, il s'est rapidement décontracté et j'ai pu en profiter de tout mon saoul. Je l'ai invité ce soir à venir dans ma chambre, pour l'aider en potion, utilisais-je comme excuse. Il a accepté, bien sûr. Il a forcément une idée derrière la tête lui aussi, mon intention est bien trop évidente !<p>

Bref, lorsque je quittai le cours de Potion, je n'avais en idée que la douceur extraordinaire de ses mains pourtant parsemées de cicatrices ci et là.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Demain sera le dénouement ! <strong>

**Gris bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;) (Qui va se coucher ... errrrrrf)**


	139. Arme de séduction 3 : L'attaque finale !

**Yo tout le monde ! Ça va ? Prêts pour le final ? :) Ce soir encore c'est short, j'ai dû déménager ma chambre xD Alors désolée d'avance pour les pauvres RAR !**

**Brigitte : En même temps Draco il a pas besoin de déployer grand chose xD**

**Shenen : En fait Draco aurait presque pu s'y retrouver chez les gryffons xD Oi, les compartiements c'était pour ça ;) Gros bisous !**

**Nana Umi : Un Draco qui sourit, la fous les chocottes xD**

**Lau': T'as trop de la chance xD C'est alerte quoi en Corse ? x) xD J'suis contente que mon petit effet à fait bah ... effet xD Voilà le dénouement ! Kiss in your ni**les**

**Minerve : Il était bien ton petit WE ? La chance ! x) Harry, et innocent xD Ma correspondante vient demain ;) **

**Victoria : Eh ben, on voit que ça bosse dur ! C'est quoi ça ? Nanmého ! xD (M'enfin je te comprends, nous ont fait sur les organes masculins en ce moment, c'est bien chiant xD) Mais non ! Un Malfoy n'est jamais constipé car il ne fait pas caca xD ! Pas assez noble pour lui ! Ah oui ? tu sens la connerie ? Tu me diras comment tu l'as trouvée xD**

**Bisous Noirs : Baaaaaaaaahvuiiii ! xD C'est vrai ça, sinon quoi ? xDDDD (Tu vas me tuer.) Ouiii, Draco va vite le rassurer x) Nan mais c'est sans dec, t'es la deuxième à me dire que vous reviewer à la place de bosser (cf juste au dessus xD) c'est quoi ça ? Allez hop hop hop au boulot ! (Mais passe me voir avant quand même hein :'( ) xD**

**Volcane : J'ai dû modifier le chapitre rien que pour TOI xD Mwarf, la première fois arrivera un autre jour ... Quand j'aurais enfin le temps xD Je le ferais pour TOI ! xDD Physique, de voix que connais pas x) xD La femme polygame xD Tu m'explique la nuit de noce avec les objets ? xD**

**Breeeef, voilà la fiiiiiiin ! Allez viiiiiiens, c'est biiiiientôt la fiiiiiin !**

* * *

><p>Le grand jour était venu, enfin ça c'était Draco qui l'avait décidé. Si bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à aller jusqu'au bout avec Harry ce soir, il espérait bien obtenir quelques caresses … Et en donner en retour.<p>

Ce matin encore il s'était fait plus beau que jamais, faisant tomber les filles comme des mouches sur son passage (Ou alors c'était à cause de son after-shave sur lequel il n'avait pas lésiné …)

Je l'ai rejoins après le petit-déjeuner pour discuter de chose et d'autre, me moquer de son allure et de ses amis, bref, la routine. Après l'avoir quitté aux abords de sa salle de classe, non sans lui avoir glissé un sensuel « A ce soir ... », je me suis empressé d'appeler quelques elfes de maison pour qu'ils nettoient ma chambre et donne une ambiance romantique à celle-ci, car après tout, « ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit Harry Potter dans sa couche ! » Avais-je dit.

Mon air guilleret et satisfait à bien évidemment attiré l'attention de mes amis. Ils devinèrent bien trop vite la raison et me charrièrent toute la journée à coup de « Il va tremper son kiki dans le biscuit » « Harry va marcher en canard demain ! », bref, de belles joyeusetés auxquelles je ne prêta pas d'importance. J'imaginais sans cesse le corps nu d'Harry, prévoyais ses réactions, élaborais différents scénarios dans lesquelles Harry et moi nous donnions à l'autre avec pudeur et amour... Mais ce fantasme-ci est tellement Poufsouffle que je préfère l'écarter.

20h sonnent, et je vois Harry qui se lève enfin de table pour me rejoindre afin d'aller dans ma chambre privée de préfet. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment d'en avoir une. Faire des cochonneries avec Harry, sachant que Goyle, Crabbe et Blaise sont à côté, non merci. Brr, j'en frissonne !

Pour l'une des premières fois, je lui ai prit la main en marchant dans le couloir. Elle était froide et tremblante, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il stressait peut-être autant que moi à l'idée de se découvrir mutuellement. Je lui ai serré la main un peu plus fort pour le rassurer.

Enfin, le tableau de Serpent se profila sous nos yeux et bientôt je n'eus qu'à dire le mot de passe « Lilith » pour que celui-ci s'ouvre en un sifflement qui fit rougir Harry. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu dire.

Donc, la porte s'ouvrit lentement en un grincement, toujours sous les sifflements de rire étouffés du Serpent, et je m'apprêtait à faire entrer Harry dans mon antre... lorsqu'une chétive créature sauta à la nuque de mon brun.

« MR POTTER ! Oh Mr Potter ! Si vous saviez comme Dobby est heureux d'être là pour ce moment si merveilleux ! Avec son ancien maître de surcroît ! Oh Dobby est si heureux pour vous !

-Dobby ?! S'exclama Harry, surprit, mais que fais-tu là ?!

-Dobby à tout préparer lui-même pour que ce soit par-fait ! Regardez ! »

Et, d'un air fier, l'elfe de maison se dégagea du passage, allumant les torches.

A nos pieds s'étendait un long chemin de roses blanches et rouges s'étendant jusqu'au lit autour duquel flottaient des dizaines de bougies parfumées au Lilas, également rouges et blanches. L'édredon autrefois vert Serpentard trônait un beau nid de plume blanches parsemé de nouveau de pétale, embaumant l'air jusqu'à l'excès, alors qu'un petit groupe de fée chantait de douces chansons romantiques.

Harry et moi, surpris, restions bouche-bée devant se spectacle.

« Oh … je vois, c'est pour ça que tu m'as invité … Jolie déco ! C'est trop mignon ...» Asséna Harry avec un sourire.

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui, devant tant de niaiserie, s'évanouit d'un coup, à peine retenu par Dobby tandis que le brun plongeait déjà dans le lit de plume.

Heureusement, leur soirée ne tomba pas totalement à l'eau, car alors que Draco sortait de ses songes horribles où il se faisait engloutir par une marée de fleur, Harry li se frottait sensuellement au blond pour lui permettre de … se réveiller plus actif.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwarf, alors ? x) Les trois dernière phrase de la fin en externe c'est normal x) Vous avez aimé ?<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous et à demain pour les Italiens ! (Si j'ai le temps xP)**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	140. Non parlo Italiano !

**Heeeeeey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? :'D**

**Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissé pendant pluuuuus d'une semaine ! Je pensais avoir le temps de poster un petit truc de temps en temps alors que mon italienne était là, mais c'est juste impossible ! Déjà que je m'en sortais pas avec mes leçons (Nos professeurs sont si gentils et compréhensifs ... *ALLEZ PRENDS TOI DANS TA GUEULE UN DS DE 4 EN FRANÇAIS VENDREDI MATIN* Breeeeeef xP) alors trouver le temps d'écrire, c'est juste pas possible xD Mon italienne est partie mercredi dernier, mais j'ai passé ma soirée du jeudi à réviser mon DS d'histoire de deux heures, et vendredi et samedi j'étais totalement épuisée (yeux injectés de sang et tout et tout, un vrai zombi !) Aujourd'hui ça va un peu mieux, mais avec le changement d'heure dans ma gueule, ça va être joyeux demain ! Donc bref, après m'être couchée vers minuit toute la semaine (habituellement moi c'est 22h, donc bon xP) et être sortie tout le WE, je suis sur les rotules xD Donc voilà, désolée et fin de #RacontageDeVie**

**Mais eh, maintenant je suis là ! On reprend le rythme quotidien !**

**Lau': Yeeah maggle xD Aaaah supernatural, cette série est dans ma liste à voir depuis des mois xD T'sais quoi, moi aussi je vais me coucher après xD**

**Brigitte : Dobby restera Dobby ! :') Harry est fleur bleue, mais pour la coup, il est fleur rouge ... _*YEAAAAAh* _Merci pour ta petite phrase, j'ai pu la ressortir et briller en société ! xD**

**amaty : Je le vois bien dire : "Tu savais que j'ai deux sexes ? " xDDD L'autre c'est Roberto ! ;)**

**Shenen : L'eau de boudin xD Je connaissais pas ! T'façon Harry ,dès que y'a du rouge c'est bon x) Moi je dirais se réveiller avec un Harry tout beau, tout chaud, et surtout tout réel *^***

**sabichou : Mais de rien! C'est moi qui te remercie x) Le serpent dit " Tu sais que les serpents ont deux sexes ? mwarf mwarf" xD**

**Becca015 : Eeheh ... Non j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps comme tu as pu le constater xD Ah toi aussi tu subis le syndrome de la librairie intelligente qui te fous une série en plein milieu d'un arc xD T'inquiète pas, moi c'est dès que je poste un chapitre xD**

**Nana Umi : xD Harry serait toujours le pervers caché xD Du coup oui ça c'est super bien passé ! On avait plein de points communs, genre on adore les teletubbies ! Ouf non ? xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! RIP à Dobby !**

**Minerve : Moi aussi je la voudrais bien xD Faudrait que j'ai le temps ! xD**

**Volcane : Heeeeeey ! J'ai répondu à ta deuxième review en privé ! Tu m'as foutu ta musique de l'opera rock dans la tête xD Moi ma préférée reste Assassymphonie x) Ehehe, Un Malfoy parient toujours à ses fins x) T'imagine en plein acte"Mr Potter veut-il une serviette chaude pour calmer la douleur ?" xDDD Perso l'odeur des plantes me fait éternuer comme pas possible, donc pour moi non merci, ou alors ne plastique, mais là ça fait bauf' de france xD Vaurienne, bientôt à l'Académie Française xDD Faut que j'aille voir cet enfant de 14 ans x) (dixit la fille qu'en a juste 16 xP) Des flacons de parfums dans le cul ? Tu en as trop dit ! Raconte l'anecdote ! xD Oui ! L'italienne a été très cool !**

**Matsuyama : Oh je sais plus, je ne compte plus xDDD**

**Victoria : T'inquiète, t'es pardonnée, moi j'ai pas posté pendant plus d'une semaine alors xDDD Tu n'es pas morte j'espère ? xD Zut ! je croyais t'avoir renvoyer un message pour m'excuser ! Mea culpa ! Comme tu le vois, tout va bien, et voici un nouvel "arc" !**

**magiehp : Me revoilà ! je suis désolée ! Moi aussi ça me manquais d'écrire ! gros bisous !**

**Et voilà ! Qui ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait mit dans sa dernière review ? xDDD La suiiiiite !**

* * *

><p>« Ils sont censés arriver vers 18h15, c'est ça ?<p>

-Exactement …

-Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi il est 20h30 ?!

-Parce qu'un idiot à oublié sa baguette sur une aire de repos.

-Je vais les tuer ...Fichus Italiens ! On ne fait pas attendre un Malfoy !»

20h45, un grand bruit éclata, faisant frémir l'herbe humide du parc où les pauvres étudiants de Poudlard concernés par l'échange attendaient depuis deux heures car « Ils peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre »

Autant dire qu'ils commençaient vraiment à spéculer sur les meilleures manières de faire payer aux professeurs leur organisation si aléatoire.

Mais haut les cœurs ! Des cris de joie retentirent lorsque le premier groupe d'élève, amenés par port-au-loin (C'est la crise les amis) arriva, rapidement suivit de plusieurs explosions qui, au fur et à mesure qu'elles retentissaient, suscitaient de moins en moins d'applaudissements, le spectacle devenant lassant au bout de la vingtième fois. Sur la pelouse fraîche de la nuit, deux camps se faisait face. Les anglais d'un côté, les italiens de l'autre, qui n'osaient se rencontrer. Puis d'un coup, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown s'écrièrent d'un son perçant et se mirent à courir en même temps que deux autres italiennes sortaient du lot, courant à travers champs en poussant des couinements enjoués.

Malfoy, en avant du groupe, comme toute personne de la haute le doit, désespérait du fait que cette espèce nommée communément « pouffe des campagnes » semblait reconnaître ses paires et tenter, aux vues de leurs embrassades émouvantes, de se reproduire. Ô malheur.

Mais bientôt les quatre jeunes femmes furent rejointe par d'autres élèves qui paraissaient également intéressés par le fait que oui, communiquer avec leur correspondant était une bonne idée.

Bon, Malfoy était très piquant ce soir. Mais il fallait le comprendre, il venait d'attendre deux heures dans le froid humide. Et l'humidité, ça lui fait des frisottis, merde.

Harry, qui n'avait pas quitté ses amis Gryffondors jusqu'alors pour pouvoir s'enthousiasmer de tout son saoul, parce qu'il faut le dire Draco n'est pas un symbole de gaieté (enfin si, en quelques sortes, mais là n'est pas la question*), le rejoignit, sourire aux lèvres et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à avancer pour rencontrer à leur tour leur correspondant, respectivement Roberto et Eduardo.

Alors que tout le monde se reconnaissait en hurlant leur prénom de façon très gracieuse dans la nuit, un jeune homme alpaga Harry d'une forte et virile tape sur l'épaule qui enterra les pieds d'Harry dans le sol. Le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître était grand, assez fin, le teint basané aux yeux bleus perçants mais eux cheveux marrons quelconques. Son sourire, cependant, aurait pu faire baver toutes ces stars de pub pour dentifrice.

« Ciao, fit-il de son bel accent roulant, tu es Harry Potter je suppose ? Je suis Roberto Gentile ! Salua-t-il en saisissant la main du brun et la secouant rapidement.

-Enchanté ! » Fit à son tour Harry en hochant doucement la tête.

Draco observa brièvement le jeune homme châtain, le trouvant à son goût, mais faisant évidemment pâle figure lorsqu'il était aux côtés de son brun personnel. Sa moue quelque peu dédaigneuse interpella « Roberto » qui s'exclama alors en italien parfaitement incompréhensible pour les deux pauvres amants :

« Hey, Eduardo ! Je crois qu'il y a ton pète-sec de Draco Malfoy là ! »

Un autre brun athlétique sorti de la foule et offrit lui aussi un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante avant de serrer chaleureusement la main des deux hommes.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Eduardo Trinchera ! Enchanté! Tu es bien Draco Malfoy ? »

Draco, se forçant à ne pas soupirer face à cet effusion de bons sentiments nullement désintéressée, serra à son tour la main présentée et sourit à son tour.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, j'espère que tu aimeras l'Angleterre » acquiesça-t-il.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalité avant de, suivant le mouvement de la foule, rejoindre le château, dîner et ainsi faire plus ample connaissance.

« Ton correspondant est fagoté comme un mendiant.

-Et le tient à l'air d'avoir une usine de balais fourré dans le cul. »

Harry, qui se retournait pour converser en cette belle langue qu'est celle de Shakespeare, les interrogea du regard quant au sujet de leur conversation, puisque, bien évidemment, il est plus important de savoir lire dans une boule de Crystal que de savoir communiquer avec le reste du monde.

« Nous parlions Quidditch ! Sourit Roberto.

-Ah ! » S'exclama Harry.

Le brun se réjouissait. Leurs invités semblaient de bonne compagnie !

* * *

><p><strong>* U mad bro ? :3<strong>

**Et voilààààà! Sachez que nombreuses des anecdotes se sont réellement passé pour moi xD Saurez-vous les retrouver ? xD Au fait Ciao veut dire à la fois salut et au revoir, ils s'emmerde pas les italiens xD**

**On reprend la publication régulière ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là malgré mon absence, car tous les soirs, je pensais à vous en me disant "Putain, je veux pas ne pas poster !" Vous m'avez manqué ! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver !**

**Et puis en plus, dans 10 review, on atteint les mille ... La millième aura droit à une surprise de son choix (Enfin, j'ai droit de véto xD) ! Allez, c'est cadeau ! xD **

**Bref gros bisous à tous et cette fois-ci, à demaiiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	141. Non parlo Italiano ! 2 !

**Ciao tout le mondee ! Comment ça va ? :D**

**Lilou : Hey ! Mwarf, anglais vs italiens x) C'est à moi de m'excuser ;) Gros bisous !**

**Victoria : Eeeeeeh oui ! xD Américain ? La claaaaasse ! Anglais tu baragouines et c'est bon xD OMG mais quelle sadique tu es xDD Yep t'as gagnée ! Congratz' ! Gros bisous !**

**becca015 : C'est un mauvais souvenir, je suis là maintenant xD Oui, mais il y avait aussi le coup du retard x) J'aime cette expression, pète-sec xD Gros bisous !**

**Nana Umi : Mwarf, ils sont juste un peu ... piquants xD Quelle idée de re-regarder cette serie aussi xD y'a plein de théorie dessus et tout en plus, bien glauque xD Merci ! ':D**

**Shenen : Merci ! oui ça c'est très bien passé ^^ je suis heureuse que tu comprennes aussi bien ! J'vais tellement bouffer la vie que je serais un gros tas ! x) Meuh nan, ils sont pas méchants là, juste piquants xDDD Moi ça ne m'est pas arrivé, heureusement, mais on sait bien comment ça se passe et on s'en fout xD Gros bisous !**

**Brigitte : Alors, google traduction ... Awwwn ! oui, pour l'alter ego, c'est voulu, mais chuuuuuuut xD (Et sympa pour la vache espagnole xD) Gros bisous !**

**Minerve : Si seulement c'était juste deux heures. Moi j'ai du attendre 3h30 parce que mon car était déjà parti T^T Eduardo et Roberto, copain comme cochon xD Gros bisous !**

**Et voilà ! merci d'avoir été si compréhensif et place à la suiiiiite !**

* * *

><p>En guise de bienvenue, les elfes avaient préparés spécialement pour l'arrivée des italiens d'énormes plats de pâtes accompagnés dans de plus petits récipients par des sauces diverses et variées. Certain, de mauvaise foi, mais nous ne visons personne, diraient qu'il était idiot de leur servir un plat qui leur est commun. D'autre diront que c'est un simple signe de bienvenue.<p>

Alors que tout le monde échangeait, faisait connaissance avec son correspondant et ses amis, Harry fit la chose la plus ignoble, la plus horrible, la plus affligeante qu'il aurait pu faire en présence de ces italiens.

Il mit du ketchup dans ses pâtes.

Immédiatement, des cris indignés retentirent à la table des Gryffondors, si bien que rapidement, toutes les autres tables s'étaient retournées pour savoir quelle drôlerie les rouge et or avaient bien pu inventer. Malfoy, du centre de sa table chez les Serpentard, expliquait rapidement à Eduardo le pourquoi du comment les Serpentards étaient nettement supérieur aux Gryffondors, en donnant la situation actuelle pour illustrer ses paroles, qui, il n'en doutait pas, devaient subjuguer Eduardo.

Pour en revenir à nos pâtes, Harry se ratina sur son siège et demanda d'une petite voix ce qu'il se passait, rapidement imité par ses congénères.

« Tu as mit du ketchup avec tes pâtes ! Tu profanes la sainte nourriture ! Cette sauce ne va qu'avec les frites enfin ! » S'exclama une des jeunes italiennes, blonde comme l'or, et qui arborait une mine particulièrement dégoûtée.

Harry abdiqua et prit la sauce Carbonara, sous les yeux satisfaits des nouveaux arrivants.

21h30, et les élèves étaient toujours attablés, ne voyant pas le temps passer, tellement passionnés par leurs discussions.

Harry apprit que Roberto était plutôt sympathique, drôle, mais un peu radoteur. Enfin, sous la touffe de cheveux qui recouvraient son front, il remarqua deux énormes sourcils qui auraient pu faire pâlir Goyle. Il cessa de manger lorsqu'il remarqua que ces deux bandes de poils avaient leurs propres pellicules qui restaient fermement accrochées. Il discuta également avec une certaine Giulia qui semblait avide de savoir quand aux coutumes anglaises et qui aimait particulièrement le fond de teint.

Bon, il était un peu moqueur, mais il était vraiment enchanté de les recevoir et voulait les accueillir du mieux possible.

De son côté Draco dîna normalement en parlant un peu à Eduardo, se renseignant sur sa famille, son rang social, ce qu'il aimait comme marque de costume … bref, que de petites questions en l'air. Il se dérida un peu lorsqu'Eduardo se mit à imiter Roberto qui mangeait goulûment son tiramisu, lui révélant qu'il se servait de ses sourcils comme garde-manger.

Sur le ton de la confidence, Draco avoua avoir trouvé un jour des haricots verts dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Finalement, il était plutôt heureux de le recevoir. En plus, Eduardo était le plus classe de tous les correspondants, filles et garçons confondus. Donc il pouvait encore plus se pavaner.

« Jeunes gens, jeunes gens ! Vous savez combien j'aime les fêtes, mais le couvre-feu nous oblige à terminer cette petite sauterie ! Je vous demande de bien gentiment regagner vos salles communes et dortoirs pour faire le bilan de cette rencontre. N'oubliez pas que vous devez partager le même dortoir avec vos correspondants, s'exclama Dumbledore en adressant un clin d'œil à Draco et Harry. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous ! »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ils avaient oublié ce problème.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààà x) Z'avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas, dans 3 review, on est à THE chiffre ! 1000 ! Et là, je péterais mon slip x)<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous et tous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**J'vous aime putain !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	142. Non parlo Italiano ! 3 !

**Heeeeeeey tout le monde ... vous savez quoiiiii ... ? IT'S OVER 1000 ! BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIII !*CRACK***

**C'était le craquage de slip de Vaurienne xD**

**Mais bon, 1000 reviews, 6 favs, 86 follows, c'est que des chiffres, mais je me sens accompagnée ^_^**

**Merci à tous vraiment ! Quand j'ai commencé je pensais arrêter au bout d'un mois ou deux, maiiiiiiis ... j'ai continué à vous saouler avec mes blagues de merde xD Faut dire que c'est de votre faute, je vous aime trop ! Bref, vraiment un gros merci, parce que 1000, c'est une sacré étape et je suis fière de l'avoir franchie grâce à vous ! Mais on s'arrête pas pour autant ! C'est repartiiiiit !**

**Lilou : Hey ! Pour l'anecdotes, l'italienne m'a vraiment regardée chelou lorsque j'ai foutu mon ketchup allègrement dans mes pâtes xD Et dire que j'adore ce plat xD Tatataaaaaam ! Petite musique accompagnant ta bonne annonce xD**

**Victoria : Hey ! Oui, finalement, on se ressemble xD Oooooh alors tes TPE ? Dis-moi tout ! Ça été j'espère ? Tu n'étais pas trop stressée ? (T'inquiète, on est tous un peu fou ici xD) T'es trop mignone pour une sadique ! Tu me manquais aussi !**

**Alice-Selenicereus : GG ! Tu guettais le moment c'est ça hein ? xD Bien jouée ;) Et merci !**

**Minerve : Oui, pas cool surtout dans le froid xD J'étais avec des amis, fin du coup maintenant c'est des potes xD A moi aussi ça m'a manqué tout ça ! Mine de rien, je m'attache :') Eheh, explication ce soir !**

**Brigitte : Nan, je pète pas moi, j'ai me cul béni xD C'est carrément dégueu xD Bientôt on va découvrir que les haricots POUSSENT dans leurs cheveux xD Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver tous les soirs :'D**

**amaty : La bouffe c'est sacré xD Moi aussi j'en ai un dans mon lycée, je peux pas m'empêcher de les fixer à chaque fois xD C'est d'un gênant xD Mwarf, déjà hier je suis restée sur l'ordi en faisant f5 toutes les minutes pour saisir l'instant (et accessoirement sauter dans tous les sens xD)**

**Shenen : Evidemment, je ressors tous les défauts, mais en vrai ils sont gentils les italiens xD T'inquiète, il va y avoir une solution pour Harry le canard ! xD**

**Nana Umi : GG ! Un beau chiffre, n'est-ce pas ? xD Bwaaaaaaa ils vont faire ceinture xD Oui, les teletubbies sont les mal incarné xD 'autre jour j'ai vu un truc de 5 théories sur eux, et bin j'ai l'enfance brisée xD**

**Volcane : Heeeeeeeeeeey ! Comment ça va ? ';D Mwarf, en fait j'attendais chaque jour que tu baisses ta garde et vlan ! Un chapitre xD Pour de vrai tu m'as manquée aussi ! Avec tes conneries à la con qui me font rire xD Moi aussi c'est la fête dans ma tête ! Aimons-nous tous ensemble ! Eheh, pour Eddy et Robby, qui sait ... De toute façon, dans les fanfic, ils finissent tous gays xD Les italiens, ils aiment bien railler xD Je fume rien pour ma défense ! Par contre qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bons ces bonbons au citron ... 8D Mon dos va bien mais t'as bon pour le reste ! Le mec qui a oublier son sac, bizarrement, on l'a pas trop vu xD Harry et la bouffe, ça a jamais fait deux t'façon xD Je vais très bien ! Mais franchement, c'est à se demander des fois ... x) My gooooooode xD Ieuk, ça me rappelle la vidéo d'un mec qui se foutait une ENORME bocal dans le cul et que ses "parois" fin son rectum, se cassaient, explosaient, parce que trop étirées, bref, dégueu. Bon appétit xD T'y penseras demain matin au petit dej' devant ta confiture xD Aaaah t'as remarquer le changement ! Moi je préfère, c'est mieux, plus agréable à lire x) J'avoue que quand j'ai vu ta review j'étais : O_o xDD**

**Et voilà ! Maintenant, place à la suite de nos aventures !**

* * *

><p>Après les sages paroles de leur directeur, la Grande Salle se désemplit lentement, offrant aux élèves quelques minutes du plus aux côtés des différents correspondants avant de devoir rejoindre leur salle commune, bavarder encore quelques heures pour finalement se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Mais Draco Malfoy n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il dormait avec Harry depuis assez longtemps pour éprouver des difficultés à s'endormir et de ce fait passer une mauvaise nuit sans sa présence. Et le violet de ses cernes tranchaient beaucoup trop avec sa peau diaphane pour qu'il y trouve un quelconque intérêt. Il était donc hors de question qu'il se passe de lui une semaine toute entière en sachant qu'il lui était parfaitement accessible. Il fut tenté d'aller voir Dumbledore et user de son atout majeur : la santé d'Harry. Harry faisait en effet de nombreux cauchemars après-guerre lorsqu'il n'était à ses côtés pour le tempérer. Mais voilà, Dumbledore semblait très bien savoir comme Harry allait et à quelle étape de leur relation se trouvait. Il était peut-être un peu parano, mais il se sentait parfois comme observé lors de certains moments où, définitivement, il n'avait pas à l'être , en même temps qu'un subtil parfum de citron passait sous ses narines.

Rapidement, Draco traversa la salle, suivit d'Eduardo, et se planta devant Harry, qui riait tranquillement avec Roberto.

« Harry, dit-il, viens avec moi dans ma chambre pour cette nuit, nous laisseront Roberto et Eduardo dans ton dortoir. »

Il n'entendit pas les soupirs vexés des Italiens qui se sentaient traités comme des objets et emmena Harry à sa suite avant de devoir s'arrêter aux portes de la Grande Salle devant un Hagrid quelque peu grincheux.

« Désolé, Harry, de devoir intervenir dans tes histoires amoureuses, grimaça-t-il, mais le Professeur Dumbledore m'a expressément demandé de ne pas vous laisser, toi et Malfoy, partir sans vos amis Italiens. Il adressa alors un petit signe de main aux étrangers qui venaient d'arriver à leur suite. Il m'a cependant demandé de vous préciser que vous pouvez rester ensemble, tant que vous restez également avec ces messieurs. »

Harry s'imagina alors faisant des câlins à Draco pendant que juste à côté deux jeunes hommes annonçaient les résultats du Quidditch tout droits sortis de la Gazette du Sorcier, appuyant ses dires d'une grande tape virile sur l'épaule. Il en frissonna. Non, c'était intolérable, infaisable, et surtout énormément gênant de part leur manque d'intimité qui surviendrait inévitablement.

« Hagrid, je ne pense pas que ce soit …. commença Harry

-Nous acceptons ! S'exclama Draco, faisant fit des regards noirs qui convergèrent dans sa direction.

-Bien, soupira le demi-géant, je demanderais aux elfes d'installer un lit de plus dans la chambre de . »

Harry ne put qu'accepter, la mort dans l'âme, de voir son intimité se faire enterrer à grand coup de hache, suivant Draco dans les dédales de pierres.

« Oh fait ! Les apostropha Eduardo, j'ai un chat, , j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème !

-Non … railla Draco.

-C'est vrai ?! S'écria Harry, revigoré en un instant, cela va faire un peu de compagnie à Taylor ! Je trouve qu'il a un peu maigrit … »

Et il se dit que, au moins, des trois, l'un d'eux allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, vous avez aimé ?<strong>

**Un gros bravo un Alice-Selenicereus pour être la 1000 revue ! Tu peux me demander un petit cadeau, ce que tu veux !**

**Vous pouvez vous aussi, mes revieweuses que j'aime, me demander un petit truc, parce que je vous aime, et que c'est la fête !**

**Breeeeef, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	143. Non parlo Italiano ! 4 !

**Holààà tout le monde ! Ce soir c'est short de chez short, alors je vais passer rapide sur les reviews, pardonnez-moi !**

**Brigitte : Ooooh je suis désolée ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Malheureusement, on continue sur les chats ce soir :/Ne lit pas si tu ne le sens pas, je te soutiens ! C'est dur de perdre un être aimé comme un animal ...**

**Lilou : Merci pour l'idée, le serpent a été inspiré xD Ok alors * groooooooooooos câliiiiiiiiiin !* xD**

**Victoria : Ah merde ... :/ C'était que quoi ton sujet ? Mwarf, c'est pas parce qu'il a une copine que tout est perdu hein ... ;) xD t'inquiète pour ce que tu as lu avec Volcane xD Rien à voir avec les drabbles à venir, quoi que ... xD**

**Shenen: C'est vrai que finalement il y a plein de solutions xD Pour le chat ... tu verras xD**

**Volcane : Aaaaah tu verras pour tes hypothèses xd Tout le monde croit que Robby est un gros pervers xD Pourquoi ? T^T Oui Pauvre Hagrid ... Tient ça me donne des idées sur son traumatisme xD Ces mecs sont de grands malades xD Déjà qu'unee ça passe difficilement xD (Zut, j'ai faillis réussir à te traumatiser xD) Voui, j'adoooooore le citron ! D'ailleurs citron se dit lemon en anglais, coincidence ? je ne crois pas ... xD Va pour le corres de Ron ! Faut que je lui trouve un truc qui en jette xD**

**Nana Umi : oui, les retrouvailles promettent d'être chaudes !**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! Et la voilà !**

**Minerve : Exactement ! Et au pire, à l'inter-cours, vite fait dans un coin sombre xD**

**amaty : Tu t'étonnes vraiment de Dumby ? xD Trelawney est en toiiiii ! xD**

**Et voilà la suiiiiiiite !**

* * *

><p>C'est en discutant de choses et d'autres qu'ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Draco, resserrant un peu plus leurs liens.<p>

« Et donc tu as un chat appelé Mr. Gris ? Quel âge a-t-il ? S'interrogea Harry.

-Environ 1 an je pense maintenant … répondit pensivement Eduardo

-Et c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de ce nom idiot ? Railla Roberto, récoltant deux regards surpris.

-Non … commença Eduardo, c'était mon petit-ami du moment … Tu sais, Felix, l'asiatique musclé. »

Aussitôt, une atmosphère pesante régna sur le groupe, qui avançait désormais en silence, Harry et Draco étant un peu gênés.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la porte gardée par le serpent de Draco. Celui-ci, brisant le silence, prononça le mot de passe « Non parlo italiano ». Le serpent les regarda de ses yeux jaunes perçants et siffla à Harry :

« Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez dans les plans à plusieurs … Appelez-moi quand vous voulez !

-Non merci, Joseph … » refusa Harry, habitué aux remarques pervers de l'animal.

Le dit Joseph souffla, déçu, et ouvrit la porte qui révéla leur chambre habituelle, seulement, deux lits s'étaient ajoutés aux meubles.

« Très bien. Voici ma chambre où vous devrez loger pendant votre séjour avec nous. Draco appuya ses paroles d'un regard appuyé sur les deux Italiens qui acquièrent en inspectant respectueusement les lieux. Je vous demanderais d'enlever vos chaussures en rentrant et de bien vouloir vous lavez les mains dans la salle de bain adjacente après toute entrée. Il est bien évidemment interdit de courir, sauter, et fouiller dans mes affaires. »

Harry remua inconfortablement, Draco était parfois un peu excessif …

Mais, alors que les Italiens allaient poser des questions, une énorme boule de poil grise fila dans les jambes d'Harry, percutant aux passage les deux Italiens qui se retrouvèrent à terre, sonnés par la puissance dévastatrice de … ce chat.

En effet, Taylor se tenait là, tremblant de peur, feulant contre une chose invisible située sous le lit qui, de toute évidence semblait particulièrement dangereuse.

Mais contre toute attente, un autre chat, bien plus gros que Taylor, sortit de sa cachette, marchant lentement vers son camarade, à pas feutré comme s'il chassait, un feuille de papier collée sous sa patte.

Si les quatre sorciers de la salle parlaient le langage des chats, ils auraient pu nettement entendre entre deux miaulements.

« Alleeeeeeeez, signe, jeune pucelle … je te ferais miroiter mille merveilles !

-Ne touche pas à mon cul ! Non ! Va-t-en, chat pervers ! Et je suis un HOMME ! Avec des couilles et un services trois pièces !

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois point de trace de petites et adorables petites boules … Tout ce qui n'a pas de boule est bon pour moi ! A Taaaaaaable ! »

Et alors que Eduardo s'exclama « Mr. Gris ! Te voilà ! », le dit-chat s'élança vers Taylor avant même que celui-ci n'est le temps de regretter vraiment de s'être fait avoir par une boulette de viande qui l'avait mené tout droit dans l'antre d'Hagrid, là où ses douces bourses pendaient toujours au plafond.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! xD<strong>

**Je vous laisse, je vais me faire un bon chocolat chaud anti mal de gorge x)**

**Gros bisous à tous et à demain !**

**PS : non le bug de ce soir n'était pas un poisson d'avril, j'y pensait même pas d'ailleurs, juste une erreur de mon esprit fatigué . Merci à celles qui me l'ont signalé !**


	144. Non parlo Italiano ! 5 !

**Heeeeey ! C'est une Vaurienne malade qui vous parle aujourd'hui T^T J'en ai marre sérieux . Donc encore une fois, les reviews font être ... bref xD parce que je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver mon liiiiit !**

**Désolée pour hier avec le bug de chapitre, je n'avais pas vu et je commençais déjà à être malade x) Bref merci à Artemis Area, Volcane, Brigitte et enjoyedyourself de m'avoir signalé l'erreur qui n'était pas un poisson d'avril du tout x) je ne suis pas si méchante !**

**Alice : Aaaah merci ^-^ Tu es sûre ? mais alors qui est réellement la 1000 ? xD Parce que je guettais aussi et pour moi, la 1000 était toi x) Bref, t'as quand même droit à ton cadeau va ! xD Ton honnêteté paye ! Va pour le OS, dis-moi ce que tu veux ;) (Je ne dirais rien pour les gens dans la cave ...)**

**Volcane : Oui ff est con xD Mwarf, je suis pas une pro de SVT, mais il me semble que de la glue ne suffise pas xD Ton dernier gros paragraphe est un gros kamoulox xDDD Tu ne fais pas le rapport avec le nom Mr. Gris ... ? Hm ? Cherche la version anglaise x) Arrête, pauvres Robby et eddy xD Oui t'as vu, Victoria, si t passes par là, on t'aimmmme xD Je suis à la fois tuée de rire et de fatgu maintenant ... eeeeerf xD**

**Becca015 : Eh oui xD Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre un peu x) Bonne fête à ta soeur du coup xD Bisous ! Et merci pour ton autre review, t'as quand même droit à un cadeau ;) !**

**Nana Umi : Et encore, c'est pas fini xD**

**Minerve : Mwarf, je suis pas comme ça xD Taylor ne va pas garder sa vertu longtemps x) A toi de voir ;) xD**

**Shenen : De toute façon, il n'y a que des pervers ici xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Taylor est mon souffre douleur perso xD**

**Brigitte : Bah vui, Taylor c'est le plus chou de tous :333 xD Ouais mais faut dire, t'imagine Voldy avoir un chat en horcruxe ? xD C'est beaucoup moins badass ! PS : Oui, ils sont pas gentils x)**

**Et voilà ! Le drabble de ce soir est moins drôle je trouve, mais bon, on a Tayloooooor ! xD**

* * *

><p>Taylor le chat marchait tranquillement dans la salle commune des Serpentards, reliée grâce à une porte dérobée à la chambre de Malfoy. Depuis et en une heure ou deux, du grabuge se faisait sentir au dessus de sa tête et, bien qu'il ait pour habitude de flâner dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas pour attraper par ci, par là, quelques victuailles, aujourd'hui il avait trouvé bon de rester tranquillement devant l'âtre de la cheminée, là où doux feu ronronnait de chaleur. Il bougeait paresseusement sa queue de gauche à droite, fredonnant doucement en somnolant quand la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit lentement en un grincement sinistre.<p>

Étant habitué aux va et vient incessant de la salle, Taylor s'adonna à son jeu préféré sans relevé la tête. Il se prépara à écouter les pas du nouvel arrivant afin de déterminer son identité. Par exemple, ceux d'Harry étaient tranquilles mais imposaient de présence, alors que Malfoy avait plus tendance à frotter le sol, produisant un bruit fort désagréable à ses yeux … Le professeur Rogue, qui venait souvent pendant la nuit, ne produisait aucun son si ce n'est celui de sa cape qui frôlait le sol.

Mais cette fois-ci, Taylor n'entendit absolument rien, se qui le força à tendre un peu plus l'oreille …

Il cru entendre des petits pas peu rapides et feutrés …

Ses oreilles se redressèrent encore un peu …

Il entendit le frémissement d'un moustache …

Attendez, moustache ?!

Cette fois-ci, Taylor se releva entièrement. Étais-ce encore ce gros balourd de Pattenrond qui venait le harceler ? Ou encore cette Miss Teigne qui, d'une manière peu discrète, laissait échapper ses hormones pour bien faire comprendre à Taylor que, malgré son âge avancé, elle était encore tout à fait capable de concevoir ?

Taylor en avait marre. Il savait qu'il était beau, mais il ne méritait pas tant de torture.

Il allait s'enfuir vers son petit passage secret quand une voix soudaine le fit trembler de tout son être.

« Reste ici. »

Le chat qui avait parlé se trouvait derrière son dos et, immédiatement, Taylor sentit qu'il ne devait définitivement pas le faire confiance. Son accent chantant effleurait sa curiosité, cependant.

« Je suis Mr. Gris, veux-tu être mon esclave sexuel ? »

Foutaises, se dit Taylor en courant de nouveau vers sa sortie. Il était encore tombé sur un fou furieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ? Ça vous a plu ?<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous et à demaiiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;) **


	145. Non parlo Italiano ! 6 !

**Hey tout le monde ! Drabble court aujourd'hui mais eh, c'est le WE alors chuuut xD**

**Minerve : Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir xD Mwarf, je vois bien ce gros lard tenter de le défendre xD Merci de ta compréhension ! Je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil même si je commence déjà à guérir ! **

**Brigitte : Taylor, vieux avant l'âge xD**

**Shenen : Ils sont tous barré ici et Taylor est destiné à vivre en temps qu'harcelé sexuel xD**

**Matsuyama : Tout à faiiit ... L'ablation des testicules, à tous les coups.**

**Lilou : Oui à la fin on n'est même plus surpris xD Oui je suis assez souvent malade, je supporte pas les changements de température trop rapide, je me fais avoir à chaque fois xD**

**Nana Umi : Si ce n'est pas déjà fait xD**

**Volcane : 50 ?! Ça va pas xD Déjà que je peine à trouver des idées en ce moment, alors 50 xD De ce que j'ai vu, les italiens sont tout sauf subtils xD Faut voir les cas des fois xD Mr. grisxTaylor ? Et Pattenrond alors ? :( Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait durant ton enfance xD **

**Rose-Eliade : On t'en veux pas va xD Taylor n'est jamais content, c'est un chat !**

**Alice : Et ça fait du biiiiiiiien xD Va pour le OS avec ta fleur ! Faut que je bidouilles des recherches et tout, mais je tente pour les vacances ! (Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu vas y chercher . xD)**

**amaty : Tous sans exceptions ! Oui, même McGo. xD**

**Florence Baker : c'est le cas de le dire ... *badumtss* xD**

**Et voilà la suite ! Pas très inspirée maiiiiiis ... vous verrez !**

* * *

><p>Après que Mr. Gris et Taylor furent séparés et sévèrement réprimandés, nos quatre joyeux sorciers s'installèrent tranquillement. Comme l'avait dit Hagrid, un elfe de maison était passé pour installer deux lits de plus qui, il fallait le dire, prenaient quand même beaucoup de place pour une chambre destinée à une personne lorsqu'on s'y retrouvait à quatre.<p>

Bref, en parlant de voyage et autre, ils allèrent chacun à leur tour se préparer dans la salle de bain pour la nuit et, dès 22h30, chacun avait regagné son lit dans le silence le plus absolu. C'est dans les bras de l'autre qu'Harry et Draco s'endormirent, gênés de ne plus être seuls dans leur intimité, mais heureux d'être ensemble.

Vers 4h de matin, lui indiqua un Tempus, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il eut la subite impression d'être observé et pensa avec horreur aux fantômes traînant dans le château et plus particulièrement au baron sanglant ...

Regardant autour de lui, et se détachant doucement de Draco, il observa, comme il avait dû apprendre à le faire durant la guerre.

Il distingua les deux formes de lit un peu plus loin qui ne formaient mystérieusement plus qu'un à présent, soutenant les deux formes endormies des deux Italiens. Harry nota mentalement qu'il devait parler à Roberto le plus rapidement possible …

Et enfin, dans la petite bibliothèque de Draco sur le mur droit, entre deux livres et à moitié cachés par une statuette de Victor Krum, un petit point lumineux rouge clignotait à intervalles régulières.

Il se leva lentement du lit, faisant bien attention à ne réveiller personne, ni même les chats qui se partageaient le panier de Taylor, et s'approcha de l'objet inconnu. Il vira les deux livres et …

Une caméra. Une putain de caméra. Ils étaient ENCORE filmés à leur insu ! Et depuis combien de temps ?! Harry frissonna à cette idée.

Réveillant soudainement Draco en le traînant par la peau du dos vers la sortie, Harry se dirigea vers le haut du château.

Ils allaient devoir avoir une petite discussion avec le personnel de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qui est cette personne qui les espionnes ? Dite-moi vos hypothèses dans les reviews !<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	146. Non parlo Italiano ! 7 !

**Hey pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je sors d'une minute à l'autre ! Merci à toutes quand même ! Gros bisous, je vais pécho du mâle ce soir !**

* * *

><p>Harry, tenant, ou plutôt traînant Draco par le bras, déambula dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se dirigeant machinalement, sans dire un mot, les sourcils foncés de colère.<p>

Il détestait que l'on s'occupe de sa vie privée, son expérience avec la Gazette du sorcier lui avait largement suffit pour savoir que non, personne ne souhaitait voir sa vie étalée au grand jours sous les yeux avides de la population. Ou alors il fallait être fou.

Il arriva enfin à sa destination, ignorant les plaintes de Draco qui, après avoir tenter maintes et maintes fois de trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien prendre à Harry pour qu'il devienne à moitié « crazy », comme le disaient beaucoup trop souvent les Italiens... Il préféra également oublié qu'il était en simple pyjama pour rencontrer le corps professoral... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il supposait, étant donné qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la gargouille du Directeur, Albus Perceval Wil- Bref, vous avez compris, Dumbledore.

« Chamalow mous. »

Doucement, la statue révéla l'escalier et ils montèrent tous deux en silence jusqu'à la vieille porte boisée du bureau du Directeur.

Harry frappa trois coups secs, s'attendant à se retrouver face à n Dumbledore assoupis, ou à regarder quelques souvenirs dans sa pensine … Mais un énorme fracas répondit à ses trois coups. Il entendit comme d'énormes corps qui tombaient, des bruits d'objets cassés, des jurons … Inquiet, Harry ouvrit la porte à volée qui, par un soucis de concordance scénarisée, était bien évidemment ouverte.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » S'écria Harry

Mais il n'ajouta rien, soudain muet. Draco, curieux de voir ce qui avait enfin coupé la chique de son amant, s'avança à son tour, a près s'être bien évidemment assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour sa douce peau.

Mais alors qu'il vit la scène, Draco se tut à son tour. Rien, rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Dumbledore et Hagrid, les quatre fers en l'air et qui se relevaient, habillés de leur pyjama le plus ridicule, la surprise passée, les regardaient d'un air effaré. Autour deux, des boîtes de pop-corn, des cadavres de canettes de soda, des paquets de chips entamés … Bref, que de a bonne nourriture bien nutritive, jonchaient sur le sol.

Mais surtout, en face d'eux, une télé qui affichait l'image sans mouvement dans leur chambre dans la pénombre.

« Professeur Dumbledore, fit Hagrid, je crois que l'on s'est endormis ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Peu d'entre vous avaient deviné ;)<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demain !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	147. Joyeuses Pâques !

**Heeeeeey tout le monde ! Ça va ? :'D Joyeuses Pâques à tous ! ;) Aujourd'hui j'ai passé la journée pépouze à la mer, ce qui explique le retard du drabble et sa "courtesse", en plus hier je me suis couchée vers 4h30 pour me lever vers 8h, donc ça pique un peu les yeux là xD**

**Nana Umi : Ça n'arrive qu'à eux x) xDD Merci ! La chasse aurait pu porter ses fruits, mais j'ai un minimum de fierté féminine pour ne pas embrasser le premier qui me le demande xD**

**Brigitte : T'inquiète, il va bien trouver xD Enfin j'espère !**

**Minerve : Tu te l'ai mise toute seule en tête l'image hein xDD Un beau brun ! M'enfin, je suis pas le genre de fille qui embrasser le premier venu x)**

**Shenen : Oui GG ! Quoi, une petite branlette entre pote ? xD Ok ok j'arrête x) Pire, des chaussons en VRAIE tête de cerf et lapin xD glauuuuuuuque xD**

**Matsuyama : Il t'en faut peu xDDD Dumby dans une chambre de jeunes garçons ça fait direct pédophile xD MERCI ! xDDD**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci !**

**Victoria : Bah figures-toi que ouais ! J'suis moi-même surprise xD M'enfin j'ai refusé de l'embrasser parce que voilà, j'embrasse pas n'importe qui, maiiiiiis j'aurais pu xD Pis il était pas mal en plus ! J'suis fière de moi xDDDD *La fille pas modeste* xDDD Mwarf, je suis célib aussi je te le rappelle ! xD Franchement, je préfère pas savoir xD**

**Volcane : Vous avez toutes pensé à ça ma parole xD Bande de perverses ! C'est tellement ça ! Avec le plaid en poil pilou-pilou tu sais xD Rose fushia xD C'est bien de pas avoir prit de drogue ! C'est maaaaaaal xD J'suis d'accord avec toi, la vodka ça arrache xD Moi j'aime bien avec du coca, pas original mais bon xD Faudra que je teste avec de l'orangina ! Aaaah les première soirées alcoolisées, c'est toujours quelque chose ! Bonnes pâques à toi aussi merci ! Sinon la série des italiens va durer plus de 7 jours je pense, là je fais un HS de deux jours pour couper un peu, mais on va y revenir mardi normalement x) Genluca on va voir, faut que je le case xD Pour les cas genre une fois, un gars s'est ramené vers ma copine, qui est très belle et lui fait le très célèbre "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?" en mode assez sérieux quand même x) Bref x) une fois j'ai mit un bâton dans le cul d'un chat. C'était drôle. xDDDDD 7**

**Et voilà ! On part pour deux jours sur un HS de pâques et mardi en reprend les italiens et où on s'était arrêté, soit avec Dumby et Hagrid !**

* * *

><p>Dans la Grande Salle, alors que toutes les maisons s'effaraient à manger un bon petit déjeuner en ce matin de Dimanche de Pâques, Harry et Draco mangeant pour une fois tout deux à la même table, celle des Gryffondors, sursautèrent et firent tomber leur tartine dans le bol de chocolat pour l'un, café pour l'autre, quand de petites cloches volantes apparurent et se mirent à sonner joyeusement au-dessus de leur tête en une cacophonie qui est, vous l'aurez deviné, des plus agréable. Les élèves des différentes maisons essayèrent d'attraper ces petits objets dorés et de les faire taire, cependant le Professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et s'écria, réduisant au silence même les cloches les plus récalcitrantes (et nous ne parlons pas là de celles qui volent ...).<p>

"Mes chers élèves ! Commença-t-il, je suis heureux de me retrouver avec vous pour cette magnifique journée de Pâques ! Comme chaque année, et puisque pour une fois la Grande Bretagne nous accorde un peu de soleil, une grande chasse aux œufs est organisée dans tous le parc de Poudlard ! La maison qui en rapporte le plus, sans en avoir manger au préalable bien sûr, remportera 20 points ! Que le meilleur gagne !"

Alors même que quelques uns commençaient à râler sur le côté enfantin d'une chasse, parce que bien sûr "Ils n'avaient plus 5 ans", l'évocation même de se battre contre les maisons et donc par ce fait avoir la chance d'être ensuite plus ou moins valorisé, les emplit d'une motivation nouvelle qui les fit quitter la salle les premiers.

Draco, qui avait assisté au discours d'un air ennuyé, se tourna vers Harry pour lui proposer de laisser faire les autres et aller se prélasser au bord du lac pour profiter du vent frais. Mais il vit les yeux émeraudes brillant de malice dardés sur lui, un sourire en coin qui en disait long, et il se souvint de leur relation d'antan. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il aurait eu une chance de battre Harry un jouir l'aurait poussé à se donner à fond dans la compétition pour l'humilier. Souriant à son tour, Draco se pencha vers Harry et chuchota :

"Que le meilleur gagne !"

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Désolée c'est bien court xD<strong>

**Qui va gagner selon vous ?**

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin ! (Vive les jours fériés ! :'D)**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	148. Joyeuses Pâques ! La suite !

**Ohayo minna ! Genki ? x)**

**Victoria : Mwarf, ça c'est le scénario parfait xD T'as de la chance moi y'a longtemps que j'ai plus de chocolat et que je reste à regarder et saliver comme une con xD Heureusement que je réclame à mes parents, sinon, niete !**

**Brigitte : C'est vrai, mais c'est moins marrant xD Moi je cherche plus, on me les donne comme ça :/ C'est pas drôle xD Cette année j'ai eu droit à mon lapin Lindt au chocolat blanc et mes daims, donc je suis heureuse !**

**Shenen : Eheheheh je ne dis rien mais vraiment, tu devrais te convertir en mme Trelawney !**

**Minerve : C'est ça xD Mais pas d'accio, c'est de la triche ! Pas de magie ! Moi aussi j'essayais de voir xD Oui m'enfin le gars avait 18 ans, habitait loin et tout et m'a bien fait comprendre que "Allllez de toute façon tu me reverras jamais ... !"**

**Maolisama : Zut ! Ma perversité est mise au grand jouuuuur ! Ah ? C'était déjà le cas ? Meeeeeerde xD Sinon merci de me l'avoir signalé, je le laisse, ça va en faire rire d'autre xD (Qui a dit flemme ?!) Gros bisous !**

**Matusyama : Non ils doivent chercher les sachets de thé je pense... Aaaaargh xD Ma perversité n'est un secret pour personne à présent xD Réponse : on va dire qu'ils alterne, parce que se coltiner toujours serpy ou griffy, brrr xD**

**Nana Umi : Tu l'as dit bouffi ! *Va se pendre***

**Volcane : Je te rassure, moi aussi xD Oui j'y ai pensé aussi aux vifs d'or ! xD Oui bah attends, j'ai une montagne de boulot qui m'attends pour la vacances, comme la suite de La queue xD C'est un mec, en français ça se traduit par Jean-Luc. Voilà, ça me fait rire xD Désolée pour elle mais bon, elle est cherché ta copine xD Je suis bien placée pour savoir que l'alcool ne résout pas les problèmes, biiiiiien au contraire xD Bah oui, le mec était mignon et non, j'ai pas donné mon numéro, il était trop vexé que j'ai refusé de l'embrasser xD Pis il avait 18 ans et habitait loin et tout ... bref x) Mwarf, je porte bien mon pseudo hein ! xD**

**Bref, voilà la suite du HS et la fin !**

* * *

><p>Le parc de Poudlard grouillait d'élèves, pas un seul mètre carré d'herbe ne semblait être épargné et un peu partout, on observait des stratégies différentes en fonction des maison Les Serdaigles s'étaient divisés en groupes qui ratissaient chacun une partie de terrain bien définie, les Poufsouffles se déplaçaient tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur en ramassant le plus d'œuf possible, les Serpentards se déplaçaient tous ensemble d'endroit en endroit et formaient une barrière humaine pour empêcher les autres de venir empiéter sur leur terrain. Les Gryffondors eux, s'étaient répartis selon leurs affinités et couraient de façon désordonnée un peu partout à la recherche de chocolats.<p>

Harry adorait spécialement ce jour. C'était le seul où Draco l'autorisa à manger du chocolat en grande quantité, ou du moins c'était le seul jour où il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher pour le faire. En plus, s'il gagnait, il pourra rabattre le caquet de ce petit blond sexy une nouvelle fois ! Et ça, c'était presque aussi bon que le chocolat.

Grâce à l'intelligence d'Hermione qui déduisait les cachettes les plus probables, leur petit panier d'osier se remplit rapidement et abondamment. Draco ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec ça.

Justement, de son côté, Draco se la coulait douce. Les œufs ne pouvaient pas être magicalement appelés avec un Accio, mais les gentils petits élèves de Serpentards amenaient pour lui les œufs dans son panier. Quel Malfoy se baisse-t-il pour ramasser quelque chose ?! Non mais.

Il voyait au loin Harry ramasser une assez grande quantité d'œufs. Mais, à l'instar de Madame je sais tout, il avait prévu les emplacements les plus logiques et les avaient fait ratisser les premiers par ses larbins, avant même que le Trio d'Or n'arrive, en retard à cause de la Belette qui n'avait pas finit son repas, procédant exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, soit étape par étape, de la plus probable à la moins. Il avait donc remplacé les œufs précédemment ramassés par des faux. Ainsi, Draco était sûr de gagner à se la prélassait douce.

Mais Harry qui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, avait faillit aller chez les Serpentards, avait plus d'un tour dans son sac … C'était une chance que Taylor le chat déteste réellement Draco, au point de bien vouloir lever ses nobles fesses du lit pour pouvoir aider Harry dans son aventure …

Le chat donc, aussi rapide et discret que possible, volait les œufs du panier de Draco qui, trop occuper à se mesurer au soleil, n'y voyait que du feu, et allait rapidement les mettre dans le panier d'un autre Gryffondor pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du blond qui veillait au grain.

Les cloches revinrent et sonnèrent à nouveau après plus d'une heure de chasse, demandant aux élèves de rentrer faire le décompte.

Dans la Grande Salle, la tension était à son paroxysme. Chacun se regardait avec méfiance, écoutant avidement les résultats.

« Poufsouffle, annonça le Directeur, 78 chocolats ! »

Une holà de noir et jaune.

« Serdaigle, 89 chocolats ! »

Une autre holà de bleu et bronze.

« Serpentards … 69 chocolats ! »

Des cris d'incompréhension et de rage.

« Et enfin, Gryffondor … 119 chocolats ! Gryffondor gagne les 20 points et l'énorme œuf en chocolat ! »

Une slave de cris et d'applaudissements suivirent alors que l'énorme œufs peinait à sortir de la Grande Salle pour l'emmener dans la Salle commune. Harry croisa alors le regards de Draco et, en un sourire, lui fit comprendre que oui, il allait en entendre parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, satisfaites ? Pas satisfaites ? Dite-moi touuuuut ! xD<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	149. Non parlo Italiano ! 8 !

**Yo tout le monde ! Ça va ? :'D**

**Brigitte : Ah c'est la la loi dans ce bas-monde x) Pour les chats, honnêtement je ne sais pas et ne veux pas savoir xD**

**Victoria : Mwaaa'rf, yé souis sadique ! T'inquiète pas, j'aimerais chercher aussi xD Bisous ! :'D J'suis trop un salope xD (Au fait merci pour ton message pour me prévenir du bug du premier avril ! je ne l'avait pas lu, mais merci ! Si tu veux me joindre, utilise cette adresse vaurienne outlook . fr, j'y suis beaucoup plus !)**

**Shenen : Vive les binocles ! xD Si tu veux moi j'en veux bien un morceau de chocolat de ta fille ! xD **

**POTATOOOOO : Hey, que dire ? xD Merci ! Ça se lit vite hein ? xD Aaaah JoJo's ! Toute une histoire ! xD Merci beaucoup, ce que tu dis me touche ^^ (Sans des moi j'aime bien les fringues d'Harry, ça lui donne un style bad boy xD Pas besoin d'une chemise pour être séduisant xD) **

**Nana Umi : Une holà pour Taylor : HOOOOOOOOOLAAA ! xD**

**Volcane : J'sis contente que t'aie kiffé alors xD Pis foutre une mandale à Bidule deux qui a confondu un chocolat avec un mulot mort (La myoooooopie ! xD) #sors #truestory #nejamaislaissersacousineseule xD Oulà, vu mon niveau en sport, le quidditch va être compliqué xD Oui là c'est ces pseudo potes qui réagissent comme des merdes x) Je la connais pas, mais dis-lui que je la soutiens : HUSS câlin ! xD Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à ta fic ! Je viens de voir tes messages, désolée de ne pas t'avoir aidée T^T Tu as su y arriver seule finalement ? ;) **

**Maolisama : Meuuuuha nan ! Il était consentant Taylor xD Si, moi je l'aime mon Dracounet :333 xD**

**Et voilà la suiiiiiiite ! **

* * *

><p>Dumbledore et Hagrid lui faisaient face, les yeux exorbités d'une surprise non feinte.<p>

« Harry, fit le Directeur en se raclant la gorge, tu n'es pas couché ? Tu sais pourtant que tu es névrosé lorsque tu n'as pas tes 8 heures de sommeil …

-Je ne SUIS PAS névrosé. Et de toute évidence, non » railla froidement Harry.

Les deux vieux hommes se relevèrent péniblement en tentant vainement de cacher les preuves irréfutables de leurs méfaits.

« Professeurs, commença de sa voix trop doucereuse pour être honnête Draco, ne me dîtes pas que les appareils moldus que je vois là ont été destinés à nous espionner ? Cela ferait vraiment un mauvais scénario digne de la fanfiction la plus basse … Vous savez certainement, professeurs, que cela est une violation au droit à la vie privée et que, quand mon père en entendra parler, vous aurez de très gros problèmes sur le dos ? Acheva-t-il, soudainement parfaitement réveillé et remit de son escapade nocturne mouvementée.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les deux jeunes hommes virent leurs professeurs blanchir simultanément.

« C'est-à-dire que … Draco, mon petit Draco, errr je veux dire Mr Malfoy, se rectifia Dumbledore en apercevant le regard noir de Draco à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, nous voulions juste s'assurer que toi et Harry étiez en sécurité …

-Dîtes plutôt que vous rincez l'oeil depuis je-ne-sais-combien de temps ! S'écria Draco.

-Ah non ! S'indigna Hagrid, les caméras ont été installées en même temps que le troisième lit de votre chambre ce soir ! »

Voyant qu'ils tournaient en rond, Harry décida de passer à une tout autre technique offensive.

« Hagrid, fit-il en se rapprochant lentement de lui, nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? Les amis se disent la vérité entre eux … Hagrid, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux, que faisiez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore cette-nuit ? »

Tout penaud et comme hypnotisé par les yeux verts face à lui qui le regardaient d'orbe à orbe, Hagrid répondit alors :

« Le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons organisé des paris avec le reste des enseignants sur ce qui allait se passer dans votre chambre avec la compagnie des italiens …. La plupart ont pariés que vous ne sauriez pas vous tenir … mais moi j'ai confiance en vous ! S'exclama-t-il en saisissant Harry des épaules, je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! Courage ! 1 semaine, c'est très court ! Acheva Hagrid avec qu'Albus n'ait pu le retenir.

« Oui, dit-il alors, je sais que c'est totalement puéril de notre part Harry, mais s'il te plaît, pardonne le vieux fou sénile que je suis et qui a entraîné tous ces événements … »

Draco ria sous cape, jamais Harry ne se ferait avoir de cette façon !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Je laisse passer cet écart. Mais vielliez cependant à bie prendre quotidiennement votre dose de bonbons au citron ! Je constate en effet que votre coupe est vide là-bas, il montra alors du doigt une coupole en argent, vous voyez bien ce qui vous arrive lorsque vous êtes en manque ! Termina-t-il en désignant le carnage présent sur le sol.

Incrédules face à leur chance, les deux homme acquiescèrent vigoureusement et soufflèrent de soulagement lorsque, après un bonne nuit, la porte se refermait sur les deux jeunes hommes.

Draco, incrédule, interrogeant avec colère Harry du regard et montrait ainsi combien il aurait aimé en découdre avec ces deux pervers !

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta vengeance Draco, je connais quelqu'un qui construit des petits insectes caméras volants … bien plus performant que leur engin ! On va voir ce que cela fait à nos professeurs d'être espionnés dans leur vie privée, annonça perfidement Harry, s'en frottant les mains d'avance. Draco sentit alors une bouffée d'amour l'emplir pour cet homme qui, définitivement, lui correspondait bien !

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai mal aux doigts xD Combo une page et demi à taper rapide plus guitare pendant 45 min, ça fait bobooooooo T^T<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiin !**

**(Ça vous intéresse de savoir si enfin oui où non rogue prend son bain ? Et on aura enfin droit au ROGUE/RON/TAPIS ! xD)**

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne qui va se lire HP 1 en ANGLAIS yaaaaaaay !**


	150. Non parlo Italiano ! 9 !

**Heeeeey ! Comment ça va ? Aujourd'hui on est au 150 ème Drabble ! je suis en train de me demander, vous savez quelle est la fanfic avec le plus de chapitres ? Parce q'on va finir par battre le record xD**

**Guest : Vuii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes xD Oui, il se passe beaucouuuup de choses xD**

**Brigitte : Qui te dis que Dumby porte des caleçons hein ? xD Moi je verrais bien un string en peau de serpent xD**

**Shenen : Je pense montrer les plus importants et ceux pour qui j'ai de bonnes idées xD Mr Binns par exemple serait assez ennuyeux, je suis sûre de pouvoir faire un truc marrant avec xD Je vois bien Dumby se droguer avec ses bonbons xD **

**Becca015 : xDD Tu m'as tuée ! Tu n'as jamais prit de cours ? Tu peux aller facilement sur internet ! Y'a de bons cours! Comme pour je l'aime à mourir, je l'ai apprise entier sur youtube ! Gros bisous !**

**Nana Umi : faut croire que la machine à café est out xD Allez Harry ! Allez Harry ! xD Merci ! Pour l'instant je comprends tout ^-^**

**Minerve : Et oui, surpriiiiise xD Ils auraient laissé voyons ! xD **

**Matsuyama : Yep, CQFD ! xD VIVE TAYLOOOOOR ! **

**Victoria : T'inquièèète xD Oui, plein de recoins ! C'est facile d'en trouver :3 Merci !**

**Voilà la suite et fin des italiens !**

* * *

><p>La semaine des italiens passa à une vitesse folle.<p>

Le lundi, Harry rencontra les correspondants de Ron et Hermione, soit Gen-Luca et Francesca. Comme son homologue, Gen-Luca mangeait comme quatre, et Gryffondor dû bientôt faire la manche aux autres table pour un peu de pain … Même Serpentard eut pitié de leurs joues creusées ! Francesca, elle, sembla s'être éprise de Ron et tenta à chaque heure du jour de l'attirer dans ses filets. Elle était pourtant jolie avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés, mais Ron ne lui prêta attention que lorsqu'elle se fit honteusement humiliée par le professeur Rogue alors qu'elle s'essayait à la potion de chance... Harry n'avait pas trop compris son erreur, et il se dit que Rogue devait simplement être de mauvaise lune.

Mardi et mercredi, une grande crise apparut lorsque, d'une rumeur lancée d'on ne savait où, Robert aurait embrassé un Serdaigle de 3ème année. Étonnamment, Eduardo devint fou de rage et ne fut retenu de frapper Roberto que de peu grâce à un sort de saucissonage de la part de Draco. L'ambiance dans la chambre fut très tendue. D'un part parce qu'Harry et Draco ne pouvait pas se toucher et devait se contenter de petits bisous chastes, et de l'autre parce que Roberto et Eduardo se muraient dans un mutisme limite morbide.

Harry se revit alors près des années auparavant, cherchant constamment à faire réagir Draco, et vice versa, se faisant du mal, mais se sentant heureux par la suite parce oui, l'autre lui avait prêté attention. Des années de cercle vicieux avant qu'ils ne comprennent comment évacuer toute cette colère.

C'est pour ça que le mercredi soir, Harry proposa un plan à Roberto (C'est pas ce que vous croyez, bande de coquines ! ). Quand viendra leur tour d'aller en Italie, il s'arrangera avec Draco pour faire croire à Eduardo que Roberto et lui étaient désormais en couple, tout en faisant en sorte qu'Eduardo aie des chances de penser qu'il était possible qu'il ait une relation entre lui et Roberto malgré sa récente mise en couple. Ensuite si tout ce passait bien, Harry se fera cocufié de manière magistrale et reviendrait en pleurant dans les bras de Draco. Ça, c'était la théorie. (Vaurienne, future scénariste des feux de l'amour!) Il lui restait à planifier sa rupture avec Draco, de manière à ce que tout le monde y croit pour plus de réalisme si Eduardo venait à se poser des questions. Restait aussi à en parler au blond, et ça, c'est une autre histoire !

Jeudi, il y eut du lapin à manger le midi et la moitié des jeunes filles italiennes se régalèrent, avant de hurler à l'assassinat quand il leur fut révélé que oui, elles avaient mangé Bugs Bunny.

Pour des raisons évidente, le sujet sensible de Bambi fut évité.

Le Vendredi, dernier jour en Angleterre pour les pauvres Italiens, les cours furent suspendus pour une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ils découvrirent la magnifique Bierre au Beurre « So british » ils avaient dit, la boutique de Qidditch qui atteint un pic de testostérone bien trop élevé pour la vendeuse, et les filles crurent s'évanouir devant la boutique d'HoneyDukes. Leur régime allait en pâtir.

Le soir-même, les adieux furent tristes, mais l'idée de se revoir dans environ 1 mois les aidèrent à supporter cette terrible perte.

Harry et Draco, eux, fêtèrent dignement leur intimité retrouvée ...

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ? Quelle(s) anecdote(s) est vraie selon vous ? :'P<strong>

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiiin :'D**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	151. Ron-FLEUR !

**Holà tout le monde ! comment ça va ? ;)**

**Matsuyama : Le problème c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me relire, je fais tout, RAR et écriture, en une heure, sachant que j'ai 3h de temps libre sans compter le miam miam et la douche et les leçons, donc en général j'envoie le tout et je vais me coucher direct après, surtout que je suis hyper fatiguée en ce moment et que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire, comme ce soir ! Du coup vraiment, je fais ce que je peux, mais je tiens compte de ta review et essayer de bien m'appliquer ! Je vois surtout que je fais des grosses fautes d'accord xD Mais vraiment, c'est pas de la mauvaise volonté en mode "Baaaah je leur donne ça elles seront bien contentes ... Allez, je glande maintenant !" x") Que t'ais pas tout suivit, surtout en ce qui concerne le plan, c'était un peu l'effet voulu, je me moque de ces séries à la con xD**

**Shenen : Oui mais bon, tu sais qu'avec moi, ça va toujours bien se finir de toutes les manières xD Donc no stress, pas besoin de réfléchir et tu sais, moi aussi je suis crevée xD**

**Minerve : C'est tellement ça xD Oui, voyage de fouuuuu ! Enfin, ils pourront se voir en cachette !**

**Brigitte : Harry serait capable de se retrouver dans une bagarre xD Les elfes, ces esclaves ! Mais bon, qui d'autre accepterait de repasser le string de Dumby ? xD**

**Nana Umi : J'espère, on verra ce que les caméras disent xD Pour la petite histoire, en fait, on mangeait à la cantine avec les italiens, et y'avais du lapin, et ma voisine me demande avec son accent "Qué cé qué cé ? Du pouley ?" Du coup je lui répond "Nan ça c'est une cuisse de lapin." Sauf qu'elle savait pas ce qu'était un lapin, fin le mot français, et le premier truc que j'ai sortit c'est "Ouais bon tu manges Bugs Bunny là" et elle a hurlé xD Rooooh sans mauvais jeu de mot mais quand même xD**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci !**

**Volcane : T'inquiète je te comprends bien xD Raté pour le truc du pain mais GG pour Bugs Bunny ! Celle qui a fait la blague c'est moi xD Pour la petite histoire, en fait, on mangeait à la cantine avec les italiens, et y'avais du lapin, et ma voisine me demande avec son accent "Qué cé qué cé ? Du pouley ?" Du coup je lui répond "Nan ça c'est une cuisse de lapin." Sauf qu'elle savait pas ce qu'était un lapin, fin le mot français, et le premier truc que j'ai sortit c'est "Ouais bon tu manges Bugs Bunny là" et elle a hurlé XD (oui j'ai eu la flemme de tout retapé si t'as lu la review de Nana xD) T'inquiète ! J'ai finis comme ça parce déjà perso j'en avais marre d'écrire dessus et je trouvais que ce que j'écrivais n'était pas top du tout et forcé, et en plus que je sais qu'on reviendra sur les Italiens, Donc Mr. Gris et Taylor se retrouveront ! N'aie crainte! xD Meuh oui, c'est si gentiment demandé que je le ferais xD Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu ! Gros bisous ! xD**

**Victoria : Yep, ça va être cul-cul crois-moi xD Tu me connais, je sis trop drarriste pour leur faire du mal xDMwarf, développe, développe, mais quelle coquine sans dec xD Bisous !**

**Et voilà un petit Drabble comme ça parce que j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pis je voulais faire un truc mognon, donc voilà voilà xD Enjoie !**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry se réveilla en ce samedi matin d'avril, la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'enfouir encore un peu plus profondément dans les couvertures et profiter de la chaleur réconfortante de Draco, de son torse finement musclé et de ses jambes.<p>

Mais, contrairement aux autres matins, des draps froids l'accueillirent.

« Draco ? » Appela-t-il dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

De nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit.

« Taylor ? »

Mais toujours rien.

Désormais un peu inquiet que deux des trois habitants de cette chambre, ennemis de plus, soient absents à une heure aussi matinale, c'est-à-dire seulement 7heures du matin pendant le week-end, Harry se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil du côté de la salle de bain. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui y vive. En enfilant un T-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, il prit la petite porte dérobée et accéda à la salle commune des Serpentards, endroit où il allait très rarement d'habitude.

De lugubres lampes torches s'éclairèrent lentement et une à une sur son passage, révélant peu à peu des murs de pierre gris, un sol recouvert de tapis onéreux sur lesquels trônaient de larges fauteuils individuels rapprochés les uns des autres.

Sur l'un de ces fauteuils, Harry vit une petite touffe de poils blonds reposer sur le bois de repose-tête, et, rassurer, alla immédiatement voir le bel endormi.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-il tout en chuchotant, et où est Taylor ? »

Il contourna le meuble et se planta face à son amant, véritablement intrigué de savoir pourquoi diable il avait délaissé son lit chaud pour cette couche inconfortable. Mais alors, une torche qui venait de s'allumer juste en face de Draco révéla sa position : Mis en fœtus et recroquevillé comme il le pouvait dans le siège, Draco tenait dans le creux que formait son ventre Taylor le chat qui dormait paisiblement, ronronnant presque.

« Ha-Harry ? Murmura Draco, tout juste sortit des limbes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Draco ? Monte avec moi !

-Impossible Harry. Tu ronfles comme une tronçonneuse. C'est insupportable. Je reste avec Taylor. »

Abasourdit, Harry regarda Draco se réinstaller confortablement, se rendormant, à peine conscient.

Vexé, Harry se saisit de l'appareil photo qui reposait sur l'âtre de la cheminée et immortalisa le moment. Il avait maintenant le preuve de la kawaii-attitude de Draco ! On se moque pas d'un Potter impunément, ria machiavéliquement Harry, remontant l'escalier pour aller se coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé ?<strong>

_**J'en profite pour faire un petit coup de pub à Volcane qui a publié sa première histoire sur ffnet ! Je l'aie lu et je vous la conseille, elle est très mignonne et rappellera des souvenirs à la plupart d'entre nous ! Je vous laisse voir, c'est En jaune et roux par Volcane4 !**_

**(D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me faire lire des fanfics, c'est la dèche chez moi en ce moment xD)**

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	152. L'histoire de Camille

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ?**

**Victoria : Mwarf, merci, tu m'as donné une idée de drabble mwahahahah xD Ok alors moi dernièrement j'ai lu la série de "Péchés et Vertus" de Bad Artoung, c'est vraiment cool est Drarry à souhait ! C'est ça, trouve toi des excuses xD Bisous !**

**Matsuyama : Vui :33**

**Brigitte : Déjà qu'il est myope le pauvre xD Merci au gris d'avoir traumatisé Taylor au point qu'il veuille les bras de Draco xD**

**Shenen : Oh la technique de fourbe xD Le pauvre ! xD En fait, Draco et Taylor s'aiment secrètement et cherchent à évincer Harry !**

**Minerve : Oui, j'aime le rendre sexy xD Oui, Draaaaaaaay *^* #crack xD**

**Volcane : Mwarf, c'était voulu, je me suis dit "hin hin hin, qui va tomber dans le piège ? xD" T'inquiète pas, mon père aussi sait être un tronçonneuse quand j'ai devoir le lendemain xD Vui, trop sexy, torse-nu et touuuuut *^* (Oui n'est-ce pas ? xD) GG ça Good Game qui veut dire Bien joué ! x) De rien, je sais combien c'est dur les débuts xD Merci pour tes fanfics, que j'ai malheureusement déjà lues :/ Sauf faux-semblants que j'ai abandonné parce c'était trop OOC à mon goût x) Je vais peut-petre rejeter un coup d'oeil à My sweet prince, je sais plus si je l'ai lue en entier x) Merci !**

**Nana Umi : Je suis assez brute dans la vraie vie, faut pas chercher midi à 14h avec moi xDDD Parce que Draco, il aime bien les grosse tronçonneuses :3 #sors xD **

**Et voilà, aujourd'hui, un petit truc encore tout mignon, pour se détendre, biiiiiiiiiien !**

* * *

><p>Aaah, Samedi après-midi, soleil haut dans le ciel sans nuages, une petite brise d'air frais l'accompagnant … Une journée parfaite pour Draco qui, depuis qu'il était sortit de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, profitait de sa journée pour somnoler sur l'herbe fraîche du parc,écoutant le ronronnement de Taylor qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.<p>

Les trois quart des élèves de Poudlard étaient partis faire leur sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry et sa clique inclus, et seuls les punis et les ermites se terraient dans le château, laissant à Draco tout le loisir de se reposer en tout tranquillité.

Tranquillité qui fut rompu aux alentours de 16 heures lorsqu'Harry déboula dans son champs de vision, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres, son visage teinté de nuances d'ombres par le soleil qui se dessinait derrière lui.

« Draco ! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté ! »

De bonne foi, Draco regarda plus attentivement. Il ne voyait rien de plus qu'un petit arrosoir rose banal.

« C'est un nouveau compagnon ! Je l'ai appelée Camille !

-Un nouveau compagnon ? L'interrogea Draco, mais Harry, c'est un arrosoir décoratif de mauvaise facture ! Et d'un rose peu classe, en plus … »

Draco le regardait avec perplexité. Harry lui faisait un peu peur, parfois …

« Mais non ! Il y a un petit cactus, regarde ! Fit-il en penchant l'arrosoir vers lui, et, effectivement, il y avait une petite pousse verte avec un pic à son sommet. Je l'ai appelée Camille. Nous pourrons l'observer grandir ainsi !

-Hors de question que je mette cette horreur dans ma chambre si classe et distinguée ! » S'écria le blond.

Et alors, Harry fit la technique des yeux de chiens battus qui mit K.O Draco en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire.

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, on peut voir un petit arrosoir rose contenant un beau cactus ayant bien grandit entre deux vieux et onéreux bibelots de la bibliothèque personnelle de Malfoy, dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Des Camille parmi les lectrices ? Gris kiss à vous, vous êtes désormais un cactus ! xDD<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**

_~Au fait, je suis en vacances ..._

_Cordialement, la Zone A ~_

**xD**


	153. Le retourneur de temps

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? :'D Ce soir je reviens avec un petit drabble tout moelleux x) **

**Minerve : Que tu crois xD La vérité, c'est que Camille existe vraiment ... Elle (car oui c'est une fille xP) trône sur ma table de chevet dans son bel arrosoir xD Et Camille parce que c'est le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête en la voyant x) Comment Pour Taylor et tout ! Merci !**

**Nana Umi : Harry Win ! xD Crois-moi, il a de bons atouts xD Allez, couraaaage !**

**Shenen : Mwarf, c'est juste horrible les pieds glacés xD C'est clair, Draco perdrait sa réput' à tous les coups xD Bisous !**

**Brigitte ; Aahah x) Draco est faiiiiiible xD Bientôt il adoptera un chiot ! **

**amaty : Je l'imagine bien se réveillé en mode acupuncture sur la gueule le matin xD**

**Victoria : Ne te moque pas xD Camille existe vraiment ! Elle est sur ma table de chevet et est très vexée ! Victoria qui s'évanouit devant tant de kawaii-ness xD Oui ! Va voir ce qu'elle fait ;)**

**Volcane : Non, toi, tu est une tulipe. xD Oui, chez moi, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est vivant xD Tain c'est clair xD Dans mes prochain chaps de doit rendre des couilles à Draco ! Mwarf, je suis contente que ça fasse rire une autre personne que moi xD Faudra que j'aille voir, même si je pense avoir de mal avec le début du coup x) m'enfin ! Je kiiiiiiiiff le m-preg ! Mais j'en trouve jamais :/ Merci ! Courage, une semaine, c'est couurt ! xD Bisous !**

**Et voilà la chap du jour !**

* * *

><p>« Harry ? Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi Dumbledore n'a jamais utilisé le retourneur de temps pour changer tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, la guerre, les morts, tout ça …<p>

-Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas l'utiliser, Ron …

-Et toi, tu l'aurais fait ? Par exemple en troisième année ? Tout aurait pu être évité …

-Oui, mais dans ce cas, nos ne serions pas ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Bien sûr que je pleure les morts, mais je préfère encore ça que de pleurer mon vivant ... »

« Hey Draco, s'exclama Harry après être sortit de la Salle commune des Gryffondors et avoir quitté Ron, si tu avais eu un retourneur de temps, qu'aurais-tu fais ? »

Le blond le regarda, surprit, alors qu'il époussetait sa collection de livres de potion et arrosait Camille.

« Hum, c'est une bonne question ça. Tu veux dire pour changer quelque chose que je regrette ?

-Oui !

-Alors déjà, je n'aurais pas acheté ce fichu chat, fit-il en fusillant la matou des yeux, et il aurait pu jurer que Taylor lui avait tiré la langue en retour, j'aurais renvoyé un coup de poing à Granger lors de notre troisième année et … J'aurais pensé à prendre des « préservatifs », comme tu dis, pour notre première fois avortée …

-Oh oui c'est vrai, je me rappelle de ce jour là, c'était tellement gênant ! Pouffa le brun.

-Rigole, rigole, et en attendant, si monsieur n'avait pas été allergique au latex lorsque Dobby nous en rapporter un paquet à la fraise, on aurait profité de nos corps bien plus tôt ! »

Harry ria un peu plus, se souvenant de cette soirée où il cru perdre son pénis, et se coucha aux côtés de Draco, confortablement installés dans un silence apaisant.

« Et si tu avais pu changer le début de notre relation ?, demanda Harry d'une petite voix, tu l'aurais fait ?

-Pour nous rendre amis dès le début ? Certainement pas ! Où est le plaisir du défi ? Et puis, mes années à Poudlard auraient été bien plus mornes …

-Oui … Et en plus, j'aurais du te laisser gagner quelques fois au Quidditch pour ne pas avoir à te vexer en temps qu'ami … Quelle barbe ! »

Outré, Draco s'attaqua à son brun qui, oubliant toute pensée mélancolique, se laissa tomber dans les affres du guili-guili.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, plus mièvre tu meurs x) Le début est un peu tristounet, mais bon, j'ai essayé d'égayer xD N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>

**Allez, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	154. Le Marathon de Poudlard !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? Désolée de poster si tard, mais internet sait être passionnant (Surtout que j'ai décidé de me mettre enfin à Game of Thrones xD) **

**Shenen : bah oui, faut pas déconner xD Puis Camille est quand même beaucoup moins encombrante xD Les Potter, le point faible de tout Malfoy x) **

**Nana Umi : Bawui, sinon c'est pas drôle xD Je pense qu'on à toutes été tristes quand on l'a apprit :/**

**Minerve : Quoi, ça sent le vécu ça xDD Vui ils sont trop choupinoupinet !**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! Vive le guimauve ! xD**

**Brigitte: C'est sûr qu'on préfère ça à une bonne grosse dispute xD Moi je pense que j'aurais changé quelques événements de ma vie qui m'ont causé beaucoup de douleur, mais bon, finalement, c'est aussi bien comme ça, ça m'a fait énormément grandir, même si ça se voit pas trop à travers ce que j'écris x) Après dans Harry Potter j'aurais fait en sorte qu'Harry aille à Serpentard et serrer la main de Draco x) (Pourquoi, je ne sais pas moi :3)**

**Victoria : Oui, elle est adorable ! Elle fait pas du bruit et tout, c'est génial ! xD Ça me dit quelque chose, faudra que je retourne voir !**

**Volcane : Quel genre de conversation t'as en général toi ? xD C'est Nawak ! T'es quand même passé d'un licorne à un KFC xD T'es sûre que ça va ? xD Merci, j'avoue m'être largement inspirée de la phrase de Dumbledore qui y ressemble "N'aie pas pitié des morts. Aie pitié des vivants, surtout ceux qui vivent sans amour." *^* Draco est blond, faut pas trop lui en demander x) Tu demandes tu as ! Voilà les couilles de Draco ! xD Booon bah j'irais peut-être voir quand même x) Je survolerais les premier chaps ^-^ xD Bisous !**

**becca015 : Vous fabriquez une guitare ? Oo' C'est génial ! Comment vous faites ? C'est dur ? t'en as fait une du coup ? Oui Camille est du genre plus calme que Taylor x) Gros bisous !**

**Et voilà le petit chapitre du jour ! Posté juste avant minuit x)**

* * *

><p>« Je déclare ouverte cette 76ème course du marathon de Poudlard ! » s'écria Dumbledore, levant les bras comme pour entraîner la foule face à lui à faire les premiers pas de la dizaine de kilomètre qu'ils auront à effectuer.<p>

En effet, depuis 76 ans maintenant, il était coutume à Poudlard d'organiser une grand marathon qui prenait tout le dimanche des pauvres étudiants qui déjà devaient savourer le peu de temps libre qui leur était accordé. Cette année, le parcours se faisait dans le parc, longeant la forêt interdite, faisant le tour du lac, bref, les élèves n'allaient pas chômer.

Et parmi eux, se trouvait un jeune homme blond, tout beau vêtu de sa tenue de sport le mettant le plus en valeur, prêt à en découdre. Il ne voulais pas participer à cet course débile, mais une seule remarque avait suffit à le faire changer d'avis.

« T'as encore peur de te faire battre par Potter hein ? Qui porte la culotte dans votre couple finalement hum ? »

Et Blaise avec cette seule phrase avait ébranlé ses convictions les plus profondes.

Aussi avait-il décidé non seulement de participer au grand marathon de Poudlard, mais en plus de gagner face à Harry, et pourquoi pas finir premier, après tout ! Harry était rapide, certes, mais ne possédait que peu d'endurance … En matière de course, dans tous les cas, ricana Draco. Au contraire, le blond avait dû dès son plus jeune âge savoir courir vite et longtemps pour échapper aux bisous puants, visqueux et baveux plein de rouges à lèvres des ces potiches que sa mère invitait à prendre de thé (Honnêtement, ce genre de bisous, on y a tous eut le droit!).

Le coup de sifflet retentit, et alors que les plus bourrins, ceux qui termineront les derniers, couraient à pleine puissance, Draco commença lentement, prenant dès le début son rythme et sa respiration. Il vit un peu plus loin Harry courir un peu plus vite en discutant et riant avec Dean Thomas. Il ne fera pas long feu, pensa perfidement Draco.

Les écarts se creusèrent peu à peu au fil des kilomètres mais Draco ne faiblissait pas. Il n'était pas premier, mais avait le bon filon. Harry avait fait le malin au début, mais il pouvait presque l'entendre a loin avec sa respiration sifflante et désordonnée. Néanmoins, il tenait bien le coup.

Toujours de son train tranquille, Draco vit les derniers kilomètres défiler et bientôt, le souffle hardant et les muscles le tiraillant, il passa la ligne d'arrivée. Pas premier, mais avant Harry, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, la mine défaite alors que son amant souriait d'un air fier, défiant par ailleurs Blaise du regard l'air de dire « Tu vois ? »

Ron à son tour arriva 10 minutes plus tard, avec deux pointes de côtés, mais vivant.

« Tu es arrivé avant Malfoy ?

-Non. Mais je l'ai laissé gagné !

-Ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ? Perso j'en ai marre que tout le monde me parle du marathon de Paris, y'en a même dans le pubs T^T Y'en qui pensent aux non-sportifs qui n'en n'ont rien à secouer ? xD<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiin! **

**Vaurienne ;)**


	155. Harry Potter chez le dentiste !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? :'D Je vais essayer de poster dans ces heures là pendant ces deux semaines, parce que je sais que vous avez votre routine, mais j'avoue que pendant les vacances j'ai tendance à laisser traîner tout ça xD**

**Shenen : Eeeeeh bah nan xD Harry a vraiment perdu x) Enfin après c'est à toi de l'interpréter comme tu veux, mais dans mon esprit il a perdu parce qu'il a perdu x) La vache t'es violente avec Ron xD Que t'as-t-il fait ?**

**becca015 : bah quand même x) T'as fait ça dans le cadre de tes études ? J'aimerais trop faire ça xD Gros bisous baveux avec plein de rouge à lèvre, parce que je suis une grande fana moi xD (Future tata qui fait des bisous puants xD)**

**Nana Umi : Mwarf, on dira rien xD Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée xD Comment peux-tu juste imaginer de le faire ? :'O Moi je dis que c'est un complot de l'état pour nous faire acheter des équipements de sport et nous faire consommer de l'eau en grande quantité ! ILLUMINATIIII !**

**MALYNE34 : Merci ! ;) Oui c'est clair ! merci pour l'adhésion ! xD a chaque fois que je fais du sport, je finis par faire quasiment une crise d'asthme, alors faut pas nous raconter des conneries hein ! xD**

**Minerve : C'est un bon argument ça xD Même si dans ma tête Harry a perdu pour de vrai x) Ça comme allergie c'est vraiment chiant, surtout quand tu t'en rends compte au mauvais moment ...**

**Brigitte : xD J'adore ta comparaison ! On a toutes eut la technique du tenir les lolos ! Qu'est-ce qu'on à l'air con x) Moi j'ai acheté un sotif de sport et depuis, plus de prob"! x) Bisous !**

**Victoria : Et bien sâches que c'est pour toi que je poste plus tôt qu'hier xD Désolée d'ailleurs, j'y pensais plus moi x) Faut vraiment que je relise cette fanfic xD Et plus si affinité dans la douche ehehehehehehehehe xD**

**Volcane : xD Bonne santé ! Moi je le vois bien en truc de vélo hyper moulant là xD Moi aussi je m'en fou x) En ce moment je fais un truc de sport pendant trois mois avant l'été, mais sinon, pfiiiiiou xD Et bien saches ma petite Volcane que tu es bien chanceuse dans ce cas x) Alors attends ! Pour les initiales, je dis PP=Petit Penis BL=Bébé Londubat LB= Larve de Blaise LM= Larve de Malfoy et AC = Aérosol cracra xD Dis-moi, que fumes-tu avec ton amie ? xD Sauvons les licornes ! Bon bon boooooon .. Je vais peut-être la lire ... allez. Courage xD Ça en vaut le coup ! Merci !**

**Et voilà un petit épisode qui est arrivé dans ma journée x)**

* * *

><p>« Harry … fit Draco d'un ton dangereux, tu sais que tu dois y aller !<p>

-J'y suis déjà allé il y a deux ans, je me brosse bien les dents, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller ! » S'exclama Harry.

Draco souffla d'exaspération. Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils tentaient, lui, le miséreux et Granger de faire sortir Harry de la salle de bain, parce que monsieur devait aller chez le dentiste.

« Harry, murmura alors Hermione contre la porte, ce sont mes parents que tu vas voir … ils sont très gentils tu verras … Ça ne fait pas deux ans mais cinq que tu n'as pas été voir un dentiste … Tu dois te faire enlever tes dents de sagesses, elles sont déjà en train de modifier ta dentition ! Tes dents de devant ne sont plus alignées !

-Je me fiche qu'elles soient alignées ou non, personne ne les vois quand je parle ou je souris ! »

Trois profonds soupirs de lassitude retentirent.

« Harry, écoute, mon pote-

-Ron je t'arrête tout de suite ! Au nom de notre amitié, tu dois être de mon côté au sujet de mes dents alignés dont tout le monde ce contre-fou !

-Moi je ne m'en contre-fou pas, Harry. Je les sens quand je t'embrasse, et c'est même fort désagréable. » Asséna Draco.

Un long silence leur répondit, et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent le cliquetis d'une porte qu'on déverrouille, révélant un Harry penaud.

« C'est vrai ? » marmonna-t-il.

Mais avant que le blond lui réponde, Hermione avait empoigné ses trois amis pour les faire transplaner illico.

« Hey ! S'écria Ron, à terre après le transplanage brutal et non-préparé de la brune, tu aurais pu prévenir !

« Non, répondit-elle, nous sommes déjà en retard et mes parents haïssent le retard ! »

Les dits-parents arrivèrent rapidement et, accompagné de Draco, Harry fut emmené pour faire une radio puis dans un autre cabinet où, malheureusement, on lui annonça qu'il avait une belle carie.

Le pauvre brun, allongé sur la chaise blanche et tendu comme un arc n'avait cessé de broyer la main du Serpentard qui serra fort à son tour ses dents pour ne pas hurler. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si jamais Harry venait à accoucher, sait-on jamais … pensa Draco avec une pointe de peur.

La dentiste offrit un petit bonbon sans sucre à Harry, qui accepta sans broncher, les larmes aux yeux, et annonça la mort dans l'âme que son client devait revenir dans trois mois pour l'extraction de ses dents de sagesses.

Ce fut sous ces mots qu'Harry s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sachez que ma mère ne me prévient jamais quand elle prends RDV pour chez le dentiste, pour la simple et bonne raison que sinon je me barre tout simplement x) Je HAIS le fait qu'on trifouille dans ma bouche x) <strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	156. Comme de l'herbe à chat !

**Hey tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster de drabbles ces deux derniers jours, mais pour cause ! La site ne marchait pas chez moi ! Tous les autres sites marchaient normalement, mais je n'arrivais pas aller sur le site, il chargeait pendant 10 minutes pour me dire que le site web n'est pas accessible . Pareil sur mon portable et les autres ordis ... Le plus étrange, c'est que ça n'arrive que le soir. Forcément. C'est pour ça que je poste ce matin en prévision de ce soir si ça ne marche pas ! Je me suis déjà fait avoir hier en pensant que j'avais le temps du coup, et bah NAN ! xD Je suis désolée, mais ce sont les aléas de la fanfic quand on la poste chaque jour x)**

**Peut-être que certaine auront déjà lu ce Drabble, car il a été initialement écrit pour Mardi soir, et puisque ça ne marchait pas, je l'ai posté sur mon blog :)**

**C'est parti pour les RAR ! **

**Shenen : Aouch ! J'ai mal pour toi la vache ! Je pense que si harry accouhait, Draco serait déjà parti très loin pour sauver sa peau ! PS : Le mot violente était une formulation:) Je l'utilise souvent ^^ Désolée si tu l'as mal pris, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Ron:)**

**Matsuyama : Plus motivant qu'un bisous baveux, en même temps, c'est pas dur x) Oooooooh ce jeu de mot avec la fraise xD Tu seras punie pour ça !**

**Becca015 : C'est cool quand même:) Oui c'est clair, je connais personne qui saute de joie en me disant « Bon aller je file j'ai RDV avec mon dentiste ! Soirée de foliiiiie ! » xD Bisous !**

**Nana Umi : Tu aimes courir ? TU ES LE FRUIT DE SAAAATAAAAN ! XD Si Harry accouche, il viendra avec les sécurités nécessaires : armure de fer !**

**Minerve : oh dieu que je te comprends x) Je suis exactement pareille ! Elle est cool ta dentiste toi ! La mienne pas de pitié elle me fait saigner rien à battre xD T'habitais vers où avant, histoire que je me renseigne pour changer ? XD**

**Volcane : Geeeeeenre ! Une seule fois dans TOUTE ta vie ? Mais t'es trop chanceuse ! XD (La gynéco j'étais comme toi, faut se préparer psychologiquement avant d'y aller!) Eh mais en fait, si ça se trouve t'as genre une grave maladie qu'on a jamais dépisté x) Voilà pourquoi on a pas traité ta folie x) Ooooh nan moi j'ai pas de mec …. T^T Cette partie-là est inventée xD C'est clair xD Harry a besoin d'une plante ? Go to Londubat ! XD Meuuuuh oui notre petite Hermy on l'aime ! #attention, Vaurienne va faire une blague sur un énorme cliché# Bah oui c'est des femmelettes, ils sont gay xD (Noooon je blague bien sûr !) Oui on peut appeler ça un pilate ^^ Aaaaah oui finalement c'étaitn simple les initiales xD Bien trouvé ! Le nez-en-moins c'est Voldy bien sûr ! TG TJ je vois pas xD Je veux bien venir à vos petites soirées moi xDDD Bien sûr que je connais cette chanson ! C'est une tuerie xD Roooooooooh que t'es perverses xD (Evidemment, si c'était une possibilité, ils se l'auraient bien sérré ! :33) **

**Et voilà le drabble !**

* * *

><p>Maolisama : … Y'a vraiment des injustices dans ce monde ! XD Je soutiens ta sœur ! XD<p>

Brigitte : Mwarf, en fait, je t'espionne pour faire mes chaps … xD Pas sûre que celui-ci te corresponde x)

Rose-Eliade : Merci !;)

Victoria : Moi honte ? Jamais:3 xD Pulcooo xD Si ça peut te consoler ce matin et demain, c'est 7h debout … Tout ça parce que j'ai passé mon code et que j'ai conduite T^T xD Bisous et courage !

Taylor le chat déprimait … Allongé sur le long siège de la salle commune des Serpentards, il pensait, à tout, à sa vie, son futur, aux gens...

Et le bilan qu'il tira fut effroyable. A déjà un an, il était seul, n'avait donné aucune portée, et pour cause, il était déjà castré, et ne connaîtrait probablement jamais l'amour. Ses maîtres ne rentraient dans leur chambre que pour forniquer et dormir, et cet espèce de faux-blond le haïssait. Il n'était même pas aimé, à part par une espèce de boule de poil rousse.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il rejoignit la chambre pour grignoter quelques croquettes au saumon. Et elles n'étaient même pas de la meilleure qualité qu'il puisse exister. Tch. Chienne de vie.

Le ventre plein, il s'allongea gracieusement sur le coussin du lit de Draco, d'un blanc immaculé, là où ses beaux poils gris laisseraient forcément leur trace et promettaient une bonne source de distraction que de voir Draco rouspéter ce soir.

Son regard lasse tomba alors sur un éclat de couleur situé sur la bibliothèque du blond, un bel arrosoir rose qui tranchait étrangement avec les objets sombres et les vieux livres traitant certainement de près ou de loin de la magie noir semblait le narguer.

Taylor n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'approcher de cette bibliothèque, sous peine de se prendre une pantoufle dans la tronche si jamais cela arrivait. Mais, excusez-le de l'expression, il n'y avait pas un chat (ahah.) autour de lui.

De ses pas de velours, il s'approcha et avança son petit museau humide vers l'espèce de grande tige qui sortait de la terre.

Il lui suffit de la renifler un peu pour qu'une subite crise de ronronnement le fasse plier, le rendant toute chose. L'odeur le rendit faible, comme fiévreux. Sa queue battait furieusement l'air tandis que son homologue se redressait, se hérissant doucement vers quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Quelle était donc cette beauté ?!

Ni tenant plus, il se frotta à la belle plante, avant de feuler à la mort lorsque des piques meurtriers s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau tendre.

Tout ronronnement cessa et le pauvre alla se réfugier sous le lit, tremblant, maudissant le pouvoir de la gente féminine.

S'il avait pu parler le langage de cactus, il aurait pu comprendre :

« Non mais, je ne suis pas une cactus facile, moi ! Goujat ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà x) A savoir que j'ai écrit ce drabble dans la fatigue et la chaleur x) Je ne l'ai pas trop modifié, parce que j'aime bien l'idée de Taylor qui drague Camille x) Voilà voilà x)<strong>

**J'espère régler le problème rapidement !**

**Gris bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

** Vaurienne ;)**


	157. Pauvre Pattenrond, arrivée des insectes

**Hey tout le monde ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis là !**

**Pourquoi mon absence de quelques jours ? Et bien j'avoue que c'est un mélange de plusieurs choses ... Le site qui buguait et m'énervait énormément, beaucoup de sorties qui m'ont prise toute la journée, mes voisins qui n'arrêtent pas de foutre du putain de fumier qui sent la merde (trois jours que je ne pas ouvrir ma fenêtre ! Je macère dans mon jus !), et aussi une petite de période de déprime comme on en a tous ... Pas la force d'écrire, de travailler, de prendre soin de moi, de parler avec des amies ... Bref x) Rien de jojo ! Et puis ce soir j'ai reçu des petits messages qui me demandaient où j'était et pourquoi j'écrivais plus ... Et je me suis foutu un auto-coup de pieds en me disant "Mais merde, t'es con, si t'échappe à cette déprime d'ado à la con, c'est grâce à ça ! Alors pourquoi t'écrit plus ? Heiiiiin ?" xD Bref, i'm back !**

**Minerve: Ah oui effectivement un peu loin xD Tant de méchanceté avec Taylor parce que je l'aime bien et qui aime bien châtie bien ! xD Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée ^^**

**Shenen : Pour Ron, je te rejoins, je ne l'aime pas trop par certains aspects mais pour d"autre action je l'aime x) J'imagine bien Taylor sous LSD xD En fait, pour avoir dragué Camille, peut-être qu'il en avait déjà consommé ? :'O xD PS : Ça me fait froid dans le dos xD**

**Brigitte : Qui te dis qu'il est réellement hétéro ? Hein ? xDD Gros bisous ! Et merci pour ton petit message, c'est grâce à toi et Volcane que le chapitre est là ce soir ! (Tard certes, mais chut xD)**

**Rose-Eliade : Oui xD Chat Potté ! Ouiiiiii ! xD**

**Nana Umi : Diablesse xD Tu trouves qu'ils vont bien ensemble ? xD**

**Maolisama : Moi aussi je suis myope ! Je te soutiens ! xD Oooooh ce jeu de mot ! xD**

**becca015 : Mwarf, je vais toujours plus loin dans la spécialité xD Pas trop choquée ? Et tu as reçu ce chapitre à cinq heure du matin ? Comment ça ? Oo' xD T'as lu dans le futur ? xD**

**amaty : Aaaaaah merci tu me rassures! Avec un peu de chance ça vient pas de ma co alors ^-^xD Moi aussi JE T'AIMEEEEE xD J'en sui à la saison 3 tout pile ^-^ Mwarf, attends donc, rien n'est dit xD**

**Volcane : (Oui vas-y viens, on est bien dans ma tête tu vas voir xD) Yay ! Ça m'a aussi fait marrer de l'écrire xD Roooooh ce jeu de mot xD Il ne manquait pas de piquant ! ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) xD J'imagine bien "Putain je chie encore dans mon slip quelle vie de meeeeeerde xD" (Bienvenue au club des célibataires xD) (Oh bah nan faut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin xD) Ah oui vous avez l'air tendre entre amies xD Espèce de démon ! xD Je dois revoir cette vidéo ... aaaaaaargh ! Oh la vache, je suis fatiguée rien qu'à lire la description de ta journée ! Nan mais c'est un truc de fou x) Et vraiment les boule pour ton controle d'histoire ! J'adore la réaction de ta copine xD Bref, ne t'inquiète pas de reviewer tard, reste en bonne santé xD Et merci pour ton message ce soir, avec Brigitte, c'est grâce à vous qu'il y a un Drabble, sinon je me serais encore couchée en maudissant ma vie x) **

**Bref, voilà le drabble !**

* * *

><p>En cette belle matinée ensoleillée du lundi matin, Pattenrond décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'attaque.<p>

Il lui avait laissé tout le recul nécessaire pour réfléchir à un possible futur entre eux deux. Il lui avait laissé de l'espace, comme sa chère maîtresse lui avait conseillé... Mais rien n'a marché. Il s'est fait le plus petit qu'il pouvait, mais Taylor, Aaaah Taylor … Taylor semblait l'avoir oublié. Il l'avait réalisé lorsque cet espèce de roublard de chat italien était venu à son encontre, lui avait fait la cour de la plus impropre des manières, et lui avait proposé cet hideux contrat … Immoral … Vil … Répugnant ! Voilà tout ce que lui inspirait Mr. Gris ! Parce Mr. Gris, lui, avait un beau pelage homogène, d'un gris doux, qui ne perdait pas son poil... Il avait de beaux yeux froids, gelés comme la glace, de belles moustaches bien fines et surtout il était fort et grand. Pattenrond, à côté, était gros, le pelage informe et sale, son nez écrasé cachant ses yeux …

Quel soulagement lorsqu'il vit Taylor refuser sa proposition !

Comment le savait-il ? Comment était-il au courant des moindres faits et gestes de Taylor ? Tout simplement en se faufilant telle une ombre soit sous le lit des maîtres son son amour (Sous lequel il crut finir définitivement écrasé plusieurs fois, c'est qu'ils mettent du cœur à l'ouvrage les bougres!) restant caché sous un couverture dans la salle commune, le prenant en filature lorsqu'il sortait … Bref, c'est aujourd'hui grâce à lui si tous les chats du château évitaient Taylor et qu'il préservait toujours sa vertu ! Vertu qui, Pattenrond en était sûr, lui reviendrait à un moment ou un autre …

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, Pattenrond passait à l'attaque. Il avait écarté tous les chats et chattes, même les rats et les hiboux, il n'y avait personne qui puisse lui faire obstacle ! Aussi se faufila-t-il discrètement dans la bouche d'aération de la chambre, se déplaçant difficilement dans le conduit étroit et manquant plusieurs fois de se faire étrangler par ses poils, et s'apprêta à faire une venue triomphale quand il vit cette scène qui lui glaça le sang.

Son bel éphèbe, son amour, qui se frottait à cette greluche de Camille … Et il ronronnait en plus … Il ondulait son corps autour d'elle …

Cette vision fut celle de trop et Pattenrond s'enfuit dans la nuit, le cœur brisé.

Enfin bon, en réalité il était 17 heures et ce fut Rusard qui dû le décoincé du conduit d'où il s'était élancé, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail.

* * *

><p>La nuit avait couvert de son manteau de la château de Poudlard et son parc environnant. Une douce et légère brise agitaient ses arbres, allant aussi caressé les murs des enceintes du château dans lequel manigances et plans se profilaient... Dans une pièce sombre, deux individus chuchotaient, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la Lune.<p>

« J'ai passé commande chez une grande marque d'informatique moldue. J'ai 30 minis insectes allant de la mouche à l'abeille … Tous équipés de micros qui capteront le moindre son ...

-Tu es sûr que cela fonctionnera ? Marmonna une autre voix, comment auras-tu les images ?

-Toutes ces caméras sont reliées à cet écran, fit la première ombre en pointant du doigt un vieux téléviseur. Nous pourrons tout voir, tout enregistrer. Ils n'auront plus aucun secret pour nous. Nous avons enfin notre vengeance ! Mwahahaha ! Kuuf Kuuf ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Calme-toi ! S'exclama l'autre voix. Par qui commençons-nous ?

-Par celui qui ton conviendra, mon cher …. »

Et les deux ombres éclatèrent d'un rire sadique qui fit trembler la salle de réunion où tous les professeurs s'était réunis pour prendre un thé avant de dormir, et qui frissonnèrent.

« OoooOOOOoooooh ! S'écria Trelawney, regardant alors dans sa tasse vide.

-Quoi ? Soupira le professeur Flitwick.

-Je vois … Je vois la mooooort les amis ! La mort plane sur nos têtes ! »

Malheureusement, personne ne l'écouta, et avec un sombre éclat de tonnerre, les enseignants se levèrent rejoindre leur couche, sans remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis par d'étranges insectes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ... Dites-moi tout ! qui voulez-vous espionner en premier ? Les votes sont lancés ! <strong>

**Gros bisous à tous, encore désolée pour mon absence, et à demaiiiiiin ! (pour de vrai cette fois !)**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	158. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Severus !

**Hey ! très inspirant comme titre n'est-ce pas ? xDDD**

**Shenen : Maiiiis t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'aime Pattenrond, donc je serais gentille avec lui ... plus tard ;) ;) ;) xD Désolée mais ce ne sera pas Dumby pour ce soir ... Mais bientôt !**

**Brigitte : Et bien voilà tu vas avoir ta réponse ! xD Quand au type de doudou, je te laisse lire ;) Harry Et Draco bien sûr ! Bien que la provenance des insectes ne soit pas sûre ;) T'inquiète, Pattenrond ne restera pas célib ;) PS : Tu m'as tuée avec le febreze xD Aujourd'hui l'odeur est enfin partie ! J'ai pu respirer l'air frais xD Merci beaucoup :) Je me sens pas seule ^^**

**Nana Umi : Hey ! Vuiii ^-^ Tu dois être la seule à aimé ce couple xD Deux pervers ? Hmm ça leur convient bien xD Malheureusement, pas ce soir, maiiiiis bientôt ma chère ! xD**

**Victoria : Ouuuaaaa la chance ! C'est beau Berlin alors ? :') Vous avez un beau temps ? :'D Des petits Berlinois à nous présenter ? ;) xD Qu'elle idée de dormit sur les genoux de ton voisin xD Tu cherches à le dragouiller ? xDDD Aller ! Courage ! On les revois ce soir ! xD**

**Minerve : Ooooh on pourra les faire se rencontrer ! Avoue tu veux faire ta propre réserve de bonbons au citron ! Bon du coup c'est bête ce sont deux femelles, mais elles pourront boire le thé ! xD Le retour de Trelawney xD Tu devines bien ;)**

**Volcane : Non mais sans dec faudrait que je rencontre tes amies toi un jour xD Ça doit être quelque chose ! C'est nawak mais ça pourrait marcher xD Taylor mange un peu de tout xD Oui ! Grande avancée pour Pattenrond xD HIP HIP HIP HOURRA! Aaaaah mais attends, on va en parler justement ! xD Tu m'as dégoûtée avec ton caca xD Déjà qu'aujourd'hui j'ai dû faire face à l'épreuve du popo à vider avec ma filleule xD OMG mais c'est toi les vicelarde xD Mais bon, ça donne des idées xD Camille Lelouche ? J'avoue avoir un peu lâché, faut que je relise x) J'ai pas encore répondu parce pas eu le temps, je fait des travaux dans ma maison du coup j'aide x) Moi je veux bien qu'on se comprennent ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut se parler tranquillou ^-^**

**Rose-Eliade : On les écraserait bien hein ? xD**

**amaty : ^-^ je retiens Flitwick, mais c'est Sev' qui a gagné ce soir ! Rogue est à l'honneur, pour ton plus grand malheur ! (moi aussi je me la joue poétesse xD) Tout à fait, c'est bien Harry et Draco x) (Enfin petits hommes, pas si petits que ça xD)**

**Bref, le drabble du jour et comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Rogue le premier à passer sous le fer de la vengeance !**

* * *

><p>La sonnerie de la fin de la journée retentit pour nos très chers élèves de Poudlard qui se pressèrent aux portes de leurs salles de classe afin de rejoindre leur salle commune et vaguer à différentes occupations.<p>

Parmi eux, deux élèves sortirent du lot encore plus vite. En effet, Harry et Draco s'étaient donné rendez-vous dès la sortie dans la chambre de préfet de ce dernier pour entamer leur vengeance. Et quelle vengeance ! Harry avait réussit à convaincre Draco d'espionner son parrain en premier, arguant que, puisqu'il était si irréprochable que ça, ils ne trouveraient rien de honteux. Ils préféraient garder leur très cher professeur Dumbledore pour la fin. Draco avait fini par plier, secrètement pressé de voir si Rogue dormait réellement avec sa cape comme la légende le disait.

C'est donc ainsi que quelques minutes seulement après leur fin de journée les deux jeunes amants se retrouvèrent face à l'écran de la télé cathodique, confortablement installés sur leur petit canapé confortable, accompagnés de sodas et pop-corn que Harry avait discrètement volé à la cuisine.

Harry lança la machine de malheurs, comme l'appelait Draco, l'image grésilla quelques instants avant de montrer la nuque recouverte de cheveux gras de professeur Rogue.

Harry s'empara de sa manette et reprit les commandes de la petite mouche qu'il avait mit en pilote automatique.

Ils suivirent calmement le chemin du professeur qui descendit vers la cachots, marcha longtemps, il passa même devant leur chambre à un moment donné, ce qui leur donna des sueurs froides, mais continua jusqu'à une porte discrète qu'il ouvrit et referma aussitôt, laissant tout juste le temps à la mouche d'entrer.

Draco et Harry regardèrent avidement l'image. Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, la chambre était propre et rangée, dans les ton sombre et sans décoration apparente, sauf si vous intégrez les serpents en bocaux et l'amoncellement de pierres en tout genre sur ses armoires comme décoration...

A leur grande déception, il ne se passa rien, le professeur ne quitta même pas sa cape. Il se contenta de corriger des devoirs (Harry sut alors qu'il avait encore reçu un T et Draco un O) et ne se leva de son bureau que pour descendre à la Grande Salle prendre son dîner, en même temps que les deux amants.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils remontèrent, quelque chose avait changé. Rogue était parti prendre une douche, vraisemblablement il avait ôté sa cape pour une fois, de ce qu'en disaient les images heureusement floues par la buée qui leur montrèrent le corps du professeur. S'ils n'avaient pas été de mauvaise foi, ils auraient dû avouer que leur professeur cachait quand même bien son jeu …

Enfin, lorsqu'il sortit, pas loin de 30 minutes plus tard, c'est qu'il prenait soin de lui quand même, ils eurent la surprise de constater que oui, il s'était lavé les cheveux ! Un sort de séchage plus tard, et ses cheveux étaient propres et brillants de santé ! Les deux jeunes hommes furent éberlués par cette vision incroyable, avant que soudainement quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux noirs redevinrent gras et lourds, quasiment instantanément. Le mystère était résolu. Rogue se lavait les cheveux mais était victime d'une malédiction qui les rendaient instantanément gras. Quelle tristesse.

Harry et Draco fermèrent les yeux lorsque Rogue revêtit son pyjama en pilou-pilou vert Serpentard, louchant tout de même en pouffant de rire sur le magnifique caleçon vichy très coloré.

Ils se moquèrent tout deux largement de lui, décidant de laisser la caméra pour ce soir, étant donné que le professeur s'était allongé dans son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main et une pile de correction dans l'autre, s'apprêtant sans doute à passer une soirée des plus ennuyeuse, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte du professeur qui _ria _avant de s'écrier avec joie un « Entez ! » tout sauf serpentardesque.

Mais ils furent d'autant plus abasourdis lorsqu'ils virent Ron Weasley entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! S'exclama alors Harry.

-Chuuut ! L'interrompit Draco, ça devient croustillant ! » Et il prit une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn.

Ils entendirent Rogue murmurer d'un ton doucereux à Ron qui, la tête baissée, ne disait rien.

« Ne reste donc pas là, vient me voir ... »

Ron releva alors la tête, sourit, et se précipita, _se précipita_, au côtés de Rogue sur la canapé.

La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement d'actions monstrueuses aux yeux d'Harry, où il entrevit entre ses doigts qui lui cachaient la vue Ron être jeté sur un tapis très ressemblant à ceux de sa salle commune par Rogue, ce bâtard graisseux, entendit entre les hoquets outragés de Draco « Oh ! Ooooooh non ! OH ! » les gémissements de son amis et son ennemis.

La suite ne fut plus que le noir.

« Oh oui ma chauve-souris des ténèbres !

-Ooooh mon bébé roux ! »

Un nouvel hoquet et Draco rejoignit son amant.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, le tapis perdu à plate couture contre Rogue ... 11 à 6 ! <strong>

**Vous avez aimé ? Vous en vouez plus ? Qui voulez-vous espionner demain ? Dites-moi tout ! xD**

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiin !**

**(Le drabble va peut-être s'envoyer tard, ma co lag toujours, bref, je vais regarder THE AVENGERS Tatataaaaaam ! xD)**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	159. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Minerva !

**Heeey tout le monde! Comment ça va ? :'D J'ai remarqué qu'hier le drabble s'est reçu très tard, vers minuit, alors que je l'ai envoyé vers 20h30, ce soir il est exactement 21h56, alors dîtes-moi à quelle heure vous l'avez reçu !**

**Dodo : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue avoir été très inspirée par les surnoms xDD**

**Shenen : Aahah je m'en doutais de ta réaction xD T'inquiète, on passe à autre chose ;) Je pense que Draco à déjà été pas mal touché depuis le temps x) Donc tu préfères le tapis ? T'aurais réagit comment si j'avais fait un lemon ? xD Sans dec, je suis presque déçue des résultats, ça m'aurait éclatée xD Bisous !**

**Victoria : Hey ! Ça aurait pu xD Argh la galère xD Ça me rappelle en 6ème en classe de mer, on avait un problème de porte (une ex-amis s'y était enfermée pour se changer seule et n'arrivait pu à ouvrir .) et j'avais dû rester dans le couloir entre fille et gars avec une mini serviette à poil en dessous bien sûr pendant loooongtemps xD T^T Je compatis ! Se doucher avec les profs, ça c'est traumatisant xD Vuiii ! Vive les mariés ! xD Malheureusement, c''est McGo qui l'emporte ce soir !**

**Alexyae : Yay ! xD Vive SnapexRon !**

**Nana Umi : J'te le fais pas dire xD Moi je me baladerais toujours avec un bonnet x) Aaaah toi aussi Captain America tu le trouve :3333 avec son petit côté old school heiiin ? xD Malheureusement hier j'ai vu le un sur m6, je ne suis pas allée au ciné T^T Mais alors, c'était comment ? ;'D**

**Brigitte : Quelle image que celle de Rusard avec sa chatte xD Horrrrrible ! xD Mais je retiens xD Bisous !**

**Minerve : Et oui ... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD Oooh t'inquiètes pas pour eux va, ils ont vu et fait pire xD Tes désirs sont des ordres !**

**Rose-Eliade : Serait-ce la fin pour toi ? xD Un cri de mort ?**

**Volcane : Oh non mais quelle coquine tu fais ! xD Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ça en écrivant le titre (:333) xD Et oui, que de révélations ici ! xD bientôt on va découvrir que Rusard porte des strings ... OH WAIIT ! *prend note* xD Je t'ai tuée ? "sort de résurrection" Walà xD En faite, ils sont tout les deux au dessus de l'autre. En même temps. *image mentale* aaaaaaaaaargh *décès* biiiiiip biiiiiip #crackage xD (Hagrid porte des tangas en dentelle rose fushia, je t'ai choquée là ? xD) Vive les PM ! Ahalalla ... Voici le drabble de McGo, je ne dis rien de plus xD Mais à moi aussi tu m'as manquée ! C'est bizarre parce que j'ai posté le drabble tôt hier normalement x) Ma co lag vraiment ! Je suis làààà ! **

**Brefouille, voilà le drabble du jour et âme sensible s'abstenir ...**

**Naaaaaaan j'déconne de toute façon je sais que vous allez lire xD**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après avoir évité le regard de Ron et de Rogue toute la journée, nos deux amants décidèrent tout de même de continuer leur vengeance, pour la science mais également pour satisfaire leur curiosité dévorante. En effet, puisque l'on s'était attaqué au directeur des Serpentards, celle des Gryffondors arrivait naturellement comme la victime suivante.<p>

Alors, comme la veille, ils se retrouvèrent devant leur écran de télévision. Contrairement à l'homme d'hier (Son nom était prohibé, le simple fait de l'entendre leur amenait d'horribles souvenirs), Minerva resta un long moment dans la salle de réunion des professeurs à discuter avec des professeurs et élèves en tout genre. Elle donna notamment 5 heures de colles et fit presque pleurer plusieurs élèves de première année lorsqu'elle alla ensuite dans son bureau où le même schéma se répéta avec ennui jusqu'au moment du dîner où Harry et Draco durent lâcher leur télé.

Ils baillèrent en concert et se sourirent, au moins un de leur professeur semblait normal.

Mais cela se gâta lorsqu'ils virent MacGonagall, toute fraîche et _démaquillée_, sortant de la douche et portant un déshabillé très, très léger et tout en dentelle … Les cheveux à l'air libre, elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé rouge en velours d'une démarche chaloupée. Les deux garçons prirent une grande inspiration, se lavèrent les yeux à la javel, firent une petite prière, avant de pouvoir jeter à nouveau un œil à l'écran et déjà, en ce laps de temps, la population dans la chambre de la directrice avait quelque peu évolué …

Alors que la chambre quelques instants avant, très bien rangée par ailleurs et se déclinant dans différentes teintes de rouge avec une magnifique moquette écossaise au sol, se trouvait seulement occupée de l'Animagus, à présent une bonne vingtaine de chats avaient fait leur apparition et gambadaient au gré de leurs envies, appréciant particulièrement le canapé où ils firent allègrement leurs griffes.

Mais le plus surprenant dans tout cela, ce ne fut pas les différents pelages tigrés qui passèrent sous leurs yeux, non, ce fut de voir le professeur McGonagall, sensuellement allongée sur son divan, tenant d'une main un verre de vin sortit de nulle part, avalant des raisins qui lui étaient donné par un des chats qui se tenait sur l'appuie-tête du canapé en tendant d'une patte vigoureuse le fruit, se faisant masser les pieds par d'autres félins pendant que d'autres lui faisaient une manucure.

Une douce musique envoûtante passait, donnant au tout une belle touche antique.

Harry et Draco, éberlués, écarquillèrent un peu plus les yeux en voyant plusieurs chats commencer à … vouloir conserver la prospérité de leur espèce alors qu'au même moment, leur professeur commença à ronronner …

Ils décidèrent d'éteindre au plus vite le poste de télévision pour se réfugier sous la couette et ne croire qu'un un cauchemar lorsque, dans un flash, ils crurent reconnaître le pelage de Taylor.

La nuit allait encore être longue ...

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai perdu personne ? xD <strong>

**Qui voulez-vous pour demain ?**

**Allez, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	160. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Pomona !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça gaz ? :'D**

**Shenen : xD Je pense que le pire c'est ce qu'il y a EN DESSOUS de la tenue xD Détrompe-toi ! Flitwick est arrivé deuxième ! Ce sera surement lui demain !**

**becca015 : Oui, part esprit pervers ! xD Aaaah ouf tu m''as fait peur ! J'ai cru à une défaillance temporelle et tout ! xD En fait je suis juste pas intelligente xD Il fait beau au Quebec ? :'D**

**Nana Umi : Et bien tu sais à présent xD Faut absolement que j'aille voir le film ! (Aaaaaaah Cap' ^-^) xD**

**Minerve: je pense réellement qie c'est ma co, je vais bidouiller un truc demain, ce soir c'est normal, je suis juste à la bourre xD Qui te dit que pattenrond n'y était pas hein ? xD Chourave ! **

**Smile-Nine : Hey ! Merci ^_^ Et encore j'ai évité la tenue de cuir ! xD Merci beaucoup ! :'D A vrai dire je pars d'un détail qui devient un chapitre en général xD Ce soir par exemple j'ai regardé un tuto pour faire une citrouille d'halloween (oui en avril xD) **

**Matsuyama : CE COMMENTAIRE PUTAIN. xD Et oui ... Il ne sait pas la vérité ...**

**Victoria : Toutes mes condoléances, je suis vraiment désolée pour toi ... J'espère que ça va ! J'espère aussi que ce drabble te redonnera un peu le sourire ...**

**Volcane : Reuh xD Attends, j'aurais pu rajouter les chouettes xD Tu veux vraiment un lemon entre Taylor et Pattenrond ? Mais c'est putain de zoophile çà xDDDD Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir le poids de cette décision xD OMG mais t'es partie tellement loin dans ton explication xD T'as réfléchis combien de temps ? xD Enfin, tes théories se tiennent xD Tu veux savoir à quoi je pensais moi ? xD Bah oui, t'as encore besoin de moi, quelle connerie tu lirais sinon le soir ? xDDDD Comment ça facile de trouver autre chose ? maiiiiiis T^T xD Va savoir où il le range du coup, son parapluie xD Crois-moi, tu vas savoir quelque chose de bien plus intéressant xD Merci pour l'indication, ce soir c'est plus rapide déjà x) (a fille a juste débranché rebranché le truc et wala xD)**

**Rose-Eliade: Fichtre ! Tu as découvert mon but xD argh ! xD**

**Brigitte : T'as gagné ! Prépare-toi, ça va être pire ce soir x)**

**Alors voilà ... Préparez-vous, vous ne verrez plus les Pouffy pareils xD**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry et Draco durent se poser les bonnes questions devaient-ils continuer après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ? Allaient-ils trop loin ?<p>

La seule pensée des choses que les professeurs avaient dû voir d'eux leur relever les épaules et apparaître une lueur vengeresse dans leurs yeux.

Afin de ne pas trop accumuler les mauvaises surprises et les découvertes fortuites, nos deux amants décidèrent de s'attaquer un poisson un peu moins gros ... Bien que Pomona Chourave fut quand même bien en chair !

Dans un premier temps, ils regardèrent d'un œil passifs la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle arroser ses plantes, couper ses mauvaises herbes, pendant qu'ils rattrapaient leurs devoirs en retard. Après quelques heures de dur labeur, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle où un savoureux potage de citrouille les attendait. Ils y trouvèrent un goût étrange et se sentirent un peu gênés dans l'estomac mais n'y firent pas attention.

Ils remontèrent donc le ventre plein dans leur cocon, évitant soigneusement Taylor, et s'installèrent confortablement devant leur écran, prévoyant de quoi s'occuper, un livre pour l'un, son kit d'entretien pour balais, et, évidemment, son balai également (Il va pas lustrer Taylor hein … Ou Draco …).

Pomona Chourave rentra dans ses appartements qui, ô surprise ! Était envahi de plantes en tout genre, celle qui pendaient, les autres florissantes, et certaines … piquantes.

Chourave faisait un peu de ménage, disposant d'étranges boîtes sur sa table, quand trois coups frappèrent à la porte. Leur intérêt réveillé, Harry et Draco stoppèrent leur activité pour scruter l'écran.

Pomona s'écria d'un « Entrez ! » enjoué et une dizaine de sorcières, dont Trelawney, entrèrent en couinant dans la chambre. Elle se mirent ensuite à parler toutes en même temps et Harry ne comprit pas un seul mot de la discussion. Pomona demanda alors à tout le monde de s'asseoir sur son canapé magiquement augmenté et cria :

« C'est parti pour notre réunion de sex-toys bio ! »

Cri qui fut accompagné de couinements surexcités d'un côté, et de hoquet choqué du côté masculin.

Harry et Draco savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas mais … C'était trop tentant. Ils regardèrent, uns à uns, les sextoys qui défilèrent, allant de la traditionnelle carotte et concombre, mais qui avait quelque chose en plus (En effet, certaines espèces tournaient sur elles-même!), à d'autre plus … effrayante comme ce cucurbitacée à corne verdâtres qui incurvait ses proéminences si on le chatouillait ... Harry et Draco rigolèrent jaune.

Chourave sortit alors une énorme citrouille sous les cris de ses comparses et la coupa en deux, révélant son intérieur.

« Alors voilà la pièce phare ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'en ai fait tellement que j'ai dû en refiler aux cuisines ! C'est très simple ! Vous voyez ces graines ? Et elle les montra du doigt, une fois dans un endroit chaud, je vous laisse deviner de quoi on parle ici, hihi, elles se mettent à sautiller et frétiller pendant environ une demi-heure ! Orgasme Ga-ran-tit ! C'est ce que les élèves ont mangé ce soir hihi … Ils ont dû se sentir barbouillés ! Qui en veut ? »

Un concert d'exclamation empli la pièce alors que, dans la chambre, Harry et Draco vomissaient de dégoût dans leur toilette autrefois propre …

Ils entendirent vaguement une proposition de démonstration et décidèrent à raison que c'était bien trop pour ce soir ...

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody is okay ? (Master d'anglais !) xD<strong>

**Sérieux, j'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit ça putain xD**

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne** ;)


	161. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Flitwick !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? Alors oui je sais je suis en retard, mais je me suis perdue dans les méandres d'internet x)**

**Guest1 : Je ne te le fais pas dire! Ça serait mal les connaître xD**

**amaty (je suppose que c'est toi, tu t'es fichue en guest xD) : Et les nôtres par la même occasion :333 Voici la suite ! xD**

**Matsuyama : On sent l'expérience derrière tes mots xD Oui, j'ai déjà cuisiné cette chose fadasse, et c'est bien chiant oui xD Jespère pour toi parce que c'est PAS FINI PUTAIN ! xD**

**Volcane : Schmouaaaaaaak xD j'suis si fière de t'avoir choquée! Vais-je continuer dans ma lancée ? :'D Disons que de savoir que ce qu'il y a dans leur ventre était initialement prévu à finir dans les entrailles (tu vois lesquelles ...) de Chourave, ça a de quoi dégoûter xD T'inquiète pas, Trelwaney on va la revoir xD Va pas tétouffer aujourd'hui aussi xD Bah oui, partouzes inter-raciales, vive les grenouilles ! xD Toi aussi t'as des tortues ? :'D Moi j'ai Caroline et Jacqueline x) Une d'eau et une de terre xD Elles risquent pas de copuler xD Alors moi je pensais qu'ils avaient tellement une grosse queue qu'ils parvenaient à se sodomiser mutuellement ! Voilà, c'est un peu deg et parfaitement impossible, mais contrairement à toi moi je n'ai pas réfléchi, voilà xD La vache t'as pas intérêt à te lever trop vivement de ton lit, le coma assuré xD Faut que je relise cette review, tu m'as tellement déjà choquée xD Faut vraiment que je rencontre tes amies xD C'est toujours la même fille ? xD C'est parti pour Flitwick xD Oh putain oui toi faut pas te presser au réveil xD Là il est 2h, ça passe ? xD**

**becca015 : Vlà Flitwick et franchement, entre lui et macGo, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire xD Tu vas pouvoir faire une bonhomme de neige ! Vhez nous il fait beau :'D Genre 26°C xD Je te plains x) En fait nan je te plain pas tu veux me refiler ta maladie, méchante ! xD**

**Nana Umi : Et oui, terribles vérités révélées ... Le monde, il va #Blague censurée de mauvais goût# xD**

**Smile Nine : Choquée à vie xD Et oui, tout est de la faute aux citrouilles ! OMG je vois tellement Harry se ramener avec ça et Draco qui le regarde en mode "Tu crois que je vais mettre ça dans mon noble cul ? Humpf !" xD Merci !**

**Minerve : Nan, chez moi ils sont tous fous et pervers xD J'ai pas compris ta dernière phrase xD Désolée x) Il était caché derrière le rideau x)**

**Brigitte : Je vois bien "La vérité sur Poudlard enfin révélée ! Photos à l'appuie !" xD Pas bête pour Bibine, à voir ! A 16 ans ça va être dur d'avoir un master xD C'était une boutade xD Mais le pire c'est que j'ai envie de me lancer dans la traduc' x)**

**Shenen : Oh bah tu sais, c'est facile d'imaginer des conneries hein xD J'ai pas de mérite, ce que j'écris n'est pas très travaillé xD Ouais, pire que des vieux maintenant xD Tu m'en diras des nouvelles de ce drabble xD**

**Bref, voilà ! Le drabble de ce soir, j'ai vraiment rit en l'écrivant (c'est peut-être la fatigue xD) j'espère que vous allez rire aussi !**

* * *

><p>La curiosité était vraiment le pire de tous les défauts, Harry et Draco en étaient certains. C'est sous cette excuse qu'ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus devant leur écran, à regarder Flitwick rentrer dans sa petite chambre adaptée à sa taille après le dîné de la Grande Salle.<p>

Ah, soupira Harry, le directeur des Serdaigles était un homme intelligent, digne de respect et tout à fait honorable. Cette fois-ci, la soirée serait vraiment ennuyante ! Les deux amants en venait à l'espérer.

Flitwick alla se faire chauffer une petite tisane au thym qu'il bu tranquillement en réglant quelques affaires sur son bureau. C'est après trois à l'avoir observé en manquant de s'endormir qu'Harry et Draco eurent un soupçon d'espoir en le voyant se relever pour aller rejoindre sa chambre, située dans une autre pièce, toujours de son pas bondissant, écartant sur son passage les quelques livres qui encombraient le sol.

La chambre de Flitwick était décorée dans des tons neutres et marrons, les murs étaient encombrés d'étagères à livres qui croulaient sur leur poids, et au centre, situé sous une grande fenêtre, un petit lit minuscule qui, définitivement, ne pouvait seulement accueillir que le professeur en son sein. Sur la droite, il y avait une armoire de la taille dune table de chevet, située juste devant un gros tapis à motifs orientaux.

Flitwick se dirigea vers l'armoire et dès lors, Harry et Draco surent que la soirée ne serait pas si calme lorsqu'ils le virent sortir une tenue de cuir et un fouet. Ils ne retinrent pas leurs soupirs désespérés. Harry préparait déjà ses mains pour lui cacher une vision cauchemardesque pendant que Draco allait déjà chercher deux sacs en plastiques en cas d'intolérance à l'horreur.

Le moment où le directeur enfila sa tenue fut un long moment de malaise pour les deux jeunes hommes, qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il comptait faire avec cela, malaise qui s'intensifia lorsqu'ils le virent soulever le tapis, lever une petite trappe de bois et descendre dans les ténébres, suivit de la petite mouche.

Harry et Draco avaient vraiment très peur …

Ils ne virent au début, puis Flitwick alluma magiquement quelques torches aux murs, donnant une petite ambiance tamisée au spectacle qui se déroulait sous les yeux de ses deux jeunes innocents.

En effet, enchaînés par des chaînes (Captain Obvious!) pas moins de quatre demi-géants et hommes de très grande taille se tenaient debout, dans leur glorieuse nudité certes, mais un peu crasseuse tout de même. Ils frémirent de peur face à l'être qui arrivait, rigolant sadiquement, et qui juste comme ça, mesurait minimum deux mètres de moins qu'eux. Harry et Draco crurent halluciner. Mais ils étaient dans une putain de quatrième dimension ou quoi merde ?!

« Dites-le ! Dites-le moi que je suis grand ! Hurla Flitwick en brandissant son fouet, DITES-LE !

-Vous-vous... êtes très grand, ma seigneurie … bafouilla l'un des hommes.

-ENCORE ! Mwhahahahaha ! Je suis grand ! Aahahahahahahaha ! »

Ce fut sous le bruit d'un énième claquements que Harry et Draco allèrent se réfugier sous leur couette, tremblant de tous leurs membres, pensant avec horreur qu'à présent, ils savaient pourquoi Hagrid refusait toujours de s'asseoir aux côtés du petit nain.

* * *

><p><strong>... Est-ce que ça se commente vraiment ce genre de choses ? xDD<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	162. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Rubeus !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça farte ? :'D Prêtes à ne plus voir Hagrid comme avant ?**

**Guest : C'est fort, fort possible oui ! xD**

**Becca015 : Bah alors je fais comment pour te répondre moi hein ? xD**

**Minerve : Pis du coup il a traduit Hagrid par du pain de mie xD Mais non je n'oublie pas HARRIS d'ailleurs, le voilà ! xD**

**Nana Umi : Oh bah non je vais encore avoir des problèmes avec la police xD Faut croire que oui x) (Fais gaffe s'il t'entend il va venir te visiter dans la nuit ! xD)**

**Brigitte : Je pense qu'ils fixent intensément leur semoule pour manger xD Enfin j'espère x)**

**Rose-Eliade : Eh oui, c'est mon but, vous êtes les cobayes de mes expériences mawhahahahahhaha ! (pardon.) xD**

**Maolisama : Franchement je sais pas et je veux pas savoir xD Pour tes yeux, mets des gouttes ! xD**

**Shenen : Aaalalala, douce naïveté ... Le fouet est même certainement plus grand que lui x) Hagrid est la réponse !**

**Matsuyama : Bon bah du coup ça se répond pas ? xD**

**Smile-Nine : Non à vrai dire le matin je me dis comme tout le monde "putaiiiiiiin encore un peu !" Pui c'est durant ma pause pipi avant de déjeuner que me viennent à l'espirt le fouet le cuir. xD Bonne chance pour relire ! Merci ! :'D**

**amaty : T'inquiète on est loin d'être les seules xD Tu m'as tuée xD C'est vrai que je suis si adorable *^* x) Eheh didonc, tu lis aussi, donc indirectement t'es une voyeuse aussi xD Alors poupoune hein ! XD**

**Volcane : Yaaaaay ! Je suis absurde *^* xD Flitwick le sadique ça fait un bon nom de biographie x) Oh bah oui, ces bons vieux pisse-mémé qu'on nous faisait boire, bah voyez ce que ça fait ! xD Eeeeeh ne soupçonne pas Rogue ! Il a fait de la GRS dans sa jeunesse ! j'ai bien du y réfléchir 20 minutes mais mon cerveau fatigué à du mal xD As-tu la réponse, au grande prêtresse de la logique ? x) Leur perversité est relayée dans un coin, trop d'images traumatisantes pour l'instant xD Je vois bien le trou dans ton plafond "C'est quoi ça ? -oh rien, juste moi quand je suis en retard ..." Rajoute un Never x) Oihana, c'est beau comme prénom ! Douze et aussi folle ? Mais ça promet ça xD Initie la à la fanfic xD Je suis encore tard ce soir mais c'est surement l'un des derniers, je reprends lundi :/ Ce soir, j'ai profité de ma soirée pour glander à fond sur internet xD (comme tous les soirs quoi .-.) xD Rusard c'est pas pour ce soir ! Peut-être demain !**

**Bref, place à Hagrid x)**

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas un peu sadomasochistes sur les bords lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en nouvelle fois devant le poste de télévision après le dîné dans la grande salle.<p>

Cela faisait mal au cœur d'Harry, mais ce soir, Hagrid sera la prochaine victime de leurs indiscrétions. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce choix était un choix de sûreté. Le brun connaissait bien le garde-chasse et il était sûr qu'il aurait seulement à le regarder dépecer une bête, recueillir un œuf déchu et préparer quelques sablés au caramel.

L'écran s'alluma et ils virent Hagrid descendre vers le parc pour rejoindre « son taudis délabré et puant » comme le disait fort bien Draco Malfoy.

« Et j'espère que ton ami est net lui au moins ! » ajouta-t-il, agacé de faire d'horribles cauchemars que, bien bien évidemment, n'avouerait jamais faire.

Dans un premier temps, nos deux comparses furent assez rassurés. Hagrid ne semblait pas si traumatisé que ça par les avances de Flitwick qui, maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant, paraissaient évident aux yeux des deux Princes.

« Courage Hagrid ! » s'était efforcé de penser Harry durant les repas et les cours où il le croisait, croyant qu'ainsi il donnerait un peu de sa force mentale au demi-géant afin de le soutenir dans sa lutte. Draco lui trouva juste un air de constipé qui tentait de dégager les voies de circulations …

Hagrid avait terminé la préparation de ses sablés au … miel, surprise ! Et allait à présent vers son lit, ou « le morceau de tissu laid à ressort » en finissant sa chope de bière blonde, laissant le fond à Crockdur qui alla ensuite s'enfuir par une trappe de la porte de derrière. Et comme il avait raison …

Comme un schéma qui se répétait sans fin, Harry et Draco observèrent Hagrid pousser son lit de côté, révélant une trappe sur le sol.

D'un coup, Harry et Draco eurent la tête de vrais constipés.

« Non Hagrid, nooon ! » Pleura Harry.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Maltraiter des elfes de maison en hurlant que « NON JE NE SUIS PAS GRAND J'AI JUSTE DES GROS OS ! » ? Nos deux amants étaient au bout du rouleau (Pour continuer dans la lignée des constipés, toussa toussa …)

Mais cette fois-ci, Hagrid sorti seulement une petite malle. Cessant de pleurer, les deux amants regardèrent attentivement. Il ouvrit lentement la valise, révélant à leur grande horreur un dressing complet !

Le professeur balança par dessus de son épaule une étoffe rose à paillette, un short en cuir, deux ou trois soutiens-gorge … un string rose en dentelle ! Mais que faisait-il par Merlin ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils l'observèrent, impuissants, revêtir une robe rouge sang complètement en dentelle accompagnés d'escarpins tout aussi rouge taille 72 et sortir de sa cabane en sifflotant, sa pochette à la main :

« J'espère que le bar transsexuel de Pré-au-lard est enfin ouvert ! J'ai une faim de loup moi ! Hihi »

* * *

><p><strong>Eh ça va, j'ai été gentille avec lui ! (parce que je l'aime bien quand même !) Mais en attendant, personne ne pense aux sablés qui sont en train de cramés au four ! je dis ça, je dis rien !<strong>

**Pas trop choqués ? Vous attendez qui pour demain ? :)**

**Gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	163. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Rusard !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? Pour faire plaisir à Volcane et parce qu'il n'y a pas de gagnant, ce soir, on s'fait Rusard xD**

**Nana Umi : Quelle fine remarque xD Imagine il a un tout pitit kiki hein ? Et qui te dit qu'il n'est pas derrière ? De rien ! Liguons-nous, conservatrices d'expressions vieilles et pourries !**

**Rose-Eliade : J'ai été gentille xD ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement effrayant mais ... Gosse révélation !**

**Minerve : Hagrid est plus hagard que du pain de mie, donc bon x) Bah oui, c'est qu'il a pas de chauffage chez lui Hagrid xD Nope, Rusard ! Mais ça viendra !**

**Brigitte : Ah zut, tu me dit quand t'es débugguée xD Bisous !**

**Matsuyama : Ouuuuh de doux frissons ? xD Oui, j'ai été gentille xD**

**Alexyae : Eh oui, je n'épargne personne mwahahhahahah xD**

**Shenen : C'est clair xD Il peut être con ce blond quand même x) Honnêtement j'ai hésité entre ça et une tentative de séduction avec Crockdur, il aime trop les animaux, c'est louche, je le ferais peut-être en bonus tient xD Aaaaah mais non, il en reste des tonnes ! xD**

**Smile-Nine : Attends la suite des chapitres xD Il a beaucoup de succès dans le milieu ! On l'appelle Hagrid l'intrépide ! xD Il danse comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses ! (Ce qui est certainement le cas, dans cette situation...) Merci à toi ! (pour changer aussi xD)**

**Bref, prêtes pour THE révélation ?**

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco soupirèrent encore une fois. Ils étaient de nouveau devant leur écran, prêts à espionner Rusard, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une solution de sécurité. Mais, puisque leurs professeurs semblaient tous s'être ligués pour faire de leur vie un enfer (N'y voyez aucune mauvaise foi!) autant passer au sérieux, histoire d'être débarrassé des horreurs qu'ils risquaient de voir. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça déjà ? Ah oui, foutue vengeance !<p>

Bref, à leurs yeux, Rusard était LE défi. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment un professeur mais après toutes les crasses qu'il leur avait faites, avoir un bon petit dossier sur son cas serait pleinement jouissif (et très rentable aussi ...), bien qu'ils redoutaient ce qui allait se passer …

Déjà, Rusard ne dîna pas à la Grande Salle. Il resta au fond, à surveiller les élèves, scrutant leurs moindres faits et gestes. Harry et Draco ne l'avaient jamais remarqué dans son coin sombre, là à les épier. Et maintenant qu'ils savaient, la désagréable sensation d'être fixé, comme s'il y avait un point de tension dans leur nuque, ne s'en allait jamais.

Ils montèrent ensuite jusque dans leurs chambres, et attendirent, attendirent, attendirent, que Rusard finisse sa ronde. Mais grâce à cela, ils découvrirent deux nouveaux passages secrets ! Harry les nota dans un coin de sa tête et, pendant qu'il vernissait les ongles de Draco d'un vernis transparent, observait les déplacements de Rusard qui paraissaient presque chronométrés, donnant ainsi à Harry l'occasion de savoir quand traîner et où à la bonne heure, là où il ne croiserait jamais Rusard.

Ils se firent la réflexion que pas une fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la Grande Salle ils n'avaient vu Miss Teigne, ce qui leur sembla très étrange étant donné leur promiscuité …

Ils eurent leur réponse alors que, évacuant discrètement de la cire logée dans son oreille au détour d'un couloir (C'est qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis ce midi lui!) Rusard se mit à parler seul.

« Au niveau de la Bibliothèque c'est cela ? Hihinhin, j'arrive ma petite chatte ! » marmonna-t-il.

Très intrigués et ne voyant aucune trace de Miss Teigne, Harry et Draco se penchèrent un peu plus vers la télévision.

Avec sa mouche ultra-moderne, Harry fit un énorme zoom sur Rusard qui se grattait toujours l'oreille et vit avec surprise comme un écouteur, invisible grâce à ses cheveux filasses, qui allait de son oreille jusque dans sa veste, totalement indiscernable. Le brun expliqua à son amant le principe de la chose, pourvoir discuter avec une autre personne en étant dans un endroit différent, le principe du téléphone en quelque sorte.

Mais comment Miss Teigne pouvait-elle bien lui transmettre des informations ? Ils étaient captivés par l'écran, avides de savoir, tout tendus à l'idée de découvrir le scoop sur Rusard et ses méthodes de débusquement.

Mais rien. Ils virent seulement Miss Teigne à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque, comme prévu (ils attrapèrent par ailleurs un jeune homme cherchant le kamasutra sorcier qui n'osait pas l'emprunter en plein jour) mais tous les zoom possibles ne leur montrèrent rien de probant. Elle était toujours aussi vieille et moche.

Ce n'est que vers 3h du matin que Rusard rejoignit enfin son appartement, accompagné bien évidemment de la mystérieuse Miss Teigne.

Comme ils s'en étaient doutés, l'appartement était sombre et sale, seules les chaînes qui pendaient aux murs luisaient de propreté.

« Allez Miss Teigne, allons nous coucher ! » s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers chambre.

Harry et Draco s'apprêtèrent à éteindre leur téléviseur quand Miss Teigne s'illumina d'un seul coup et grandit … grandit jusqu'à devenir une magnifique blonde, taille mannequin, aux yeux bleus et aux lèvres pulpeuses, comme tout le reste de son corps, et presque totalement nu si l'ont exceptait le fin voile blanc qui la recouvrait. Même en étant gay, Harry et Draco pourraient dire (s'ils n'étaient pas en profond état de choc) que cette femme avait des allures de déesse.

« J'arrive mon chou ... » ronronna-t-elle.

La porte fut fermée derrière elle et ce fut qu'aux prémices de petits gémissements que Draco sortit de sa torpeur pour éteindre au plus vite l'écran, amener Harry sur le lit pour tenter de le réveiller, à coup de claque et d'eau froide.

Plus jamais ils ne pourraient voir Rusard de la même façon. Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore là, on est pas dans le dégueulasse comme les autres, mais plus sur the révélation xD<strong>

**Alors, on aime un peu mieux Miss Teigne ? xD**

**Demain il n'y aura très certainement pas de Drabble, je part toute la journée avec mon lycée et ne reviendrait que vers 22h30, du coup j'irais me coucher direct x) **

**On se retrouve donc mardi ! D'ici là, dîtes-moi qui vous voulez voir !**

**Gros bisous à tous et à dans deux jouuuurs !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	164. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Poppy !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? ;'D**

**becca015 : Oui, Harry est habile de ses mains xD Meuuuh non Peeves c'est pas un prof xD Bon, Pompom non plus maiiiiis x)**

**Brigitte : Franchement Bibine j'ai pas trop d'idée originale, faut voir x) Mais c'est vrai ça, qui est-ce donc ?**

**Matsuyama : xD Meuh non, je suis pas tordue, moi je montre juste la vérité ! xD**

**Artemis Area : Tout à fait ! j'ai toujours pensé comme ça aussi ! Hey ! Mais de rien, c'est à moi que ça fait plaisir ^-^**

**Shenen : ou alors il a été gay pendant un trop long moment xD**

**Alexyae : Mais non ! je montre seulement la vérité !**

**Nana Umi : Rusard t'en veux xD Peut-être qu'il a des talents cachés ;) ;) ;)**

**Minerve : elle est peut-être infidèle et zoophile x) Je te fait plaisir ! Voilà Pompom ! Nous sommes allé à Oradour sur Glane, voir le village martyr, c'est dur :/**

**Smile Nine : En vrai nom ? Je verrais bien Natacha xD (Natachatte ! hahahahaha ! T^T) xD Ils se sont connus dans un bordel pour chat où Rusard était utilisé comme esclave. Deg xD Merci !**

**Volcane : Désolée je réponds à ta review d'aujourd'hui, j'ai pas trop de temps x) Mais j'ai lu ton autre et tu m'as bien fait délirer comme d'hab ! ooooh le jeu de mot facile xD Qui te dit que c'est pas miss teigne qui domine ? x) MacGo nous hantera à jamais x) Donc finalement rusard, il est cool xd Je pense qu'après ce qu'on du voir les profs, ils les voient plus comme des taureaux en rut que de doux agneaux x) Oui ! Et bientôt ils auront des vagins ! mwahahhaha !**

**Désolée pour la rapidité des RAR, j'ai eu un bug de co juste avant de poster et j'ai du tout recommencer T^T**

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, de nouveau devant leur écran, Harry et Draco décidèrent de calmer un peu le jeu. De toute la journée, ils n'avaient fait qu'éviter au plus possible Rusard et sa chatte, enfin son animagus.<p>

Est-ce que ce qu'ils faisaient pouvait être considéré comme une forme de zoophilie ? Ils préférèrent ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Ce soir donc, Mme Pomfresh était à l'honneur. Elle n'était pas enseignante, mais passait énormément de son temps libre dans la salle des professeurs. Harry l'aimait bien, et Draco aussi, alors ils espéraient, vainement ils le savaient, qu'elle serait normale.

Déjà, en rentrant de la Grande Salle, ils virent qu'elle était encore occupée à nourrir ses quelques patients. Un était évanoui, un autre était devenu de constance visqueuse, et Harry cru le reconnaître, ne l'avait-il pas abordé à la dernière sortie de Pré-au-lard ? L'air trop innocent de Draco le conforta dans cette idée.

Après le repas, elle fit la toilette des malades et les coucha, les sommant de se reposer le plus possible, même s'il n'était que 21h. Puis, elle alla prendre elle-même son repas dans une petite salle de repos attenante à l'infirmerie. La porte dans le fond menait certainement à ses appartements. Après avoir avalé en quatrième vitesse sa bouillabaisse, elle ressortit à nouveau et fit quelques rangements dans ses placards, prenant plusieurs fioles dans sa main qu'elle emmena dans son petit salon, quittant définitivement l'infirmerie. Certainement voulait-elle encore analyser quelques essences pour détecter le moindre soucis chez ses patients ! Pensa Harry, la larme à l'œil. Ce qu'il pouvait être fière de son infirmière !

S'installant sur une petite table basse, Pompom étiqueta méticuleusement chaque flacon qu'elle mit ensuite dans des petits sachets plastiques refermables. Elle alla ensuite chercher quelques seringues dans un vieux placard et des sachets de sucres en poudre. Elle installa le tout dans un sac et elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain où, par respect, la mouche d'Harry n'alla pas.

Harry et Draco étaient en train de se curer les ongles lorsqu'elle ressortit et … oh quel choc !

La belle petite madame Pomfresh, blonde et fine aux yeux bleus, la peau si belle et si pâle … était une tout autre personne. Elle s'était démaquillée, révélant d'énormes tatouages qui s'enroulaient autour de son coup, allant lécher sa joue. Ses bras aussi étaient recouverts, l'un par un énorme dragon, l'autre par différents dessins animés en tout genre.

Nos jeunes amants ne purent retenir leur exclamation de surprise.

Mais il ne fallait pas juger !

Cependant, lorsqu'elle prit le sac posé sur la table, d'une démarche presque masculine, et qu'elle se dirigea vers sa cheminette, Harry et Draco surent qu'ils n'auraient pas dû avoir autant confiance en elle.

Pompom se pencha vers la cheminée et s'écria un nom qui leur était inconnu, mais l'entendirent très bien discuter:

« Donc on a : un flacon d'urine d'Harry Potter, un de ses mouchoirs, un peu de son sang, des cheveux et … Un glaire aussi ! J'ai également un cheveux de Mr. Malfoy junior et un ongle. J'ai également mit une dose de cocaïne, bref, de quoi faire votre joie ! Je veux être payée sous 48h en espèces et bien sûr, pas un mot ! A bientôt, Sibylle ! »

Choqués, Harry et Draco observèrent leur si douce infirmière partir se coucher, se faisant une piqûre d'ils ne savaient quoi. Puis ils pleurèrent. Mais pourquoi eux ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Moi je l'imagine trop comme ça xD Qui d'autre ? :'D<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	165. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Cuthbert B

**Hey ! Ça boum ? Ce soir je suis crevée alors c'est plutôt court x) (en plus je suis deg j'ai perdu toutes mes rar que j'ai faites ... GRRRRR D'où la courtesse de celles-ci, j'en ai ras-le-bol, ça fait deux fois .)**

**becca015 : A quels détails ? xD**

**Brigitte : Moi aussi je la kiff pompom ! On va découvrir ce qu'elle fait demain !**

**Nana Umi : Aahahhhhh telle est la question xD**

**Shenen : L'urine c'est pour faire un parfum x) Vive kaamelot ! **

**Alexyae : non, c'était du sucre en poudre, je crois. XD**

**Minerve : je la trouve badass comme ça x) Bon la drogue c'est moins cool maiiiis ... badass quand même x) Merci pour la liste des profs !je m'y retrouve aussi du coup x) Pour te faire plaisir, voici binns !**

**Matsuyama : OUI ! je ne te le dit pas alors :D**

**Victoria : Hey ! T'inquiète pas vas, je préfère que tu ailles mieux ! D'ailleurs, ça va ? (question idiote je sais) Mais oui ! Parle-moi, rejoins nous ! Ma santé mentale va très bien, elle me le dit tous les jours ! Et oui Minerva est clairement zoophile xD Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis ^^ J'espère pouvoir encore te faire rire ! J'aimerais te faire de grooooos bisous et de grooooos câlins !Merci pour Plus que du gris, j'étais sûre de l'avoir lu au résumé mais en fait non ! j'ai pas fini le premier chap que j'adore déjà xD manque plus que du m(preg et c'est perfect ! oui mon but est de casser tes fantasmes xD Et merci pour l'idée du masque aux concombres ! xD**

**Et voilà le drabble !**

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco n'en pouvaient plus.<p>

Entre leurs découvertes et les désormais énormes soupçons qui pesaient sur Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Trelawney, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Certainement devaient-ils espionner Trelawnay à son tour, mais ce soir-là, alors qu'ils s'installaient tranquillement, une boule au ventre, ils surent que si Sibylle n'avait pas été présente aux derniers repas la cause ne venait pas de ses nombreuses frasques mais bien du fait qu'elle était partie en voyage de quelques jours pour ramasser des graines de jojoba magiques pour son prochain cours « Comment lire l'avenir à travers les cheveux ! ». Elle ne revenait donc que demain.

N'ayant clairement pas le courage de s'attaquer à un gros morceau, tant le poids des révélations les pesaient (C'est dire, ils ne pouvaient plus regarder la moitié de leur professeur!) ils décidèrent d'espionner Mr. Binns.

Déjà, une fois remontés de la grande salle, ils crurent s'endormir en l'observant pendant des heures faire des rangements dans sa classe, cadrant au millimètre près l'espace entre les livres de sa bibliothèque, alignant parfaitement les tables pour qu'elle soient parallèles et plaçant bien les chaises pour qu'elles aient un espace de 12cm entre chaque pied de table. Il lava ensuite consciencieusement son tableau et mina ses craies. Puis il s'attaqua au sol et ramassa à la pince à épiler chaque grains de poussière visible. Il lava une à une les traces de boues, sachant qu'il avait plu des torrents aujourd'hui, et enfin vida les poubelles, triant un à un les déchets pour les recycler. C'est au moment où il commençait à re-vernir sa porte pour qu'elle soit bien luisante qu'Harry et Draco s'endormirent dans leur petit fauteuil cosy vers une heure du matin, délaissant totalement l'écran de télévision.

Au même moment, Mr. Binns stoppa sa tâche et releva droit son dos normalement courbé, lâchant sa canne.

« Ouf ! S'exclama-t-il, j'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais ! Voilà plus de 50 ans que je suis ici, et on ne m'a jamais fait ce coup ! Bon, du coup, je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec cette déesse des îles ! Quelle bonheur de faire croire que je ne qui pas conscient d'être fantôme, on me lâche la grappe ainsi et je peux galoper où l'envie me mène ! Peut-être ferais-je un saut aux îles Canaris ce soir … Le Baron sanglant va encore me faire une scène de jalousie hihi ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Ça va c'est soft xD En même temps il est mort il va pas faire grand chose !<strong>

**Je vous fait de gros bisous et à demaiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	166. Pénétrons dans l'intimité de Sibylle 1

**Heeeeey ! Oui, après près d'une semaine, me revoilà !**

**Cependant, j'ai une explication parce oui, ma connexion internet m'a lâchée depuis tout ce temps ! En plus, pour en rajouter à mon malheur, mon ordinateur à buguer alors que j'écrivais le chapitre y'a déjà quelques jours BIM, tout perdu ! Il donc fallu que je le réécrive ce soir x) Internet est revenu dans l'après-midi apparemment; mais malheureusement, ce sera le seul chapitre avant la semaine prochaine puisque je pars en italiiiiiiiie demain !**

**Merci à Volcane et Brigitte de s'être inquiétée, je viens de voir vos messages, il ne m'est heureusement rien arrivé ^-^**

**Shenen : Binns est plus malin qu'il en à l'air xD C'est vrai qu'une femme à tatouage est plus courant, moi non plus ça ne me choque pas, mais j'imagine mal les sorciers adeptes de cette mode x) Oui, c'est bien Sibylle aujourd'hui !**

**Brigitte : Merci pour ton message ! Et oui, ne pas sous-estimer Binns ! ce soir c'est Sibylle !**

**Nana Umi : Ce petit coquin xD**

**Alexyae : Quelle méchanceté xD ... C'est quoi le numéro ? :'D**

**Volcane : Merci de ton message ! J'essayerais de te répondre à me retour ! Tu sais qu'en vrai l'actrice de Mimi geignarde avait trente ans au moment du tournage ? :'O *minute culture xD* OMG mais tu tiens un bon filon ! Faut en écrire un OS ! xD Sans dec, t'es complètement dérangée xD Mais t'as de bonnes idées xD Tu veux le même hôpital que m'a conseillé Alexyae ? xD Il voit tout et il sent les ondes magnétiques le filou ! Moi je m'en préoccupe ! Surtout quand je suis stressée, je millimètre tout xD Pas de tendance sexuelle perverse ? Bon bah du coup je me rattrape à celui-ci xD Laisse les chameaux en dehors de ça ! XD Eh mais, Miss teigne à plein d'autre engin pour dominer *tousse* god ceinture *tousse* xD Raté ! ce soir c'est notre Sibylle à nous !**

**Victoria : Comme quoi tu vais tout ton temps x) J'ai aussi fini la fanfic et j'ai également adoré ! C'est trop chouuuuu :3 PS : Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Les prevues d'amour reviendront !**

**Rose-Eliade : Meuh non, il vous en faut plus !**

**Smile-Nine : Haha ! Qui sait ! xD Et on aurait retrouvé leur corps gisant dans leur sang o-o. xD De nada y gracias a ti tambien ! **

**amaty : Wow ! Alors, c'est comment l'Irlande ? Contente de t'avoir choquée xD Le pire est surement à venir x) Sinistra je sais pas mais ce soir oui c'est Sibylle !**

**Et voilà, je vous laisse avec une première partie !**

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur espionnage, Harry et Draco ne se réveillèrent pas nauséeux. Ils étaient même plutôt de bonne humeur. Tout cela grâce à Mr. Binns qui leur avait permit de passer enfin une nuit calme et reposante dénuée de cauchemars en tout genre. Ils avaient même d'ailleurs pu se faire quelques petites gâteries au réveil sans que toute envie ne leur soit complètement coupée. Autant dire que l'ennuyeux fantôme était en passe de devenir leur professeur préféré.<p>

Tout cela pour dire qu'ils se sentaient suffisamment forts pour affronter leur écran et Sibylle Trelawaney, qui les taraudait énormément.

C'est donc après une bonne journée et un bon repas qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, installés dans leur canapé confortable et cosy, allumant la télévision sans qu'un seul tremblement de peur ne les anime.

Sibylle Trelawney finissait tout juste sa dernière bouchée de pain au sésame et commençait à défaire sa valise. Elle sortit de son joyeux foutoir divers châles aux couleurs chatoyantes qu'elle fourra magiquement dans son armoire sans les ranger, ce qui donna des frissons d'horreur à Draco dont même les chaussettes étaient repassées. Elle sortit plusieurs gros sacs, certainement les graines de jojoba et, avec une infinie précaution, attrapa des petites fioles que Mme Pomfresh lui avait fournie. Son œil un peu flou concentré sur sa tâche, elle les déposa sur sa table de divination, poussant un peu la boule de cristal de côté pour laisser une large place aux flacons qu'elle déposa sur un gros coussin de velours pour un peu plus de sécurité. Elle alla ensuite chercher différents outils tels qu'un bêcher, quelques pipettes et un grand récipient. Elle s'arma de gant et masque, revêtant une paire de lunette de protection qui lui conféra un air de mouche encore plus grotesque.

Précautionneusement, elle saisit ses divers ingrédients, ne manquant pas d'en ajouter de nouveaux comme deux touffes des cheveux bruns et ors avec, semblait-il, également quelques morceaux de peau qui, sans aucun doute, devaient également appartenir à Harry et Draco soudainement très mal à l'aise, toute confiance révolue.

Ils se serrèrent les mains, tentant de se donner un peu de force et de courage pour les prochaines minutes qui, ils n'en doutaient pas, seraient extrêmement douloureuses pour leur mental.

Trelawney fit bouillir un peu d'eau dans un énorme chaudron et ajouta, d'un précision millimétrée, chaque ingrédient tout en prononçant des incantations inconnues d'Harry et Draco. Son corps fut alors un moment parcouru de spasmes incontrôlés qui se calmèrent après quelques minutes durant lesquelles nos deux héros eurent la désagréable sensation d'être devant un mauvais film d'horreur moldu qu'Harry avait forcé Draco à regarder. A son tour, le chaudron remua dangereusement et s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante. Sibylle Trelawney se recula prudemment et attendit, les yeux grands ouverts, dans une expression presque extatique.

Puis, comme au ralentit, une main, sortie du chaudron, recouverte d'un épais liquide blanc épuré, agrippa aux bord pour s'aider à se relever, révélant un homme fort et viril, totalement nu aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraudes.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense de ouuuuf xD La suite seulement dans une semaine malheureusement ... <strong>

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ? Dites-moi tout ! **

**Et non, je ne suis pas sadique ! xDDDD**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne semaine !**

**Vaurienne (Qui va devoir mettre de la crème solaire cette semaine s'il elle ne veut pas ressembler à une écrevisse en rentrant ...) :'D**


End file.
